


Shameless

by Yaddoriart



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mystery, Octavia and Loona become friends, Slow Burn, Stolas is trying to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaddoriart/pseuds/Yaddoriart
Summary: There are different types of mistakes, those that are easy to repair and those that are not, those that you can ignore or let them torture you for eternity, those that you do not regret and those that you do ... and then there are those mistakes of which unleash a series of events out of control, those types of mistakes that can unleash both good and bad things.However, this mistake he made is all of them in one, he does not regret it but at the same time he wants to fix it.Pride is something much worse than poison, the way it hurts others is the immortal proof of all that you can lose with it.Oh yes, love is the biggest mistake any being can make, it can take you to heaven or take you straight to hell, it can be a blessing or a curse, but it is the bittersweet feeling that never tires you from trying."No matter the consequences, I will be with you, I am not ashamed to do so.”
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 65
Kudos: 258





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720358) by YueReila. 



> Hiya! This is a translation of YueReila's Stolitz book "Shameless" on wattpad. I own nothing in this story, the only thing I did was translate it (with permission from the author!)  
> The original story is incredibly beautiful and I really wanted to translate it to english so more people could read it.

The pain in his side was unbearable, he could barely walk with one hand on the walls of the building that were part of that alley. He pressed his side with one hand, thus avoiding leaving a path of blood in his wake and leaving only small stains of that liquid on the street, so small but clearly visible. The thick liquid kept escaping from his body and he felt that little by little he was losing strength.

He could call someone, but his phone was snatched from him and messed up on the floor. He had to keep walking and not stop, no one would pay attention to a wounded demon, it was nobody's business. There would be no way out of this, it was very serious, he had no chance of surviving it and while he realized those dark thoughts, something was present in his mind, something that broke him just thinking about it.

Walking through the streets crowded by demons of all kinds, he fell into his thoughts, marching only by inertia and forgetting that his side did not stop dripping, only sinking into a taciturn state to forget all the pain, but someone came into his mind, someone to whom he probably wouldn't have a single chance to at least apologize to, to finally declare his feelings, since, not too long ago, he had realized how he really feels about him, but it's too late to even think about a good apology, it's unbelievably late to even regret everything he had caused.

How stupid could he have been? How selfish had his wishes been? He was aspiring for something big, He wanted to make sure he was safe and that his _family_ was too. He didn't think he would have these results, now he felt a greater pain than the one he possessed in his side. His chest was tight, he felt the pressure increase and to avoid crying on the sidewalk he bit his lip until a thin thread of blood came out of it.

He remembers when he met him, remembers when he was with him and then everything happened, everything happened so suddenly, the memories of everything that happened in those months came to him; They were nothing more than a roller coaster, and the worst thing was that when you were at the top of each hill there was a surprise box waiting for you. He used to be so confused, thinking that maybe the idiot was that guy for falling so easily, but in reality the idiot was himself for leaving his heart without any defense. How could he predict it? He was such a fool for doing that to himself, for being so careless.

He did not realize that he had reached his destination until his legs stopped in a small, rather familiar building, he has already been in that house at least a few hundred times, he knew it well and even usually walked in as if it belonged to him, which bothered the actual owner of that home, but he never threw him out, he always ended up receiving him and even feeding him while the owner gave his usual sermons as to why he should not enter or invite himself in without the consent of the couple who lived there.

He knocked twice and pronounced the owner's name and unfortunately his voice came out almost in a groan as if speaking were difficult for him. How much more could he bear to stand? He hoped they would open up for him before he collapsed; He knew he would be inside, today the office would be closed because it was their day off and as he predicted, he was there, he replied in that annoyed tone that he uses from time to time.

This was going slow, too slow, once again with the unbearable pain he knocked on the door with more desperation until the strength of his arm was lost, leaving his palm resting on the door.

—I'm coming, boss!— He yelled already annoyed by such insistent knocking. —What do you want now? Why are you so noi...?

He opened the door without paying attention to the state of his boss, he just looked directly at his face noticing in him an expression of fatigue, he looked fatal and he was going to finish his question if it were not for the body of the red demon falling on him, forcing him to make an effort not to fall, but it was inevitable, he did not expect his boss's body to collapse on top of him, he lost his balance causing him to collapse.

—Boss, what the...?!— Once again he stopped when he was getting out from under him, he felt something in his hand, a liquid that he did not have before and now stained his white sleeves.

Crimson, that was the color that painted his sleeves, his eyes widened noticing what kind of liquid it was and next, with some concern and doubt, he rolled his boss to put him on his back. He pressed his side with little force, it stained part of the carpet, he was injured and when he checked, his expression of horror could not be hidden anymore.

—Sweetie? What's going on?— Millie leaned out, worried about the thud she heard just a few minutes ago and what she saw made her exhale in surprise. —Boss!

—Millie, quick! Help me carry him inside— Moxxie said, taking his boss's arm, leaning him on himself so that he could drag him to one of the rooms.

The demon did not hesitate to help him by taking his other arm and passing it over her shoulder. And while they were taking him, he was gradually losing consciousness, he felt safe and just in time, he arrived when his strength was completely gone, he couldn’t even listen to the pair of imps that helped him get to a room, it was as if his ears were covered, he began to see blurry and hardly recognized what was around him.

He felt a soft surface and knew that they were speaking to him but he did not understand a single word, he just wanted to close his eyes as fatigue took hold of him. He wanted to explain everything to them, but he didn't have the strength to speak, he wanted to tell them what happened, he wanted to ask them, not for them to heal him, but for them to call _him_ , that if he did not survive, at least he would know the truth so that he knew about his true feelings.

Why couldn’t he realize it sooner? Why did all that had to happen? Why didn't he just leave that object in his castle? No, it was too late to regret it, He never wanted to have a person by his side this much, He never would have imagined falling for that guy, he couldn't believe everything that happened in just a few months.

And to think that he was by his side more than once, to think that he smiled at him more than once, to think that more than once he looked at him with those loving eyes, to think that on more than one occasion he had the opportunity to tell him what he felt but his damn pride was the obstacle he could never jump, the wall he could never break, the weight he would carry for eternity if that existed, for he did not know what would happen to his soul when he descended completely.

Forgetting, that was a possibility. He would leave so many things behind, his beloved little wolf, his dear friends, he would leave everything behind, him ... He would leave him once again alone in that huge castle, being what he should be for everyone but not for himself. Why was he smiling at him like that? Why was he looking at him that way? Why was he speaking to him in such a silly manner? He knows it, he has knowledge as of why.

As he lost consciousness, those months passed through his mind, he began to remember little by little every moment, every little detail as if his brain had been in charge of keeping them with great care not to let a single memory get cracked. There they were, so lucid that he even thought he was living it all over again. Would something change? Perhaps the end of this story, or at least the end that he imagines.

_You are an idiot…._

He thought finally closing his eyes, navigating that little adventure that no demon like him would expect to live.


	2. Chapter 1

It was too early for anything, the last thing he needed that morning was some kind of madness or at least he was hoping that if something like that was inevitable, it would be after the afternoon. That was asking for too much, apparently.

Despite his attempts to get up on the right foot in the morning, do the chores in his home, make breakfast to take to his beloved wife still resting in the room they share together before even getting ready to go to work, he adored the mornings with her, they were magical every time he would see her wake up and open her beautiful eyes. Could he be more fortunate? Despite his tiredness from being awake due to nightmares, there he was, showing one of his best smiles to the person he loves the most.

However, he forgot who his boss is. He supposed there wouldn't be any jobs for today, so he supposed it would be a quiet day or they would spend it in a meeting talking about whatever their boss wanted to discuss that day. Anything to keep them there until it was time to go. He didn't expect (though it certainly shouldn't be a surprise) to find his boss inside an office totally turned upside down.

—What the fuck happened here?— Moxxie asked at such a mess. All the boxes in the office opened, papers that were once filed now scattered on the floor and others used as a cup holder leaving a round coffee stain, in addition to the table that ended with the legs in the air; which, by the way, was now missing a leg.

—Sir, are you okay? And Loona?— Moxxie asked seeing the red demon go from one place to another looking for who knows what.

In answer to his second question, he was looking around the huge room until he came across where the receptionist's desk should be, all covered with papers like a huge mountain that when removing just one sheet, it collapsed leaving a space where you could see the wolf teen staring at her phone without paying attention to Blitzo's mess.

—Sir, whatever you're looking for, I doubt you can find it in this mess— said Moxxie, bringing one of the boxes closer and beginning his job of organizing each document again.

—Do you know what’s up with him?— Millie looked at Loona who, in turn, looked down at the imp, then shifted her eyes to Blitzo and shrugged.

—He's been like this for about an hour, suddenly he got out of his office screaming incoherently and in a few seconds I already had this mountain of papers on top of me— She explained, pushing aside a sheet that blocked her view from the phone. —I don't know more than that.

She concluded without wanting to continue answering, she didn’t want to be diverted from the phone by some madness Blitzo got out of nowhere, something that has become a triviality nowadays, something so common that no one should be surprised by those outbursts from the boss of the company.

—Sir— Moxxie called when the mentioned demon passed by him but without paying attention to his presence. —Sir— he called again and was once again ignored. —SIR!— He yelled at him, losing his temper, and that was when the tallest one finally noticed the presence of the couple.

—Moxxie! Millie! It's so good you are here! There is much to do today, just you two are the employees I was looking for— He said really happy to see them, changing that face of distress from just a couple of minutes ago.

—We are your only real employees— Moxxie recalled with a certain ironic tone in his voice while next to him Millie only chuckled at how distracted their boss was.

—Yes, yes, but that doesn't matter— He waved his hand up and down, dismissing that detail, he had better things to do.

—What are you looking for, sir?— Millie took a step forward, wagging her tail a little behind her back excited to know the reason behind the mess.

—Let's go to my office first— He responded quickly looking at a certain place so fast that if it weren't for the couple staring at him, they wouldn't have noticed.

The truth is that he was signaling to the two of them to follow him without protesting, they knew he was up to something because the smile he was carrying now had a certain tremor in the right corner of his lip and his eyes did not stop pacing between the receptionist and the couple of demons.

—Okay— Millie took her husband's hand before he even protested, she knew he would ask the reason but she had understood the sign faster than her husband did who obediently followed his lady to their boss's office.

—Well, well, Loona please take care of the phone and if someone calls, tell them that we are in a very important meeting— He reported following the couple from behind.

She just made a noise in her throat giving a quick glance to the demon who disappeared down the hall with the couple with a nervous smile. She was left alone in the reception with the mess of papers everywhere, a mess that she undoubtedly was not going to clean.

In their office, both Millie and Moxxie sat in the two chairs in front of Blitzo's desk who sat after them looking with some concern at his phone and then at the window.

—Sir, I’m serious. What is wrong with you today? Even your office is a mess!— He pointed behind him to the drawers, the small tables and the shelves completely stripped of books, documents, boxes, valuables and statuettes .

—A tragedy has occurred— He expressed after sitting down with that characteristic dramatic tone of him.

—I don't understand. How bad is it?— Millie asked with genuine concern.

—I realized it just this morning, I'm stupid for not having noticed before— He put both hands to his face before bumping his forehead with the desk.

—That's nothing new— Moxxie confirmed with a sly smile, earning a little elbow bump from his wife, but the curve of his smile never went away.

—Sir, if you explain better to us, I think we can find a way to help you. You can't just get distressed like that or ...

—Turn the office into a dumpster— The imp completed with less tact and Millie put both hands on her hips and scowled at him.

—All I’m saying is that if we can help, you you should tell us, we are your employees after all— She said in a sweet and maternal tone stroking his boss's head so that he could lift it.

He raised his head a little to see the pair of demons and watched Millie smile tenderly at him with eyes so big and bright that any concerned mother would dedicate to a son, Moxxie let out a sigh and gave him a half smile to support his wife's words .

—Okay— Blitzo took a deep breath and straightened up on his desk supporting his hands on it, stretching his body back in the padded black chair. —I have lost something, I thought it would be in the office because sometimes I leave it here but I didn’t realize that I have not had it with me for weeks, I thought it would be in my pocket but I can’t find it and after spending all morning searching, I have resigned myself to thinking that it's not here.

—What thing?— Moxxie asked curiously. Considering how his boss is, it could be anything, he usually loses certain things and is usually careless, it could be something like it could also be nothing important.

—Boss?—

—It's a relic that I bought a long time ago, a golden locket— He revealed, waiting for the reactions of his employees.

Both demons cocked their heads in disbelief, they had never seen a locket on Blitzo. How long has he had it? Why is it so important? Of course it could be valuable for the material from which it was made, but if that were the case, another one could be obtained (even stolen!), It could be a family heirloom, perhaps that is it, a valuable heirloom.

At least he had not lost the book, that really would have been a real reason for more than one demon to get upset, causing now a massacre in one of the lowest parts of all hell. Lucifer would be the one to punish them in person if not, it would be _the other guy._

—When was the last time you saw it?— Moxxie asked seeing his boss so troubled with himself, he sometimes liked to see him like that but for some reason, that day he didn’t like it at all to see him so discouraged, it was not something he liked to see. However, he would never admit it.

—Do you have any photos we can guide us by? Maybe we've seen it and we don't know about it— Millie suggested, thinking that maybe the relic had some particular shape that would have been part of her attention at some point and she wouldn't know it.

—No, I don't have any photos and I haven't shown it to you. Shit! It was in my coat! I always have it there— He exclaimed altered, bringing both hands to his head.

—Why is it so special?— Moxxie asked, no longer keeping his curiosity.

A minute of silence later Blitzo looked at the couple and then a photo of his beloved Loona with her typical expression of annoyance, in addition to the fact that, at that moment of the picture, the imp would not stop taking pictures and that was the only one that was saved from the broken camera .

—It's complicated, I need to find it but I don't remember where I lost it.— He got up and then dropped onto his back to his chair and then fell to the floor totally depressed.

—Okay Sir, we already understood that it’s important to find it, but acting like a spoiled child is not going to solve anything. Don't you remember at least the last time you saw it?— He had to get up from his chair to go around the desk and thus arrive with his boss lying on the floor with glassy eyes, he now looked like a totally sad and self-conscious puppy. Moxxie rolled his eyes and sighed, he looked at Millie who gave him an approving look trying to get him to have a little more patience. —You really don't remember?

Blitzo took a moment to think, it's not like he didn't remember where the last time he saw it was, but he didn't want to think that the last time he saw it really was the place where such an object was. He would rather cut his tail off and wait months for it to grow back! It was a total nightmare, he pouted his lips and clenched his teeth as he realized it would make sense for it to be in such a place.

—Damn it!— He blurted out with a gesture of exasperation. Moxxie looked confused and, from the desk, Millie saw her boss with the same expression, then the couple exchanged a look that said "Did you understand?” but neither one or the other had an idea what was going through their boss's head.

In the end the pair of demons left their boss's office without having anything more to say, the object had a location that Blitzo apparently didn’t want to reveal, but instead of looking happy to know it, it looked like he was reconsidering the importance of that piece. They didn’t ask any more questions, they returned to the mess and with a heavy sigh Moxxie resigned himself to cleaning the office AGAIN, his boss would have to fix his own office while the couple took care of the rest since they doubted that Loona would help them with anything.

—What do you think that was about?— Millie asked her husband, picking up one of the boxes and stacking it on top of another that already had the papers ordered by her husband.

—I have no idea, you know very well that our boss is crazy. What wanders through his mind is a labyrinth which I'm not willing to go through— He responded while sweeping a broken lamp.

—Moxxie, you don't have to be like that with him— she said crossing her arms at chest level, looking at him disapprovingly.

—Millie, I'm not saying it with bad intentions.— Deep down it wasn't true, but he didn't want his lover to see him that way. —I just meant to say that I really don't know what Blitzo is thinking, I feel like it's something we can't ask lightly, who knows what else he's gotten himself into, it's best not to get involved; not now at least— He concluded muttering the last part.

He didn't want to admit it but he was really worried about his boss, his shadow pacing from side to side under the door, surely brooding, devising some strategy of some kind to recover the object from wherever it was.

In his office Blitzo kept getting lost in searching and searching, he had no plan yet devised. He walked from one side to the other with his index finger between his lips, one arm behind his back, meditating and meditating until he saw no way out, he would have to go.

—Fuck God! There couldn't be a better way!— He turned to his desk, walking towards it through all the mess that had caused his despair. —There is no other way, I suppose it will have to be like that, they must not see me, especially him ...— Having _that guy_ he was referring to in mind made him do a gesture of displeasure.

He took from his drawer a hook and rope, some blades and firearms, and carefully kept them all in his coat. He prepared each tool he was going to use with care, hiding it in each pocket without leaving a single empty one. Was he exaggerating? He didn’t think so, after all he was sentenced to death if he ever put a foot in that territory, he had not spoken with him for a week after the incident with his cellphone.

He didn’t go out through the office door, he decided to jump out the window like a vile thief without saying a thing more, leaving a note on the desk that would be lost later among the papers, it happens when you leave the window open and a light breeze comes flying in and scattering the papers even more, especially the one that he left without weight on top.

— Hey sir. Did you clean ...?— When Moxxie entered, he observed the office without its owner in it, he didn’t see him leave at any time so it wouldn’t make sense for him to have left, until he saw the open window. — It must be a fucking joke, right?

He rolled his eyes before closing the door and going back to his job of sorting the boxes, as well as searching for the table leg, which he would find it later, on the second floor nailed to the ceiling and wonder forever how it was that it got there along with a mustard sandwich that apparently belonged to nobody.

* * *

Perhaps it was not smart to go to that place again, but until he confirmed his suspicions he wouldn’t be calm, he had to recover that piece or he would go crazy. Aside from the fact that it is irreplaceable! But now in front of the castle of that feathery egomaniac he could no longer turn back, much less when he was climbing the part of the balcony through which he fell the last time, he still remembered that awkward moment with the wife of his lover of one night, he had practically gotten out as best as he could, but he did it, he walked around the city naked until he got to his house, but he managed to get there and his decency was worth very little when he was in danger of being dismembered.

Climbing up halfway, he had to admit that he was having a hard time getting to the balcony, he just hoped the room was empty so he could inspect it, although since so much time passed there was a possibility that his piece was no longer in the room. That would be a total disgrace and then he would be wasting his time, but he needed to at least see on his own to make sure.

Already concentrating on not arriving or not being discovered, he finally reached the terrace which was in solitude and with the doors half open, he could be asleep or he should not be in the room, they were both good options for him. However, before his stealthy intrusion, being careful that he was not seen or heard, he managed to hear some voices, they were different and there were only two people talking ... No, they were not precisely "talking", it seemed more like a discussion in which the deeper voice tried, with its sweet and slightly serious tone, to calm the thinnest voice, since it was the one who was being the loudest.

—... I'm done!— The final voice came out with that accent so characteristic of royalty. —You can't keep treating me that way!—

—Please, I just want you to understand...You are the one who doesn't want to understand the true situation, if only ...—

Blitzo peeked out of the corner of the door, the curtains only let him see shadows but it was not difficult to guess who that silhouette belonged to. Like a lizard that enters without permission, he entered by sliding through the curtain and carefully passing through them without being noticed, leaning against a piece of furniture sitting on the floor listening to the conversation that he cared little about, he only had in mind to get back what belonged to him, but so far he hadn’t found anything in the chairs and tables of the room, so the only thing he had left was to search under the bed or in the drawers.

—Enough is enough! You're never going to understand me. I am the one who doesn’t want to understand? I'm tired, I just wish you could .... But you're as intransigent as mom!— She went directly towards the door ready to go out and cut the small discordance with her father.

—My ray of sunshine ...— He tried to call but she opened the door and slammed it shut, unwilling to continue listening to her father.

He was left alone in the room, Stolas turned around walking to his bed and then sat on the edge, hunching up a bit bringing his two hands to his face showing in it an expression of complete frustration. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the door thoughtfully, thousands of thoughts circled around him and he didn’t have the solution to the conflicts that were being generated little by little.

The discussion was quite strong although Blitzo didn’t pay much attention to most of the words, but taking in count how the feathery demon sounded, he could catch that pained tone he used when saying the last words. Now he felt awkward, listening to a father-daughter fight was not what he would have wanted to witness, he had shown up at the worst moment, but that didn’t matter, he wanted Stolas to leave the room so he could examine the place better.

He wanted to finish as quickly as possible, the last time he was in that place he had one of the most intense nights he had ever had so far, he couldn’t be fooled by that decayed appearance of that demon, not when he knew well how it was not at all a demon that he could underestimate, much less being a small low-ranking demon as he was, he is not stupid, he managed to mislead him once, but nothing more, he still felt in constant danger if he discovered that the book was stolen by his red devilish hands.

He didn't realize how nervous he was and how his tail was wagging, still waiting for the noise of the door opening and then closing giving him the signal that the room was a safe zone. But he heard nothing for a long time, not even the creaking of the bed or the cautious steps of a certain privileged demon walking towards the curtains that moved without the help of the breeze.

With impatience he decided to look out, it was strange not to hear anything, but when he wanted to turn around he saw a shadow grow on the floor in front of him above the furniture in which he was hiding. He felt his heart beat after a moment of confusion, he no longer wanted to turn around because he had the suspicion of who that shadow with four eyes belonged to.

—It's been a long time, it's a pleasure to see you again, Blitzy˜— His voice was so mellow when he said that ridiculous nickname that it made him gag every time he mentioned it, even more if he said it with that jovial but elegant tone. There, the little demon looked up, meeting his face with those two pairs of red eyes, they were looking at each other in a way that made him shiver. —What brings you to my humble home?—

His home was everything but humble, but it was a way of him to greet. Blitzo stepped away from the furniture and walked around it, standing up in a position of alert. Something akin to fear settled in him, but he was determined to not show any expression that would reveal how uncomfortable and nervous he really felt being in his presence, after the last time they spoke.

—Hey Stolas,— he greeted casually, taking a step back. —How have you been?

—Very lonely to be honest,— he replied, taking a step forward. He wasn't wearing his cape, just his elegant suit and hat which was now on his bed. —I wasn't expecting visitors today, it's really been a long time since we last spoke.

—Yes actually. Since my phone was destroyed I have not been able to replace it— He explained, remembering that he himself was the one who destroyed the cellphone.

—That’s weird. What happened?— He asked, tilting his head slightly.

—Well ... I tripped and it fell into the blender, now it's cable juice and my receptionist drank it, crazy. Don't you think?— Part of that story wasn't a lie, but he wasn't going to tell him what really happened. The lord gave a low, graceful laugh.

—That explains it, so you reconsidered my offer? I don't see why else you would come, it seems to me that you managed to outwit the guards.

—Nah, it wasn't that difficult.— He bragged, smiling as he remembered how he outwitted the guards by taking one after knocking him unconscious and then taking his uniform and impersonating one of them, the rest was easy. Seeing the demon raise his eyes, he realized what he had done, so careless. —I mean, it did have its complications hahaha ..." He laughed nervously. —Well, we already met, it was nice to see you again but I'm afraid I should go and ...

—Why are you in such a rush?— He smiled after suddenly stretching out his hand and a red aura gushed out from it. The balcony doors closed and the curtains closed themselves. —Why don't we take advantage of your unexpected visit?

—Hehe ... I don't think it's wise, you must also be very busy today ...— The room looked dark and what stood out most were the red eyes of that demon leaning towards him, he remembered the last time those eyes were so close. —Come on, Stolas, I don't think it's time for that and besides, I didn't come for that reason, so stop fucking around.

He ran back to the other side of the bed, he really didn’t want to get involved with Stolas again, he already had a lot already with other shit to add a lord behind his head to his list, if he found out about the book it would all end.

—There's nothing on my schedule right now and there's really no one I can entertain myself with. Why don't you help me? I don't think you're so busy not to please me.— He walked towards him suggestively, with that threatening but provocative voice.

—Right.— He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. —And what about a while ago with your daughter?— He blurted out carelessly, cursing himself for his huge mouth.

Just a few steps before reaching the little demon again, Stolas stopped and tilted his head straightening, he passed his eyes over Blitzo and then to the door and the lower demon noticed in his eyes a feeling that he believed that the demon could never have on his face.

—How much did you hear?— He asked crestfallen without taking his eyes off the door.

—Not much, I wasn't paying enough attention, but she didn't sound very happy and you don't look good.— He thought then that maybe by talking about it he could get away from sleeping with that demon again in order to get out of that mess he got into.

He heard Stolas sigh and with a snap of his fingers, visibility returned to him the moment the curtains were opened and the light that could supply the sky from hell streamed in through the windows, plus the lights came on immediately. More light to the room.

—A difficult girl?— He asked to release some tension in his body keeping his distance from the demon.

Stolas snorted and a sly smile settled on his beak.

—She's in a very difficult stage, I suppose she must hate me now— he mentioned easily, diverting his gaze to the painting that hung on one of his walls.

—I don’t think so, all teenagers have that kind of behavior, it's something that will go away later on— He spoke as he walked around the room searching. How was it even possible that he was having such a conversation with that royal blood sadist?

—Maybe you're wrong. She has been angry with me for a long time over trivialities. I don’t understand the type of thinking that young people have these days, it’s not the behavior that a lady like her should have. I no longer understand what she really wants— He dropped himself onto the sofa, wagging his tail slightly, sweeping the floor with it, not realizing that Blitzo had been nosing around every corner of his room for a while now looking for the object. —What are you doing?

Blitzo winced as he crawled under the castle owner's bed and hit his horns on it, letting out a groan of pain from the blow.

—Nothing, just .... Uhm ....

—Are you looking for something?— The feathery demon got back up, watching the little demon get out from under bed, stroking his head. He went to his extensive closet, leaving Blitzo alone for a moment.

—No, I'm not really looking for ... Well, something similar, but no …

When Stolas returned he was wearing his cape on his forearm and something in his hand, he didn’t know when that demon with beautiful feathers had moved, but because of how distracted he was looking for that piece, he was careless and now he was so close leaning to him little by little.

—What...?

The demon smiled and extended his hand closed into a fist and then opened it revealing a bright object of golden light, small and oval, something that in his hand seemed so tiny, but in Blitzo's hands it was an appropriately sized locket . Gold was its color with engravings on the edges like vine curves, it had no chain, it was just that, plus a button on the side when you pressed you had access to its interior.

—Is this what you were looking for?— Stolas asked, looking at the little demon.

Blitzo was in a hypnotic state, he had been searching so desperately for it, he has had a long time with it. He extended his hand, he wanted to have it with him again, he took it and pressed it against his chest letting out a light sigh as he smiled more calmly.

—I see it's special— Stolas said, pulling Blitzo out of his moment. He opened his eyes when he realized that he was still in the room of the privileged demon, his tail stopped moving like an excited dog and he fixed on Stolas.

—Yeah, I lost it.— He straightened up, returning to a more formal composure, he already had what he was looking for so it was time for a classic Blitzo getaway. However, he was curious to know how Stolas knew about this object and how it belonged to him. —How...?

—After your unexpected departure, one of the maids found the locket under the bed and gave it to me thinking it belonged to me,— he said and Blitzo vaguely remembered that time again. —I guessed it was yours, after all it was discovered after I woke up after our _meeting_ , it wasn’t difficult to come to the conclusion of the mysterious owner of this beautiful object.—

Blitzo noticed Stolas's expression at the last words, he really looked at him mischievously and knew he would want more.

—You know, the fact that your phone has been destroyed explains why you no longer answer my calls.— Well, that and that he was completely ignoring the prince, it was not a good idea to continue entangling himself with him. —Although I have also realized that you are someone busy, every time I call your office your receptionist tells me that you are busy working— He had also involved Loona in this, he really didn’t want to meet this intense demon again.

—Well, you know what they say! Work keeps you busy, so much that you forget everything.— He laughed nervously walking around the demon. —But anyway, I already found what I came to look for, I must go now.

—Already?— He said with disappointment, he didn't want him to go. —Why don't you have tea with me?

—Uhm, I don't think so, _Your Majesty_ ,— he said with some sarcasm in the last words. —I don't think it's wise for me to be here, your wife, I doubt she wants to see a demon like me walking around her castle. Why don't we forget what happened? You can get someone better than me to "entertain you"

He scoffed, what Blitzo said was supposed to be funny and more to the feathered demon who shouldn't have given a damn what he said about himself, after all he was a low rank demon, an imp, someone who only got tangled up with a demon of his class to gain some power to elevate his business. However, Blitzo noticed a look in the tall demon's eyes. Narrowed eyes, looking at him with disapproval after saying that.

—I insist— he said, tilting his head slightly with a slight smile.

What was wrong with that guy? He couldn't stay in that place for long, he already had a problem with his wife after what happened and the daughter was walking around upset because of who knows what, he understood that they were in hell and moral was worth very little, but even he knew that was wrong and that he should put a stop to this, even though that might kill him.

—It will be for the next time,— he said, reaching the balcony, opening the doors in the process. —I'm afraid I have things to do and time has flown by.

Stolas had followed him to the balcony, and he was there without understanding the reason for his heading, if he wanted to leave, he could take the path of the stairs when crossing the hall after exiting through the front door to his room, but followed after him to say goodbye as he walked directly to the balcony and to the railings on which he jumped to sit on them.

—Until next time, Stolas.— He pretended to jump and the tallest demon quickly guessed his intentions and thus in one quick movement took Blitzo's tail. —Hey!

—Are you insane?!— He exclaimed, the imp being upside down with an angry expression, that made him upset more because the one who should be with that look was him. —You know there is an exit to the other side, right?

—I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've jumped from this balcony, the fall isn't that bad— he said as a matter of nothing, rolling his eyes. He realized while being upside down the magnitude of the difference in height between them, he really was very small compared to Stolas. —Now let me go, you're going to rip my tail off— He growled, shaking himself from side to side.

Gently releasing him to the ground, Blitzo brushed off his sleeves and glared disapprovingly at Stolas who was frowning at him with his arms folded.

—Why are you looking at me like that? I'm the one who should have that expression on my face. Why the hell don't you let me go?— He said in a tone of indignation, he crossed his arms seeming really annoyed.

The tallest demon let out a sigh, he pondered a moment before speaking, really the imp in front of him was not like the other demons of high society and the great overlords of hell. Was every demon of his kind that way? Or was only him like that? He was really curious about that little demon, his stubborn and foul-mouthed attitude, not afraid to speak his mind despite having a great lord in front of him, it was really worrying but entertaining and he liked that.

—Come tomorrow before tea time, I'll wait for you here on time.— It was an invitation but it seemed more like a demand. Stolas turned, heading back to his room.

—Excuse me?— He said incredulously watching Stolas leave. —Did you not hear what I...?

He couldn't complete the sentence when the great demon looked at him from the corner of his eye, a threatening look, it was an order and if he didn't obey it, who knows what would happen to him. That look caused a chill that ran down his spine, swallowing and even being unable to say a word.

—Y-yes, sure ... Why not?— He finally accepted, hiding his need to flee.

—Perfect, please be punctual, I hate waiting.— He finished turning to see the demon after opening the doors. The attitude changed so suddenly, like going from a scary and threatening look to a smiling and even charming.

—Yes, yes. but it will be the last time— He declared, climbing back up onto the railing.

—We'll see about that— he said, crossing his arms and looking confused again at the little imp. Oh he was really going to jump off. 

Blitzo rolled his eyes and jumped off the balcony causing great surprise from the demon who walked quickly to the railing and then leaned out. There he was, the strange little demon, descending a rope as if coming down from a mountain and as he did it, Stolas couldn’t stop thinking about how funny and particular that demon was.

"See you tomorrow, Blitzy˜

He said as he watched him go down, who knows, maybe now he wouldn’t be so alone, maybe now he would have someone to help him distract himself from everything, a little fun was not bad. Blitzo had his thing and that made the demon who longed to sleep with him once more curious, it would be good to forget a bit about his busy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from here on will be around the same lenght as this one so next chapter might be ready next week or sooner, in any case, I will be updating about my progress on translations on my twitter under the same username as here!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie gets more worried about her boss by the second, Blitzo gets ready for his tea date with Stolas while trying to come up with a plan to end his "relationship" with the prince.

He returned to his office after that unexpected encounter with that guy he never wanted to see again. He played with the locket trying to make it stand on its own but it kept losing its balance swinging until it fell off one side. What the fuck had he gotten himself into again? He couldn't believe that now he would have to go to Stolas’s castle tomorrow to have tea with him, and just to point it out, it would only be to have tea because if his  _ “Royal Highness” _ believed that he was going to sleep with him again, he would be even crazier and derailed than his own person.

"He's fucking insane" He spoke to himself, dropping the oval locket.

He was overthinking it, he just had to go and it would be the last time. Yes, that will be the case, he should put an end to that meaningless relationship, he couldn’t continue taking risks for someone as fearsome as him. He remembered his gaze before refusing the invitation, those red eyes with tiny pupils, shining like there was darkness around, the two pairs of eyes seeing him narrowed accompanied by that threatening aura that desecrated his own soul making it tremble.

His presence made him uncomfortable, he even tried his best to keep his distance as he walked through most of his room. Had Stolas checked the inside of the locket? He prayed that at least he would give him that privacy, he didn’t want him to see the faces of his family, his friends, he could not put them in the same danger that he was in, although perhaps he would already know them from his work ... Did he know what he worked in? What was he using the book for? No, if he knew, he would have already ripped his head off without hesitation.

"Argh! You fucking bastard!" He expressed angrily. It was totally irritating just thinking about that guy, just having to obey him because he is a privileged bastard, a demon of the highest ranks.

Only an idiot with no common sense and little appreciation for his own life would mess with someone as powerful as Stolas, oh, right, someone already did and he fit exactly those characteristics. Now planning on how to separate himself from that demon would be complicated, a pity that the extermination had already passed, that way he could fake his death and the demon would stop harassing him when he found out.

Although he could fake his death without the need for an extermination, he would have the option there, he wasn't going to be a lord's toy just because he wanted to. If it weren't for what happened with his daughter before he came to his room, he would have attacked him right there when he had the opportunity for sure, but it seems the argument with her had exhausted him. What would have actually happened? That made him curious, he thought that having the status that he had, his life wouldn’t be so complicated, but even royalty had its moments.

What would Stolas's wife think if she found out that her husband was sleeping with an imp? Oh wait, she already knew, but he figured neither one or the other cared ... Or so he thought, then he’d think of some plan to disappear from Stolas’s life.

"Damn it"

"Sir? Are you okay?" Asked Moxxie entering his boss's office after listening for a while to the curses he muttered aloud.

"Ah? What? No, no, I'm perfectly fine" He lied smiling casually as he settled on his desk and put the oval object in his coat pocket.

"Mhm'' He didn’t believe him at all, especially after seeing him with an irritated expression before walking in. Even when he knocked and called out for him multiple times, the other just hadn't answered. "Where did you go?" he asked directly while crossing his arms.

"What? Nowhere" He pretended, pecking with his finger at the head of toy Millie that he had perched on his desk.

"Don't play dumb with me, boss" He closed the door behind him and didn't move from there. "You should have left a note or something, you haven’t fixed your office either" He pointed out, kicking some papers on the floor.

“What? I left a note!” He excused himself by showing annoyance because he did, in fact, write a note.

Moxxie rolled his eyes, gathering up his boss's papers until he picked up a sheet with Blitzo's handwriting.

“This one?” He looked at him with a tired expression.

"Yes, that one" he replied with a smile, pointing to the paper his employee was holding. Suddenly the smile disappeared, it had fallen off his desk, it was obvious why they didn't find it.

“You left the window open, it probably got blown off. Could you be more careful?” He suggested picking it up from the floor and going to his boss's desk "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Did you find what you were looking for? Or will you continue to clutter the office? You better tell me so I don't bother tidying up all this place if in the end it will be a mess all over again”

Moxxie was already more than annoyed from just having spent most of the morning organizing the office and exhausting himself from his unsuccessful attempt to convince Loona to help them, in the end the girl came out with her typical bad attitude and only excused herself with "That's not my job" which clearly annoyed the smallest imp and if it weren't for Millie he would have exploded even more than he thought he could, but he didn't.

"Yes, I did find it. It wasn’t that bad either” He said in a tone that indicated Moxxie was exaggerating.

“We're still looking for the table leg and we still don't know what to do with that hole in the ceiling. What the hell were you even doing? How did you think whatever you were looking for was there?”

“You never know” He answered, losing interest in the conversation, then looking at the window, coming up with thousands of ideas, one more ridiculous than the other, none would work.

Noticing how lost in thought his boss was, Moxxie tilted his head making a grimace with his mouth, it had been a long time since he had seen Blitzo so thoughtful, especially with that serious expression.

"Will you really not say anything? It looks like you’re trying to plot a murder. Is there a job we don't know about?” Moxxie asked, attracting the attention of his boss again.

“Hm? No, no, not for now, but I guess we will have one later.”

It was obvious that he wasn't going to tell him anything so he shrugged and ended the conversation. Blitzo saw the boy pick up other papers on the floor before placing them in their respective box and then head to the door. He turned for the last time to see his boss who had both hands clasped on his desk with a somewhat forced smile and wide eyes.

"Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again, opening the door.

"Yes, yes, go finish tidying up the office, then we'll have a meeting," he said, waving for him to leave.

Moxxie did nothing more than to make a gesture of exasperation with his eyes before leaving his office, Blitzo was going to continue thinking when his employee entered the office again.

“I'm serious, tidy up your office” He ordered him as if he were his mother and he left again, closing the door after that.

He was definitely gone now and Blitzo was able to calm down a bit by letting out a long sigh. He got up from his desk looking at his cluttered office which, if you asked him, wasn’t as bad as the exaggerated Moxxie claimed, just a shelf taken out of its place and maybe the shelves, but it didn’t mean that it looked like a hurricane had hit it.

He went to his window and stared at the red sky between sighs and then looked at the street. As disastrous as always, everything was happening and nobody paid attention because it was the most normal thing in hell. He felt so foolish for not coming up with a plan to get out of this one, not even one, all were as absurd as the previous one, brilliant, but without the results he wanted.

"I have no other choice" he said, wrapping one arm around his waist and then resting the elbow of his other arm on the back of the hand that was wrapped around himself and then placed his index finger between his lips. “Until I can think of something, I have to go along with whatever that bastard says, I can't make him angry and even less make him suspect that I have stolen the book.”

And it was there and then that he wondered between a sigh of resignation, how had a one-night stand lead him to this situation?

The next morning a client called the professional assassins, some work to distract him before his "date" with the greater demon would do him good. The client, a woman who, furious, explained that the target –– another woman with an unbearable personality–– stole her job, her business and murdered her while they were going to a party to celebrate her success, dropped her while walking down the road down a hill and unfortunately her head hit a spearhead rock. There, her career and her future ended, she wanted revenge and for that reason she hired those supposed murderers who would help her with it.

Of course the other woman was not a saint, she was in hell for a reason, right? But their job was not about asking the client's information but the target's –– they already had that information anyway, but the client didn’t need to know that detail–– they already knew enough to locate the target and end it at once.

The work was simple, just one bullet while she was getting dressed was enough, they would find her dead and the police would once again have no idea who was responsible because they never left any traces or clues. In addition, they didn’t allow themselves to be shown much, they have been practicing that part after the last times they have gone to the world of the living, they still commit small mistakes, but at least not like the one with that brat and the couple who they murdered while they were fucking.

When Loona did her job of taking a picture and sending it to the client the work was already done, it had been a really entertaining morning, especially when they sneaked into the mansion of the lady without the guards seeing them, the only bad thing was the short circuit that Moxxie took when he got the cables wrong, causing him to electrocute himself, but he was better now, a little fried, but much better.

“Next time you will be the one in charge of the cameras” Moxxie declared, while from his mouth, some smoke escaped from how fried he was and even between his horns a certain line of electricity continued to cross.

“Oh come on it wasn't so bad” Loona said, positioning herself again at the desk without taking her eyes off the phone. “Don't get fluffed up, we don't want you to  _ blow another circuit _ .”

"Yes, you were the missing  _ spark _ for this mission to be successful" Blitzo said in a mocking tone, passing in front of Moxxie to go to the kitchen and next to go to the refrigerator.

Moxxie did nothing but cross his arms as he shot an annoyed look at his boss and the hellhound secretary, then a thread of electricity passed through his horns again and this time his hair fluffed up like it had before.

“Don't be like that, darling” Millie advised while smoothing his hair with her hands feeling a spark between her fingers when taking them off, it wasn't too strong but it made her react by taking one of the fingers to her mouth. “Just play along and that’s it, it's not that bad”

"I won’t go along with this  _ current _ situation, Millie," He said, pointing to both of them, noticing his own words very late. There was more laughter after that impromptu pun and even Millie couldn't help giggling. “Enough, I'll go and distract myself with some work and then take a break”

"Don't  _ overload _ yourself!" Loona said with a sly smile. In response, Moxxie was heard from afar between groans and grunts, restraining himself from answering the teenager.

Millie sighed and went with her husband to make sure he didn't have a seizure like other times, besides that, until his system was free of any electrical energy she had to keep him calm. Then she saw the time on the clock on the wall by pure chance as she walked and went to the kitchen.

"It's almost four o'clock," She said, thinking aloud, passing by the refrigerator.

She heard a spit of water making her jump suddenly, she turned to see where it came from and saw her boss leaning with an arm on the refrigerator door, he had an expression of horror, the water spilled on the floor along with a cup, with his hands by the sides of his head.

“What did you say?!” He asked exalted, going to where Millie was to take her by the shoulders.

“Uhm, it's close to 4 o'clock” She pointed to the clock that was located outside the kitchen. “It's 3:43 ... Boss? Are you okay?”

If he could tell them, he would say no, but he couldn't do that, once again he brought both hands to his head and peeked through the kitchen archway looking at the clock. He saw Loona look up from the computer he had just turned on and then looked at her boss.

“Blitzo! It's about to be four o'clock”

“You were supposed to tell me an hour before!” He exclaimed without sounding angry but rather concerned.

“We were outside taking care of the corpse. How long do you think it took us?” She shrugged one shoulder, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Next time, make sure to remind yourself of your schedules”

“By the way, sir, where are you going?” Millie asked seeing her boss totally restless running around looking for a new change of clothes since the other one was stained with blood, he even had to clean his coat so quickly that the imp couldn't believe it.

“Uhm... Nowhere” he lied smiling nervously. “I just remembered that ... I must buy ... more butter!” He invented an excuse. He really was lousy making them out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I mean, I have to do the shopping before it's too late, you know it's hell outside at this hour." Millie was already worrying about Blitzo's attitude. Even when, as fast as lightning, he was standing in front of the exit door with his hands on his hips, proud of his work for just one minute in getting ready. “Anyway, what a great day and how excellent today's work came out. Bye and don’t let Moxxie get  _ discharged! _ ”

The comment just a step away from leaving the building reached Moxxie's ears who resigned himself to only grunting. As soon as he spoke, he left, leaving the girl totally confused.

"That was weird"

"It's Blitzo, what is normal from him?" Loona expressed clicking who knows what.

"Do you know anything?" Asked the imp walking to the desk.

"Nope" She answered simply

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing"

"Huh" She looked at the door once more thoughtfully.

“Don't think about it too much, Millie” Said her husband with a folder in his path walking towards her while he filed a sheet in it. “Since yesterday he's been acting weird and he doesn’t want to say anything, we better not get into his business”

“But he looked really upset, besides he didn't look so-”

"It must be something stupid, he always likes to exaggerate things, maybe he did go shopping" Loona said, resting her cheek on the back of her hand.

Although they both told her not to worry, she still had a bad feeling about her boss's particular attitude, it’s true that he isn't normal, even with some mental problem involved or a loose, lost and rusty missing screw. And despite this, that feeling would not leave her for a while.

Meanwhile, the demon ran as if Satan himself were chasing him, but it’s probable that he would prefer it to be him and not the feathery demon that would be waiting for him on the balcony. It was only 10 minutes to four o'clock and even if he ran, he would not be able to arrive on time, therefore he decided to do something about it, he stole a motorcycle from which he would later jump out of because he didn’t know how to brake one of those and it resulted in it exploding when it crashed against a wall while Blitzo continued his way as if nothing had happened.

He was not going to enter through the main entrance, he didn’t want to deal with the guards again and it's not like he was seen on his last visit, not at all, it was because they had him booked after what happened at Stolas's wife's tea party with other members of the family. The memory still held a certain amusement, but this was no time to laugh at the memory.

He passed the fence around the back through a hole hidden in the bushes that no one bothered to check, his only safe entrance to the greater demon's castle. He was careful, without being noticed, walking along the granite path, passing through the garden, it was strange, he didn’t see anyone around, it was too calm and that disturbed him.

He arrived at the tower where Stolas's room was located higher up, almost on the top floor, he took out his flying hook, aimed and shot without hesitation, he could boast of his marksmanship skills, he was not failing, an expert in it –– mostly for killing purposes--. Once he made sure the rope was firm, he climbed it, step after step without looking down, no guards passed and that left him with even more curiosity.

He was already with his hands on the edge of the balcony railing, he got up carefully praying that Stolas was not on the balcony already, he was arriving late and what he said yesterday did not stop resounding  _ "... please be punctual, I hate waiting" _

“Maybe he is not at home” he was going to leave since the demon who invited him wasn’t anywhere to be found.

However, a sound came like if the door was being slammed open and stopped his flight, he watched as Stolas passed through the balcony door with slow steps in a straight posture looking back with some tiredness in his expression, he hadn't noticed the imp's presence yet as whatever he was looking at or perhaps thinking diverted his attention.

Blitzo, feeling uncomfortable to see Stolas with that demeanor, knew that his idea of "he is not coming" was wrong, he cleared his throat calling the attention of the feathered demon.

“Wow, didn't you say punctual?” He joked as if he had been waiting for him for minutes.

Stolas seeing him at the edge of the railing, sitting on it made him draw a slight smile on his beak. The expression from a while ago faded and was replaced by one more respective to the great demon in front of him.

"Sorry about the delay, Blitzy ~"

He seriously hated that nickname, but he couldn't say anything if he wanted to stay alive. He prayed it would be the last time, and it  _ would _ be, he had to manipulate Stolas to leave him alone, after all, they both lived in two different worlds despite living in the same hell, at least one could defend himself more than the other and they managed their matters unevenly. How did the other want to continue to engage with him? Didn't he care what his wife thought? Or his daughter? It could be hell, but for a guy like him, didn't decency exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of plan could Blitzo come up with? Getting rid of Stolas sounds like a very difficult thing to do


	4. Chapter 3

Why didn't he listen to his head when he got the chance? Why was he in this situation? He got there to have tea with Stolas, to finally talk and make things clear. What was he doing in the demon's room and not on the terrace? What was he doing in his bed being kissed by him? What was he doing allowing himself to be manipulated by that demon prince? Would he just let him do whatever he wanted? Just for being who he is?

No, he could not let the other go any further, not that he would let his hands brush further under his shirt. Where was his jacket? On the floor, thrown too far away to reach. That feathery hand, sliding its fine fingers through his skin like a vile infiltrator, going down his back with the intention of lifting the garment higher. He could be sure he still had his pants on, he still hadn't crossed the line completely, if he had a chance he would leave, but looking in the dark, those eyes that glowed with ruby light mesmerized him.

He internally cursed to himself for the obscene thoughts that dared to appear in his mind when the demon kissed his neck, for thinking that those eyes attracted him as the only light he could reach in a place of darkness, that his heart would not suffer confinement and that his soul would not be strangled by the shadows of his past.

“Enough” His voice had difficulties coming out as he wanted, his blood boiled when he realized that the situation was turning him on.

“Do you want me to stop?” He couldn't see more than his eyes but he knew he was smiling arrogantly, that he thought he was joking, but he wasn't.

He got enough strength to roll over to his side, rolled on the bed until he fell off it, crawled on the floor for who knows how far away from the bed. His shirt was a mess, with three buttons out of place and pulled from his unbuttoned and zipped down pants.

"Yes, I do want you to stop," he said, adjusting his shirt as he cleared his throat. He got up somewhat awkwardly as his legs felt like jelly. When he looked back, he had not noticed how much darkness was surrounding him when the eyes of the opposite vanished into the blackness of the room.

He didn’t hear anything else, it was as if he had disappeared from the room, not his breathing, not his steps, nothing. A lump in his throat prevented him from swallowing, he felt an itch on his neck. He didn’t see even the slight light that could sneak between the curtains, he considered moving but felt that if he did it, it could be dangerous, he felt that if he breathed or if he made the slightest noise something bad would happen to him. It was like an animal in the prairie, searching around for the eerie sound, guessing which way its predator would come out from.

And then when he thought he would attack from the shadows he heard a sound, the lights came on hitting his eyes without warning, he blinked a couple of times before visibility was granted again. Stolas was not far from him, almost six feet away with one hand raised at neck level with two fingers spread apart, he had snapped his fingers causing the light to come on.

“Huh? What?” Blitzo looked at himself first and then looked at Stolas evaluating the distance between them. He had felt him so close to him. How was he far from him if he could even feel his breath on his neck just a moment ago?

He looked at Stolas who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, he was not wearing his hat or his cape, not even one of those sly smiles that seemed to be planted on his "lips". He was looking at him as if trying to decipher something he couldn't see with the naked eye, narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow with the question raised on his face, looking curiously at the smaller of the two.

“Uhm, What the hell was that?” he whispered under his breath, asking himself that question. That indescribable sense of fear haunting him, anxiously waiting for him to do it. Why would he want something like that?

Stolas kept looking at him as if looking for an answer and Blitzo was already uncomfortable with the fact that all four of his eyes were on him. He clicked his tongue and then scratched behind his head, hiding his nervousness a bit as he brought his other hand to his hip.

“Stop looking at me like that. What do you want?” He asked irritated.

"That's what I should ask" He answered after a few long minutes of silence. Blitzo tensed, maybe rejecting him in bed would have been his worst mistake but he didn’t want to do it again with him, he was not a whore to charge for services. “I didn’t think you would reject me. Didn't you like what we did last time?” That voice, that accent so marked that provoked a certain amusement in the smaller demon because of how refined he wanted to seem while, at heart, he was nothing more than a pervert, a sadist and a sexually needy demon.

"I'm not a fucking whore so can make me come every time you want to vent your frustrations with sex" he spat. Stolas only took a couple of steps before stopping because of Blitzo's words. “There are enough demons in hell for you to turn to me, I don't have to, I don't owe you anything.”

“Then why did you come?” He asked calmly, crossing both arms while slightly tilting his head to one side.

"Because you invited me to have tea!" He exclaimed exasperated by the stupid question that the opposite had asked.

"I didn't force you to come" he replied with an innocent look that hid a certain mischief in it.

Was he making fun of him? If that look he gave him before leaving the day before was not a silent threat, that meant he himself was crazier than he thought and that it could be said that he no longer had any sane thing in his head.

"But you ... It’s ... Argh, you know what? You're right!" He agreed, raising his arms, forcing a smile, he wouldn't win an argument with Stolas and he didn't want to spend more time there. "I'll go and that's it."

With long strides he went to get his coat while fixing his shirt and pants, he was tired of that guy and what he least wanted now was to spend more time alone with him. He would get a headache later if he kept talking to the tall demon. Leaving was the best option and he was about to do so when, on his walk to his coat, a couple of long legs that belonged to his possible headache appeated in front of him.

“What do you want now? You have just been watching me as if you expected me to do something. Why don't you tell me what you want?” He finally said, taking a step back to walk around the demon.

He didn't notice it but the huge owl's eyes widened at his question, looking back at him with extreme curiosity.

“What do I want?” He spoke to himself in an almost inaudible murmur, Blitzo paid him no attention. Stolas then laughed at a thought, disturbing the imp who was picking up his garment from the ground. “I could ask you the same question, Blitzy” The mentioned turned to see him, he was perched on his side watching him with a huge smile painted on his lips. “Would you allow me to ask the same question?”

"What good would it do?" He answered with another question, turning the matter even more confusing. “I don't know what you mean, I don't want anything. Happy? Why are you asking such a stupid question like that?” Blitzo let out a long sigh, turning completely to the direction where the tall demon was. “Listen to me, what we did doesn’t matter but keep it in your feathered head that I do not give a special service and what I do It's not to satisfy your needs, I don't want anything more from you, okay? Find someone else for that”

What an attitude the little guy possessed, it was even more entertaining than anyone he had ever had before. There was something about him that couldn’t quite fit, he was not an expert in sex, nor could he compare him with a certain fluffy demon that on one occasion or another he had the opportunity to possess and then he would wonder what had happened to that hilarious guy, even though he wouldn't pay much attention to it now.

How could an imp seem so interesting to him? He let out a laugh he was holding in his throat, he began to walk towards the little demon who when he saw how the other one approached him, he thought the worst, after all, it was until that moment that he realized the way in which he spoke without no care in his words. Why must he be so stubborn? Probably he would not get out of this one and he didn’t say goodbye to his colleagues and his beloved daughter.

"There are not many who dare to reject me," he began. His voice was heard deeper and even more formal. “There are even less who dare to talk to me that way and survive” With that it was not difficult to guess what was swimming through the mind of the little demon. “However, I have to admit that you are very funny”

"Huh?"

“And despite your terrible manners you are incredibly entertaining, I cannot blame you, after all you are an imp and your kind are not usually very respectful, but most of them know how to behave towards someone superior” he said passing by, admiring one of his gloved hands.

Blitzo couldn’t decide if what Stolas said should offend him or flatter him, the fact that the demon was speaking to him like what he really was, a privileged idiot who believes himself superior to all just because he has the power he possesses, all of his kind were just as trash as the others, only they lived in those luxurious buildings, they had titles and those strange powers. Where would such ability come from? The point was that he was stung by the feeling of wanting to split the other's head but he refrained from doing it, it was not convenient.

“And what is all this about? If you are so superior to us then you shouldn't sleep with someone of my kind, actually, I'll do you a great favor” He proposed in order to get rid of Stolas once and for all. “I'll leave and we'll both do as if we had never met, in fact, you never saw me, I never saw you. You don’t even know I exist, that will be for the best and your prestige will not be affected by a little demon like me. Wouldn't that be great?”

Hitting his pride by calling himself that was incredibly painful, but what options did he have now? Just manipulate Stolas into being foolish enough to play along and fall into his trap. It was a hopeless case to talk about such topics with someone like him, the positions of power that are classified in hell, each rank and lineage, the beings with the most value were those born in hell and sinners and imps like them were no more than the plague that everyone ignored.

He awaited his answer with a strange smile, but he received nothing more than a thoughtful look that was getting lost in thought more and more. In view of the awkward silence, he took the opportunity to fix his jacket, he no longer knew what else to say or do and what made him more worried was the posibility of someone peeking into the room while he was there.

"It's getting late and tea time is over so ..."

"No" He said, drawing the imp's attention again. Blitzo noticed two things in that moment from Stolas, a gleam in one of his clenched hands and then something in his eyes after that strange gesture, as if he had made a mistake, as if those simple words were not intended to escape his lips but it happened.

For a few more seconds Stolas was silent again, meditating on something unknown to the smaller of the two. Curious, he looked at him as he walked towards the balcony doors with calm steps, his hands clasped behind his back, straight with his head held high considering his next words.

"Come tomorrow at the same hour" He finally said, opening both doors snapping his fingers so that the curtains were drawn.

“What?! Why the fu-?” He cut himself looking for the little patience he had left. “I’m not going to do it” He declared. Stolas kept seeing the landscape outside, Blitzo wouldn't know what expression he was carrying at that moment but he didn't care anymore. “I already told you that I won't be your personal whore, get someone else”

“I am not going to force you to come” He interrupted suddenly. “But if you decide to change your mind I will always be at this time having tea on the balcony and you don’t have to worry about the surroundings, it is the quietest time, the only thing that can be heard is the screams from outside in the city”

Blitzo didn't feel any kind of comfort from him, he didn’t stop watching him for a single second. Later he would take his time to really think about the advantages and disadvantages that such a situation would bring. Sleeping with Stolas or just having tea, already dangerous, he would have to think things through before even making a decision.

"Okay, I'll think about it" he answered after several seconds thinking about it. "Don't think it will be soon"

"It will only depend on you, I will not force you to come and if you do, it will be for nothing more than to talk unless you want something more" He said with that lustful look that it seemed impossible to hide.

“Why?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

The other did not answer, he just gave him a smile that could be interpreted in a thousand ways, what was swimming in his mind would be a mystery to him for a long time, but it would be too late. Stolas approached the railing and looked straight at the city in silence. Blitzo stood on the border as he had done the day before, the rope was still there.

“You're not going to answer me, are you?” He asks once sitting on the railing.

“It is not necessary, questions can be answered without the need of words”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Don't be a smartass” He rolled his eyes to take a little jump, he took the rope in his hands and went down little by little looking at Stolas for the last time that day.

The feathered demon smiled at the imp's words, curiosity might be a blessing, but for Stolas it was a total curse, the constant need for knowledge, to have the answers in his hands. Now the hammering of questions lodged in eddies in his head, as much as he wanted to push them away, he couldn’t simply ignore them, not when his mind is an infinite sea dedicated to discernment.

He watched him until his tail disappeared into the bushes, just yesterday he discovered how the imp managed to enter without the need to use the front door, it was while he was walking with some relatives that, by chance, he let them advance while secretly he went into the bushes and saw a hole in one of the bars the perfect size for a demon of Blitzo's stature to enter.

Releasing a sigh, he stopped looking at the carmine landscape, he turned to enter his room while he arranged his shirt, his pants, took his cape from the floor and his hat from his table. He continued his way to the door and left, leaving to close it once he was in the corridor, continuing his walk while being observed by the images of the paintings that you could find in every corner of the enormous castle. No one looked, he just continued his walk until he crossed the long corridor and headed for the stairs, down until he reached the corridor where his study would be located, as he knew, there was no one roaming the castle at that time, other than him.

It could be that sometimes he felt lonely in his own home, even though he was not alone, but now with his beloved daughter ignoring him now he felt even more alone than before. He didn't think there was something he couldn't understand, he wanted to know what she was thinking and find a way for them to get along like they did before. However, the irrational nature of her request made him worried and alert, it was not ideal to leave her unsupervised, so he would have to pay more attention to her than before, he would not want something to happen to her because of his carelessness.

“Excuse me, your highness” A servant entered his study after knocking, but Stolas was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized it. Without saying anything, just with a look he ordered the servant to speak. “Your wife is waiting for you in the garden for a snack with your daughter.

"Yes, I'll go right away." He fixed his cape and hat before heading to the door and leaving his study. The servant bowed slightly, stepping aside.

Despite his attempts to push away any thoughts other than the conversation his wife wanted to establish and his daughter's snorts at her mother's attempts to cheer her up, he wasn’t able to clear a small and headstrong character from his head. That curiosity towards Blitzo would be his biggest mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is wrong with Stolas? I really don't know, I hope we're not getting out of character, for me, Stolas is not a madman with a great sexual appetite (in fact, yes but no), I feel like he has his reasonable side and he knows how to control himself, only that with Blitzo he becomes a hungry man, because well, he feels lonely and you know what happens when he feels lonely.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo opens up about his problem to Loona who, in exchange, gives him a great idea to solve his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in bringing this chapter! Holiday break is just around the corner which means I'll have more time to translate chapters faster c:  
> I've decided to also add the author's original notes as well in the end of each chapter so yeah! You can see them down there!

They were in the human world on a luxury yacht watching the stars completely taciturn, it had been a long time since they had seen the night sky illuminated by a waning moon and with some stars keeping them company, there would be more if it weren't for the radiant city that looked more like if they tried to imitate the constellations instead of just giving a little light on the roads.

It didn’t matter, his head should be calmer now that he had not seen Stolas for almost a week, since that time he has not even mentioned him or taken into account his existence in hell, but seeing a sky of few stars, the bird demon reached his thoughts suddenly without knowing why. Perhaps it was because he still felt the concern that he would find out about the book and go with Lucifer (although he doubted that the latter would get involved) to skin him for having stolen such a valuable object from the clutches of one of the princes of hell.

He needed to come up with something so that he wouldn’t suspect him, he couldn’t risk his friends and his daughter to be affected by this, all because of him. He could be a heartless murderer but his family was first, he could not let that egocentric bird mess with them. However, he had the option of letting things run their course, the business was growing wonderfully anyway, and the bird prince had not contacted him in days, it seemed that everything was going smoothly. It was illogical to think of such catastrophic scenarios if there was no evidence of Stolas wanting his head.

“Sir!” Moxxie shouted from the deck of the ship.

Blitzo jumped due to the invasion of his eardrums, he fell to the floor almost knocked out by that shrill voice that his employee possessed. He watched him from the ground putting a finger in his ear to see if that way he could regain his sense of hearing.

“Shit Moxxie! You didn't have to burst my eardrums. What the hell happened?” He stood up. Bringing his hands to his hips, observing his colleague with a bit of irritation at the shock he had given him while he was deep in thought.

"Sir, I've been calling you for ten minutes already and if you plan to ignore me, you'd better do it when we get out of work" He said, rolling his eyes, his boss hadn't really heard him because of how distracted he was. “We must get out of here now, Millie has already fixed the crime scene as requested by the client” He pointed to his wife who was by the pool on the deck sitting in one of the chairs while drinking a tropical juice.

The bodies were found floating in the pool completely naked, the water was gradually getting painted red by a fluid that didn’t precisely come from who was in the water, but from the other victim lying on his back dressed in a blue suit inches away from the pool, the blood flowed from his temple thanks to a clean shot in the area, draining to stain the wooden floor and thus, little by little, making a path that went down to the water.

The instructions specified that the victim (the man) should appear as if he had committed suicide after having killed one of his whores, he had a new one each week, sorry for the unfortunate woman who had to go through this just for being that man’s object of pleasure that week. The one who shot was Blitzo and Moxxie was in charge of the prostitute, Millie was in charge this time to organize the crime scene.

“We finished already?” Asked Blitzo. Surprised, he looked at Millie who greeted them from her comfortable seat with a radiant smile.

“About ten minutes ago in which we were calling you!” Moxxie answered with exasperation, he didn’t like at all that his boss was so distant. “Sir, It’s not of my interest but, are you really okay? You’ve been a bit ... How to say it? Hmm ... Distant, you even seem to be ignoring us, not counting how distracted you have been all day.”

“Pfft, Me? Ignoring you? Distracted? But what kind of bullshit are you talking about, Moxxie? I am completely attentive to everything around me!” He teased walking towards Millie.

"What about this morning?" He asked, and Blitzo tried to remember and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. “The elevator stopped you on the wrong floor and to top it off it wasn't even a floor but the wall, you fell and we had to go to the basement for you.

“That was an accident, that little mistake happens to everyone.”

"While making a sandwich this morning, instead of putting ham you almost eat your tail." This time it was Millie who spoke while she approached the two other imps.

"Well that did hurt" He agreed, moving his tail gently when he remembered the discomfort he felt when sinking his fangs carelessly into it, in fact, his tail was bandaged by Moxxie after that incident. "That's not relevant anymore. It's time to go if we are done with everything the client wanted us to do.”

The couple exchanged glances wondering in silence what could have happened to their boss since they had never seen him so distracted, only later, after the day he supposedly went shopping for butter, when he returned he looked calmer but quite inattentive to everything to the point to listen to everything except what his employees were saying to him. Millie once again tried to convince her boss to tell her what was happening to him, but her attempts were in vain.

Once they passed the portal to go back, Loona was waiting for them at the reception without taking her eyes off her phone and with her feet on the desk, she didn't have to look up to realize who they were and the photos had been sent to her a while ago when Millie did her the favor of taking the crime scene footage for her client.

The couple said their goodbye for the day, and the afternoon fell in the city without any warning, obviously it was very late, time flies by when it is so entertaining and even more so with a client who gave quite remarkable details of how, when and where the targets should be killed, it was almost as if she had planned it since she arrived in hell, which would not be surprising.

"Well sir, we're leaving" Moxxie went to get his things before heading to the door with Millie.

“Ah yes, I will see you tomorrow” That thoughtful look again, but at least he wasn't ignoring them.

"Boss" Millie called, approaching the demon with the great horns. Blitzo looked at her, clearing his thoughts to be able to pay attention to the girl, but by the look in her eyes he must have known what was coming.

“Don't worry, it's nothing, just some voices that are harassing me again, I'll kill them later, okay? Go with Moxxie and I'll see you tomorrow ” He said in a nonchalant tone, taking the girl by the shoulders and pushing her to the door.

She, with a frown on her lips, sighed and did nothing but obey her boss, she would not give up on finding out what had Blitzo so distant, but she couldn’t insist on him in a brusque way, she had to wait for the right moment in which only both could talk without being busy with work that luckily was growing little by little in that last week.

"Well, see you tomorrow, boss" With that, she said her goodbye disappearing through the front door with Moxxie by her side.

There was no one other than Loona at the reception, he had a little more freedom to throw himself to the ground totally exhausted because his head couldn’t give out more. What if he left the subject once and for all? Nothing would happen if he left Stolas, he still had his plan to fake his death as a last alternative, but since the great demon had not contacted him either, it could be said that he got rid of him but then why couldn't he feel calmer? He was not like that.

“You know, it's not like I care but what the hell is wrong with you?” Asked his secretary, looking up from her cell phone to see her "protector" on the ground as if it were the body at a crime scene.

“It's not important” He answered, taking his face off the ground.

"Okay" She could leave it at that and not insist, or she would have if only Blitzo hadn’t been complaining and making irritating noises to get attention. Obviously he wanted to talk about it but was being stubborn. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Just tell me what the hell is going on with you!”

Blitzo got to his feet staggering a bit since he didn't even want to be alive and thinking, he went to the sofa to be able to lie on his back, he hesitated whether or not to tell the girl about his mental crisis.

"Does it have to do with that royal pervert?" She asked jokingly. She didn't hear an answer, in fact, she didn't hear any sound at all and then she knew. “Are you serious?”

"It's not what you think," he argued quickly before the girl drew hasty conclusions. "It was only a couple of times, he doesn't bother me anymore."

“Right, I was wondering why he didn't call the office anymore” She took her eyes off the phone, it was interesting how the conversation was taking shape and Blitzo began to loosen up, the smallest of the two even got up from his previous position on the sofa to kneel on it, looking at the girl with crossed arms.

“Did he really call that much here?” He asked incredulously.

“You asked me not to pass any call that came from him, as soon as I heard his voice, I'd hung up on him or came up with some excuse that came to mind” She waved her hand up and down, downplaying those details. “But yeah, what happened to him? If you say he's not going to bother you anymore, why do you look so worried?”

"I don't know, but it won't happen anymore." Loona had a point and would be guided by it. “Actually, you're right, I'm not going to be like an idiot waiting for a painkiller. I'll leave it like this”

"Although," she said, looking up to the side, with an idea that was just coming to her head, "you could have used it to your advantage."

Confused, Blitzo turned to see her with an expression that implied to the other that she should be clearer since the red demon could not read her mind. Loona smiled after her idea, although it was crazy, she would not lose anything in commenting on it.

“I mean to gain his trust, think about it, if that guy realizes that he has lost his book he will go through all of hell to look for it and it won’t be _only_ him” Blitzo had already thought about it and the idea that he would do something to him or his friends terrified him. “But if you won his trust we could have some protection. Who knows? When he calls he always sounds excited, I don't know what kind of blowjob you gave him to make him get that way and I don't want to know.” She said the last part quickly before Blitzo intervened. “However, this is just an idea, don't pay much attention to me, what you put up your ass is your problem, not mine, unless you are the one who puts his cock in the hole. I don't want details on that either.”

He had not considered the option of using Stolas other than to obtain the book, but it wasn’t such a bad idea to try to gain the trust of the demon, he could even look for his weaknesses in case something unforeseen arises, he could also find more things to elevate the business, like learning to actually use the book, there were endless possibilities for that to have negative results, but they were already in hell. What else could he lose? It would be only him taking the risk anyway, he had already lost a lot and what little he had left he could protect this way.

“You are a genius!” He jumped off the sofa and over to the desk where he leaned his hands to jump and kiss the cheek of the hellhound demon who growled at such a display of affection. “You can go home if you want, I have some things to fix in the office.”

Loona rolled her eyes before returning to the cellphone, for her it had all been a joke idea but maybe Blitzo didn’t take it in such a way and now a series of events was about to happen but she didn’t take it so seriously because the long-horned devil was not able to do something without fucking it up, it was Blitzo she was talking about after all, he’d forget all about it in the morning and everything would continue as always.

Too bad that this time Blitzo decided to listen to that great idea, now he saw things more calmly, clearly, he could move everything in his favor without risking those he loved, use Stolas to obtain more information about the portals and perhaps elevate his business even more, What's the worst that could happen anyway?

*. *. *

From his balcony he saw the same landscape as every day, the sky as red as it could be and the clouds circulating in lighter or darker tones, passing with their gloomy presence through the city, he hardly heard the hectic life of those who inhabited it but he cared little too.

Standing there, watching without observing, thinking without thinking, just waiting for something to happen, that his theory might be confirmed. A week and two days, time went so slow that eternity seemed even longer than it should be, his days so monotonous, so boring, having to do the same thing every day and fixing uninteresting conflicts. The distance between him and his daughter became increasingly and tortuously long, little by little the loneliness that he sometimes ignored now found itself hugging him by the shoulders whispering hurtful words. He would not fall for its impious comments, its seductive whispers and its sinuous cold caresses.

When did time start to feel so slow? When did loneliness come to mind? His daughter would always be the tip of the pyramid of his high concerns, each day she was closer and closer to becoming an adult and the fear that one day she would have to leave or that she would escape from his hands because hell is cruel and he didn’t want her suffering to be imposed by some filthy sinner, but she made him feel like he was the one making her suffer. He understood that being locked up was the worst agony, but getting out could be even worse.

Like every day at that time he waits for his theory to be disproved or at least for results, but he supposed that day was not going to be different, it didn’t matter anymore and he couldn’t care less at that point. However, why couldn’t he just forget it? What was the truth behind his curiosity?

The hour passed and still nothing happened, he would have to discard every thought about his hypothesis, there would be no way to verify anything, since enough time passed so that everything was even clearer than the water on the surface. And despite this, he was still prostrated on the balcony waiting a few more minutes, with his hands behind his back, his gaze lost in the dead trees of his garden and an expression of total disappointment.

He let out a resigned sigh, he noticed how he squeezed his hands behind him, he softened his grip and closed his eyes for a moment as if making a wish and then slowly opened them. He would turn around to go back to his room, forget about everything and pretend nothing had ever happened.

His mistake was not turning around before, it was waiting those extra minutes and more than anything, his mistake was trusting that he would come.

He saw the silhouette of a small demon standing on the edge of the railing with his hands on his hips and a smile of total pride because he reached the top in record time, he was already becoming a professional in climbing tall towers.

“How’s that? I was late but it didn't take long to get up here, I would say it's a record.” He said casually without ignoring that Stolas was on the balcony about to turn around to return on time. “Excuse me for being late, but I had a busy week, but hey! Better late than never and today I cleared my schedule to come, although I had setbacks this morning” He mentioned, remembering the incident with a client who didn’t want to pay for the services from three days ago and the four of them had to threaten the guy to give the payment or they would torture him until he spit out his organs.

Luckily he was able to arrive without being seen, he had problems with the guards because he couldn't find the exact moment to enter and not be seen and he almost ran into Stolas's wife, a second of distraction and it would have been his end. Despite all the setbacks upon arrival with the tall demon, he managed to arrive at least minutes before teatime was over.

“Am I too late? Are you leaving already?” He asked, seeing how Stolas remained in his place but his posture indicated that he was about to leave the balcony.

He did not guess that Stolas's face painted total surprise, the royal didn't expect to see him today or tomorrow and perhaps never, but there he was, inverting his theory, causing each hypothesis to be thrown away.

"You've come" he said, and his voice came out with that tone of subtle surprise.

"Well, yes, you told me I could come if I wanted to, and the truth is I haven't had the time" He lied to not give any further explanation. "But if you have to go, I understand, I'll come another day."

The truth is that it did bother him a little to have gone through everything that happened to be late anyway, if only that idiot client had paid him when he had to maybe his delay would be less. He would turn around to go back the way he came, hoping that his escape would be easier than his arrival.

“No, you don't have to go” Stolas told him calmly and a smile crossed his beak, a gesture that Blitzo didn't even notice. “I have nothing on my agenda and I haven't had tea yet, too bad It has cooled down but I can send a new one if you like.”

Blitzo kept looking at him suspiciously, tilted his head and thought for a bit, he had no idea why the prince was looking at him with that gesture, there was malice in them but it was not as bad as on other occasions, but he could see something different, what happened to Stolas? Why was he now showing himself as a completely different demon? What was he really planning? Was he still coming up with a way to sleep with him again? That didn’t bother him anymore, if he could get his trust through sex he would do it without hesitation.

"The truth is that I still haven't gotten the hang of it, I'm not a fan of tea" He said, gesturing with his hand.

"Hmmm I think we have all types of tea, maybe there’s one you like" He said walking towards the room, being followed by Blitzo.

“Are you listening to me?” Certainly the other demon was in his own world and ignored Blitzo's words. He would have to be very patient with that guy. “Whatever you say Stolas, but I don't think I will change my mind.”

“Do you want to try? You don't lose anything and while you do that, we can talk a bit …”

“Will you let me taste all the different types of tea you have?” He asked, interrupting Stolas using a tone of annoyance. "Damn, I do want to try! I won't change my mind but I won't lose anything by trying.”

Stolas was really very curious about the little imp, he didn't know if he was really crazy or that it was just pure appearance, but it just didn't fit his carefree behavior. What was wrong with his head? He didn’t even seem to take into account that he was in the presence of one of the members of the highest hierarchies of hell. Did he know that he was only using him to clear his curiosity? It was just a mere whim or so he thought. 

“What are you waiting for? You look like you had a feather plucked from your tail” Blitzo laughed turning around to the balcony. “Anyway, I'll wait for you outside, I don't think it's good for one of your servants to see me, I've already run a lot for today.”

"Of course, and I assure you Blitzy that there is no doubt that you will find a taste for the exquisite drinks that I will offer you," he said, finally clearing his thoughts for the moment. Blitzo had to change that nickname, find a way to stop Stolas calling from him by it. “Is there any dessert you want?”

“Uhm..” He didn't even know what to ask for. “Surprise me! I haven't tasted something sweet in a long time”

“Well, wait for a moment, it won't take long.”

Who knows, maybe this turned out to be even more interesting than Stolas or Blitzo have planned in the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me if I'm doing this right, this can't be! I hardly ever write chapters short, but that will change!
> 
> Until here today's chapter! I hope you liked it, I would like to read your opinions because I'm already panicking XD I don't know if I'm doing it right.


	6. Chapter 5

One week and it had already became routine, after some work he would fly without wings to the huge castle that belonged to Stolas, his employees constantly wondered where he was going in a hurry and he would make up one excuse after another, one dumber than the last, at a certain point Millie followed him on more than one occasion but in plain sight he disappeared, leaving her without clues and without a trail to follow, not taking in count that he always took different paths. Their boss wasn't stupid even if he seemed like it.

Blitzo became an expert in climbing towers without even breaking a sweat, arriving no later than ten minutes late at the scheduled time because of some delay on the way there or with his victims, but Stolas didn’t care in the least, he knew that unforeseen circumstances could arise at any time of the day and they agreed to keep their lives private from the topics to be discussed while they both had a picnic on the terrace.

The smallest demon, as he went once more to the great tower, thought how odd it was that Stolas at no time asked him to sleep with him again, the great demon did not dare to lay a hand on him and that almost led him to suspect him. Going from being a stalker thirsty to copulate with him, to someone even a little more distant and respectful to his personal space, he didn’t even dare to lay a hand on him unless Blitzo allowed it.

The prince told him stories from more than a thousand years ago, he entertained himself listening to him, who would have thought that it would be so entertaining, in addition to answering every question that arose during the story, taking every opportunity of it to tell some terrible joke or some sarcastic comment that Stolas found a bit amusing.

Why did Stolas insist so much that he visit him just to talk? He didn’t understand him, he also realized other things, such as how lonely the huge castle felt, as if no one other demon other than Stolas lived there, he wondered how big the place could be. However, the days passed and even the short silences between them were not uncomfortable anymore, but he never dared to ask about that suspicious loneliness.

He wanted to know Stolas's true intentions, he wanted to know more about his true goals, even though the prince would never know that he was using him, that every moment of carelessness, Blitzo used to check his things and he now even knew the prince had a study in which he had thousands of books that could bring benefits to his company, a little extra help wouldn’t hurt at all.

That afternoon he arrived earlier than he had planned, the mission for that day would be at night and therefore everyone had the afternoon free until it was time to leave. He took the opportunity to go to the castle and climb the tower in record time, it is not like he was in a hurry to get there and talk to the royal idiot, even if there was nothing but words, he still had that flirtatious and seductive tone that indicated that he wanted to get to something else.

The nickname Stolas came up for him was used so often that it no longer bothered him as much as before, but he still didn't accept it because it still sounded ridiculous to him, what's more, he told him a couple of days ago about it and it seemed like he turned a deaf ear to the imp's complaints. It was already a hopeless case, he would have to accept it just because.

"I don't want to hear more about it" He heard a voice through the curtains. He looked out and saw it, it was Stolas and his daughter again, it was like a repeated episode.

He remained static in his place, the voices were clearly heard from the balcony. Approaching with hesitant steps, he stopped behind the curtain, he was somewhat curious, the last time he saw Stolas's daughter was on a similar occasion, when both were possibly arguing about the same thing and the tall demon ended with a downcast look, it was the thing that saved him from from sleeping with him because of how distant his thoughts were, focused on the subject of the little girl who was next to him right now.

“If you listened to me ... If you only understood me” The youngest spoke with a certain sadness, begging her father with her eyes. “Why is it so hard for you to give me some freedom?”

“My starfire...” He approached the smallest one, extending his hand to the other’s cheek and cradling it in his palm and then made her look at him in the eyes. “You have the freedom to go wherever you want and do whatever you want.”

“Only if it’s inside the castle” She interrupted, moving away from her father, removing his hand with a disappointed look. “Why is it so difficult for you to understand that I am tired of always being between these walls as if I were a prisoner?”

“You are not a prisoner …”

“But you and mom make me feel like one!” She answered in a sharp tone. “If you gave me the opportunity to take care of myself …”

"No" Disagreeing, he waved his hand as if he had cut the air and the younger girl exhaled in surprise.

She hugged herself and tried not to bite her lips, she tried not to look sad or angry, she wanted to keep a more serene demeanor but her father was making this difficult for her. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose staring down at the ground.

“Why do you both distrust me so much? What reason have I given both of you to be so suspicious of me?” Under his gaze, she pulled away a lock of feathers that slipped through her vision. She sounded like a manipulative child and that was what she hated the most. She didn't want to see her father, she wanted to run out of the room but if she didn't confront him on that occasion when could she?

“I trust you, the ones I don't trust are …”

“The demons?” She let out a small ironic laugh, dropping her arms. She looked at her father again. “Well, I have news for you, you and I are also demons.”

“We are not like them. Why is it so difficult for you to understand-?”

"No," She interrupted sharply. "Why is it difficult for _you_ to understand?"

“Enough Octavia” He ordered with a deeper voice, he no longer wanted to listen to his daughter's incoherent thoughts. “You don't know how things works in this place, you're still too young to see clearly the consequences of your selfish desires.”

"Selfish desires?" Blitzo could swear to hear a pitiful laugh come out of her. “I don't know how it works, because you won't let me do it!” She raised her voice and leaned forward. Already the inflexibility of her father was filling her patience, she could not continue to appear so calm. “You are one of the guardians of knowledge and you refuse to give me the freedom to experiment for myself!”

“Empirical knowledge is not necessary for you, I can teach you without resorting to practical methods.”

“They are just excuses to keep me locked up longer, you always point out that it is the best method to check theories. And now you tell me that they are not necessary? You contradict yourself! Will I live eternity here as a prisoner for your stupid whim?” She pointed to the door behind her with my outstretched arm.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady," He warned, taking a step toward her. The girl was not intimidated for a single second. Steadily she met her father's gaze and with her hands curled into fists at her chest level, she continued the debate in the hopes that he would understand.

“That’s enough! You think you are the most correct demon in this castle just like mom!” Stolas frowned, warning with his eyes for her to stop but she ignored him and continued. “But the two of you are not saints and even less angels that so happen to be as wicked and perverse as the ones we got down here. You just believe that the universe revolves around you, like the entire hierarchy of hell!” She continued to pay no attention to her father's gestures and even less to the steps he took to get closer to her. “I am not a porcelain doll, I am old enough to see things my way, if only you gave me a chance, I have the right to decide-”

“Octavia.” Her name was pronounced in a calm voice, he didn’t raise his voice at any moment but it made even Blitzo who was still hiding tremble. The young woman looked at her father and he was looking at her with an aura that would paralyze more than one. “It's enough, no matter how hard you try, your mother and I know what is best for you, and you won't make us change our minds. I no longer have time to listen to your arguments”

Blitzo leaned a bit when he heard Stolas say that last thing, he couldn’t disagree more with the demon, but he couldn’t leave his hiding place either, he saw in the youngest a shattered look, disappointment and a gesture in her hands as they turned into fist like If she couldn’t hold the urge to scream.

Octavia, her shoulders relaxed, her hands were dropped to her sides and she let out a sigh, she looked away to the balcony and Blitzo had to hide quickly, but she saw a shadow or maybe it was her imagination, anyway she didn't want to continue being with her father in the same room so she turned around getting read to leave the place.

“Okay, as you wish father” She said in a tone of resignation, turning her head a little so as not to have to turn her back to Stolas while she spoke. “I take my leave” She linked her hands together, letting them fall on her belly and went to open the door to finally get out of the room.

Stolas was still staring at her with a frown planted on his face when she closed the door behind her. Then he realized when she left the way he spoke to her, how he ended the discussion, that her daughter would now cry in the solitude of her room swallowing her anger. He clenched his hands into fists and could not help releasing a curse under his breath, it had happened again, his little girl left his side with a reflection of sadness in her eyes. Why did things have to be like that?

The least he wanted was to make her feel bad, but she didn’t want to understand, and he had to be firm with her, he couldn’t find a way to make her understand and he didn’t agree on leaving her forever locked in the castle, but the fear that something would happen to her outside was the wall he refused to break.

He noticed a noise which caused the unfolding of his thoughts, turning around, he found the tail of a certain little demon lying on the ground, he followed the length of the tail until he found its owner hidden behind the curtains.

“Blitzy? How long ago ...?” Stolas approached him to part the curtains, discovering a certain demon with a look of surprise and fear; he didn’t want him to discover him like this.

“I didn't hear anything! ... Well, yes, but if you want I can say I didn’t hear anything!” He said quickly, waving his hands at chest level. “It wasn’t my intention to spy on you.”

He got up from the ground awkwardly, the truth is that spying on them had been his intention, after all, he had wanted to know more about the relationship that Stolas shared with his daughter because of the last visit in which, in the same way, the conversation had ended with a totally exhausted Stolas.

“… It's really none of my concern but…” Blitzo tapped his index fingers together. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t even know why he was interested in the mood of the prince, he should take that as something unimportant, he didn’t care about anything related to Stolas or his people, he was only looking for information regarding what could be useful for his company. But seeing Stolas turn to go to the sofa and collapse dramatically into it, made him think how exhausted he must be, he had not even greeted him with his usual mischievous smile and that honeyed voice of his when pronouncing his name.

"You could say so" He replied, taking off his hat to place it on his stomach while he looked at the ceiling. “I'm sorry you heard that little argument between my daughter and I, I didn't know she would get like this”

"Well, she really sounded ... disappointed" He shouldn't bring up the subject, nor should he go into topics that are so focused on the other's personal life, that was what he most wanted to avoid. However, something in him wanted to know more, he wanted to investigate and know more of that severe behavior he had with his own girl.

"I think she might even hate me, I wouldn't be surprised if after this she only spoke to me out of sheer formality" He said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh, how I wish she’d understand."

“Well… It's not like you try to understand her either” He bit his tongue as he said that, he was talking too much. “I mean-”

Stolas tilted his head in the direction where Blitzo was, he was walking while he played with his hands in exaggerated expressions as he spoke. It's not like if the smallest of the two knew very well how to speak to him without being sure if with every word that came out of his mouth would put his life in danger, despite that, he continued to act as if the prince didn’t intimidate him.

"Then I have to assume that I am the villain" He said with a sad smile, covering his face with his forearm.

Blitzo felt a small prick, he wanted to get a little closer to Stolas but he saw it so inappropriate, he resisted being close to him, he didn’t want to get more involved, and despite that, he wanted to try to help him get rid of some of the distress Stolas was dealing with in that moment.

“You are not a tyrant with her at least, but I think you’re not listening to each other” He would try to help him just a little, just for that once. He sat on the other end of the sofa. “Shit, neither of you is trying” Stolas looked at him blankly and Blitzo meditated a bit. “Have you asked her why she wants to go out?”

“She says that she feels like a "prisoner" in the castle, but how could I let her out? There's no safe place in hell for her, she's still too naive” He replied, adjusting his position on the sofa to give Blitzo more space to sit on it, letting his legs rest on the floor.

"Yes, I listened to her and you have a point, but damn it," He said, thinking back about how hurt she sounded when she said it. “She must feel lonely. Have you thought about it? Does she at least have a friend?”

"Not that I know of" He answered.

“Well, she's a teenager, she must feel lost, maybe bored with the routine. That’s tiring you know? I wouldn’t be able to bear to be in one place all the time. The horror!” He said expressing himself with his arms without noticing how uneasy his tail looked.

“It may be, but you should know how things are outside, what the city is like.”

“It's complete bullshit! But there's not much we can do about it, we're in hell after all. What the fuck can you expect from this place? Your daughter _will_ be forever between these walls if you’re planning on letting her go when hell is a better place. And if that's the case, then you are more naive than her.” Part of him was really bothered that Stolas couldn’t understand the girl, there was no way that the place where they lived would change, what she had left was to adapt and learn how to take care of herself, just like everyone else.

He would have a point regarding safety, in addition that demons like him were constantly in danger throughout hell, not demons like Stolas, but their children, more often than not, they were not respected, he could tell as much from his experience when he was present on the 666 newscast and saw the daughter of the owner of hell itself being humiliated live.

“It's a mess of a place, but it's the crap that we have to live in. At least you have more luxuries than we will ever have.”

His eyes narrowed as he cocked his head, Stolas was looking at him curiously, he was trying to understand his way of thinking, he was so unpredictable, if only he could follow a pattern, but it had been a long time since he stopped trying to predict Blitzo.

“She's just a teen, Stolas. Maybe you should try harder to understand her better, you are the adult here, aren’t you? It's exhausting, but we have to do it.”

"Why do you seem to know more about it than I do?" He questioned him sitting down on the furniture.

"Well," He said, curving his tail a little, "I have a teenage daughter and she is just as complicated" Without meaning to, he had talked about Lonna and now his tail rose at the stupidity that he had done.

“A daughter?”

“I-I ... She's not ... She's my daughter, well something like that...I …” What an idiot he had been, he internally cursed himself, the damage had already been done. “I adopted her years ago, it's not important …”

“Why would you do something like that?” Stolas asked and Blitzo incredulously looked back at him. “Adopt someone in hell, I mean”

“Why not? In this garbage of a world we live in, it doesn't hurt to help a little lost one” That answer came from his lips without even being thought about, he only remembered the moment when he found Lonna and a part of him couldn't help wanting to take her in his arms and take care of her, they were both alone in that disastrous place, he had to take care of her or who knows what would have happened if he had not welcomed her.

“Hmm, you are not as I thought, Blitzy, you are even more interesting than I expected” He said more to himself than to imp who did not understand anything of what Stolas said. “That doesn't matter anymore. Do you fancy some tea?”

“Hmmm, yeah, I think I still have time” He looked at Stolas as that sly smile appeared again on his beak, it was something that the little demon would never understand. Why was he smiling at him in such a way? Was he still seeking to sleep with him? He was afraid to ask the question, but the doubt gnawed at him.

He saw the taller one stand up and put his top hat back on his head, he seemed more relaxed and now he noticed that he was not wearing his cape. His silhouette was divine, a creature of which there are few in hell, with that demeanor that he only imagined from the fairy tales he once read, the way his tail moved with him, with total elegance, those feathers so well cared for that glowed effortlessly.

He mentally hit himself. What the hell was he thinking? Why was he finding him attractive now? He is just another royal demon with superiority complex and who is also a perverted bastard, he should not forget his true nature.

"Stolas," His name came out of him with some difficulty. The aforementioned turned to him. “I was wondering ... Why haven't you insisted that I sleep with you again? Aren't you bored of having me just to chat about trivialities?”

The demon blinked twice and Blitzo froze upon noticing Stolas's gaze as if he didn't quite know what he was seeing, maybe it wasn't right to ask him, what the hell was wrong with him? It's not like he's interested in feeling the feathery surface of him between his hands again and feeling those nimble hands furrow his hips, running through every inch of him to slide through his intimacy as his tongue licked his neck eager to taste him. He was not in a hurry to see those bright red eyes in the dark observing every expression that he provoked every time his member was touched, feeling that heat in every touch that the opposite gave him.

He was in no rush ... But his mind was betraying him.

"You told me we wouldn't do it anymore and I mentioned that it would be that way unless you wanted to too" He reminded him.

“Ah yeah… Yeah right” He didn't mean to sound disappointed. What was wrong with him? “Forget what I-”

He had not realized that Stolas returned to kneel on the floor in front of him and thus be at the height of Blitzo who was still sitting on the sofa. His eyes looked at him with great attention, his index finger went to Blitzo's chin and he could not help but swallow when he had the demon so close to him.

“Don't look at me like that anymore. Say what you have to say!” He slapped his hand to get rid of him, having him so close made him feel uneasy.

"Do you want to do it, Blitzy~?" That voice, that honeyed tone that the little imp wasn’t sure if he liked or hated.

“W-What?” He did not expect his voice to come out shaky, or for a shiver to run down his back and to his tail.

Stolas reached out a hand to place it on Blitzo's chest, his coat was unbuttoned by that same hand that was now invading the surface of the imp's white shirt. He only touched the garment and Blitzo couldn't help feeling a tingle in every part where his fingers touched, seeking to snatch the fabric that separated him from his mottled skin.

“Tell me, what do you want to do? Don't be afraid to ask me for whatever you want, I don't bite, unless that's what you want” He leaned down to reach his neck and the other felt his breath on it.

He felt that he would fall for his game again, but he didn’t want to avoid it this time. He wanted to hear more of that voice close to his ear, he wanted to feel more of his hands tracing his skin and not the shirt he was wearing, he also wanted to touch the other's well-cared feathers, he wanted to feel the other's warmth.

He wanted to feel Stolas ... And that terrified him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get hot! It wasn't going to last many chapters without giving these two some intimacy. We're talking about Stolas after all.
> 
> Well this is the chapter, readers. Please tell me how I'm doing! I hope good because there is no going back now haha


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo tries to remind himself of his purpose for being around Stolas. Loona goes to the city and meets someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a brief mention of rape!

He would only admit to the bleakness of his mind how good it felt to have spent the afternoon with the owl demon until it was time to leave for his mission. He arrived an hour late and looking totally agitated and even misaligned. The questions from Moxxie and Millie didn’t wait, he answered without answering, only diverting the conversation on more than one occasion with a strange evasive attitude.

Killing the victim was so easy that there was no effort employed, the instructions were simple, kill the target without so much scandal in the solitude of his home, at night at the given time, they had no idea why and they were not interested in knowing either.

Blitzo arrived at his department and Loona was most likely locked in her room. He made his way straight to bed to sleep. But he didn’t sleep much that night, it was the least he could do despite the exhaustion that carried over him, the scenes of memories of him in Stolas's room passed through his mind, he fell like a fool for that hypnotizing look. Somehow he tried not to fall completely, he fought against the force that pushed him to send everything away and let himself be handled as the other wanted. Too bad that he would continue to be so stubborn, however,that didn’t prevent him from enjoying a little of what the other gave him.

The need to be touched again by that egotistical demon as his hands traveled over his skin leaving a burning sensation in every part of him, it was totally unacceptable. The indecent sounds he let out as Stolas played with his cock and his entrance, making him go crazy when he was already inside him. At some point he didn’t know where he was, the pleasure he was feeling was not at all normal, it was as soft as it was intense. Why was it so different from the first time he slept with him? He wanted to stop it! Why didn't he stop it?

Something was getting to him. Slapping himself, he demanded himself to wake up. Had he forgotten why he was getting involved with Stolas again? Had he forgotten the call he received before meeting him again? Everything was just an act, the demon that was shown before him those days were nothing more than mere appearance, he should not forget what he is and, overall, he shouldn’t forget his own goals. He had to continue investigating inside his mansion, after all, the book still seemed confusing to him, especially the different languages used in certain pages.

Next time he would try to convince Stolas to show him what he needs without raising suspicion, the next time they were together they could talk, could try to get Stolas to instruct him in what he needed to know. He would make him talk anyway, make him fall into his manipulations, after all, weren't the two of them using each other? This is how things worked in hell.

The guardian of knowledge, one of many, being seduced by a simple and insignificant imp. The smile that rose to his lips was one of total satisfaction, maybe he disliked being the whore of a spoiled prince like him, but the advantages outweighed the disadvantages. What was wrong with having fun at work? At least the guy knew how to fuck, he was skilled on the subject and was complacent as well.

Yes and his kisses were the softest he has ever tasted, his tongue the most agile that he has allowed to enter his mouth, his hands the most skilled and his member ...

Again he had to hit something, specifically, the headboard of the bed. Where were those thoughts going? He had to stop, he had a purpose and he had to fulfill it for the sake of his company and for the sake of his family. That guy must be far from everyone he knows, he must not know anything about them and by gaffe, he allowed himself to be carried away by the conversation and revealed the existence of his little Loona

It's hell, he should never forget that, in all the years he has lived, he never has forgotten. Being with the prince was just a temporary moment in which he felt out of danger, but it was not a reason to lower his guard, because while the city is dangerous, the most dangerous one is who has in his power a higher hierarchy. Lucifer, one of the tops. Stolas may not be the highest in the hierarchy, but that did not detract at all from the degree of importance he represented and how many legions he possessed.

“Nah, I have it under control” He said to himself confidently settling into his bed to sleep, he was about to knock himself out for having that restlessness again when trying to rest.

Why was it that when he slept with Stolas he could rest without concern? The bustling city could be heard from outside, that never bothered him before and it would not be the cause of the late night that would happen.

_You stupid royal bastard._

***

“Sir, are you okay?” Asked Moxxie, touching his boss's shoulder.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Blitzo answered with a smile that had his tongue bitten between his lips. He took two knives in each hand juggling the sharp objects with extreme avidity before throwing a pair at a spot in front of him.

“Sir, there are already more than 28 stab wounds”. He pointed out and Blitzo didn’t pay attention to him and threw the two other knives that danced between his hands directly at the body tied to a target stained in blood. “Don’t you think he's more than dead already?”

“don't be such a bore, pipsqueak. Have fun!” This time he took a machine gun taken from who knows where and began to pierce the poor man. “The client gave us freedom to do with the body what we wanted, take Millie for example” He left the gun in her hands when he saw the girl pass him by.

The girl accepted it without any problem, she pulled the trigger leaving the man looking totally deformed from so much torture that he had been soaked in blood, the body really was a disaster. He died only with two stab wounds, the rest had only been his boss's idea for fun before going back to hell.

“I don't understand why you don't enjoy it and take advantage of this time of peace we have now as a family” He stretched out his arm to wrap it around Moxxie's neck and thus attract him more to him. The imp was about to say something when his wife screamed with excitement and they both turned their gaze to her. “That's what I’m talking about, Mills! You blew his brains out!”

Whatever the imp was going to say would be up in the air, seeing his wife so happy made him forget any question he had with his boss, he no longer cared how long the three of them would stay in the human world while his beloved Millie had that lovely smile planted on her beautiful face.

"Well boss, you win" He told him, taking his hand off his shoulder and thus undoing the hold to be able to approach his wife.

Blitzo saw both of them gun down the man with a smile on their faces that to some could be disturbing but for the tallest of the three, it was exceedingly moving.

If he was honest, he was taking it out on the man what he couldn’t do to Stolas, at least he could imagine him in the face of others to be able to release frustration. The night before he could hardly sleep and Stolas was to blame, it was all because those eyes didn’t leave his mind, he wanted so badly to remove each of his eyes with a spoon or a fork. It was more than clear that he had to prove to himself that he was still capable of sticking a dagger in the throat of that feathered demon prince with that ridiculous hat and those scary eyes.

"I'd like to get that little smile off that bastard's face" He grumbled, crossed his arms, looking angrily at the target with the body still tied to it.

"Did you say something, sir?" Asked Millie shouting from where she was because of the noise of the machine gun.

"No, I didn't say anything," He lied, changing his expression quickly, erasing the image of Stolas from his mind, shaking his head so fast he thought his eyes would pop out.

He wished the mission would last longer, that day he really didn’t want to go see him. He did not want to go up the tower, or climb his balcony, or have a snack with him despite the delicious delicacies that he serves him and that exquisite tea that he has managed to get a taste for, he really would have to refrain himself from going or he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from indulging in the prince’s touch.

_That was the last time, I told him so and it’s final._

He thought so, but his body trembled. Would he deny his body what his mind wanted? Couldn’t he see what he was getting into? Giving himself a time out would make him regain what little sense he had left, it would make him understand that he does _not_ want more than the knowledge that the other possessed, that he didn’t want more than to use him, aside from that, pleasure was an extra.

He could have fun with the owl demon if he liked, the idea was to try to take advantage of him as much as possible until he stopped being useful to him. What difference would it make? He had a wife and a daughter, Blitzo would only be the whore with whom he spent a while before returning to his perfect life in that putrid place, before continuing with that feigned appearance of a polite and correct child.

They returned after a while back to hell, Blitzo went directly to the kitchen to eat whatever was in the fridge, he felt a voracious hunger, aside from the fact that he would have to drink all the coffee they had so he would not have to sleep now, he had to continue being awake a little longer. The good thing was that they could all leave early. Moxxie went to do the paperwork and Millie stayed on the couch filing her nails while she waited for the moment to go home. She turned to where the secretary was supposed to be and saw Lonna take her things from her desk as if she was getting ready to leave.

"Are you going somewhere, Loona?" Asked the imp, seeing how she marched to the entrance door.

"Apparently they dismembered the owners of a clothing store a few blocks away and business is overflowing" She said as if it wasn't a big deal watching the news on her phone. "I'm going to get a new jacket."

“Oh” She replied, seeing her open the door. “Too bad I already have plans with Moxxie for today ... Could you-?

"I'll see if there's something of your size" She said with a hint of indifference in her voice, the two of them could collide from time to time, but that didn't mean that the wolf girl hated her completely. "Blitzo, I will go out for a moment! By the way, another client called while you guys were absent, you have work tonight, two people to be murdered on the Philippine coast, the photos and coordinates of the targets are on the desk, the client is anonymous.”

“What?” Asked Moxxie, passing by the reception with the client’s folder. “But we have been waiting for the reservations to this restaurant for a whole week!”

“It's a shame, it will be for next time, Moxx” Millie approached her husband to caress his head when she saw how downcast he had become with the news. “Our job is first, darling”

On the other hand, from the kitchen a groan could be heard because of the news, obviously that meant Blitzo totally disagreed, but it was a customer and if he didn’t attend to it, who knows if that would lower the quality of the business. However, that gave him an excuse to have to skip the tea time with Stolas with the excuse of his work, he would have to rest a little before the mission and if he went with that insatiable demon, he would not have energy for that. night.

“Good!” He left the kitchen with a totally different face from what the others expected. His smile went from ear to ear, his eyes were too wide and even he looked less tired. “We will leave at night! And if you'll excuse me” He walked to the couch, everyone stared at him waiting for him to do something.

He fell like a lead face first to the cozy furniture, his tail descended to the ground like confetti and as soon as his body hit the soft surface, he was snoring. The three exchanged glances, but none had any idea or an explanation to that behavior, they shrugged their shoulders and each went to do their own thing. Loona finally left the building.

***

She remembered having passed by those parts of the city when she was younger, but not walking on the sidewalk like any normal demon would, usually by car where no one could touch her and it was always from one point to another. She never stopped to see the stores, she didn’t buy her own clothes in stores that her parents did not approve of first, so it was all a new experience. On her phone, news came from a store that was practically giving away everything and she saw a transparent scarf with blue stars in the photo.

It was one of the first times that she went through those places alone, wearing one of her sweaters with a fuchsia hood with white stars, she covered her face with great care so that no one could identify her. For now, she didn’t attract attention and that gave her more courage in following the course of her walk, although she was beginning to think that she got lost in some wrong turn a street ago. She didn’t expect anything from the surroundings, she’d just go, leave and then return to her house before four o’clock, no one would notice her absence and she would have proven her point for sure.

Everything was going perfectly until a coarse textured object fell on her head, blocking her view for seconds causing her to collide with something bulging with the smell of burning fat. She quickly removed what was preventing her from seeing and quickly thought it would have been better to keep it on a little longer.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

On the other side of the street, a canine released curses all over the place, her twitching fur reflecting her mood, even her eyes had turned redder plus her pupils were as thin as a needle, she looked everywhere with the intention of starting to kick everything. To her sight soon came a certain place across the street, she saw four idiots cornering a hooded girl in a desolate alley, she cared very little about the fate of that clueless girl if it were not for something that caught her attention. She was cautious, she had to make sure before getting involved in some unnecessary fight, she peeked over the edge of the wall and there was what had raised her suspicions.

"A high-quality treat" Said one of the demons, showing the rows of teeth and the drainage-colored slime dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“I-I” The voice of that demon hidding her face in her hood trembled, she only backed away looking around her in search of some way out.

“What are you doing in this place, sweetie? Are you lost? Why don't you come with us? I promise we will have a lot of fun” The tallest one with an extremely long neck and small horns according to his tiny head spoke.

She had nowhere to run, they blocked her way out and the worst of it was that she could easily climb the fence behind her if it weren't for those barbs sticking out of every strand in the wire. Would she be abused by those filthy, filthy demons? She should have brought something to defend herself with, but in the moment of fleeing, she forgot everything she could use at home.

She saw all hope shattered when one of them took her by the neck and lifted her then released her without an ounce of delicacy to the ground, crashing her body against some metal garbage cans.

"I warn you that it would be better not to mess with me if you appreciate your lives a little," She said, her voice sounding a little thicker, an aura was beginning to appear around her.

"Or what will you do to us? You couldn't hurt a fly” One of them spoke, in a shrill and annoying voice.

Still on the ground she closed her eyes, she would have to get up and do something she never hoped to do in her life. She then saw a horrifying scene in her mind in which the claws of those demons were ripping her skin and even doing other things that she did not want to think about. But nothing happened, she waited seconds, minutes, nothing. She gave herself the courage to open her eyes slowly after hearing groans of pain and the sound of limbs being separated from their bodies, also splashes of some liquid and screams of terror.

“Hey, kid" It was a different voice, a female voice. “Hey, I'm talking to you, idiot! What, Can't you hear me?”

The girl opened her eyes to meet a hellhound demon, a wolf with gray and white fur, red sclera with white irises, her eyes seemed to hate the world around her. She turned her gaze down and found three dismembered demons, the scene was really grotesque, for now she would refrain from giving herself the freedom to retch, now she had only one demon that could go against the four that were threatening her, well three, the fourth must have run away because of the girl.

“I…”

“Argh! You know what? It doesn't matter, give me the jacket” She extended her hand pointing to the garment that she was holding over her shoulder.

She hadn't even noticed that she still had that spiked black leather jacket with her. After it fell on her head out of nowhere, she didn't even have time to appreciate it before those guys showed up.

“Y-yes ... Here” She gave it to her with some shyness.

“Neat”

She smiled when she took it in her hands, her eyes ran over each part of the jacket, her eyes showed how fascinated and delighted she was with that garment and she didn’t think twice to try it on. Surprisingly, the girl who had nothing more to say saw something particular on Loona's arm.

“Wait!” She stopped her, taking her by her arm, attending to the growl that came from having taken her off guard. “I'm sorry, but your arm is bleeding.”

Loona didn't realize it until the girl pointed it out to her, she released her so that she could see her wound better and she just shrugged her shoulders, it wouldn't stop dripping blood but it wasn't a big deal. The other girl, as soon as she saw the fur of other's forearm stained with blood, had the urge to look for something in the little purse she carried with her.

“Yes, and? That bastard had a knife hidden in his greasy belly ” She pointed with her snout to the one with the yellow teeth and round build.

"Yes, but it could be bad for you" She pointed out, continuing her search, she seemed to find nothing in that little bag.

"Hmm," She meditated a little, looking at the girl's actions, wondering why she was behaving so strangely. "You're right, I can’t stain my new jacket because of those bastards."

“Uhm…” The logic that she had arrived at was questionable at best, she was not going to question her out loud, not when she could still have the possibility of her slicing her like the others. She finally found what she was looking for and took it out of her purse. “Sure, just let me patch you up.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She recoiled suspiciously when she saw the other extend her hand to her arm. “Are you helping to get something in return? I have no money and if you plan to-”

"You helped me with those demons, I thought ..." She shrugged a bit with some herbs and a lilac cloth with a gold star pattern in her hand.

“…That they were going to rape you” Loona completed the sentence when she saw that the other could not mention the word. “It's hell, girl, where do you think you are standing? If you're not careful they'll sell your organs on the black market or sell you to a brothel. So you don't belong to a place like this if you don't know how to take care of-”

“I know already!” She yelled with misdirected anger, it was not with her that she was upset, it just bothered her to hear the same thing over and over again.

“Besides I didn't help you” Loona made the decision to ignore that strange reaction from the girl. “I just wanted the jacket. A damn reptile took it from me when I was leaving and threw it in the air, I thought I had lost it” She said, making a fist with her other hand when she remembered the crocodile’s face.

"Oh," She said, giving the improvised bandage a couple more turns. "What happened to her?"

"Well, now she has her face on her ass" She said and the girl had to refrain from trying to figure out whether what the hellhound had said was figurative or not.

“Done” She finished, letting the other one go, taking a step back to admire her work when the other straightened up better.

Loona analyzed her arm, the bandage was clean and the plants that she used on it were hidden in the long cloth. She looked at her again with a raised eyebrow, it was so rare to see a demon who wanted to return the favor to another without something else involved.

“Well kid, what do you want in return?” She asked, finally putting on her jacket. She couldn't see her face so she didn't know what her expression was. “You're weird and I don't think you're from around here. Are you new to hell?”

“No” She answered simply, taking the edges of her hood to cover her face more. “Do you know where the discount store is?”

“You're late, darling. Everything is gone, in fact, this jacket came from there” She pointed out, adjusting the collar of the garment.

"Oh," she said again and she sighed tiredly "I wanted some records but I think I'll have to look for them somewhere else"

“There is a music store near here” She pointed with her thumb behind her back. “It's one block from here, just go right to the left and you won't get lost.”

"Thank you" She said, passing by her to get out of the alley. "You said to the left, right?"

“Yes, are you stupid? I just told you!” But she didn't notice how nervous the girl now looked from the thought of getting out there alone.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" She brought both hands to her mouth, once again she had gotten upset unnecessarily, she felt so ashamed. “Haha sorry, I guess I _am_ a little lost…”

“You don't know anything about this place?” She asked, feeling strangely patient that day.

The other girl didn't answer her, she just started to play with the laces of her sweater to tighten her hood a little more.

“Well, I have to go to the store to look for something anyway” She didn’t care if she followed her or not, but she really felt a bit of pity for the girl, she looked like a small ant that would be crushed at any moment.

“Thank you” Loona turned to see the one with her sweater walking beside her and she saw a tender smile drawn on her face, she still couldn't see her face though.

“By the way, my name is Loona. Do you have a name? Or are you lost on that too?”

She did not seem to mind the girl's sour attitude, the truth was that she could tolerate it if it gave her a guarantee of having someone by her side and not having to cross the entire city by herself. She hesitated for a few minutes, she remained silent, Loona rolled her eyes, annoyed at the other's very quiet attitude.

“Octavia” Loona glanced at the girl who pulled her hood a little away from her to reveal her face. “My name is Octavia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more Loona and Octavia centred and if you're wondering what Via is doing in the city, don't worry for everything has a purpose in this story


	8. Chapter 7

He slipped through the same entrance that he used to enter the castle without being seen, there was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing other than feeling like the opening hole was widened considerably, at least it was still a size that no one would notice. Although he noticed that the rock he placed to hide the hole was misplaced, it was a tremendous mistake. Didn't he make sure yesterday to cover it correctly? Maybe being on a rush has made him forget to double check, what a stupid mistake.

“Why is it every time you say something you don't comply?”

There he was, climbing the tower again, like the prince who went to see the lady, the princess with golden hair who waited for her lover at the top of the building every day, there near the balcony. In this case, he was not a lady or a princess, but a perverted prince with strange fetishes.

“Ugh, ‘I’m not going’ and ‘I'm too tired to put up with bird ass over there’ But what do you do instead? Of fucking course! Now you're climbing ... this stupid fucking…. tower ... again ... Ugh, my poor little arms” He complained muttering between his teeth as he climbed using every bit of strength in climbing using the rope.

Tiredness was taking the bill from the night before. He hoped that Stolas would have mercy on him for that occasion, nothing was going to happen, but he wanted to rest in the double bed that he had to sleep in his solitude, those soft pillows, those warm sheets and the mattress that molded to his body. He had little to go left, just a bit more and he would touch the railing.

"You better let me sleep at least for a while or I swear I'll kick your big feathery-" He finally got there but then he had to hide, he practically jumped back to pull himself up and catch the rope under a few feet so she wouldn't see him.

He listened to that woman's heels and immediately his instincts screamed at him to flee, the most he could do was hide under the balcony, luckily there was a crack that would help him hold on while she left. Blitzo heard her speak, she was not alone, she was with Stolas. He was already becoming a professional in listening to other people's conversations. However, anything that had to do with Stolas's wife were the conversations he least wanted to hear.

“… She's not there” He managed to hear, at last he had gotten close enough to be able to hear her better. “She has been missing for an hour!” She sobbed. What was happening?

“She must have not gone very far, she barely knows the city” He sounded as anguished as the lady. “She must be somewhere close, we must continue looking for her.”

"I don't understand," She denied, whimpering. "She would never do something like that, Stolas”

“I know, it might be my fault…” Blitzo felt something in his stomach upon hearing that broken tone coming from Stolas. Was he able to sound that hurt? “Maybe I should have given her permission to go out, at least to go with one of us.”

“No! It's not safe out there! Our daughter cannot mix with those vulgar demons, with that riffraff!” The lady snapped fiercely. He didn't like that tone, he didn’t like hearing her talk about them like that, not even Stolas spoke that way. “They're all the same, some vulgar rats in the drain. They will hurt our daughter if we don't do something! They will not spare the life of a flower even if we implore them.”

“You may be right” He said, not so convinced, but he had to agree with her or she would be more upset and what he least wanted was to start another discussion with her. “But you must admit that not all of them are as they seem”

“Stop being so naive Stolas, don’t tell me you believe in that silly theory of Lucifer's daughter, why don't you both wake up? They are all filthy sinners, there is nothing you can about them” She scoffed without leaving that pitiful tone. A long sigh was heard, when she spoke again, she was sniffing. “Don't make me feel more sorry than I already feel. Stolas, I want my daughter back in the castle.”

Blitzo didn’t hear his answer immediately, who knows how the owl demon would be feeling now, he didn’t like that tone of voice he was using, as if he had no alternative, as if every word hurt or as if every time he said a sentence it put a weight on him.

"Yes, I'll send everyone to look for her. Just calm down, she's not as weak as you think.” He sounded confident and his wife snorted.

"You better be right, dear." She said and Blitzo heard the wife's heels tapping again, leaving slowly without saying another word.

Part of him wanted to leave, not get involved in anything about what was happening between the couple, on the other hand, he wanted to go up and see how Stolas was feeling. It was a conversation that he really shouldn't have heard, he hadn't noticed the force he was applying to grip on the rope, nor that his gloves were damaged on the palms. Could it have been because of the fire thrower Moxxie used on today’s mission to scare that one guy? He didn't think he had hurt himself, he was so distracted that he didn't notice it, now because of the rope he hurt his hands without realizing it, the rope was stained with his own blood.

He felt angry at what that woman had told him, it was as if she spoke only for herself, as if she only felt the concern at not knowing the whereabouts of their kid. Then he realized that it was all because his daughter was lost. How could she outwit the guards? How did she escape the mansion without being noticed?

“Blitzy, I know you're there, come up” Stolas called him from the balcony. How did he know he was there?

He released himself from the crack, controlled his swinging so that the rope wouldn't come loose from where it was tied. There he saw it, the great Stolas watching him swing as he climbed back up to the railing, he didn’t like the expression that adorned his eyes, as if he was making an effort to show himself as always, but for the little imp that was more than unnecessary knowing that the prince might know he overheard the conversation. It was not long before he got there and this time the tall demon took him by the hand and with a pull Blitzo ended up on the floor of the balcony.

He felt the need to say something, because the owl didn't say anything, he only continued on his way to the entrance of his room.

“Stolas, I-”

"Blitzy, you're bleeding" He said, seeing his own hand which had a stain on his feathers.

"Oh yeah, I think that’s because of the rope" He said but didn’t mention how come he was stupid enough to hurt himself with a rope he had been using for weeks to climb up to his balcony.”

“Come in” Stolas demanded while being the one who entered the room first.

There was such a tense silence that neither of them dared to interrupt. Blitzo sat on the bed after the request of the tallest demon, he waited for him to search among his things for who knows that, meanwhile he looked at his hands, they burned when he tried to close them, he complained about the movement but didn’t pay attention to the pain until now while trying to move them, the blood was trickling little by little from the palms. Nothing to worry about.

Stolas came back pulling up a small bench to sit on it, he also carried bandages in one hand and a glass bottle in the other with a transparent tonic inside which had flowers he had not seen before and some herbs that he didn’t recognize either. He was lost in the shine of the bottle, in the reflection of the plants, as if they were taking him to a place with a lot of light, where the grass grew in abundance, where the sky was as blue as it could be as small flowers sprouted from the surroundings and the smell of freshness was present. When he uncorked the bottle, the smell took him directly there.

If he wanted, he could continue to immerse himself in the sensation that the tonic left him, but Stolas's gaze distracted him, he saw him remove his already damaged gloves and place them next to him on the bed, then he saw him spill a little bit of the tonic in his hands and asked him to rub it between them gently, obeying he realized that he dipped the bandages a little in another more pasty liquid the color of grass and smelled as if it had just rained, wet dirt. He began his work and was bandaging his hands one by one with extreme delicacy.

"You know, if you want I can leave." He said, seeing Stolas hypnotized, wrapping his hands with the bandages. Finally he took the initiative to speak, he couldn’t bear the silence next to him, less when he had hardly seen him at all. “I listened to your conversation, although it was unintentional ... I mean …”

"It has become your habit to listen to the conversations of others" he wanted it to sound like a joke, but his voice didn’t come out as he wanted.

“No, it's not like I want to, it’s just that I arrive at exactly the worst fucking moment possible. My luck is shit!” He said with exaggeration in his voice, highlighting how frustrated he was, hoping at least to snatch a smile from that other's very self-absorbed face.

“It's a probability or maybe not “ He finished wrapping the bandage and finally released both of his hands.

Blitzo admired the work the other demon had made, he stopped feeling the burning caused by the rope, he didn’t feel uncomfortable and the tonic that Stolas used smelled delicious, it could almost resemble the meadow in the summer sun after a rainy night. It was so intoxicating, smelling his hands had never been so pleasant and the burning had never gone so fast.

"This is amazing." He said, looking up from his hands to Stolas's face.

A gasp almost escaped him, the owl's eyes stared at the ground with a sadness he could never compare. He watched as his eyes crystallized. Blitzo could feel the pain reach his throat and his heart curl up at the sight. His body was pushing him forward, it might be reckless of him but if there was something he could never ignore was seeing an animal in trouble, in those moments Stolas looked like a desolated little owl who needed a little support or he’d collapse for the anguish he felt.

Unable to take it any longer, his body moved only to lean to the tallest and wrap his arms around his neck to bring him closer to him, he hugged him and Stolas stayed incredulous for a few seconds before hiding his face on the shoulder of the smallest demon.

"I can help you," He finally blurted out, feeling sorry for the demon, feeling the need to quench that burning in his chest. He felt Stolas raise his head, probably he was not expecting him to offer his help. “You said she hadn't been out long, it won't be difficult to find her.” He separated from him and admired the pictures on the wall of the room. ”Especially when she looks so much like you. What the hell is up with genetics? I admit that she looks adorable with those dark feathers, even with that reflection in some ... Stolas?”

He didn’t realize that the other lowered his head when Blitzo was looking at Octavia's portraits. Stolas gritted his beak and closed his eyes, retaining a great pain, the desire to start crying in front of him out of worry was getting stronger but trying to look calm in front of others was tearing him apart. Blitzo pouted his lips, he didn't feel very comfortable with the whole situation, but he didn't feel uncomfortable enough to ignore Stolas either. He reached out his hands to take off the hat from the prince and place it next to him on the bed, this time he extended a hand and placed it on top of the feathered demon’s head to caress it.

“Blitzy-”

“You said she's strong, didn't you?” He reminded him and the other demon sighed, Blitzo noticed how his chest went up and down slowly, the other was trying to calm down. "If that's the case, there's nothing to worry about, maybe she decided to leave for a moment and will come back when you least expect it."

"You don't understand Bli–"

"However, I have some acquaintances who could help me, they know the city well enough to locate her quickly." He said in a thoughtful tone, he really just wanted to calm Stolas down, but inadvertently was planning some search strategy. "Well, I guess today's snack date will be suspended and my work for tonight will be postponed until tomorrow."

"Why...?"

"I'm bored so this is a good excuse to stretch my legs" He wasn't going to say he was feeling tired though, he wanted to sleep even if it was for just a couple of minutes, but he supposed that the girl had never gone out alone before and the very idea that she was outside without any protection, even he would worry if it was his Loona. "Do you trust me?"

The prince stared at him, the world paused as Blitzo's hand came down from the other's head to stop at his temple and then to his cheek, there he cradled his palm in it. Stolas then nodded, smiling sadly.

"Well, I don't know if it's a good idea to trust me, but I think this time you could" He said, taking his hand away from him, he felt his cheeks warm up slightly. "It would be better if I go now" He jumped out of bed and went to the balcony not waiting for the other to follow him. "By the way, thanks for taking care of my hands, it wasn't necessary but thanks."

He reached the railing and jumped from it to hold firmly to the rope, he didn't feel discomfort, it was incredible. He even stopped feeling tired, those tonics would be ideal for his missions, he had to get the recipe to make his own. It seemed that he found something else that he wanted from Stolas, but that was not Blitzo's thought during that time, the idea came to him at night when he finally managed to sleep more calmly.

He focused on looking for Stolas's dear daughter, that girl who must be lost in some part of hell, he hoped that she wasn't so far or the search would get out of his hands. So many bastards she could meet, so many calamities that could happen to her, the anguish was suddenly transferred to him, he felt like Stolas, not the same way but similar. Perhaps because the image of Loona came to his mind, she is more skilled and knows how to move around the city, but there was a time when she was not like that.

He arrived faster than he thought to his office, he would talk to his team, he had already planned what he would say to lower suspicions about his abruptness. It would just be one more job, a simple rescue mission that an acquaintance asked as a debt to which Blitzo had to pay.

He entered the office, opened the door expecting to see the couple in some part of the room, Loona must have been outside still doing who knows what, too bad, she would be great help to find the girl.

"Blitzo? You said you would arrive at dusk." Millie told him. He still hadn't seen the place well when he entered, he was thoughtful and only raised his head when he heard Loona speak.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Asked the girl sitting on top of her desk with the cellphone in her hand.

When he looked at her he noticed two things: that Loona, Millie and Moxxie were in the same room and they seemed to be calm, he saw his office and it was still in order, which was surprising. The second thing he noticed was a young woman wearing a fuchsia hooded sweater with a star print, she was wearing a black mountaineer hat with a crown drawing on the front and a choker the same color as the sweater.

Blitzo stared at her, that must be too much of a coincidence. What was Stolas's daughter doing in his office with his employees? It was a disaster! None of them were supposed to have anything to do with those people and now he saw the daughter of one of the most dangerous demons in hell wearing one of Loona's earphones listening to who knows what, while Millie and Moxxie watched something on the computer .

"What happened to your arm?" Asked Blitzo a little stunned seeing his daughter.

"A bastard with a knife tried to kill me, but I managed to rip his face off and Octavia bandaged the wound" She told the story without taking her eyes off the screen. "Oh right, she is Octavia" After a moment of silence Loona finally pointed out to the girl as if it was not the most important thing. Octavia looked up to see who was at the door and waved as she removed the device from her ear. "I met her in an alley, the idiot was cornered by four bastards."

"Hey!" She blushed embarrassed and yelled at Loona because she was ashamed to be called an idiot in front of others. No one has ever dared to insult her in that way before.

"Oops, I forgot" She said without a hint of resentment in her voice and the owl girl crossed her arms indignantly.

"I am terribly sorry to come without warning, it's just that Loona wanted to show me a music genre that I found in the store, and since we didn't have a player, she invited me to come and listen to it, I seriously have been wanting to listen to this band for the longest time" The young woman explained to the demon who was still at the door with his mouth agape, he saw the girl as if it were the most unexpected thing he could see that day, and yes it was.

"How can you spend your life listening to only old men?" Octavia blushed again adjusting her hat a bit. "And by the way, you sound strange when you talk like that, that's why they see you as easy prey."

"Seriously? How should I speak then?" She asked incredulously raising an eyebrow waiting for Loona to correct her. Was she really so unaware of the outside world?

"Ignore her, miss" Moxxie spoke from behind the desk with Millie still looking for something on the computer, intervening in the conversation of both girls. "Speaking without garbage in the mouth is a strange language for our secretary here"

"Go get someone to fuck you, Moxxie." She didn't even turn to look at him, she shook her hair out of her face and continued to look for something on her phone.

"See?" He pointed at her with his thumb and Octavia found this interaction very funny, but also a bit strange.

"Hey Octavia, don't you have a family member here in hell? I'm asking because I don't think you should be walking around alone" Millie said, looking away from the computer to see the girl with the beautiful semi-dark feathers.

She shrugged into her place and ducked her head to look around the corner, she couldn't tell them the truth.

"I ... let's say I ran away from home" She revealed, in part it wasn't a lie, at this Blitzo woke up from his state of shock that no one had paid attention to. He heard her talking and saw her playing with her feathers that simulated her hair.

"Why?" Moxxie asked, walking off the desk.

"It's difficult to explain, my parents are somewhat inflexible about letting me go out alone and I wanted to show them that I could do it and return home without a scratch ..."

"And you were almost abused by four demons in an alley" Loona rememinded her and in return she received a murderous look from the girl.

"Why did you help her? That doesn't seem like something you would do" Moxxie pointed out, crossing his arms as he cocked his head.

"I did it for the jacket, a stupid reptile threw it when she snatched it from my hands" She began to explain.

"That was what hit my head and tripped me over those guys" The owl added, leaning her elbow on the desk.

"I saw the jacket in the hands of this girl and I went to get it back, I didn't expect to save anyone's life, I just wanted my fucking jacket that that reptile bitch snatched from me" Just remembering it made her growl because it almost ruined her day, besides wasting her time.

"I guess I was lucky" Said Octavia, smiling with satisfaction.

"I wouldn't say that" Loona said, pointing at her with her cell phone. Octavia's smile faded, being replaced by a gesture with her lips and a frown “Oops, it seems like the little princess is easy to upset.

A chill ran down both Blitzo and Octavia's spines, the word "little princess" has a great meaning for both of them, because the other three didn't know the true identity of the girl.

"You know, your appearance is familiar to me" Loona said, looking back from her to her phone.

"So!" Blitzo jumped forward, calling everyone's attention. "Hey and when are you planning to go back to your parents? It's getting late and it's after four o'clock. Don't you think they've already realized that you left?"

The girl looked at him strangely and she was not the only one, but then Octavia looked at the clock and put on a face of anguish when she saw how late it was, time flew by without her noticing. However, she sadly looked at the ground and then her expression completely changed to a more serious one.

"Well, I don't care." She crossed her arms, looking away angrily.

"What?!" The one with the tall horns exclaimed and Millie raised an eyebrow, Moxxie was startled by his boss's reaction and Loona ignored them all.

"I'm tired of my parents overprotecting me, especially my father. I'm not going back!" She declared getting up from the stool she was sitting on, Blitzo noticed that, like in the paintings, the girl was not as tall as Stolas but she had a height that almost reached Loona.

"But your parents must be going crazy looking for you!" Blitzo had to find a way for the girl to see reason. Stolas would search all hell looking for her and if he knew him well, he was capable of making a mess in the city for her.

"They must not even be aware that I'm not there" How wrong she was.

"But..."

"Found it!" Millie exclaimed taking her chin from her hand, she was already giving up on searching. "Wait what?"

"Let me see." Moxxie leaned over to see the computer screen and Loona only caught a glimpse of it. Blitzo rarely sees his daughter surprised by something.

"Holy shit" She said, leaning back to see the image well. Then the three of them looked at the girl who was next to Blitzo talking, and they had both stopped when they heard the black-haired imp raise her voice, which judging from her expression, it should not be anything good.

"Ugh, Now what, guys?" Asked their boss showing impatience, annoyed by the suspense.

"Well, no wonder you look like a little princess, don't you?" The hellhound pointed to the tallest one and both Blitzo and Octavia gave a little jump of surprise, widening their eyes at what was said by the one with gray fur.

"What in heaven will we do?! If they find her with us they'll think we kidnapped her!" Moxxie was startled, seeming ready to go into a neurotic state.

"Don't exaggerate, honey" Millie tried to calm him down with a smile but her husband couldn't.

"How can you tell me to calm down?!" He took Millie by the shoulders and moved her back and forth and then sank into her chest so that the girl could hug him and try to calm him down.

"Put a sock in his mouth to shut him up" Loona suggested, jumping from the desk. "That's why your appearance reminded me of someone, you are identical to that demon owl that stalks Blitzo."

"I...I… I must go now, I remembered that I…" Octavia glanced at the demon at her side before taking a step back as Loona took one forward, the girl had become nervous and Blitzo noticed it right away. He took her by the wrist and took her with him to his office leaving the rest with mixed gazes at the situation.

Once in front of the office, he let Octavia go in first and then him to lock the door behind him. He didn't say anything at first, he started pacing back and forth around the room. How was he going to explain it to the others? Now the girl was in his office and he didn't know how to get her out of there.

"What are you doing?" She asked, straightening up in her place, she was not going to show fear in front of a small imp.

"Look kid, I need to take you home without anyone noticing who you are on the way. So stay quiet and let me think!" He demanded her without stopping his walk.

"Excuse me?" She looked at the shorter demon with disbelief. "But what are you talking about?"

"It seems that being royalty doesn't make you very smart" He spoke to himself in a low voice but Octavia heard him perfectly, if her suspicions were true, the guy in front of her plus the rest outside should know by now who she was, and talking to her that way was not what she expected.

"I don't think you know-"

"Who I'm talking to?" Blitzo answered rolling his eyes. "Of course I know, princess, from the first second I saw you. What the hell were you thinking when you left the castle? Do you have any damn idea what your father will do if he doesn't find you in the next few hours? It will be worse than extermination!" He expressed, surprising the girl.

"Well ... I don't care! I'm sick of living by their rules! I do not intend to return now" She declared firmly crossing her arms.

"But your father!"

"My father can do whatever he wants, I care very little, they both always do what they want and I must follow their rules pretending that they are perfect when neither of the two respect their marriage" In that she noticed the reaction of the imp and when he wagged his tail in a certain way she widened her eyes. Then she looked at his hands, the shape of the bandage, the neat tie of both hands, that smell of freshness that came from them, it was unmistakable. "It must be a joke" She uncrossed her arms without believing what she was seeing.

"What?"

"I saw you the other day in my father's room" Blitzo's world went down, it couldn't be, Stolas locks the door once he enters his rooms. How was this possible? "When I argued with him. It's you! What were you doing in my father's room?"

"That doesn't matter," He answered immediately, he wasn't going to talk about it with her.

"You are-!"

"Listen to me, it is not what it looks like" He then thought well and it, in fact, was what it looked like. "Well, maybe it is...Look, I fucked your father but he fucked me too so ..."

"Ew, I didn't need to know that" She rolled her eyes and then turned her back on the little demon and sat down in one of the office chairs. She sighed heavily and looked at the window. "I'm not really surprised, it's more than obvious that their marriage is only to hide and pretend. What else could I expect?"

The disappointment in her voice made Blitzo feel guilty, he knew well at first that messing with Stolas was harmful not to him directly, but to his family members. That girl, what was her life really like in the castle?

He approached her in silence somewhat uncomfortable because of the situation that was presented in that small space.

"Hey, kid"

"I'm not a kid... Why did he bandage you?" She asked and Blitzo didn't understand what she was referring to, he looked at his hands and realized that he didn't take his gloves, he left them in Stolas's room. "He would not do that unless he trusted you enough to be sure that you don't come to him with bad intentions."

"Really? I hurt myself with the rope when climbing to the balcony ..."

"So you go up a rope" She said and Blitzo cursed to himself. "That means that you made that hole behind that huge rock, right?"

"Hey that wasn't my fault, it was already like that when I arrived, I just covered it with that rock and that's it" He corrected indignantly for blaming him for something he didn't do.

"I escaped through it, so I suppose I owe you a thank you for hiding it until now" She shrugged and finally deigned to see the demon.

"I know you must hate me for fucking your father, but it's serious when I tell you that you should go back to him." He went back to the main topic and she looked at him with a frown.

"Something I take from my father is "Do not judge a book by its cover" I will have my theories at hand, it will be later when I check them and be able to draw my conclusions. For now I don't have any feelings for you or your colleagues.” She pointed her gaze at the door and turned it back to Blitzo. "It's not as if I could order my father to stop seeing you, as I said, he does with his life what he wants just like my mother, I am the one who must refrain from inappropriate behavior. I'm tired."

That last part was spoken in a cracking voice, Blitzo had to refrain from cursing aloud. How could Stolas do that to his daughter? It was worth very little if he was one of the highest in the hierarchy or if he had the power that he had, it didn't give him the right to make others suffer, be it hell or not. However, something in him told him that things weren't that tragic, something the girl mentioned regarding her mother that he didn't fully understand. What was she referring to?

However it was impossible for him to leave that girl in the city or in his care, she had to return to the castle where she would be safe, just by hearing the story that she was almost abused by four demons, not one more second could she continue to be there.

"I don't know what's going on in your house," He began, attracting the attention of the tallest girl, "but your father is worried about you. I went to see him again today, don't get me wrong, I haven't slept with him anymore" At least until the day before but he wasn't going to mention that. "I don't know why, he just asks me to go on tea time just to talk, there's nothing else, you can choose to believe in me if you want" She looked at him without knowing exactly what to say. "Although it would be a bad idea to trust in me, but that is already on your part. The point is that when I saw your father, he looked very concerned, I know that he is not the best father in the world but every father worries about the safety of their kids. Why don't you try to talk to him?"

"He won't listen, he doesn't pay attention to anything but his books" She laughed at the absurd idea, as if that had not occurred to her before.

"You can try to do things differently, maybe come to an agreement," He suggested, gesturing with his wrist. "I'm just saying, it's not right for you to worry them, they will make hell a greater torment than it already is by trying to look for you. Look what almost happened to you!"

"I can take care of myself, I would have gotten out of there without problems" She defended, annoyed that they doubted her, she felt more upset that who was currently doubting her was an unknown demon who just so happened to be the same one who sleeps with her father.

"That was not what I heard from Loona, I have to say that I had never seen my Loony interact so freely with someone without looking at then with contempt."

"I think it's because I gave her the jacket without resisting or because I bought her a new pair of headphones, he told me that hers had crashed into something" And then Blitzo was reminded of the device crashing into the wall in a tantrum that had one of the plugs stop functioning correctly.

"Yes, well, things that happen" He smiled, preventing the memory of her from affecting his voice. "So, what do you say? You will come back?"

Octavia was silent for a long time meditating, she didn't want to leave and go back to the castle, mainly because she wouldn't do anything but walk the same long corridors over and over again, go to the same garden and from her window see the city in the distance while listening to the new songs that Loona had recommended, which although they were a new style of music and with enough energy, unusual for the girl, would give her something to get out of the routine.

"I hope to convince my parents to at least let me see Loona, that if she doesn't end up treating me differently for learning who I am" She said after a resigned sigh.

"Nah, I doubt it very much, that's not Loona." He made a gesture with his hand to let her know she should take it easy. Things were going well at the moment.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were, but I still don't like you very much" Blitzo shrugged in response and went to the door of his office.

"After you, princess," He made a ridiculous bow that made Octavia smile along with a sigh, getting up to leave the office.

Back in the room Blitzo explained the situation, omitting details about Stolas and him, Millie spoke with Octavia in a more motherly way so that the girl would not feel so frustrated having to return. Regarding her status, Moxxie didn't stop treating the girl with more courtesy than before, the black haired imp kept talking to her as she did when Loona brought her to the office, so warm and friendly that the owl demon could not decide if it was normal among the demons to be thay way or if it was only them who were like that, after the outside treatment she formulated many hypotheses about it.

With Loona she was the one who most awaited an answer, with her she hoped to have at least someone whom she could call her "friend" so to speak, although the girl was rude and sullen, with a bitter attitude and who made fun of how careless and naive she was. She was a princess, but at least Loona was sincere and arguing with her along the way had entertained her a bit.

"Don't think for a second that just because you have a royal ass I won't kick it when necessary. Royalty doesn't take away from you how clumsy you are" She said abruptly and Moxxie started arguing with her because of the way she spoke to her, but for the girl, It was the best thing she could say to her that day.

"Alright, gang!" Blitzo spoke up finally attracting the attention of those present. "Now that we know what is happening, it isn't a good idea to let the little princess be in the city any longer, so it's time for a mission: "Return the owl to its cage""

"What a idiotic name" Loona did not wait for the opportunity to express her displeasure. Octavia next to her made a gesture of not knowing whether to say something or object or to remain silent.

"It's really not encouraging at all" Moxxie said, alongside his wife.

"What if we better name it: "Return the bird home""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on chapters might be longer! Please also take in count this fic was originally written much before we had any information on Octavia, so if she seems a little "off" compared to how she was portrayed in episode 2, that's why!


	9. Chapter 8

It was not normal for him to feel so anxious to go out on the street, he tried to look calm joking on the way but the truth is that he wanted to dig his claws into something and tear it because of how anxious he felt. Moxxie was not doing any better than Blitzo, he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack from having to pay attention to everything, a single scratch that the girl got from their way to her home and it would be the end of everything. Millie, on the other hand, was quite calm, seeing the girl talking to Loona while they both listened to a song on her phone.

Then a question came when she looked at her boss, it was true that she knew there was a relationship between his boss and Octavia's father, but according to what her husband had said in previous conversations where they brought up the subject of the book, Blitzo had told him there was nothing else between them. It was very out of the ordinary, more than his boss could boast, the moment when Blitzo and Octavia locked themselves in her boss's office, only both of them would know what they talked about.

That link between the girl and her boss, she wanted to connect the dots and draw her own conclusions, but at the moment she didn't see it appropriate, not when they had in their hands the mission of taking the princess back to her castle.

"Octavia, Why exactly did you run away from home?" Millie asked as she approached the girl, letting her husband circle around them to check if no one was following them.

The girl shrugged and pulled her hood closer to cover her face more, deep down a burning sensation grew when she remembered the last conversation with her father, how inflexible and foolish he was. Why would it always have to be like this? She used to think her father would be more understanding with her, that the love of knowledge could be a door that would unite them more, but as she grew up, she noticed he never treated her as a grown up, he always saw her as that little girl who rummaged among objects in search of something new, the little girl who played hide and seek with him and danced in the great hall just for fun.

All those memories seemed so far away.

"My father has been a bit inflexible these days'' She began, thinking carefully about her words when describing him. Loona barely looked at them, Blitzo turned his attention to the girl after spending a while in his mind ignoring his surroundings. "We had a fight" She looked at Blitzo and he looked away immediately, stretching the corner of his lip in regret. "I wanted to leave."

"Why? There's nothing you miss out here" Moxxie told her, coming out of Loona's side. "They can hurt you at any moment."

"Or worse" Millie added, placing her hand on the girl's forearm.

"I know" She said, cocking her head from side to side. "But I hate being locked up and my parents are too overprotective, they don't allow anyone near me and I have strict schedules. Besides, my home is not like it used to be and my only friend is now busy on the other side of town."

"Wow that ... Doesn't sound good either" Moxxie agreed without wanting to admit it. "Maybe your parents are strict because they love you."

"I'm not eternal, but I'm "young" so to speak," She said, looking up, seeing a large demon pass by with horns that curled between them, in his shirt with torn strips there was a liquid similar to tar. She looked away as fast as she noticed that the guy was staring at her. "But eternity living within walls doesn't seem attractive either, it being hell or not, here is where I have to be. Isn't it better to adapt?"

"That's what I say too'' Loona said. Octavia looked at her curiously, she didn't know she was really paying attention. "If the world is shit and wants to knock you down, rip its throat out so it stops bothering you."

"That's new," Blitzo commented, impressed by those words. "Be positive, if you come home as if nothing had happened and they see you in a piece, they might change their mind! You never know."

"If they don't kill me first, that is. But the idea is great'' Octavia said, remembering with distaste that when she arrived she might have to face the wrath of her parents, especially her mother's.

"What's the worst thing they can do to you? You already live locked up in the castle" Blitzo pointed out.

"Argh, I may be able to use _the face_ to convince them not to punish me for a century'' Considering that option, she drummed her index and middle fingers on her chin.

"The Face?" Millie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean the "good girl face"?" Loona asked trying not to laugh. "Do you use that?"

"I've gotten a lot of things my way by putting on that face, don't you believe me?" She challenged with a thin smile.

"Pfft, please."

Octavia then linked her fingers together and placed them right under her chin letting it rest on the back of her hands and then a glow was reflected in her pink and white eyes. The truth is, she did look like a feathered doll, the kind that are like stuffed animals and you want to hug all day.

"Ok, yeah that's adorable'' Moxxie agreed.

"Awww how adorable'' Millie agreed with bright eyes when she saw the girl who stopped blinking, highlighting her long lashes.

"See?" She smiled triumphantly.

"All you did was show me how much of a spoiled child you are" Loona lightly patted the edge of the phone on the girl's forehead. Octavia pouted rolling her eyes, it was difficult to deal with the teenage girl next to her. "You are daddy's spoiled child."

"Ha ha ha. Laugh all you want'' Octavia rolled her eyes. "You can't judge me."

"Are you sure?" She put a hand on her hip and in response to her haughty attitude, Octavia nodded at Blitzo reminding her with just that gesture of the behavior of the longhorned demon when they were at the office and told him about the wound on her arm. She answered dryly and for the feathered demon it was a small triumph to be able to bother her with at least something. "And you erase that damn smile of yours or I will erase it with my fists"

“yeah, yeah”

Something was not right, a presentiment brushed her neck, a cold rush of air that didn't come from that area made her feathers bristle to the touch, it was like a chill that traveled like a drop of water in a cold glass, it was so fleeting. She looked to her right, then to her left, behind her but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, other than the demons that came and went, traveling on the sidewalk, the cars running on the road, the chaos in the streets as normal, an explosion in the distance that disturbed no one but Octavia but only a little, but since no one seemed to react to it, she remained calm.

She took a deep breath and said nothing for a long time, her senses must be wrong. She entertained herself a little more listening to the energetic bands on Loona's phone, she loved them and it was certain that she would spend hours listening to them, there would be something new at least.

"Hey, you!" The five were faced with a tall man, with loose greenish skin, a round head and teeth that protruded from his mouth like thousands of needles placed in a cooking pillow, he had only one large, dark eye with a white pupil, messy mud-colored hair and was wearing nothing more than a blue vest and shorts, he was barefoot, long legs with short nails.

"Do we know you?" Blitzo asked, tilting his head with a clear expression of confusion on his face.

The demon growled. "Yes, you fucking insects! You killed me in my house while I was sleeping with my lover!"

"Could you be more specific? How many people have we killed in that situation? " Asked the owner of the company passing his gaze to Moxxie who shrugged his shoulder with a sigh. Classifying the deaths is one thing, but counting the victims of those cases, he had no head to remember how many there were.

"Hold on, What do you mean you killed him?" Octavia asked very confused by the conversation and those present watched her without knowing how to react to her question.

That was when Blitzo realized how much of the dangerous situation he was in now, the girl was Stolas's daughter. If she found out what his work consisted on, it was all over, he couldn't give her an explanation of how they do to reach the world of the living to exterminate those who in life harmed the people who paid them for their work. He had to avoid at all costs that she found out that the book was in his possession and not locked up as Stolas and all the royals thought, it would be his end.

"Okay, no time to play'' Blitzo pointed out, taking a step forward. "Look, man. I don't know what you're talking about, or who was the handsome bastard who killed you'' Moxxie facepalmed himself at the attitude of his boss. "Leave us alone, if you have any complaints send us an email or talk to our secretary."

He pointed at Loona who didn't even bother to look up. Octavia, confused by the situation, took a step back and felt that she hit a brick wall, when she tried to turn she was lifted from her hood, instinctively she took the edges of it to prevent her face from being seen.

"Let go! Get me down now!" She tried to kick the huge red demon she saw a few moments ago. The grotesque and guttural laugh of that demon made her feathers rise, she looked at him and saw those eyes that resembled a pitch of tar with small rocks that stood out at the edges.

"Hey!" Loona took her eyes off the phone and tucked the device into her jacket. "Put her down, you fucking ball of fat or I'll bury my fangs in your neck!"

"Oh look how cute, the puppy just got mad'' For that simple mocking comment he could count himself as dead for a second time. Loona showed her fangs with a growl from the back of her throat.

"Oh shit!" Blitzo exclaimed when he saw his lover's daughter in the hands of a rather large demon.

"Why does this have to happen to us now?" Moxxie wondered trying not to panic when the naked eye could see that he might pass out at any second.

"Drop the girl, you piece of shit! Don't you dare hurt her!" Millie warned, pointing fiercely at the demon.

"If not what, little imp?"

The answer came in the form of a kick, Millie climbed that huge demon with her legs after taking impulse to stamp her heel on the other's cheek thus releasing Octavia for that blow so heavy for a little demon.

"Next time I'll break all your teeth'' She threatened, taking Octavia's arm, telling her to get up and stand behind her.

While the other demon approached them with two others who had joined in and now they were going with the intention of taking revenge on Blitzo. So far only two of them had died at the hands of the IMP company, the rest of the demons that appeared and got involved in the fight were there for nothing more than for mere pleasure.

"I always say that there is a time and a place for everything, but fucking not today!" Blitzo said calmly first before exploding at the inconvenience he tried to avoid on the way.

"What do you suggest, sir?" Moxxie asked.

"Let Loona take Octavia to the castle, we'll have fun at this party to divert the attention from the girl'' He ordered, pulling out a black spiked bat out of nowhere to hit one of the guys in the skull, taking his brains out in one go. "Doesn't sound bad, does it? In fact we can go eat after this, I was also going to suggest that we could suspend today's mission for tomorrow. What do you think?" He said leaning on his bat very calmly while Moxxie shot the demon with a revolver that he found on the corpse that his boss just hit. "What if you invite me to dinner, Moxxie?"

"Do you really think it's time to talk about this?!"

"Well duh, obviously it is, I'll be very hungry after this'' He pointed out bluntly and Moxxie couldn't help scowling at him, but his gaze returned quickly after seeing Octavia being surrounded by demons.

"Sir, the girl!" He pointed at her and Blitzo calmly turned around until he saw the scene. The sensation of eating something heavy lodged in his stomach, his heart beat fast, he could not let the girl put herself in danger.

Stolas was going to kill him if something happened to his princess! Seriously, out of every day this could happen it had to be just that afternoon, although for the people who passed by on the other side of the street it should be seen as a totally normal street fight between rivals, which was not, but other sinners and demons were free to interpret it as they liked.

"Oh damn it'' He blurted out, looking for something around him. "Loony!" From where he was, he threw his bat to where Loona was standing and right after, a metal bar fell into her hands out of nowhere, not noticing that Millie had ripped the head off of one of the demons when he was going to attack Blitzo with that same metal bar which he was going to use to knock him out. 

The girl caught the two objects in annoyance, she wasn't in the mood to get into a street fight.

"Hey, kid" She called Octavia, who no longer had anywhere else to go and ended up colliding with her back and, upset, was looking for a way out. "You want them to see you can take care of yourself, right? Well start now!" She hands her the metal bar. Octavia, confused, saw the object bent at the tip.

"But I don't ... ' She didn't have time to finish her sentence when a demon next to her scared her and in self-defense, she hit him by the neck causing a quite loud crack and moments after, the guy was immobile at her feet.

"Nice hit" Praised the wolf girl, beating a big man in the stomach.

"Now I understand what mom was saying" She mentioned under her breath. She tightened her grip on the metal bar and with some doubt she continued to hit randomly, it was true what Loona just said, if she wanted her parents to stop seeing her as a glass doll, it was better to try it from now on. "This is disgusting!" She yelled as blood splashed on her cheek.

"What did you expect?" Loona bit one of those demons on the arm and ripped it off without hesitation, spitting the limb to one side and next saw how the guy writhed in pain on the ground. "This is hell, not a ride on the park with flowers. Either you start to see reality as it is, or you better get the idea that you will continue to be locked in your luxurious castle to always be daddy's little princess."

She reached where she was and shoved her aside roughly with the tip of her bat along with a stern look. Loona grabbed the collar of her hoodie to bring her closer.

"If you are careless, you die. You are not like other demons" She reminded her. She released her roughly, and Octavia staggered to her feet.

"Don't treat me like I'm ignorant of what's going on around me'' Annoyed, she approached her again.

"Well, you don't seem to understand" Loona looked at her arrogantly and Octavia immediately wanted to hit the girl but she refrained, it was true what she said. Swallowing her courage, she took a step back and nodded.

"I will prove you and my father wrong" She murmured. Another demon approached her and he ended up with his head with the deep mark of the metal bar.

Octavia admitted that that rush of adrenaline felt fantastic, but she couldn't help but be disgusted with all the limbs that were thrown everywhere, in addition to the aggressiveness, how abrupt, how indecent those _imps_ that she had just met were, they were so heartless that for a moment she remembered again what the first demon had said. Who were these people really?

"Loona get her out of here now!" Loona heard Blitzo scream who was riding a demon that had the appearance of a bull, the imp had him by the horns and more than mounted he was being waved as a flag from there.

"What the fuck, we have to go prince-"

For that moment of distraction that one white-eyed demon threw her a kind of bear trap that would have hit her thigh without problem if Octavia had not pushed her away. Both fell to the ground, Octavia landed on top of the wolf, instead Loona took a good blow on the sidewalk that only caused her annoyance.

"Fuck" She complained under her breath from the pain. "Get up, kid. We have to go"

A groan came from Octavia's mouth, when Loona realized from the demon's pained expression that she had the bear trap on her leg.

"Shit! Blitzo, she's hurt!" They were doing their best not to mention the girl's name. "Why can't you be more careful? Look at this shit!"

Luckily for her the metal bar was still in Octavia's possession, the bat that Blitzo gave her she lost when the girl threw herself at her. She quickly grabbed the bar that fell just inches from them, the bent part wedging it between the teeth of the trap and with all her might she was pushing for them to open so that the one in the hood had a chance to get her leg away.

"Oh fuck" Loona said when she saw the girl's injured leg.

The boot she was wearing was all torn apart where the trap's teeth fell off. Octavia writhed in pain, couldn't even stand up, the deep marks from the sharp metal teeth showed better once the same girl took off her boot. Blood gushed from those same wounds, she was scared because she was not thinking about her wound precisely, but about what that wound would bring when her parents saw her.

"Damn it!" Blitzo approached them quickly and saw the wound, they had to bandage it soon. He looked at his hands for a moment before an idea occurred to him. "Loona you're going to have to carry her and take her to the castle" And while he said it, he untied the bandages from his hands completely to begin to bandage the girl's wound. "Leave already!"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time" Once Blitzo had bandaged the girl who seemed dizzy, she mounted her on her back with the help of the imp.

He didn't say anything else, he gave a worried look to his adopted daughter and then to the girl who narrowed her eyes, looked weak, began to sweat and the pool of blood next to her told her why.

Without further ado she left jumping over the heads of the other demons who were trying to get hold of them. Millie was faster than those demons, with a pair of knives, each one received the tips of the weapons in the forehead without any failure.

"If you want to go after them, you will have to go over me first" She said sensually running one of the blades across her tongue.

Meanwhile, Moxxie was left like a fool in love admiring his wild wife before his boss hit him on the head to wake him up. He didn't pay attention to his employee's complaint, he saw the person responsible for Octavia's injury laugh in the distance as he hit every demon tried to get on him without problem. His blood boiled, he gritted his teeth until he felt that they would break but he cared little, that guy had to pay for almost hurting his daughter and hurting a girl who had nothing to do with all that.

He took the chain from that bear trap and flashed a wicked smile, his entire face deformed as he walked up to him. His eyes turned redder than they already are and the pupils almost disappeared.

"Do you want to play? Let's play then you bastard"

Meanwhile, Loona ran with Octavia on her back, there was not much road left but she, despite the bandages, even out of the corner of her eye saw the blood dripping and she was no longer responding. At one point when she was crossing the street shortly after she was run over, she didn't hear her anymore and when she turned around, her eyes were disoriented, fainting on the spot. She tried to wake her up, but she wasn't reacting and that certainly made her mad.

She had finally reached the huge gate, there were some guards outside and inside who threatened to kill her if she took a step closer to the property.

"OPEN THE DOOR ASSHOLES OR THIS IDIOT IS GOING TO DIE!" She shouted furiously without patience or time to waste with those two demons that seemed suspicious of her.

"We don't have time for nonsense, get out."

Far away, at a distance near the door, Stolas was leaving the castle with the intention of ordering the search for his little girl when he saw a bustle from his guards and a hellhound demon at the gate.

"What's going on here?" He asked, already at a safe distance from the fence.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but this _mutt_ is only speaking incoherencies" The guard scoffed, preventing the prince from seeing.

"Jump" He called one of the guards. "I'll see if they are inconsistencies. What is it about?" He asked with his superior bearing, looking down at the guard.

"Uh ... Well ...She says there is a hurt girl, but we couldn't understand her if she talks with so many growls" He tried to explain, noticing that his voice was shaking, obviously Stolas was in no mood for anything else.

“What?”

He moved a little closer, gesturing for his guards to step aside. As he got closer and closer, he noticed someone on the back of that gray-haired demon, her face was covered by the demon's mane plus the hood she was wearing, that fuchsia hood and stars.

"Octavia!" He yelled, recognizing that outfit anywhere. "Open the door now! It's my daughter who is on her back! How could you not see her?! Damn it!"

The guards in a mixture of fear and panic rushed to open the great bars between the pillars. Stolas didn't wait for them to open all the way, as soon as there was enough space, he came rushing past his daughter. He reached for her and Loona placed her in his arms.

"What was ...? Who did this?" He spoke in a thick and intimidating voice, that voice that could penetrate your ears with the sole purpose of making you look like an insignificant ant. Loona felt the need to flee.

"Father ... '' Said the dying girl raising her hand to take the feathers from his chest. "She was ... she was ... helping me."

"Octavia? No, no. Take my things to Octavia's room. Now!" He raised his voice and everyone who valued their life ran away obeying the orders of the demon. "And you" He turned to see the teen demon who was ready to escape. "Thank you."

It was the last thing he said before turning his back, entering the castle and after that, the gates were closed again.

"How dramatic" She said at last, the sound of his voice seemed strange for a moment, and she only left once the tallest retired. "I don't know how Blitzo can handle it" She crossed her arms, throwing air through her nose, still seeing Stolas in the distance carrying Octavia. "You better recover, little princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is going to die :(
> 
> Just kidding....Unless?


	10. Chapter 9

Disoriented, she desperately sought to open her eyes but with each attempt she fell back into a dark hole full of whispers. In her vision she couldn’t distinguish the light from the darkness, to orient herself she had to calm down first and look for a voice that would help her get back on track to silence the others.

The last thing she remembered was Loona, carrying her and running with her on her back while the wound on her leg dripped over the bandage. How much blood had she lost? If she had been faster, perhaps she would not have the need to fight to regain her consciousness.

At last she found a voice, one that sang to her a tune from the past, a lullaby with whom she also danced happily in the arms of her beloved father. She heard the laugh of a little girl, that's where she should go, where that soft, singing voice indicated her, thick but soft like bed cushions.

With heaviness she opened her eyes, at first she felt dizzy, the world turned and she couldn't agree on whether up was down or down was up. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light from the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling, it still looked blurry but at least she was able to open her eyes enough to catch a figure in front of her.

“My little girl!” Exclaimed her mother tenderly approaching the edge of the bed to sit down and hug her gently.

Her mother was there, but it was strange to see her there when she was not even supposed to be in the castle at that time ... How long had she been asleep? She looked up, still somewhat dizzy; she was in her room, of that she had no doubt. At last everything was clear now, the blurred buttons she saw were no longer stains, it was her father sitting in a chair at the side of her bed.

“How do you feel my sunshine?” Asked Stolas, extending his hand to caress the cheek of his beloved daughter, who was still trapped in her mother's endless embrace.

“Mom ... Dad ... Wait, How did I get there?” She moved away from her mother carefully so that she didn’t feel rejected. “Wait ... The others ... Where ...? How much...? I was ...”

She inspected her room more, she wanted to get up but a puncture in her leg didn’t allow it. She was stopped by her own mother, her face expressed genuine concern, it was evident. Then she saw her brow furrow little by little, Stolas rolled his eyes and put a hand to his face as if he was already expecting what was about to happen.

"Octavia, It was very reckless of you to go out without an escort" Her mother began to say.

She already expected something like that.

“Mother, before you say anything, I can explain …”

“Explain what? A low-class, mutt demon who kicked one of our guards brought you on her back. What for? To be the hero? What nonsense!” She laughed wryly. “Tell me the truth, she was the one who caused you such a wound, wasn’t she? Don’t be afraid, my dear, here you will be safe.”

"No, wait." Her mother had extended her hands to her and cupped her cheeks in them, but then turned away from them. “She didn't do anything to me and she wasn't trying to be a hero, she–”

"You will not leave the castle again" her mother said, caressing her daughter's cheek. Octavia being suddenly interrupted, hearing the punishment, could not help but be outraged and upset about it.

But she could not exalt herself with her mother in those conditions.

“Mom, please–”

“And you will be guarded 24 hours a day.”

“Mother…!”

“Don't raise your voice at me, young lady. You still don't see the dangers there are outside? Look at your leg!” She pointed to her daughter's bandaged leg.

Octavia sought help from her father's face that was overshadowed by her mother when it came into view. It was obvious that she couldn't ask Stolas for help without her mother fiercely interfering.

“We will not talk about this anymore, you better rest my girl” She spoke sweetly once again, combing the feathers of her daughter with her fingers.

She got up from the bed, Octavia couldn’t even say a single word more because her father gave her a warning look, it would be useless to continue discussing something that was already signed and sealed, she would have to endure the anger not only to defend the girl who helped her return to the castle, but also from being denied her freedom.

She saw her mother stop in front of her father and while she adjusted the feathers of his chest at the same time as his cape, she said something to him that Stolas had to nod to so that she would stop feeling so anguished, he already had enough with the duties that were on him to now add problems between his family, the only thing left for him was to accept what his wife asked him.

"I'll see you at dinner, darling" She said goodbye, finishing the small conversation between her and her husband.

She went to the door with Stolas, the latter opened it to let her pass and once she left, he closed it carefully, staying in front of it for a few seconds before releasing a tired sigh.

“Father, please …”

"Octavia," He asked just by saying her name to be quiet for a moment. He had to organize his ideas or he would end up arguing with her, what he least wanted now was to have her upset when his wife had already taken care of it. “Don't be mad at your mother, you know she's more explosive than me. I understand that it is difficult for you to accept it but, this is better.”

"No, dad wait, I can explain everything to you" She begged him once more trying to get out of bed, but again the pain stopped her.

She felt her bed sink beside her and looked up from her leg. Her father sat on the edge of it. He took off his hat to put it on her daughter, it was a bit too big for her but when she put it on a certain way, she could hold it without it falling off.

He saw how Octavia questioned him with her eyes, something that he loved about his daughter was how expressive she could be with those huge eyes that she possessed, how just by seeing him she could tell him everything and at the same time nothing, keep him in mystery and judge him without pronouncing a single word.

"You don't know the fear I felt when I saw you on that girl's back." With his knuckles he gently caressed the girl's cheek. In his eyes she was once again the little girl that had just come out of the egg, the little girl who insisted her father lend her his big hat. “I don’t want to imagine what would have happened if ... I can't lose you darling.”

“Father, I swear that it is not what it seems, what happened has an explanation” She didn’t reject her father's caress as it made her feel more at ease.

"Tell me then, I'll listen to you" He said, and Octavia thought he was joking. “No, I'm not kidding, honey.”

“I,” She meditated for a moment, she wanted to think about her words before pronouncing them because she had to hide certain unimportant things that could harm those who helped her. “That girl you saw, she helped me along the way, I had fun with her until a mishap happened. There was a fight and we were involved, we fell unawares, other demons also helped me escape. However, I do not know their identities.”

“Who did this to you?” Stolas asked in a demanding tone that she identified as a mixture of anger and concern.

"A demon who must now be more than dead if I have to guess the movements of those who helped me" She said, remembering that when she turned around before fainting, Blitzo looked with a certain look of madness that leaned towards anger and amusement, a psychopath about to commit a foolish thing. “That guy wanted to hurt the girl and ... I got in the way so that nothing would happen to her, I was clumsy, I admit it, but if I didn't act …”

"My dear girl," He interrupted with a soft and calm voice, "I didn't expect you to act that way. Did you really get into a fight with other demons?"

“Yes, but it wasn't because I wanted to… But before that happened, I had fun” She shrugged her shoulders muffling a smile when she remembered. “I went to a music store, I ate something unpleasant but it was an interesting experience; and I met a girl with an explosive attitude, she was a bit sullen, but she defended me from those demons.”

Stolas was watching her, and saw how she was suddenly the girl who once wandered the corridors with curiosity, the little owlet whose voice was heard so happily and with astonishment looked at the paintings in the walls, who scurried into his study and saw everything with amazement.

“Father” Stolas woke up from his reverie to pay more attention to the girl. “And… I know it's silly but what if Charlie is right? Maybe mom is wrong, I don't know …”

"I don't know either my dear, it’s one of the few things I don't know" He said, passing his eyes from his hands to his daughter's leg and then looking into her eyes again. “What Lucifer's daughter is trying to prove is quite a childish theory, she has a lot of imagination. Demons can't change that easily and if they do, I don't think heaven's arm will twist that easily for them.”

He paused, laughed at Charlie's occurrence when she brought it up to him once, asked for advice on that, he wouldn't give it to her without a warning. That girl knew what could happen, just a simple hypothesis that can end hell, or perhaps heaven itself, she would have to be very careful about it.

“Sinners will always be sinners, there is nothing proven yet and I could certainly believe in it, but the tests have been giving the same results for millennia. Demons of all kinds are incorrigible and you should always be alert in case they betray you” He looked at the corner of the bed with some sadness, deep down he was hoping he was wrong.

He caressed her feathers running a hand through her temple. He didn’t want to give her daughter hope, it was an admirable gesture what the canine demon did for her daughter, but she didn’t know if there were hidden intentions. Something that intrigued him were the bandages which were on his daughter’s leg when she had arrived, the tie was made in a hurry and the tonic that still was in them was more than obvious where it came from.

“Father” His daughter called again. “I would like to... Since you and mom won't let me go out for a millennium, I don't know if I can-”

“Octavia, we've already talked about this many times, even if I let you, your mother will become steric and won't forget what happened to you this day” He said and Octavia changed her expression every time she saw hope and it was taken away. “In my opinion she was very calm and it is because I spoke to her beforehand, she did not want you to get upset once you regain consciousness. I don't think it's wise to try anything for now, Octavia.”

There was no point in continuing to argue, Octavia lowered her gaze and hid it in the brims of her father's hat. She brought her good leg close to her chest and let her forehead rest on her knee as she took the brim of the hat and sank deeper into it.

Stolas wanted to agree with her, she wanted to tell her that she could go out and do whatever she wanted, but the fear of losing her returned, if he was hard on her it wasn’t because he wanted, it was because of the fear that she would get lost or that she would get hurt as it had already happened. On the other hand, perhaps he could reach an agreement with his wife in which his little girl would be allowed the occasional freedom.

"However," He began, drawing once more the attention of his daughter, "I could talk to your mother and at least let you have company while you recover. Isn't that better? You won't be able to get out, not now at least, and it may take a while for us to figure out something so you don’t feel the need to sneak out. It's not a yes, don't get too excited” He quickly said, seeing the illusion in his little girl's eyes.

"However, it's not a no, either" he added, showing a genuine smile that made him look younger. Stolas looked at her with one eyebrow raised and the other furrowed and the corner of his lip sinking his cheek. “Father, it may not seem like it ... but deep down I know you have faith that Charlie's words are true, it may be that her theory is not so crazy.”

“Of course, it just isn’t crazy, it’s insane! Don't you agree?” He tried to joke with her and in response received a scowl from his daughter. “Time will tell, my dear, the year is just starting”

“Yeah”

"Well, I'll let you rest" He got up from the bed taking his hat with his hand to put it back on.

“Yes father.”

She saw him go to the door, open it while smiling warmly until he left the room and disappeared through the threshold.

"I've been asleep for 12 hours," she said, putting the phone away. She held it up again to check the messages she had not read yet. To her relief she found certain messages from a certain sour wolf girl. “Wow, she's more communicative via text”

She laughed happily, then she began to chat, she hoped that Loona would respond immediately and to her surprise, it happened. She was not bored in what was left of the afternoon until dinner, not with the girl telling her everything that had happened once she had left.

*.*.*.*.*

"Yes, she’s fine." Loona said dryly, observing the message that she had just gotten from Octavia.

In front of her, the pair of imps let out their breath in a sigh of relief. It had been twelve hours since they last saw the girl, after that, the fight had been less complicated.

"We should tell Blitzo about it" Millie suggested.

“Yes, but when he leaves his office. I don't think the meeting with that client should be interrupted” Moxxie indicated, stopping his wife by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"And what did she come to anyway? I thought she was anonymous” Millie remembered a bit annoyed at having to wait to tell the good news to her boss.

“Possibly due to the delay in her order. I knew we couldn't put this off for tomorrow.”

"We were supposed to help Octavia get back home."

"I could have done it by myself." Loona glanced up briefly before returning to her phone.

“Of course, but look what happened. You couldn't have handled all of them by yourself.”

“Ha! That wouldn't have happened, they recognized us because that guy was looking for Blitzo specifically.”

“Hey, both of you” Millie interjected, pushing them both away from each other. “It's better not to point out culprits, you've seen how Blitzo is. I don't see any reason why we should make him feel worse, he already has enough with that bitch he's dealing with right now, don't you think?”

Both Loona and Moxxie looked at each other dissatisfied, but they would accept just for that once, it wasn't like they wanted to see their boss's madness again. The way he tore each demon that angered him, plus the guy who had messed with Octavia, he was the boss for a reason, an imp that they should not underestimate or take lightly, although due to his stature it was totally common for it to happen.

Minutes later they heard screams escape from Blitzo's office, they didn’t understand what they said very well, but the screams were only from the lady. Moxxie and Millie approached curiously, but jerked away as the door was burst open.

"I no longer require your services" Said the woman in a bad mood. “It had to be done in the day and time that I indicated. This is totally rubbish.”

She spoke pestilences as she left the office. The lady walked through the door slamming it as she left. Moxxie and Millie exchanged glances before leaning into the office to see Blitzo massage his temples to see if that would drive away the screams of that hateful woman.

“All good sir?” Millie asked, entering the room.

“Yes, of course, everything is great, everything is awesome.”

"That makes me happy to hear!" Millie said credulously, clapping her hands together.

“I think he was being sarcastic” Her husband passed her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “So what happened?”

“Nothing, we lost a client. Easy comes, easy goes, that's the way it is. We will only have to wait for another interested party, that's all, don't you think?” Trying to be animated, he took off his coat to put it on the desk. He was trying very hard not to be upset.

He got up from his desk, pulling his shirt sleeves up to above the elbow. What he really needed was to sleep peacefully on some soft surface without knowing what would happen next, although it partly felt good to release tension with those demon bastards that got in his way.

"Sir, we just wanted to tell you that the princess is fine" Moxxie said after seeing his boss's tired face.

As soon as he said it his tail rose, Blitzo turned to the couple hoping he had heard well.

“She’s alright?” He asked again, approaching them both.

“Yes. Loona received a message from her, apparently she is fine, she-” Although it would have been great for him to explain everything to him, as soon as Blitzo heard ‘Loona’ and ‘message’ he ran to the reception. “I don't even know why I bother”

"Awh, calm down, sweetheart" Millie stroked her husband's head.

Loona looked at her phone while she made a huge red bubble gum bomb without realizing that a certain demon was in front of her to sign his death sentence as soon as he took the cell phone from the wolf girl.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, sticking out her claws but Blitzo ignored her completely. She hit him in the skull. “Don't touch my things!”

"I'm sorry" He said on the ground, somewhat disoriented by the blow. "Wait, Loona, you-”

“She’s okay, her father didn’t explode but her mother is doing a drama about her leg. She won't be able to move it for a few weeks” She explained before the imp even asked the question.

"It's a relief" He breathed, now calmer on the ground.

Little by little he got up feeling weight on his shoulders from exhaustion.

"You know, sir, it’s not that I’m complaining," Millie appeared at his side once he was fully on his feet. "But is it really necessary to have that demon's head here?"

“I agree with Millie, the place is starting to stink”

“Ah, yes, that thing” He looked at the head of the guy who caused the incident of the afternoon, now pierced with a spear that they had just got. “Yes, you’re right, it doesn’t go with the decoration. Burn it, throw it in the trash, use it to feed the beasts or something”

“Sir, are you okay? You look exhausted” Moxxie indicated, observing his boss's downcast face.

"What are you saying, Moxxie? I'm fine" He said and a tic in his right eye appeared out of nowhere. “I'm going to make myself a sandwich.”

"I'll help you, sir" Millie offered, accompanying him to the kitchen, he said he was fine, but knowing him, in this estate he was capable of turning the kitchen into a disaster.

Yes he was exhausted, hungry too, but mostly exhausted. All he wanted was to have a quiet day and thanks to the customer canceling her order in person, he would now have a day to rest. 

He wouldn’t visit Stolas, surely with his daughter as she is with the would, he wouldn’t have time for him, besides that he didn’t want to see him now, less with everything that happened, he was not a fool, although deep down he wished that Stolas didn’t know who it was that helped Octavia to return to the castle.

Thousands of things went through his head, Octavia now knew who he was, she almost discovered about his business between hell and the surface, to top it off he was so careless that he let Loona expose herself and now the owl knows her appearance. What else could happen to him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't seriously expect to hurt Octavia, but while I was writing, YouTube and its playlists made me visualize a big drama here XD Forgive me.  
> I was going to hurt her at some point anyway, but it's nothing serious, little baby has has her purpose in the fic and I am not going to let her die, so it's okay. Stolas is also an expert in herbs and healing so yeah, I am guided by what I have read about him ... well without further ado I say goodbye.


	11. Chapter 10

He slept the whole day away, time went by between restless dreams but still, he never opened his eyes and when he did, he didn’t feel startled. He simply opened his heavy eyelids, first making sure to know the place where he was. The day before was a total exhaustion for him, going from one place to another, that encounter with those demons. Perhaps, if things had turned out differently, he wouldn’t be so tired, but after a long rest he felt like he could continue.

Sitting on his bed, he stretched his arms to the ceiling and in the process pushed his back forward cracking his entire spine. He made sure to crack his neck, fingers, legs, and feet as well; If someone were to listen to him they would probably tell him that he was getting old. They wouldn’t exactly be wrong but he was still young, despite how much his years in hell could have worn him out.

His stomach roared like a lion, it’s true that after the sandwich at the office he didn't eat anything more. With a jump he got out of his bed and settled into his rabbit slippers, which by the way, didn't have the right eye. He left and went to the kitchen next to the refrigerator, he took whatever is from there and began to eat it, it had a weird taste, like sweet and salty, but he was so sleepy that it didn't even stop him.

After making coffee he went back to his room, checked the time and as he guessed, he had slept a whole day. It was the best thing that happened to him in those weeks, it was really tiring going to work, eloping to Stolas’s castle and then go back to work, he had to stop or it would consume him little by little.

_I want to see him._

He immediately hit his face, it wasn’t an expression, he actually took his hand, turned it into a fist and hit his cheek as hard as he could. That thought passed like a tiger through a ring of fire.

Why would he want to see Stolas? He had only gone one day without seeing him, it wasn’t that bad. It couldn’t be possible that he had gotten used to those conversations on the balcony in that short period of time they began to see each other, they meant nothing, just a mere exchange of words and sometimes Stolas’s words didn’t even make sense when he spoke them. The avian always spoke with such grace and care, measuring each syllable articulated by his deep, thin voice. Even though he knew he didn’t know how to use words well when it came to seducing someone, he didn’t seem to be able to control himself.

Instead he, an imp who misuses his luck and is not afraid to continue doing so, had no shame in being a low-ranking demon taking advantage of a high-class demon, with powers that could make him mush; a married prince with a wife, he didn't care at all because it wasn't his problem after all.

_I'm just using it to get more information, I'm just doing it for my job._

He wanted to believe that it was so, because that was his real purpose, because now he knew that Stolas knew about herbs and that there’s also magic that would help him if any of his employees got hurt. Yes, he knows, a cure in case he was seriously injured and there were no more options. No matter what, he had to learn, whatever it would take, to use it to increase his earnings from his job, for the safety of his family.

_Stolas only matters to me because he is a bank of knowledge and power._

Why then, was he hesitating?

*.*.*.*

He was being too irrational, more than he usually was, he should be enjoying his day off resting or spending it with his daughter but no! Now he was climbing the tower as if he were the prince who saved the damsel in danger from an evil witch, how romantic. No, it’s not!

"I ... I'm ... I'm ... getting tired of all this" He said to himself as he climbed the rope.

Now it was more painful, since, because of his foolishness, he forgot his gloves in Stolas's room. He knew he wasn’t a genius, but he seriously was becoming careless, he is not usually so clueless and that could worry him later on.

“Okay, finally” He got on the railing and with a jump he reached the terrace.

He didn't see Stolas anywhere, but the table was set, maybe he was late or ...

"Where did that feather bag go? I’m a damn fool, he must be taking care of his daughter ... Well, I don't see why not go in and look around for a bit.”

He entered the room with a malicious smile, curiously, he looked around and found nothing that was important, nothing new that he had not seen already. He wanted to get out of that room and wander the hallways to find somewhere that was more interesting. Maybe that study he told him about a few weeks ago.

They wouldn’t see him, he was an expert in going unnoticed. It would be easy, if he was already making fun of the guards at the entrance, being inside would be a piece of cake. So he decided, taking advantage of the fact that Stolas apparently would not make an appearance, he approached the great door.

He froze in his place, something dangling on the arm of the heart sofa caught his eye, a rather familiar black fabric. He walked towards it, curiosity prompted him to come closer and that's what he did. They were his gloves, he took them and verified that they were, the palms no longer had loose shreds from the burns of his last mission, they were perfectly sewn, they didn’t even look like they were ever damaged.

“Blitzy?”

He was caught red-handed, just as he had just put on the gloves that were incredibly softer to the touch despite being the same. He turned on his ankles slowly to find Stolas at the door watching him with surprise.

"Hey Stolas," He greeted awkwardly. "How are you? I was just leaving, I thought you would be busy …”

"I was, I've just come from talking to my daughter." He explained, approaching his irregular heart-shaped sofa.

“Oh! That’s fantastic! I'm glad your daughter has returned. Well, I can see you are busy so I won't bother you anymore, I'll leave now.!

"No, there is no need for that," He said calmly, stopping Blitzo just as he started to walk off. “It surprises me, I thought you would already be aware that my daughter returned.”

“Pfft, Why? I looked for her but I couldn't find her, I guess she came back by herself” He pretended not to understand, deep down he was nervous.

Stolas let out a chuckle, when he was on the sofa he sat down to be at the height of the shorter one. He spread his hands in front of Blitzo as if asking him to give him something. The little imp didn’t understand at first until he saw the huge eyes of the demon look at his hands and then he understood that he was expecting him to extend his own hands, although that made him distrust the owl.

Still, he did as Stolas wanted.

“Do you like them? I had them fixed for you, the palms were in tatters and the edges of the cloth were burned” He said, removing one of the gloves to give them a questioning look. “Well, well...How curious.”

“What thing? Wait ... did you ... have them fixed for me?” He asked a little incredulous.

"It's the least I could do," He said, taking the long-horned demon's hands. He put the fingerless glove back on the imp’s hand and then examined the fabric, the work of those who repaired it, they really fit him. “You saved my daughter.”

Blitzo felt a twist in his stomach.

“What did you say?” He wanted to remove his hands from the owl’s grasp but he didn't.

"I’d recognize my tonic and bandages anywhere, which you happened to use to prevent my daughter's wound from becoming infected on the way." He looked up from Blitzo's gloved hands to look at him directly in the eye. “You did what you promised, even though, about that girl …”

“It's no one important” He spoke quickly, pulling his hands away. He wasn't going to deny it, fooling Stolas was pointless when he exposed himself with the bandages, but he could get his daughter out of it. “She doesn't matter anymore.”

“Via told me she met her and spent the whole afternoon with her. You really don't know her?” He asked incredulously.

“Look, that doesn't really matter anymore. Wanna know why? Because now that your daughter is safe and that mysterious girl brought her back, what difference does it make? What matters is that your girl is safe and sound.”

The least he wanted was for his little girl to get involved with the Goetia family or for Stolas himself to pay attention to her. He still cursed his carelessness, the good thing is that he would never see Loona again close to the castle.

“It's funny, when she told me that some demons had helped her, I couldn't think of anyone who had the kindness to do so. Until I thought about the bandage, I didn't expect you to seriously help her” He said with some irony in his voice.

“Why? I told you I would, I found her when she was in trouble by chance and that's it, the rest slipped out of my hands. Be grateful that at least she came back alive” The truth is that he felt offended, that Stolas doubted his word after he had genuinely given it to him.

He completely removed his hands away from him and crossed his arms to look away with a look of indignation. Stolas found the behavior comical, possibly because he didn't really expect him to be offended by something he said. The shortest one was somewhat right, he should recognize his work.

"My mistake." He leaned forward, pushing himself to his feet.

Blitzo looked at him without leaving his look of disgust but somewhat curious about the taller one who turned around waving his long cloak, ready to go back to the door of the room.

“Will you accompany me?” He asked, opening it.

“Where to?” He let his arms fall to his sides and looked Stolas up and down.

"To my study, we will change the environment this time" He answered, opening the door wider and inviting Blitzo to follow him.

He couldn’t believe it, he really didn’t trust Stolas that much, he thought all that was a trick to take him to a more perverse place where he would lock him up and do Satan-knows-what to him, he had an idea of what they would do in such a place, but he didn't like to think about it. However he followed him, passing through the arch of his arm that held the door, without taking his eyes off him for a second.

The corridors as he guessed, were huge, long and there were doors leading to different rooms. Sculptures of Stolas in the length of the corridors, each pillar would have a statue of Stolas's head, in addition to the paintings and the symbol of the demon family. Blitzo confirmed what was already a fact, the owl demon is undoubtedly a narcissistic egomaniac, almost everything around him was framed. How much should that guy love himself to have so many images of himself in every inch of the castle?

"This is my private study." He opened the door in front of them when they stopped. “Here I do my research without being interrupted by anyone.”

The smaller of the two remained silent, it was more than a simple room, it could easily be divided in half and you would still have two rooms large enough for anything. The shelves were full of books, more pictures adorning the empty spaces and two sofas, one under the window and the other between two high shelves full of books and glass cases with some contents unknown to Blitzo.

Shyly, he passed between the shelves and the other furniture to observe the exotic plants that the great owl possessed, in addition to the possibly tonics that were in flasks, test tubes; he really had a lot of free time. 

"Wow," He blurted out. He had not seen such a place in his entire life.

The truth was that books didn’t attract him much, but the containers of liquids of all colors did, plus that small space that gave the appearance of a mini laboratory. Not to mention the plants that were either in a container or belonged to the decoration.

"There is the same difference between a wise man and an ignorant man as there is between a living man and a corpse" The tallest one, near one of the shelves, recited, taking in his hands a book with a thick and opaque book spine, like the color of the papyrus.

“And what the fuck does that mean?” He asked quickly, tilting his head slightly at such a sudden dialogue.

“It was said by a man who was considered crazy in his time but then considered wise once he died, humans tend to get carried away by the sayings of those who speak with beautiful words, but they don’t look beyond them, they only believe them and do not doubt them” He looked like if he were telling a story, lost in his own thoughts. “The results are more important to them, all without knowing its origin, to always end up in a pit of no return. This is how they work, there is not much to do about it.”

“Stolas ... if you don't mind, would you speak to me in English?”

“Hmm? Sorry, I was talking to myself. I have many pendings on my head” He said, laughing at his carelessness, he really didn't realize that he had said all that out loud. “Ignore my words, when you have so much knowledge accumulated, things tend to come out without you realizing it.”

“Oh yeah? They say you know everything” Blitzo said, walking around the place as he tried to see a decoration on the ceiling.

“No, you never really know everything. That’s what the exaggerated phrase of that man who was called wise refers to; you think you have the necessary knowledge to use it and when the time comes you realize that you did not know the main thing. Human vividness can be the same foolishness, wisdom will be of no use to you if you do not recognize what you really need, but that doesn’t mean you reject the rest.”

For his words he had no answer, hearing him speak in that way was new because he always tried to use simple sentences so that Blitzo would understand, but now, perhaps because he was in his study, he overflowed an air of an ancient sage, a philosopher who quoted words from a man already dead and perhaps walking in the very lands of hell.

There, seeing Stolas turn the page to that book that he couldn’t catch the name of, he felt even smaller, he shone with an unknown light, he didn’t know that part of the greater demon. The words he said confused him, Stolas said that he didn’t know everything, but he seemed to know more than he could say. How could he not know everything? He was the guardian of knowledge, one day he even told him that he knew the verses of every book he read.

He must be kidding him.

"I don't really get it," He said with a shrug, walking towards the reagent tube. Stolas didn’t look away from him, some of those containers had chemicals that could be harmful to the imp. “You are the smartest guy I know, you saying those kinds of things seem absurd to me, what could you not possibly know?”

The comment amused him, Stolas saw him even more curiously, if Blitzo only knew, if he understood that there are thousands of things he doesn’t know, that even the avian can be ignorant of certain abilities or qualities belonging to other races, they are only mere observers and researchers. Even Lucifer learns new thing every day, his knowledge is not infinite as others think, there will always be something new to learn as long as time continues to exist.

“Your words flatter me” He said, seeing Blitzo poking a test tube with a liquid bubbling in yellow. “I suggest you not get too close if you don't want your eyes to melt” He suggested calmly but about to launch himself so that the imp didn’t commit an imprudence.

“Oh, I didn’t know- ….wait...did you say melt?”

That would be useful when working for his clients.

"It's a very simple thing really." Stolas looked back at the book once Blitzo left his table.

"I see ... Stolas," The aforementioned said nothing, he was lost in his reading but he was not ignoring the smallest one. “I don't know if it's okay for me ... I mean …”

"Yes, Blitzy?" Leaving the book on the shelf, right in his section, he returned his gaze to the little imp for seconds before taking another book.

"I would like ... to learn..." He said at last, sounding more shy and nervous than he wanted.

He was getting scared of himself.

“To learn?” The owl's eyes widened in shock, forgetting his search. He thought he had misunderstood. “Learn what?”

"I don't know, I find it useful to know a thing or two about those plants," he said, nibbling one of the bottles with some curved plant in a strange pink liquid with his claw. “I just thought that maybe living with ignorance is not so much fun, sometimes something feels like it’s missing …”

Blitzo wasn’t hearing words from his companion, so he suddenly felt nervous. So rare were his words? Maybe it was stupid of him him, a demon who wants to know about these things, even to him it sounded illogical.

He looked up to watch Stolas see him with those huge owl eyes, tilting his head slightly to the left as if trying to guess who was that red creature with horns and a tail that was in his study.

"Heh, forget it, it's stupid" He laughed just because he was still feeling nervous. “Just don't listen to my words, it’s nonsense.”

"No, no, don't misunderstand my expressions," he said quickly, seeing Blitzo turn around to distract himself with a small blue vial. “You caught me off guard, I didn't expect you to ask me for something like that.”

“Seriously?” He hadn't turned around yet, he was still looking at each bottle as if he understood its contents.

The truth is that he didn’t want to turn around and see Stolas, especially after what he said. He wanted to hit himself right then. Why couldn't he be silent? That bad habit of letting out everything he thought was going to condemn him one of these days.

"Do you ... really want to learn? I mean, you want me to instruct you?” Asked Stolas reaching his desk.

"Well, I mean, I would come more often and so we would talk about more things than just nonsense." He turned around and tried to look calm, casual, but in the end he exaggerated.

"It's not nonsense, I don't see why I shouldn't teach you," He smiled at him while shrugging his shoulders.

The imp gave a little jump of surprise, he was being serious, he didn’t believe that the feathered demon would allow him to do so. Was there a catch in all this?

“You're not kidding, are you?” He saw Stolas approaching him, but he didn’t back down an inch. "What do you want in return?" He crossed his arms with a frown.

“It’s true that my services are never free, every request to me has a payment to give” He began to say, admiring the plumage of his fingers. “You can pay me however you want, I will give you that benefit.”

“However I want? You're not kidding me, are you?” He didn't think things were that easy, Stolas was most likely looking for something as well.

"Why would I do that?" Already close enough to the imp, he leaned down a little until he reached his height. Blitzo admired the small pupils of his blood red eyes, they were so small and creepy, they attracted him without explanation. “You helped my daughter to return home safely, you could take it as payment for what you did for my family ... Plus, You said you'd come more often and I feel so alone here, Blitzy~ You have no idea how much.”

“You have your wife and your daughter. How is that feeling lonely?” He replied, meeting his gaze with an incredulous look on his.

The great owl widened his upper eyes, Blitzo felt that he had screwed up again. The other straightened up and looked at his books with a long face, the sparkle in his eyes fading for a brief moment.

“It’s difficult to explain, but it’s better for you to play down those minutiae” He cleared his throat before continuing, his eyes went to the picture of his family and the lids of his eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're right," Blitzo snapped, trying not to make the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. “I will come, but not every day, it is exhausting to always go up the terrace”

"Why don't you use the passage under the statue then?" He suggested placing a hand on his hip pointing with his raised hand at chest level to one side.

"The what of the statue?" He said that so quickly it caused him to bite his tongue.

"Hmmm," He looked at him again, tilting his head as he meditated.

Stolas turned his back on Blitzo to go directly to the corner of the bookcase where a painting of him and his daughter was located. He ran his hand along the frame of the painting until he found what he was looking for, he pulled the wood causing a piece of polished wood to separate slightly from the painting. The painting was immediately moved to one side to reveal a passageway that curved and led down a spiral staircase. It used the same material as the castle walls, a narrow expanse that went down and down.

When Blitzo looked out, he couldn't see anything, there were no torches to illuminate the passage and no windows. Stolas snapped his fingers and a red light came out of his fingers, it was like a small firefly that was spinning itself until it formed a ring of red light.

"A lighthouse, so you can see where you're going" He pointed out. The small red halo went up and down, then disappeared into Stolas's fingers.

"Ha, useful, but I don't know how to do that" He pointed out with a snap of his fingers. “I'll end up bouncing like a ball down the stairs.”

“Of course you won't do that'' He laughed as if what he said was the most logical thing. “You will use this.”

He looked in his vest pocket for a small object in his hands, he handed it to Blitzo and he observed a black chain of small hoops, as a pendant, it carried a rock trapped between a tangle of white wire, as if they were creepers.

"It's yours, take it as a gift." He wait for Blitzo to extend his hand to take it.

When the imp took a look at it he was a bit confused, the rock was simple, like coal, he didn't see anything special.

“Uhm... Thanks, but how could a simple rock help me not to bounce like a ball down the stairs?” He asked, watching as Stolas rolled the tiny pupils of his eyes, then Blitzo realized that it was actually possible for the great owl to do that, only because his pupils were so small he had never noticed, how many times would he have done that?

"Just ask for light." He patted him on the back hard enough, but without making him stumble, to enter the dark place.

“Stolas, I don’t….Hey!”

The tall demon closed the door behind him, leaving him submerged in darkness. He didn't like that at all, he hit the wall behind him, tried to open it, but his efforts were useless. His body felt heavy, his heart rate was increasing, he was having a panic attack.

“Don't lock me up… Let me out…” He begged. “I need some light!”  
  
Saying those words was the only thing he needed, the stone on his chest shone a bluish-white tone, it was strange, he only remembered that kind of shine in a specific place but that was impossible. He appreciated the small luminous rock for a few minutes, it was warm, he felt that everything was seen clearly as it was outside, but not in hell.

“What do you think?” Stolas asked behind him with the door open. When the other light entered, the rock went out. “It lights up when you ask it. Be careful, it doesn't work when you are outside, always indoors.”

He explained by letting the imp enter the study again while holding the object in his hands. He closed the painting behind him and knelt to be almost at level with Blitzo. He saw him with a sly smile when he finished explaining the operation of the little rock.

“It’s close or similar to a star. Its light works with magic, the rock comes from the surface, a star that died centuries ago. I got it back for a new purpose” He held out his hand to hold the object between his fingers and admired how well it worked. “You have verified that my experiment works, it is interesting.”

It was definitely fascinating, a dead star that would briefly shine as soon as its wearer demanded it. Stolas impressed him incredibly, more so when he realized the fact that that rock now belonged to him, being a gift from the owl himself. He might have continued to admire the demon's ingenuity if it weren't for the fact that the idiot closed the door on him right after he passed.

He stiffened his gaze and struck the avian's shoulder with his fist.

“Ow! What was that for?” He complained, patting the place where the imp had hit him.

“Next time you do that to me I will hit your feathery and attractive face. Did you hear me? I don't like being locked up in dark fucking places all by myself. Do you understand me, feather head?” Yes he exploded, there was no subtle way to tell him. His fists were still clenched and facing him.

He waited a few seconds. What did he just say?

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Attractive?” He smiled, pleased.

"Hah, don't get your hopes up, it's not as attractive as mine" He said just to save his pride. “But that's not the point, I'm serious Stolas.”

"Okay, okay" He put both hands to his chest as a sign to calm him down. “I didn't know, it won't happen again, I didn't know dark places scared you.”

"They don't scare me," He said, his gaze hardening as he crossed his arms. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Alright” He got up supporting his hand on his knee. “Be careful with that stone, it’s not recommended that you show it, other greedy people may want it.”

He saw the tall demon walk past him to go to his desk. Blitzo reflected for a moment, he had accidentally hit one of the demon princes of hell and was still in one piece, he thought that Stolas would be angry but instead, he just looked at him semi annoyed by the deal.

He took the rock in his hands again, he looked at it and a smile appeared on his lips, it was a pleasant gesture that he had given him something like that, plus giving him an alternate route to enter the castle without anyone noticing.

“We start tomorrow then, what do you think?”

“Start what?” He asked, waking up from his reverie.

“Your lessons” He walked across his desk to his chair and then sat in it. “Come here a moment Blitzy.”

The aforementioned, with some distrust, approached him counting step by step, the truth is that the tall demon didn’t have his trust yet. He came standing in front of him, the tallest one placed his elbow on his desk and had one leg crossed over the other.

In front of him, Stolas was looking him up and down as if sizing him up, as if his eyes were looking beyond his clothes. He was already feeling somewhat uncomfortable about that and tried to back away, but his hip was immediately caught by a hand from the taller one. He gave a little jump to the touch, his hand perfectly caught him and made him get closer to him without wanting to. 

He must have guessed his actions at first.

He said nothing, he wasn't going to do something that might offend Stolas when he was close to getting what he wanted. However, when he was close enough, almost stradling the other's lap, something inside him wanted to run away. There was something else, something more, he wanted to feel his touch on his body more.

_I can't afford it._

"You're adorable," He said with his beak coming closer to his neck.

He felt his breath so close, it tempted him to so many things, he was terrified, something was not right with him, Stolas was a sex-thirsty idiot who appeared to be someone perfect and correct. His charms came from those eyes that cried out to be seen, but the intensity is what made him want to look away. 

Like a real owl on the prowl.

He didn’t want that idiot to hold him, he didn’t like to let himself be handled by the owl, but oh how good it felt when he touched him. His scent of herbs attracted him more and more, he worked with them all the time, that's why he smelled so good, with a mixture of sulfur, but it was still attractive.

_Not again._

"What are you really looking for, little _imp_?" Stolas asked in a low, grave voice.

Blitzo got goosebumps on his smooth skin. Stolas's hands went up over the clothes and his _“lips”_ didn’t leave his neck.

“Why this thirst for knowledge? Is it what you were really looking for all this time?” He asked using that same tone of voice.

He felt chills, his body controlled itself. What was happening? It was as if a spell was escaping Stolas's beak, every word he uttered making him tremble.

He was afraid

“I...I just...Want…”

“What are you looking for? Explain your true nature to me” He separated himself slowly from Blitzo. His left hand ran over the shoulder of the smallest demon until it went up his neck to reach his chin thus forcing him to look at him.

“What?”

“What are you really looking for? How far do you plan to go? What would you let me do to you just to get it?”

“S-Stolas …” That feeling again that made him feel like his body would collapse and lose his mind. “Is it wrong?”

“What do you suppose is wrong?" He brought his face closer to the other, he didn’t take his eyes off him for a single second, it was his pleasure to appreciate every expression on the imp's face.

“I want…”

“Tell me what you really want" He opened his mouth a little closer to Blitzo's trembling lips.

“I, I want…”

He wanted to tell him whatever, a recklessness, he would give himself away right there if he couldn't find a way out of his gaze. However, as much as his willpower screamed at him to escape, to forget the whole plan and that it was better to leave Stolas; He faltered at the prince's touch, his invading hand reaching under his shirt and snaking up his spine.

There he recognized a part of him that he didn’t believe existed, a desire that mocked his reason. The curiosity of how the inside of his mouth would taste at that moment, it smelled of fruit. He must have drunk some wine, he didn’t see it, but now he wanted to know the taste of the drink through his mouth. It was a feeling that made his heart race, that made his body tremble; it made him dizzy and groggy, it was burning his body, itching his hands and making his tail stand up.

A growl interrupted whatever was happening between them, they looked at each other in puzzlement until the sound was repeated. Blitzo looked at himself recognizing that the sound was coming from his own body.

More specific: his stomach.

“Heh, the truth is I want to eat, I'm hungry. Sorry, I didn't have lunch” He tried to hide his embarrassment, his stomach just had to growl at that moment.

Although if he thought about it, it was precisely what he needed.

There was a moment of silence between the two, it was immediately cut off when Stolas gave a thunderous laugh. Blitzo, when he saw him, felt even more sorry, he was making fun of him and he didn’t like it, now he wished that hell would swallow him so he could forever burn by the same flames of hell.

“What the fuck are you laughing at? It's natural to feel hungry when you haven't eaten!”

“Yes, of course, what you say is fine” He got up from his chair while carrying the imp taking him under the armpits and then leaving him in his chair again.

Blitzo did not protest against the action, he only remained paralyzed for a moment when he was carried in that way by Stolas, in addition, he continued to analyze the laugh of the opposite a little, he had not heard him let out such a laugh before.

“I'll go and have a servant bring something, I must go solve a couple of things. Will you wait here?” He asked already heading to the exit.

“Eh, Wouldn’t it be better if I go?”

“No, do not worry. When the servant arrives he will leave the tray on the desk, hide underneath, okay?” He indicated, opening the door.

He nodded, still looking at the prince with surprise.

“I’ll be back”

He retired at last.

“What the fuck was that? That guy is more pixilated than me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was long!
> 
> I don't have much to say other than I'm seriously hoping you're liking the story so far haha. And thanks everyone who has left a comment, they are super encouraging and nice to read c:
> 
> I also left more space beetween paragraphs and I was wondering if this was better or if the old formatting was better? I'm not completely sure about it :0
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Chapter 11

If everything were easy, the sky would be at the tips of your hands and you would effortlessly cross the sea just by walking, the tree would grow without sun and without water, you would get the job you want to have and we would learn a language just by reading the first word; you could even ride a bicycle without the danger of the first fall, but since nothing is easy and everything that is done must be done with effort, if you want to achieve success you just have to put all your effort and determination into it.

Blitzo understood that completely, if he wanted his company to reach a high place in the great companies of hell and become a great boss, there were many things he had to sacrifice, a lot to do, to learn and although he is a smart enough demon and capable of everything, nothing that he proposed was difficult for him.

Except maybe having a demon owl prince around him, one of the guardians of knowledge in hell and a very strict teacher. Yes, there was no doubt, every time he thought that he knew the tall feathered demon any less, he didn’t think it would be so hard to deal with him when it came to classes, he thought wrong when he believed it would be easy with that demon, he had no idea how he could be able to explain everything so well, clearly and without difficult words that Blitzo did not understand.

At first it was a total failure, it was four days trying to fight against the refined language of the prince and more when he spoke of theoretical things. Stolas had to rethink the dynamics and methods of study. After a detailed analysis of his student, looking for the easiest ways to explain him without having to completely change what he wanted to convey to him, then he found that with simple words and somewhat particular examples, he came to understand even better.

In his study, Stolas was making a couple of moves regarding his work in hell and it was taking him longer than it used to. He read a couple of things that he didn’t know if they were correct or if some idiot wrote them wrongly, it was unusual.

“Stolas?”

He heard someone call him, he turned his head slightly to meet his wife at the door. She probably knocked as she didn’t usually walked in without first giving a couple of knocks to the door before passing.

“Busy?” She asked sweetly, walking straight to the desk.

"Something like that, I'm afraid I'll have to go out for a couple of hours" He indicated, letting go of what he had in his hand to immediately stand up and take his hat from the desk.

“Why? What happened?” Asked his wife with genuine concern as her husband had a severe and tired look on his face.

"It's nothing serious," He answered, walking around his desk until he got to where she was. "Matters that you shouldn't worry about, nor should Octavia find out."

“Who are you going to see?” This time she asked a little more serious, determined that her husband would make her participate in what was happening.

“I'll go downtown to find out a couple of things… I… I'm afraid that now more than ever we must make Octavia stay at home, without any more attempts to escape” He spoke, thinking more about what he was saying than usual, he didn’t want to disturb his wife, but the tone she gave him forced him to tell her, but not reveal everything to her. “I'll talk to you when I get back to the castle, okay?”

"I thought we would surprise Octavia together after lunch" She felt disappointed, but now worried, going over her husband's words. "What do you mean by the escape attempts?"

He tried not to make fun of his wife's naivety, he had in mind that the woman never suspected that her daughter had planned to escape from the castle on more than one occasion, only that this last time she did succeed, until those events occurred, if it weren’t for the imp, who knows what would have happened to his starfire.

"I really have to go, I promise we'll talk later and I'll be able to inform you better of everything." He took her by the shoulders and then let his hands slide down her arms. “It seems to me the decision we made is the best if we want our daughter to stay home.”

“I still don't like this risky idea. Why can't we choose another alternative?” Disgusted, she crossed her arms to coldly look away from her husband. “This is absurd.”

"Our daughter hates us," He began, but his wife scowled at him and Stolas cleared his throat, took his hands away from his wife, and continued: “You know it's true, you can't deny that our daughter, a confined teenager, hates us and I think that by giving her this little gift is the ideal thing to lighten things up here.”

He negotiated, hoping that his wife would at least agree to tolerate everything that would come with that decision. He didn't like that alternative at all either, but if that kept Octavia's wild ideas of escaping the castle, then it would be done, time will tell whether or not what will be done next will be reversed or not.

"Okay," She agreed, lowering her arms and relaxing her shoulders. “But I still totally disagree and don't ask me to like it …”

"I won't," He agreed quickly. “Very well, I'm leaving.”

He passed by her to go to the exit of his study, but his wife's voice stopped him while he was taking the doorknob.

"I won't forget our pending conversation," her voice turned cold and her hands came together in front of her, resting between her stomach and belly. “I will also go out for personal reasons, I will give our daughter her surprise after lunch and then I will leave, I will ask two more guards to watch her.”

She walked to the entrance, being the first to leave once Stolas opened the door and bowed a little to her.

“As you wish, dear”

Once she disappeared down the hall and he went down to the entrance to go get into the limo, when he was alone he was able to relax a little more. Every day it was more difficult to pretend something that he didn’t feel, he was not like her, he was simply tired of the same monotonous rhythm that has taken his life after the last few centuries.

_ Was it ever worth it? _

Probably, thinking about the past was painful to him for many reasons. At the time he felt that it was the right thing to do and he wouldn’t regret anything if it was the choice that he himself risked to make, there is no way out or remedy to said choices anymore, just go ahead and relive them thanks to his magnificent memory.

He hoped that by leaving early he would be in time to return before sunset, because he was never sure if he would find  _ him _ there on the balcony waiting for him or in his study trying to read something he hardly understood. He supposed he was being very patient with him, maybe there was something else he wanted to find out about that little demon.

It no longer seemed to him that he was treating him as a mere entertainment toy, he didn’t even indulge in his games to have sex with him, nor to amuse himself with his nonsense, his way of acting was ridiculous, a little imp who was getting too confident with how he talked to the prince.

If he liked, he could get rid of him, even forget him and change him for someone who was more obedient and less irritating. However, he had that strange tingling in his chest when he approached him and spoke to him as if he were just another demon, as if he were not afraid of him, he liked it to a certain extent. He may even admit that he no longer felt as lonely and ignored as before.

_ What are my true purposes with that imp? _

_ << "What if Charlie is right?" >> _

“Nonsense”

He thought aloud with a small laugh, he really didn’t believe in that absurd thought that demons or sinners could ever change. Everyone accumulates more and more sins the moment they get to hell and the chance of them stopping was so low that he didn't even bother to calculate it anymore.

And despite that thought, he agreed to give a simple and insignificant demon a bit of knowledge, even be his teacher. He wondered why he agreed, only to not find an answer that covers all his doubts, they were all absurd, the only one he could compromise was his thirst for knowledge, that curiosity that was born as soon as the imp was slightly interested in learning new stuff.

He was hiding something, it may be his mere imagination, but he supposed that he was hiding something important from him that he will not easily say.

  
  


.*.*.*.

“And that’s the story. Can you believe it?”

Blitzo was in the world of the living telling a stranger his problems since apparently he couldn’t open up with anyone else.

“First, Moxxie eats a sandwich in bad condition that he found in the fridge, to emphasize again, it's NOT my fault. For starters I didn't tell him to eat my lunch that I found near a sandwich stand. What did I think? Well, obviously that a client didn’t want it and I took it without telling the owner of the stall ... It’s not stealing” He was talking to that stranger who only responded with murmurs that were barely understandable.

Then he came back with a camera that he finally found in his jacket, he kept muttering his bad mood.

“Now I have to do this job alone and he blames me! It's not my fault that he mistook the lunch bags” He scratched his temple thinking how to turn that camera on since it wasn't his but a new one that Loona had _found_ . “Millie is taking care of him and Loona refused to come with me because she had "more important things to do" What is more important than spending time with your father? And to send more shit to my week! That feathered dickhead teaches me like a kid. He treats me like a little brat who barely knows how to wipe his nose!”

He exploded in a rant right there, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and train tracks that crossed through an arid place.

“I’m fed up!" If it weren't because what he has taught him had helped him to better understand that stupid book...He had even found how to control the portals without having to land in random or uncomfortable places. He recalled the one time at the church and once when they fell into a pig slaughterhouse or when they interrupted a ritual ... that was embarrassing. “Believe me, if I didn't need his stupid knowledge, I wouldn't even bother answering the phone ... I don't get it!”

He put both hands to his head letting the camera fall to the ground and apparently it didn’t suffer any damage.

“First, he behaves like a damn urged by sex, now that I agreed to have sex with him ... I myself turn away. Why? The jerk acts nice and even respectful, but I know that's just a facade. The worst thing is that as a teacher he’s even more unbearable. I'll pluck out feather by feather from that idiot if he can't make up his mind, I'm sure he's planning something, but I haven't found out what it is”

And while he was talking about his problems, who he was talking to struggled to get out of the bonds that Blitzo had imposed on him a few hours ago after knocking him out when he was walking on the street. He didn’t know what was happening, but it was clear to him that this strange-looking character tied him to the train tracks, which in a few minutes would arrive at his location to run over him.

"Silence, you won't let me think," He said, picking up the camera. “You know, I have to make my business grow, but I need something else ... Any ideas? Your sister said you are a businessman, by the way she is very angry about the poison in her coffee cup, but you will deal with her later.”

Out of nowhere he came up with an ingenious plan, one that would change things forever and boost his company's profits. Maybe it was crazy, but there was nothing to lose by trying, he just had to look for it in the book, there must be something about it.

“You know? You are a genius! You just gave me a great idea for the next step to take my company to the next level. What do you think?” He leaned back with the man on the rails as he posed, raising the camera to take a selfie with him. He got up and stood on the other side of the rails to take another photo. “Now say chee-”

When he took the photo, the train passed and he didn't even notice the blood that splashed him up and down.

"He should have at least smiled" He said, looking at the photo and then looking at the man who was still being run over by that long and endless train. "Oh come on! Damn it, I just picked it up from the cleaners. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get the bloodstains off this suit? Fuck!”

He returned to hell covered in blood, mostly his coat, opening a portal directly to his office. He hung his coat on his coat rack as the portal closed, he allowed himself to lie down in his chair in front of his desk. He let himself be calm for several minutes before getting up and going to find a clean coat that he could use to go out.

So much silence in the office, Loona was not there and he had no idea where she could be. Moxxie and Millie must have been home, the girl relieving the imp's discomfort thanks to the sandwich he ate wrongly.

With the new coat on, he adjusted his accessory around his neck and patted his chest to feel something hidden under his shirt. When he took it out, there was that little stone that was once part of the firmament. He made a face with his lips, every time he looked at it, that arrogant image appeared in his thoughts, that face that he no longer knew for how long he could bear to see.

Swallowing his disgust, he went where he didn’t want to go, he had a question about the book, a section that he didn’t know if doing that spell would achieve his objective. It was safer to check with Stolas before risking himself and his family, although he might as well try and use some other sinner as a laboratory rat, but it put him at risk that others would know that he had the book.

He climbed through that hidden entrance behind the statue, it was simpler there, only dark, luckily he had that piece of night sky to be able to walk between the stairs without tripping, nor to feel uncomfortable in that narrow place.

He arrived at the studio, carefully opening the entrance behind the painting, not finding him there like in the last four days, reading some important document or preparing one of those rare mixtures with different smells and colors. Since he was alone, he took the opportunity to inquire among the books that were located in the immense library, looking for books that would give him a clue on how to better interpret the spells of the grimoire.

As the hour passed, he got bored, each book seemed not to work for what he was interested in looking for and Stolas took too long to arrive, he was never late for his visits, even if he came unexpectedly, which was basically all the time, so he was already getting impatient.

He left the room to walk the lonely corridors, not a single creature wandering. He thought of Stolas's room, he went there to see if he was there, but even the place was in complete solitude. It seemed so strange to him, maybe he wasn’t at the castle that day. Perhaps he could take the opportunity to investigate around having previous experience on how to sneak into homes and pass like a ghost in them without being seen unless he wanted to.

it was then when something caught his attention as he went down the stairs, something that he had missed until he fully concentrated on it. He heard a melody not far away, a few feet away, two doors later. Cautiously he walked there, the door was slightly open so it was easy to spy on whoever was inside from the corner of the doorway.

He saw him watching near the window, surrounded by a red aura that he had never seen before. His reflection was so clear, terrifying, cold, scowling he saw the landscape and he didn't even know if he was really looking at what's beyond him. Blitzo felt his tail tremble, his entire body paralyze just seeing the reflection and when his face was shown in profile, observing him more carefully, he stopped trembling.

With great care and stealth he entered the room, a small great ballroom, there was a small platform with a piano and instruments that played by themselves, that's where the music came from, as if ghosts took over each one of them, being played by nonexistent hands.

“What are you doing?” Blitzo asked without fear of interrupting whatever Stolas was doing.

The music stopped, the instruments stopped moving, and that red aura around Stolas disappeared. His serious countenance was displaced, the demon looked towards the door to meet the little demon, thus his other thoughts disappeared for a short period of time.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I interrupt something?” He asked, approaching Stolas, passing through the room and observing the carefully painted and detailed ceiling.

It was incredible, different from other rooms, as if that one in particular was decorated with the ideas of other people, feeling in brighter and more dreamy times.

“ What are you doing here?” The prince asked disoriented, not expecting to see the imp.

“What? Did you forget I was coming? I waited upstairs for almost two hours, I would have left if it weren't for- ... Is something wrong?”

"Oh? No, no, nothing's wrong with me, it just surprises me ... " He looked as if he had just woken up from a dream and now he didn't even know what he was saying. He kept silent for a few seconds to better think his words. “I arrived not too long ago, I was resolving a few issues.”

“Well, I should know that, guessing when or not I will find you is difficult.”

"Same here." He looked more relaxed than before. “I have to get you a phone, the kind that you can carry everywhere.”

“Yeah, I still don't… Wait, will you get it for me? I mean, are you going to buy it for me?”

“Of course”

“Ah...Well if that’s what you want, the truth is that I do need it” He agreed to find a benefit for him, to get a cell phone without him spending the savings he had on that. “Aaaand what were you doing? You looked tense.”

"I fail to see the reason why you should meddle in matters that do not concern you." His refined voice sounded so hateful that it irritated Blitzo, he didn’t like that tone.

He was going to answer him, but that face was reflected again in the window when he turned his back on him. Again, he felt it again and despised it. Stolas had concern in his eyes, brooding over problems unknown to him, and his taut shoulders gave him that inflexible air. 

“Fine, whatever you say. If you're not in the mood then I'm leaving, I'll see you some other day” He blurted out, holding back the urge to growl at him.

He turned away with the idea of leaving, he wouldn’t stay if he would be treated like trash by the man who practically begged him to visit him every day. When he was in the mood he would come back, or when he got his new phone.

"Stop," He asked, clasping his hands on his back. Blitzo turned to look at him without noticing that detail.

Stolas sighed to calm himself down, took off his hat and set it on a cabinet near him. He took off his cape to throw it on the couch on his other side and then turn around and walk towards the little imp who, curiously, waited with his arms crossed for the tallest one to say something, his patience was running out and he would no longer tolerate him speaking to him again as he did a few minutes ago.

Stolas went to him, they both held their gaze, Blitzo sensed something different in the avian and his nerves grew. He felt disoriented when Stolas extended his hand to him and he looked at it to find nothing. 

“What?”

“Do you dance?” He asked, snapping the fingers of his other hand and a red light came off them. “Imagine this is a masked ball and no one but me knows who you are, and it goes without saying that we are alone and if you stumble there will be no one to make fun of you.”

That essence traveled like smoke directed by a non-existent air and arrived with the instruments, which rose and together with the baton began their interpretation.

“Are you making fun of me? This is absurd, Stolas, I don't know how to dance this. And just to point it out, I wouldn't dance this in public” He said mockingly, feeling ashamed inside because the taller one took him by the hand without him allowing it.

One, two, three moves and they made it to the middle of the room without stumbling. Embarrassed, Blitzo avoided looking at Stolas and focused on looking at his feet to make sure they didn’t tangle with each other, he would most certainly fall in the third step if it were not for the strong grip of the other.

"Well, it seems to me that you learn quickly" He said, smiling even with his eyes, and the dull look of a while ago vanished completely and Blitzo felt better when he saw him. “There is a lot of history in masked balls, people dancing in a great hall hiding their faces from others, no one had any idea who they danced with or who they ended up sleeping with.”

“What? Now we go to history classes?” He teased, trying to hide a slight blush that formed when Stolas made him give a turn where he almost tripped.

“We could take advantage of the situation” Then he accelerated the steps a little more and Blitzo paid more attention to his feet so as not to stumble. Even stooping, Stolas moved with more grace. “Also those who had bad intentions used these dances to kidnap and kill, everything depended on their intentions. When this kind of dance became public, the kings used the excuses of the masks so that they would never discover their identities, all to get a little out of the routine life that being royalty entailed.”

“Heh, have you done it?” The imp asked, ending up a little at a distance from the other.

"Not here at least" He smiled at him with a certain mischief and Blitzo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

”What do you mean?”

His question was not answered that afternoon, nor the next day or another day. He would be left with the doubt until he understood by himself what the prince was referring to.

"You're starting to get better, but you're still very tense, Blitzy~" His eyes were bright again.

Blitzo bit his tongue before saying some nonsense, Stolas's face remained distant and concerned. He disliked it, but he didn't understand why looking like that was the reason for his attention.

"Tell me a story about those waltzes" He asked with the idea that this way he could distract himself and stop putting on that expression that bothered him.

For him it was a synonym of danger, the music even told him that it was time to flee before it was too late. He began to tremble, his clumsy legs were carried away, at one point he no longer knew if he was really moving or was just some kind of illusion product of the demon himself.

The prince, confused, agreed to his request.

“Let me think, you have caught me without something in mind” The seconds of silence were short before speaking again and telling a story turned into a mere legend. “This happened in the human world, It was in Madrid, Spain in 1853, an English diplomat attended a masked ball, but lacking an announcer, not having fluency in the language in a short time, he got tired of the party. However, when he thought of retiring and glanced once more around the room and caught sight of a young woman in a black dress with a black mask and a white rose in her thin, pale hands. Both captivated by the other, they approached until finally they were face to face, and the young woman shyly asked him for a piece.”

"A piece of what?"

Stolas chuckled to himself, avoiding not taunting the naive demon.

"A dance with her," He clarified before continuing. “He gladly accepted to dance with such a beautiful young woman, with incomparable beauty and a dazzling smile. She took off her mask, revealing her pale and innocent face. They spent the night together dancing, talking and when it was time to leave, they both walked through the streets of the Villa.”

“In their path was the church of San José, she stopped and asked the diplomat to enter the site briefly. He, reluctantly, accepted despite insisting on continuing their conversation in the serene night landscape, it was inappropriate for him to end the night visiting that place, but already in love with the young woman, he accompanied her without protesting her pleas.”

“What happened when they walked into the church?” Blitzo asked genuinely interested, immersed in the story without noticing that he was still dancing with Stolas and also that he was much better than the prince could expect.

He smiled at his curiosity and continued:

“They both entered, he did it without knowing what would happen and the course in which their love story would take” He made him turn next to him, passing in front of the "musicians". “On the altar a coffin perched on top under dim lights, the Englishman was confused, a bad foreboding taking hold of him. The young woman whose skin was so cold took his hand inviting him to come closer and he begged her to leave the place, but she stopped and spoke to him with sadness formed in a face that smiled longingly at him: "I can't anymore, my place is here until the morning comes and they bury me"

“Terrified, the man released her hand and fled the room without knowing where to go or what direction it was better to take. Disoriented, nervous and terrified, he let himself be carried away by his legs and only ran until the church disappeared from his field of vision. When morning came, curiosity without letting him sleep, he returned to that church to find dozens of people in the place, dressed in mourning, the ladies covering their faces with cloaks and the men with their heads down looking around.”

“A funeral was taking place in that church. He felt his heartbeat with fear and hesitantly entered to find that coffin he saw at dawn next to the lady in the black dress and white rose who was now resting in that wooden box. His breath escaped his lips and he felt the world rocking around him.”

“He was scared when he felt pressure on his shoulder and when he turned around he found a stranger who was looking at him strangely. The young man, who turned out to be a close relative of the lady in the coffin, asked him if he knew her to which he did not respond and then the relative told him a brief fact about that lady, one that changed the course of his history.”

“What was it?” The music was almost over and not even Blitzo was aware of it.

“The young woman had fallen in love with a young English diplomat who had been living in the city for months. She observed that man from a distance with the desire to approach him and ask him to dance with her. The man who no longer knew whether to faint or endure that great regret that grew inside him told him that he had done it last night, but the relative told him that it was impossible because the young woman was already dead at that time.”

“It was when they both understood that she, with her last strength, before leaving and not taking any regrets with her wherever she went, her ghost looked for the young man and asked him to dance with her, what she longed for the most. And he once again looked at the corpse of the young woman with the white rose in her hand that would one day wither next to her body, thinking that if he could go back in time and see her again, he would be the one who invited her to dance instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a comment, I didn't introduce that story because I wanted to and that's it lol ... Well mostly. 
> 
> The truth is that this story has something that must be analyzed very well, I'm not talking about a ghost appearing and that jazz, I'm talking about the message it leaves. That is a clue to what may happen later


	13. Chapter 12

A beautiful story with an unexpected ending, the lady who fulfilled her last will before leaving the land of the living and the young man who lived the rest of his life with a question haunting him even in his deepest dreams: What if they had met sooner?

Maybe if that had happened, she would be alive. She would have been at the dance with him as his partner and not as a pair of lovers who barely discovered the feelings of the other, all because they had not realized before the value within them.

Blitzo didn’t understand the reflection left by that story, perhaps he wouldn't for a long time. Little did he care what it could mean, he just made Stolas tell him the story because he wanted to stop seeing that expression in his eyes, he wanted to distract him in some way.

"Tell me, Blitzy, why do you keep coming? Why do you want to expand your knowledge?” Asked Stolas taking Blitzo's waist more firmly, lifting him a little more.

“Hey!” He protested at the other’s movement. “Do I have to have a reason?”

"Everyone has one" The song ended when he answered, still not letting go of Blitzo.

“Well, not me” He lied, but the great owl didn’t have to know that and he was an expert in deceiving to hide his true intentions. “How many times will you ask? I'm getting tired of the same question all the time.”

Stolas didn't answer instantly, Blitzo supposed that he was taking the time to answer or maybe he was looking for some lie to tell him or some cheesy nonsense to say, because Stolas was just like that, a corny fool who thinks he is smarter than others when he doesn't even know the kind of demon he was being manipulated by.

"Besides, you always ask me to come back" He continued, realizing that the music stopped, but Stolas's grip around his waist didn’t.

He pushed him carelessly so that he would let him down and fall on his feet to the ground. Stolas looked at him without getting upset at such an abrupt act, tilted his head and made a strange noise that Blitzo could not define what it was.

“I never ask you to come back” He finally answered, surprised by the statement of the shortest.

“Come on, you can't deny that you always want me to accompany you. Why do I come here?” Soon he would regret his words, at times he let himself be carried away by his impulses.

"You don't intend to get anything from me?" He asked with surprise.

"What could I possibly want from you? We don’t even have sex, at least not all the time, and I don't mean to say we should have sex right now” He corrected through his teeth, rolling his eyes.

"I don't mean that, although it's a shame, you really know how to please me-" And he stopped his words suddenly, not continuing to speak.

He would always find that funny, Stolas always was used to being totally careful with his words in the presence of anyone, even his family. Moreover, every word that came out of his mouth was more than calculated in advance, with the exception of those brief moments that he shared with the imp, he felt that he was being driven by his impulses.

He didn't like it, but he didn't want it to stop.

“Argh, don't bother. What do you mean then, Stolas?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

The tall demon had to close his beak for a few seconds before continuing.

"It's nothing, Blitzy," and his beak formed a half smile.

_ I only have... _

“Those are just stupid assumptions that have nothing of relevance to us.”

_ Inside, I just wish... _

“It just seemed a little suspicious to me, that you wanted knowledge just to entertain yourself and nothing more”

_ Could I wish…? _

“What's wrong with that? I don't have much to do and my work doesn't take me many days in the week ”Blitzo said, watching Stolas turn to the side with his eyes focused on the window.

_...Or trust you? _

“Everyone has a price and everyone wants something." Stolas narrowed his eyes in an expression of desolation.

_ Are you really not looking for anything else? _

“Why are you making that expression?” Blitzo asked, drawing Stolas's attention again.

_ What the hell do you really want from me? _

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

_ Power? _

“It's not as if it interested me, but every time I find you looking at a fixed point ... That look on your face makes me uncomfortable” It was not a lie, the truth is that sometimes he made an effort to distract the prince just so that he won’t look at a fixed point so he wouldn’t make that expression. 

_ Protection? _

“Could you be more specific?” Stolas shook his head somewhat stunned, he looked at the instruments that levitated waiting for another piece which they could play and once again, for pleasure, he let them play one more piece.

_ To make fun of me? _

"Come on, you can't be so stupid and clueless" He wasn't afraid to let himself be shown as he was, he wouldn't lie about that. “It's annoying to see you like this, you have no reason to, especially when you already have everything.”

_ In the end when you get what you want, I will continue in my loneliness. What use would it be to continue with this deception? _

"Yes, you are annoying," He talked again, and this time he snapped, biting the inside of his right cheek. He wanted to make fun of the owl, it was very funny to see the disoriented expression the other was making in that moment.

_ I just wanted to sleep with you and make you mercilessly mine. _

"I mean, you look as if ..." And his eyes locked on his again, who was waiting for the answer, looking at him with wonder and curiosity.

_ When did I get to this point? _

"You always look like that when you think no one sees you" He looked away, frustrated and a little annoyed at Stolas for not understanding what he was referring to.

_ I could find someone better. _

"You look lonely," He said, remembering each of the times he had surprised him on his balcony, in his study and now in the ballroom. "I mean! Ignore what I said, actually, forget every word I said, they are bullshit. I'm saying stupid nonsense.”

_ But you got here first than that “someone better” _

He felt so embarrassed, his face was burning, something was wrong with him, what he said came out of his lips like sparks that stung his tongue and if he didn’t remove them they would burn his throat, choking on them.

He didn’t want to see Stolas for the pain he brought on him, now he was surely looking at him like he was a strange creature for saying such absurd words. He wanted to excuse himself to leave while the music was still playing, he decided it was time to leave, but he couldn't. Stolas took his arm and brought him closer to him, this time raising him to his height and continuing the dance carrying him in his arms.

“What...? What are you doing?! Put me down! I'm not a fucking doll!” He resisted, but he didn’t escape his grasp.

"You really are a peculiar imp," He turned and Blitzo stopped to allow himself to be manipulated by the taller one. “I didn’t think what such simple words would make me realize. Besides, they have, in a way, enlivened my day a bit.”

He internally cursed himself after he realized it. Stolas gave the last turn and Blitzo found it difficult to take his eyes off him, almost irresistible. He had already felt something like that weeks ago, when his gaze met Stolas's and his body stopped listening to him.

The damn bastard looked happy, content and wanted him to continue looking like that: ridiculous, drowning in that gibberish smile.

He would be careful from now on, he would stay away from him as much as he could, he no longer cared if he got enough information for the book or anything else, he didn't want anything more. If everything continued to move as it has been until now, there would be consequences.

He lifted him up and his hips caught in Stolas's arm, a shiver running up his back to his tail. He was afraid, dreading to continue seeing his eyes and that the sensation from the previous times would return, it was he who caused it, that must be nothing more than a trap. He was dirty, always doing things for his whims and the only one who would end up hurt would be Blitzo.

His head was a mess, his legs, despite being off the ground, were shaking and he wondered if he would have the strength in them to stand up when Stolas brought him back to the ground.

He bit his lower lip until the taste of blood was on his tongue. He was so close to his face, just a few millimeters more and once again he would allow himself to be manipulated by the prince, so much self-control that he had maintained in recent weeks and only a stupid dance was enough to get to him.

The knocking of the door was heard through the music, someone was on the other side. Stolas separated himself from Blitzo and the latter shook his head, going back to reality again.

He heard the noise again, someone was trying to enter and from what was heard, it was a matter of seconds for them to get inside. He pushed the tallest one, and then ducked under one of the flowery stools covered by long woven tablecloths until they brushed the polished wood floor.

“Stolas?” Asked who entered the room.

“Darling? I thought you'd still be outside” He said, controlling his worry of being discovered with Blitzo once more, the last time was a disaster.

She passed by the room paying attention to the music that still didn’t stop.

“Yes, but I never said when I would arrive at our castle again” With slow steps she reached where Stolas was. “Here alone? You shouldn’t”

She reached her hand up to the collar of her husband's shirt to fix his suit. She continued to survey the rest of the room with her eyes. Blitzo covered his mouth and watched them from the small opening that revealed the fabric.

“And with a waltz piece,” Her eyes shifted from the instruments to Stolas. “but with no partner to dance with.”

Blitzo watched her extend her hand slightly to Stolas and when he saw the gesture he bowed to her a little with his hand on his chest. The prince extended his hand to her and gracefully, the one with white feathers, let her own hand rest on her husband's, thus initiating the waltz.

They both danced with such grace that Blitzo's shame grew because when he danced with Stolas he could bet, with the certainty that he would win, that they did not look like those two birds that danced to the beat of the melody.

"I stopped by our daughter's room," She reported as Stolas paid her full attention without stopping the dance. “I think what you said worked, I heard her laugh ... I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time.”

"Then my plan was a success." He waved his feathers, smiling arrogantly.

"Your plan?" She teased.

“Of course. Or don't you remember who was the one who was most suspicious of this idea?” He turned her around and back to him again.

“I had my reasons, but I suppose I can let this slide and let her enjoy her freedom a little here in the castle. I will give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Stolas wanted to be more concentrated, he saw the stool with the vase where Blitzo was hidden, poking his head slightly and hiding it quickly, what the demon didn’t realize was that his tail was sticking out of the hiding place. So he planned to distract his wife to give the little imp a chance to leave the room unseen.

“Dear? I see you a little… distant” She pointed out, separating her body a little from the other.

“Just thoughtful”

“Stolas” She called, ordering him with her gaze to see her. “I haven't forgotten our pending conversation. What happened?”

He almost forgot, the matter had kept him taciturn most of the day since he received that call. With the arrival of Blitzo that concern vanished and he distanced himself from those problems, now that these issues were returning to him the anguish grew inside him. He didn't want to talk while Blitzo was present, they were matters that a little imp should not know about, not when he was ordered not to tell anyone else.

“Will you not tell me?”

"Yes, yes, of course," He answered calmly.

Both were distracted talking, Blitzo would take the opportunity to escape unseen now that the lady had her back to his direction. He ignored their conversation as it had nothing to do with him and he wouldn't risk waiting any longer. Besides that a part of him was not comfortable with watching Stolas dance with his wife, he even let out a growl when the prince grabbed the lady in front of him by the hip and held her as gently as a freshly cut flower.

He would get out of there as soon as possible, the presence of that woman put him on his nerves and it wasn't because he was afraid of her. He felt the impulse to want to go out and rip her hands off for touching Stolas, he felt a tingling in his chest when he saw him dance with her the way he had danced with him.

He cursed only for the fact that the lady entered the room, interrupting the moment he and Stolas were having, and of course he did nothing to dispatch her because she was his wife and he just a vile invader who passed into their home without permission.

“By the way Stolas, before continuing with our pending conversation, I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for cheating on me with that insignificant imp.”

Blitzo stopped in his tracks once he was outside, scrutinizing himself very cautiously among the furniture in the living room ––which were very little–– and finally planning to go through the corridors to reach Stolas's study with the idea of escaping through the entrance of the picture, but with the door ajar to spy on them when he heard those words come out of the mouth of Stolas's wife.

“I was angry and I certainly don't have the right, but come on, couldn't you cheat on me with someone of a ... higher class? Someone less insignificant and burlesque. Am I worth so little that you couldn’t sleep with someone at least a little decent? I wouldn't do that to you.”

“Perhaps-”

“Stolas, we know how our marriage works. We promised an open relationship for both of us, but I'm not happy that out of everyone you could have slept with, you chose someone of such low rank” They both parted and she continued to mock Blitzo in front of Stolas. “I'm more than pleased that you cut all ties with that demon, we don't even know what his true intentions were and I swear that he took something from here, but with all the cake on my face I couldn't see what it was.”

“Oh yeah? Why didn't you mention that to me before?” He asked curiously. He had no idea what it could be.

“I supposed it was irrelevant but I kept thinking about it, I’m only bringing it to light so that you realize that everyone will always want to take advantage of everyone. Don't you see?” She approached him to run her soft fingers over his cheek. “No one does something without getting something else in return, my dear husband, don't be as naive as our daughter. You, more than anyone, must know the consequences of trusting these filthy creatures.”

"Enough is enough," He stopped her gently, drawing back and away from her caresses, "I don't want to talk about meaningless things."

She was a little surprised for a moment in silence, she thought he would mock the imp with her, go along with what she said as he always does, but this time it was different, his eyes were seeing her with that frown that everyone avoided seeing in the prince. However it was for sheer brevity, Stolas immediately cleared his throat and turned to where Blitzo had left.

“There is nothing to excuse, on the part of both. It is time to leave this subject and continue to what really matters” He concluded walking to where his cape and hat were to take both. “I'd like to see Octavia before we meet in the garden, I'll tell you everything there”

Blitzo left annoyed, offended, he shouldn’t care how that woman expressed herself about him and he didn’t, it would reduce all the importance that it could bring ... What annoyed him was that she said it in front of Stolas, that she spoke like that about him in the presence of the demon, making him look insignificant and worthless.

Perhaps it would have been good to wait for Stolas hidden in the study, but he didn’t want to stay longer, he didn’t listen to all the conversation or the words of the prince. He was annoyed, however, that woman wouldn’t cause him irritation just for that, but he wouldn’t agree with her. Stolas loved him more than her anyway and he knew the avian was paying more attention to him. What would he have to be angry about? Just because both of them could spend more time together and it was not a certainty that they both had any relationship beyond politics.

He really hoped Stolas didn't love her so much, because then he wouldn't be sleeping with him, he wouldn't be teaching him things, and even being so nice to him. Yes, the prince loved him too much and Blitzo practically had him on his fingertips, sex kept the other submissive to his interests and he could do it only so that he would pay attention to his person and not to the other.

He stood in the middle of the streetwalk impressed by his own thoughts, things swam through his mind regarding Stolas that shouldn't have. He wanted to sleep with him, but not in the way that they have done from time to time in those moments when they meet in his room, he wanted more than that, to have him all to himself.

A chill traveled like an electric current, he trembled at that and kept walking a little slower as he thought. Maybe he was going crazy, something was not right with him now, the more time he spent with Stolas his mind betrayed him. Was he implementing some kind of mind control? Was Stolas controlling him through his gaze? It has already happened three times, not counting when it happened when they both had sex.

_ I don't feel anything for him, I don't have a single feeling for him. I'm just using him ... _

And his eyes returned to his mind, not the bright crimson ones, but those that look at the void, opaque that accompanied that expression of loneliness that is reflected in his orbs, those eyes that shaked the little sane soul he had left.

_ Why am I feeling this for him? Shit... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is Blitzo falling in love? Will Stolas be in love with Blitzo? :v For those who didn't realize or I didn't express well in the chapter, both continue to have casual sex, not all the time, but they do XD   
> I'm just focusing more on Blitzo's feelings because the damned imp doesn't want to fall in love.
> 
> Well that's all for today I hope you liked this chapter! I honestly love Stella's design, in my fic she's going to have a role a bit ... Well, you've seen it, but who knows who this lady really is


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW!!

_His crimson eyes were the only light in that place, the darkness like a cruel companion followed him, flying alongside him in pursuit. He listened to the moans of the other, weaker and weaker, futilely trying to escape him, like a small mouse injured in the leg, leaving a trace of blood attracting them without intention._

_He had nowhere to run, that demon had no way out and his forces would be extinguished in a matter of seconds, anything else he would have preferred, maybe to die right there or lose consciousness, but he was far from that and now whoever followed him was behind him, his shadow rose between the walls._

_“No… n-no please, I have nothing… I have not done anything” Begged the poor demon on his knees holding his arm in the wound that would not stop bleeding._

_"It's funny, you say that but look where you are," his hand extended, shaking the sinner's dusty jacket. “You will tell me what I want to know, you will answer each question honestly if you do not want me to dismay you.”_

_"N-no ... damn it, I can't ... I beg you!" he trembled from head to toe, avoiding the gaze of that fearsome being that rose before him._

“ _Wrong answer.”_

_“No! No, plea-!”_

_The snap of his fingers cut his sentence, as well as his throat. The poor demon fell like lead to the ground with wild eyes, drowning in his own blood until nothing more was heard. Footsteps came from behind, the demon who wore a hood hiding his face turned to his side and revealed the one who was lying under their feet, half dead._

_"Take him away and don't release him until he speaks" He ordered looking at the guy on the ground._

_“Sir, if he doesn’t know anything…”_

_His question was coldly interrupted by the sharp gaze of one who possessed ruby-bright eyes. An indescribable fear forced them to hold his gaze out of obligation, but they wished they could take their eyes away from those of their boss, they gave off such a threatening aura that it was hard to believe that he was one of the lowest demons in the hierarchy in hell._

_They nodded more than once, cautiously walking close to their boss and pushing the body away until they finally withdrew._

_"It's a shame, I wanted to do this as quickly as possible" he said, adjusting his hood._

_He turned and walked out of that dirty alley, having to do things on his own was unpleasant, but he was urged to have answers as soon as possible or he would have to talk to ‘then’ again._

“Hey! Look where you're going!” Yelled a small imp, tripping over the taller one.

_The ruby-eyed one did not answer or even looked at him, letting the imp go while he looked at him with annoyance, he was vaguely familiar. He didn't remember where, didn't bother trying to remember, now he had better things to do._

.*.*.*.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm probably getting sick" he spoke from his chair, leaning back on it as he spoke. “I have never hesitated to do something like that this much.”

"Sir ... for the thousandth time, I’m not a psychologist and even less your psychiatrist" repeated Moxxie, sitting in a chair next to his boss, he was tired of listening to his problems since he arrived at the office that day.

Apparently his boss was torn between hating or loving someone, he had no idea who he was referring to, he only mentioned how hateful, narcissistic, egotistical, annoying and perverted he was. He refrained from commenting that he had described himself, he didn't see the point in having that discussion with Blitzo again.

"I'm serious, that idiot is doing something to me and I think it's some kind of revenge" he said, raising his arms to the ceiling.

Moxxie resigned himself to the fact that he would have to listen to his boss even if he had another option. He groaned, crossed his legs, and replied in a tired tone.

“You mentioned you don't have to go if you don't want to. Why do you keep going? Wouldn't it be easier to stop seeing him? If you are so fed up” he offered, forcing his smile.

He did have the option of not going anymore, to leave him and pretend he had never seen him, but that plan had been in his head for weeks and he had made so many excuses that he couldn’t see himself without going to the castle, circumventing his safety and find him on the balcony waiting for him. He had him so wrapped around his finger that he could easily manipulate him to his liking, Stolas would even give him a new cell phone, however, wasn't he abusing too much? Not at all, he deserved it, not that he liked having sex with him for free.

"Have you slept with him?" Millie asked, coming out from behind her husband.

"Mills-" Moxxie warned, but she ignored him in amusement. 

“Yes”

“How many times?” Millie was interested and her husband disgusted.

“Uhm…..I……”

“Sir? Are you okay?” Moxxie asked, tilting his head as his wife followed suit.

“I…”

He looked at the ground trying not to give himself away, thinking about Stolas was doing him more and more damage, like a small blow that crushed his chest and pressed his lungs preventing him from breathing calmly.

"You know what? this is stupid, we better start looking for clients" he said, jumping off the couch.

The couple said absolutely nothing about the sudden behavior of their boss, he looked disturbed and that had never happened to him, at least not in front of them. Blitzo now had a conflict within him, it was true that he didn’t feel anything for Stolas, it was impossible, the demon was married to a beautiful bird that gave the appearance of an angel and had a beautiful daughter with her.

However, that attitude of both of them yesterday while dancing, the way they danced with such grace, they looked like one being. That made his chest itch, he remembered Stolas holding her with the same gentleness with which he held him when they danced together, he wanted to be in that place next to him again and continue with that waltz, because that expression returned to the prince’s face when he took her in his arms, when that back and forth in the dance began.

Why does he have to look like that? Why does he look miserable? He is a prince who doesn’t have to worry about anything at all, one of the highest in the hierarchy, he had more freedom than others and still seemed lonely.

"Damn it" he stepped into his office and slammed the door behind him angrily.

He leaned against the door letting himself slide into it until he fell to the ground, hugged his legs and buried his head between them, closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while, just trying not to think. His hand went to his chest taking the star the owl gave him, he continued to carry it with him, hidden under his shirt, for this time he took it out and held it in his hand.

There he could see him despite not wanting to, Stolas staring at the window and his reflection in it revealing his expression, his eyes like ruby admiring nothing without seeing anything, only lost in his thoughts, so lonely in appearance that the image hurt him, the red of the sky surrounded him and the largest buildings in the city gave him that remote effect. So imposing, so out of reach, cut off from everything; and he hated it, he hated to see him like that, he disliked that behavior because that's not how he usually is.

He knows that he is a pervert, that he boasts of his virtues and that he is a strict teacher who doesn’t accept mistakes. He knows his tastes in bed, everything he loves to do to him and vice versa, every single place where his libido calls the most, pleasing him was his payment for what he has done to him ...

What exactly has he done to him?

Lying to him, telling him he didn't want anything from him when in actuality, he wanted to use him. Then a question formed in his mind: why did he continue with this if he hated it, why should he keep going if it was no longer useful? He keeps making excuse after excuse with the sole purpose of getting a reason to see him again, because he feels that he shouldn’t leave him alone, he has the feeling that if he does, that look will return and it will be reflected in the windows, mirrors, in every surface.

"No, no, no, no" he repeated over and over again, tightening his legs to him and his head between them until he fell to the floor from losing his balance.

He worried that if he didn’t go, he will look lonely again.

"Damn it, Stolas, what are you doing to me?" He lay on the floor looking at the ceiling as if there was the answer in it.

He would have continued his internal struggle, but the door was suddenly opened knocking his head into it by the careless one who didn’t knock before passing.

“Oops, I’m sorry, sir!” Millie apologized.

"What is it, Mills?" he asked, stroking the bump that the door slam gave him.

“Nothing… well, I was going to ask about Loona. Have you seen her?”

“She said she would go out for a while, I don't know where she went” now that he thought about it, it was the second time she left without saying where she’d go. “Why? Is there work?”

“No, no one has called” She closed the door as she passed, remaining there for a few minutes.

Blitzo looked at her expecting her to do something, she seemed to be meditating on something important. Millie sighed and sat on the floor next to her boss.

“Will you tell me who it is?” She asked, but Blitzo didn’t understand. “Come on, sir, I have seen you acting strange these months, I think something is seriously happening to you and you don’t want to tell us and I understand, but ... so many things have happened and I think you have not taken the time to think about yourself.”

“But what are you saying? Don't joke with me, my dear. Of course, I don't just think about myself, we must seek to magnify the company and we will achieve that only if we go to the next level!” He announced with enthusiasm, changing the long face of a moment ago.

“Next level?” She tilted her head, she didn't know her boss was planning something.

“Yes! And this time I have a way to camouflage ourselves among the living and thus bring the company to them as well.”

“What? What do you mean?” She asked more confused than before.

"I mean disguising ourselves as humans and running our assassin company with them."

“Sir, I don’t think-”

“Wait until I tell the others! This will certainly make the company-”

"Sir, wait, you have to measure the consequences ..." She saw that Blitzo was not paying attention at all, he began to draw on his whiteboard, everything Millie said at that moment would be useless. “Sir, I was not talking about the company, but you should think things more calmly.”

"I don't understand." He didn't stop, continued formulating his scheme on the whiteboard.

“I feel like you're avoiding something, it's important and you don't seem to want to acknowledge it.”

“What could be more important than my company? We just need to be a little more enthusiastic and aim higher!” he turned with the marker in hand raising his arms to the sky.

“But sir, what about you?” She asked in her last attempt to make Blitzo understand.

“What about me? I’m still as perfect as before”

Millie avoided laughing, her boss would always have that charisma and personality of superiority that no one would take away from him.

"Is there someone you like?" At the question Blitzo totally changed his expression and the marker fell from his hands. “So?”

“I...”

The question remained in the air, telling her the truth carried a greater risk, he took the option of remaining silent and not answering for now. He distracted the girl with his plan and did his best to focus on just that, he wanted to clear his mind of Stolas, he didn’t want to think about him or his wife, he didn’t want the image of him to come to mind until he went to see him.

Liking Stolas? That was total nonsense, he could never like that man, he just slept with him to get the book and because he was handsome, yes, he wouldn’t deny that he was attractive, but only that. He didn't like him, he never could, not such an annoying fellow as himself, a married demon, royalty. How could he hope for so much?

And those same thoughts ached, a pain that hit his chest pressing until the air escaped from his throat. Loving him was forbidden, it was only for work, it was only for simple distraction, nothing more.

Millie left the office and left him alone, that day there were no requests and his colleagues left. He felt frustrated, trying to understand himself had never been so difficult as now that he had confusion in his heart, he was sure at first why he was doing it, what benefits it would bring him, he was never warned of the consequences, at least not that one. It must be total nonsense.

.*.*.*.

As he went up the stairs with his shining rock, his sea of thoughts drowned him, he believed he was descending through a dark sea and the surface was farther and farther to reach, he didn’t want to fall so deep, if he reached the bottom, would there be a chance to escape? He wanted to breathe calmly, remembered that waltz and that story which he did not understand its moral.

He reached the last step, carefully opening the painting, making sure no one other than Stolas was in the study. Seeing that there were no moors on the coast, he jumped out of there, walked to the door and went directly to the demon's room since he was not in his study.

When he arrived he was not there, the room was only illuminated by the windows and the balcony. He saw the time on a wall clock and realized that he had arrived before it was time, so he carefully approached the balcony to wait for him while he vacates with who knows what, he had never asked him what he does until he arrives and his attention runs directly to him.

He peeked around the balcony a bit and came across something he didn't expect to see, Stolas talking to a bird demon dressed in a black jacket, white shirt, and black pants. From a distance he could see how attractive he was and a tic hit him in the eye, he talked with Stolas so loosely, whatever they talked about seemed that the prince was having fun and that annoyed him a little.

"And who the hell is that feathery idiot? It must be a relative ... Agh What does that matter to me?” He crossed his arms, looking away from those two for a few seconds before looking at them again and feeling that pecking on his chest again.

He went back into the room, jumped onto Stolas' bed and lay down waiting there, he would take advantage of his royal highness entertaining himself with that other guy to take a nap, their conversation was probably more interesting than the one he would have had with him that day, It was the safest thing to do since he could tell they were having fun.

That made him feel even more uncomfortable, he tried to fall asleep to stop thinking about Stolas, but he couldn't. He turned in the bed and took a pillow to find more comfort, something he liked about that place was how spacious it was, for Stolas it would not be a big thing, but he was so tall that he probably didn’t notice how big everything actually was.

He perceived an aroma, his cologne on the pillows aroused his anxiety, he wanted to have him there next to him and his sheets were the only thing he would have until he arrived. He lay back on the bed hugging one of his big pillows, in conflict with himself, he prayed that he didn't arrive yet, his heart was beating fast, feeling his heat so close and the images of Stolas running his hand over every inch of his body made themselves present. .

He cursed to himself when he realized his thoughts, he was terrified of himself, thinking of the times that Stolas had done to him what he wanted, that his hands had held him firmly to make him go down and up, that they invaded every inch of his red and white skin making him feel indescribably. That his beak brushed across his abdomen to leave such deep and visible marks. Even when he denied it, that scent brought him those moments that turned him on.

When he realized it was too late, he pushed the pillow away from him to realize the mess he caused by his foolishness. His pants were tight, a bulge was allowed to show through them and shame painted his face.

“No, damn it, not this” his member showed itself asking for attention.

Getting excited by the memory of Stolas, that would certainly leave a mark on his pride. He made the attempt to erase every erotic thought, but it was impossible when the scent of the demon was in every part of the room and especially in his wide bed. His member begged to be touched, each passing moment his pants got tighter and he had the need to unbutton the garment to expose his red and throbbing erection.

"I really hate him," he said, looking down at himself.

He would have to do it quickly before the feathery demon arrived and found him like that, he couldn't excuse himself. Although he didn't want him to keep talking to that other privileged bastard, he was asking him to stay longer until he solved his problem.

He could already see him with that crimson gaze glibly looking at his dick, licking his lips before bowing before him and settling between his legs before running a finger over his glans. He would want it all, he would swallow it all if he could, he would delight in the taste of his erection, running his tongue down his balls and back up to the tip to swallow him like the best delicacy he could ever taste.

Yes, he saw him clearly, Blitzo didn't prevent his hand from going down until he took his member, being impossible to retain a moan to the touch because he imagined it was Stolas's hands, he would beg him not to be so hasty but his dick urgently needed to get attention.

Blitzo bit his lips to prevent another moan from escaping his mouth, he covered his eyes with his arm, he remained in the dark, but his image was clearly seen there. Movement so slowly at first, he wanted him to speed up, his erect cock begged for more attention, he wanted something else, but it wouldn't be enough.

He craved the taste of the other's "lips" with his, he knew how to kiss him without hurting him, he knew how to dominate his tongue and make him obey him. He wanted the avian to dominate him this time, Blitzo asked him to make him feel submissive as long as all his needs were met.

"Stolas" He moaned his name when he promised not to, now he couldn't help it because he saw it so clearly and that made him want to increase his pace.

His bright and crimson eyes looked at him with that lust that he only dedicated him in those moments, he wanted to feel his beak on his neck and for him to bite him to release that painful pleasure. He wanted to feel him so much, a little more, he reached his limit and tightened his arm against his eyes, he felt as if he was losing his mind and the sticky liquid came out begging to be released completely, he wanted to let go of everything but he also wanted to feel more pleasure, he couldn't help it, it was more suffocating to breathe and he contraced his legs, a current ran down his spine and in a muffled groan he let out his name again without shame.

It was difficult for him to catch his breath, masturbating was never so intense, it was so different and despite everything that had just happened, his cock felt hard and it certainly was, but he wouldn't have time for another round. He must erase all evidence of his sinful act before Stolas arrived.

"It's not fair for you to have fun by yourself, Blitzy."

His voice warned him, he jumped up with fear and there leaning on one side of the door was Stolas looking at him with amusement. Blitzo wanted the earth to swallow him, running away would be a good plan. How long had he been standing there watching him? Shame rose to his cheeks, he was a mess with his semi-erect cock and the culprit of everything was standing there doing nothing but looking at him.

"I… It's not what it seems" he didn't have a credible excuse now and the truth is that he couldn't even look at Stolas. "How long have you been there?"

Stolas didn't say another word as he approached the imp while Blitzo kept thinking of some excuse to get out of there and avoid what the tall demon clearly wanted to do now. When he got to the bed, Blitzo backed away until his back was pressed against the back of the bed, Stolas's right hand slowly approached the imp's cheek, his tail twitched at the touch and he froze.

"Why don't we take care of both?" he offered, moving closer to the frozen imp.

"Both?" He repeated in question mode, taking a moment to get what Stolas was referring to, seeing the bulge in his pants under him.

He swallowed hard because now he knew what was next and he didn't want to refuse, his past thoughts were crying out to Stolas to help him with his problem now that he had him close, the opportunity wouldn't be rejected, it would only be as usual, some sex until satisfying the needs of both.

"I want you to moan my name as you were doing before, it sounded so beautiful coming from your lips" he asked, pressing his thumb to Blitzo's lips as he ran it over them. "Can you do that?"

He really hated that tone of voice so much, that voice that with each word seemed to cast a spell, Blitzo knew the enchantment and he wanted the owl to cast it on him, the one that made him lose his mind and turned him into someone else under his touch. The worst thing were those eyes that felt like they hypnotized him, turned him into a puppet who moved to the prince's wishes, who was submissive to his orders, he wanted to be the one who complies with everything in order to see him pleased.

Who is the one who really comes back to torture himself?

_I'm really afraid of you loving me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to write a short and simple chapter this time  
> Also me: I'll make Blitzo be sad and masturbate on Stolas's bed :^)
> 
> Well, this is the first time that I try to write something like this and I have no idea if it turned out well or if that's how it's done, I have no idea AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Don't think that I'm not dying of embarrassment to do this, plus Blitzo is the first character I make do that ... it makes me anxious lol AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Anyway, until next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

"Are you sure it's okay for him to not know about this?" Octavia asked, finishing fixing the feathers of her hair.

"Nah, he doesn’t have to know what I'm doing" Loona replied with a shrug, staring at her cellphone. “I don't get involved in his life and he doesn't in mine”

Both had been in the room for an hour without doing anything other than checking social networks since they were not allowed to roam in the castle.

"I’m so jealous, I wish my parents weren't so nosy" she complained, falling on the sofa, laying her head on the furniture’s armrest.

“Blitzo is worse than that, he's like a stinky pest, but he has his good things too” she glanced at the door out of annoyance, showing her fangs. “Is it necessary for those behemoths outside to watch over your room? If some of those bastards ever touch me again I'll bite their-”

"That was more than understood" Octavia intervened, interrupting her. “Yesterday was a bit...uhm….drastic. It's a relief that neither my father or mother found out, although the guard did quit without saying anything.”

"What does that matter to me?" She made herself more comfortable on the girl's bed, she had made a nest with all the pillows that occupied only the headboard. One could make a fort if they were in the mood. “I still can't believe your parents let me come, when I got the message I thought it was for Blitzo.”

The girl on the large couch straightened up, shooting Loona an incredulous look.

"Don't tell me ... that you listen to the messages my father sends to..." she said with distaste.

A part of her didn’t even want to mention his name, another simply told her that she didn’t have to hate him or feel anything towards him, but another very internal one made it difficult for her to accept everything that was happening.

“Ever since Blitzo's cell phone was destroyed ‘accidentally’, the perverted bird got my number to communicate with him” she settled on a heart-shaped pillow. “But he always makes up an excuse to not pick up, Blitzo didn't want him to know where he was by any means, so I kept quiet.”

“In other words, he already knew you?” She asked, adjusting her head so that she could look at Loona with shock.

“Yes, the only one who thinks we don’t know each other is Blitzo, but that guy has spoken with me on more than one occasion to find out why Blitzo didn’t answer his calls” she explained as if it were nothing.

The reason why Loona was in the castle with Octavia was because Stolas himself asked her to keep his beloved daughter company. Octavia, when she found out, concealed her degree of happiness, she had no trouble with it. While with Loona, she had no other choice, luckily Stolas didn’t have to threaten her.

However, the limits in the fine print of the agreement were a nuisance to both girls. First, while Loona was inside the castle, the guards wouldn’t be allowed to leave the girls and they would not be allowed to leave the room; her mother found it difficult to trust a demon who was not from a royal family and who also happened to live in the lowest part of the city.

It was fortunate that Octavia knew the secret corridors of the castle, that was how the day before they went through the kitchen and made a mess in it, luckily they left before anyone saw them. No one knew what happened, they didn’t catch those responsible for the disaster and remained silent, as no one wanted to see the anger of Octavia's mother upon learning of such a disaster.

“Hey, I'm bored. Can't we go somewhere else?” Loona got up from the bed, jumping out of it. “No offense Via, even if your room is unnecessarily large, it's bloody boring.”

“Hmm, we could, my mother is not here and I have not seen my father in all morning and half a day” she said with disinterest shrugging her shoulders.

Ever since Loona had agreed to come to the castle -ignoring the countless complaints regarding the countless rules they had about Octavia- she felt that she could do anything without remorse, even if she had limits.

"Okay, let's go for a little walk," She said, walking directly to the bookcase in the room.

"If you say so, it’s true everything is so boring here." she rolled her eyes, getting up from the sofa to go to where Loona was standing. “Nothing interesting ever happens here.”

“Maybe it is because you spend most of your sad existence here in your room.”

“Of course not!” she said, offended. “I also go out and that stuff, I take lessons and uh …”

“Sure, "you go out" Like the last time?” She remembered the incident with her leg and Octavia couldn't help looking down at it, a little better now being able to move as long as she didn’t run. 

"Ah, never mind" she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She took the book to open the passage, noticing once again that Loona had not paid attention to what book was pulled in order to make way. “Are we leaving?”

"Fuck yes, your room suffocates me" she expressed walking for the fifth time through that long dark corridor that was only illuminated by both girls' phones.

"Well, forgive me" Via snapped wryly.

Something she liked about being with Loona was that she could be herself without worries, it was not mandatory to speak with such courtesy or act like a princess. Loona is certainly not someone you can deal with easily, but at least she was tolerable and agreeable, despite her sullen personality.

However, despite being able to have the freedom to speak as she wanted, on more than one occasion the concern of being able to ruin it arose, because as she has already analyzed, Loona is not an easy-going demon. However, she acted with less sarcasm and less rudeness when they were both together, it was strange, it was as if the other controlled herself, but that must be a mistake, Loona would not have to do that to a girl she barely knew and met by chance in the midst of an unfortunate encounter with those perverted demons.

Leaving that aside, they had already been wandering secretly around the castle for a while, she heard Loona mock and take photos of the paintings they found on their way, as well as the statues, speaking with an ironic tone when it came to the paintings of Stolas and that in some he looked too decent for what he allowed to show in person.

"Agh, sometimes he acts like an idiot," Octavia commented, glancing at Loona after a comment she made about her father.

"He does seem like an idiot" she agreed, following the princess. “I don't really care about your relationship with him, It’s already very clear that you can't stand him”

She had heard Octavia speak of her father in a somewhat brusque and insolent way on more than one occasion, letting her vent her frustration as she pretended to listen to her. Whatever they had between them mattered very little, just as with Blitzo, they both had a kind of suspicion against the demon owl.

Whatever it was, she didn’t know him in person and the only time in which both exchanged words was that time when she arrived with his injured daughter, seeing the pictures in which Stolas appeared she remembered well those red eyes shining in anger, that murderous aura that made her tremble. Having gotten enough strength not to succumb to his threatening presence was a real work, she still did not know where she had gotten the courage not to show her fear.

Stolas was a powerful prince but he wasn’t the most powerful in the hierarchy of hell, imagining the top, Lucifer himself ... no, she couldn’t even imagine what it would be like.

“Loona!” Octavia yelled, taking the girl's wrist to pull her into a room.

When the hellhound was about to growl and bark to ask for an explanation of why she had touched her and pulled her that way, since the cell phone almost fell from her hand, Octavia commanded her to shut up with her hand. She took a deep breath to keep from exploding and peeked through the slot in the door to see a tall shadow pass down the hall in the direction where they were both headed.

They didn’t know who it was, but Octavia, upon perceiving the shadow of someone approaching, acted before they discovered her, she didn’t want to pull Loona at any time without her consent, but she would not risk being discovered. Already when the shadow disappeared at the end of the hall, she let out the lowest sigh of relief.

"That was close." she adjusted her cap and looked at Loona who kept her brow furrowed."

“You pull me back like that again and I'll bite you for the next one" she threatened to which Octavia nodded twice, looking slightly terrified.

The reaction was expected.

“Anyway, where are we?” she asked, turning around to see the room in which they both went into without noticing.

Octavia was almost startled to see where they were, of all places it had to be her father's study, the place where he kept his research and the largest collection of forbidden books.

"I think we should get out of here" Octavia nervously laughed, she didn't want to be in that place.

“Why? There's no one here” she said, walking into the room.

Her father kept elixirs, spells and notes in most of the room, plants that he kept to take notes and more, if something was moved or broken, Stolas would notice it as soon as he entered the study.

However, she couldn't help being curious. It had been a long time since she had entered her father's study to snoop around, certainly a long, long time. On more than one occasion, Loona almost let an object almost fall from its place, the calm ended for Octavia who ran from one side to the other looking for everything to be in its place.

Then the worst happened.

"This place is boring" Loona finally revealed.

"Of course it is," Octavia said with a sly smile. “It’s my father's study, he has nothing but boring things like him in here”

"You know, i’m not defending him, Via, but you should give that guy some credit," Loona said, thinking aloud. “Not that I'm interested, but it becomes annoying to hear that you always complain about what he does, but I don't see you doing anything to improve things either”

"What am I not doing? Do you have any idea how suffocating my father can be? He doesn't let me do absolutely anything for myself!” In response Loona rolled her eyes, she was about to start over, so she buried her nose in the screen of her cell phone. “Of course you don’t know, obviously! Your dad lets you do whatever you want. I can't go out without him or some escort.”

"Oh yes, the sheltered girl. How sad” Loona said sarcastically. She glanced at Octavia who was already upset. “Listen girl, if you don't act now, nothing will happen.”

“What do you want me to do, then?”

"Do whatever the fuck you want and act once and for all" she approached her, poking her chest with her cell phone. “All you do is complain. Have you ever thought about manipulating your father? I don't know, trying to earn his trust and make him do what  _ you _ want.”

“What? And how the heck do you do that?” She tilted her head looking incredulously.

"Oh girl, you're so adorable" she teased, chuckling after Via puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not adorable!" she exclaimed, hitting the library behind her.

The books trembled, several fell out of their place and began to fall to the ground. Immediately both girls began to catch the bottles that also escaped from their places thanks to the shelves moving, the pots were not broken, no books were damaged and no bottles were broken.

Almost.

“Loona!”

The warning was late, the bottle broke a few millimeters from them spreading its contents around the girl. Smoke and liquid enveloped her like snakes wrapping around their prey, eyes sprouted from one of the smoky animal's heads, gazing at her with delight.

“Agh, fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update lol
> 
> Vacations are over so I've been focusing in classes and using my free time to draw wwww. 
> 
> This chapter was a little short but next one will be slightly longer! Until then c:


	16. Chapter 15

It was already the fourth round that the prince asked for, he was exhausted and he didn’t know if he could continue giving him what he was asking for, but more than before, his weakness before the feathery prince grew more and more.

“Where are you going?” asked Stolas watching Blitzo get out of bed and cracking his back.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He said reluctantly, looking for his vest. “You are fucking insatiable.”

“Was that an insult or a compliment?” he tilted his head from where he was in his bed looking at the short imp making his way to search even under the bed for his pants.

"Take it as you like" he came out the other side with clear annoyance at not finding what he was looking for. Shit.

Stolas looked from his place to the little demon dressing, delighting every inch of his body with great care as if contemplating a work of art, each mole and spot he had registered from head to toe. Blitzo feeling watched, didn't need to turn to know.

"Stop staring at me" Blitzo warned with clear irritation.

“How did you know I was staring?” He drew his legs to hug them against his chest and thus support his cheek on one of his knees still with his gaze on the little imp.

"Because you always do" He mumbled under his breath.

A silly smile was drawn on his lips, then he had to hit the wall leaving a clear mark on it; he felt like an idiot every time he smiled because of the taller demon. Meanwhile, Stolas didn’t react to Blitzo’s action, it was not the first time he saw Blitzo react unexpectedly, but it was still an impression, he almost wanted to ask what was happening, but he refrained from doing it.

"I must go now" he said, mocking any thought that came to him about returning to bed with Stolas.

It was becoming a bad habit to go to take his classes and end up having sex, all because neither one nor the other knew how to control themselves. He already believed that he was under a spell caused by the prince himself, it was impossible to ignore him at this point and the desire to stay longer with him grew. If it weren't for his job, he would think he would dare to stay with Stolas doing whatever he wanted.

"You know," he called and his voice was heard as close as if it were behind his back, his beak brushing his neck and his hands stroking his head "we should go out sometime, wouldn't you like that?"

Blitzo didn’t avoid turning to see Stolas dressing on the other side of the bed –a few seconds ago he felt him right behind him, it was only his imagination, at least he wanted to believe so–, he almost bit his tongue in surprise. The prince looked at him by the corner of his eye with a lopsided smile and mischievous eyes; Blitzo hated that look.

“You and me? Go out?” He didn't trust him. “What's the catch?”

“None, we can go out and eat something, or do you prefer to watch a movie?” He put on his pants and then walked around the bed calmly approaching Blitzo.

“No, I mean... Why?” After weeks, the invitation had been a little pulled up his sleeve. “I thought you couldn't be seen going out with an imp.”

“I never said that and besides, no one will take it into account” he replied, finding amusement in the demon's concern. “Does that matter? I can just wear a costume and that’s it. Aren't you bored of always seeing each other here? Or is it that you prefer to stay in bed all day?”

Oh sure, there he went with his innuendo. Blitzo wouldn't fall for it this time; at least he hoped so.

“Are you aware that you are the kind of guy who can hardly go unnoticed? You are fucking crazy!” He replied impatiently.

It was by far a bad idea, he wanted to keep a low profile with Stolas and not let anyone find out about their relationship, he wanted even less for the avian to find out who he knew in hell. However, looking at Stolas again, he almost felt like cutting his own tongue. His eyes were like those of a puppy looking down at the ground, he was sure that if the guy had ears they would be drooping, but for that was his beak in which the smile of a few minutes ago had disappeared.

“Ugh” he snapped while squeezing his face in multiple ways (his skin is very flexible), he hit his head again, not just once, but three times, but nothing worked. “Fine!”

He accepted crossing his arms as he looked away making a pout with his lips. He still thought it was a bad idea, he had no idea how they would come out without being recognized, the prince himself was too showy.

“Splendid!” He exclaimed, taking Blitzo under the arms to unpreparedly hug him against his chest getting the imp closest to his softest part of the area.

“Stolas! Put me down!” He demanded, placing both hands on the other’s chest in order to move away.

If that was a lousy idea, the worst, but he couldn't take his words back anymore. Stolas went happily by his side, only accompanying him to the study in order to leave the castle at once and return to the office. He longed to see his Loonie and the others, he was exhausted, but there was still much to do.

"How about friday night?" Stolas asked, taking the handle of the door that lead to his study.

“Hmmmm, I'll check my schedule" he answered thoughtfully, adjusting his neck tie. “Maybe I’ll be free. But I warn you, Stolas, if I see that this turns out wrong, do not think that I will agree to go out with you again.”

"Oh come on, Blitzy, what could go wrong? you will be with me"

It was a poor choice of words for what was coming.

Bottles were heard breaking, several dry sounds, it seemed that inside a crowd was cluttering the room. The two demons exchanged curious glances and Blitzo instinctively hid behind Stolas's cloak before he slammed the door open with a clear gesture of outrage at the invasion of his private place.

Of all the scenarios he imagined, he never believed he’d see what was now in front of him. The scene could be described as bizarre, unheard of, almost like a mockery; it was very funny.

“Father!” Octavia exclaimed in horror when she saw her father at the door.

“Octavia?” He took a couple of steps into his tumultuous study, with scattered books and pieces of broken glass on the floor. "But what in Lucifer’s name happened here?"

Octavia was about to answer his question with some excuse that could be invented, she could improvise anything, but the little barks from behind her back gave her away even before she could say anything.

“What...? Loona?!" Blitzo peeked out of the corner of Stolas's cloak to see and found his secretary behind Octavia's back.

He left immediately his hiding place to go to her without any care.

“I'm sorry, it was an accident” Octavia carried the little puppy in her arms who began to growl at the new people that entered the room.

By accident the bottle that fell at Loona's feet turned out to be a rejuvenator, the age goes back to the point where the spell was performed, sometimes five, ten, fifteen years.

"I ... can explain," she started to say, only to stop when Octavia saw Blitzo walk towards her to take Loona in his arms, which she gladly accepted despite the growls she was still making. “Wait a minute, what are you two doing in the studio?” Stolas demanded to know when realizing the mess in the room and that his daughter and friend were not in her room. “I had warned you that your friend could only be in your room. What will happen if your mother sees you outside or even finds out about this?”

This formula was made with the intention of moving the age back to childhood. Loona was now a little puppy, adorable, small, but with a powerful growl; Octavia stared at Blitzo wondering how he managed to calm her down so quickly, then focused on her father.

“Oh, uhmm ....Come on dad, it's boring to be in my room all the time, we just went exploring” she excused herself while playing with her hands and trying not to look at her father in the eye. However, one particular thing mentioned by her father made her question. “Hold on a moment. What does Mom have to do with Loona's restrictions? Wasn't it you who dictated them?”

“That- ... Don't change the subject young lady!” A slight blush almost took hold of his cheeks, calming down, he continued to scold the child.

"No, _you_ don't change the subject" she faced her father, both of them being face to face with challenging looks.

“Hey you two!” Blitzo snapped, fed up with the situation as he tried to keep his little girl and now baby Loona still. “Argue later, first, Via, What the hell happened to Loonie?”

"Uh... I ... Blitzo, what happened ..." she shrugged playing with the plumage of her head looking for the right words to explain the situation.

“Blitzo? Via? Did you already know each other?” Stolas raised an eyebrow looking at each of those present who began to exchange worrying glances and immediately ignored each other as if the interaction of a few seconds ago had not happened. “I had my suspicions, but am still slightly surprised.”

Stolas brought two fingers to the bridge of his nose feeling partly disappointed as well as tired. The least he wanted to have in the day was more problems, now he would have to make an extra effort before night came or his wife arrived at the castle.

  
  


“You had your what?” Blitzo sputtered. He shook his head quickly erasing the questions he wanted to ask him, now they had priorities. “There is no time for this. Why does my Loonie look like ... my Loony? ... Aw, what a beautiful little thing. Who is my little puppy? My grumpy little wolf? Who? Who is it? Aww, such an adorable baby!”

Both Stolas and Octavia looked at each other in confusion plus discomfort at the little imp's reaction.

“I... can explain” it was more than obvious that he couldn't explain his reaction to seeing Loona, less after having mentioned her name.

"I didn't know you had a more paternal relationship with your secretary" the prince said, cocking his head with a smile.

“What?”

“Okay!” Octavia chimed in impatiently. “We escaped, we explored, someone passed through the corridors, we hid and ended up in your study. We went through a couple of things and that bottle fell off.” she pointed to the rest of the glass on Stolas's desk. “A smoke snake appeared, curled up Loona, devoured her and then reappeared in that form” she summed up pointing at the end to the little cub that bit into Blitzo's suit.

After a weary sigh Stolas approached the broken bottle and the residue of the liquid that had once been found inside. He said her name under his breath, he approached the little puppy checking her hands and eyes, Loona almost grabbed a finger from his hand, but luckily Blitzo stopped her, although it ended in her biting him instead. Stolas came to a conclusion, not liking at all what he just predicted.

"No wonder the results look like this," he announced, approaching his desk again. “This bottle contained a rejuvenation formula, Blitzo did.”

"I did what?" He sputtered again.

“Three days ago, don't you remember?”

The imp shrugged after trying to make memory, he really didn't remember many things that Stolas taught him.

"Okay," his vibrant and cheerful expression faded completely, Blitzo felt weird seeing him like that, he didn't like it. “The problem with this is that it works until the age you wanted to return to, the idea was to do it until adolescence. If you had done it right, Loona would not have been affected.”

“Then what happened?”

“Perhaps he added an extra component to the formula, perhaps too much spring water ... No, not that!” Octavia winced at the conclusion she reached.

Stolas nodded at his daughter's intuition.

"If I can't make an antidote before the sun goes down, Loona will continue to rejuvenate until ... well, she’s nothing" he revealed, waving at the puppy.

Open-mouthed, his heart pounding, staring at the little Loona in his arms biting the sleeve of his suit, he went pale at the horrible thought of losing what he regarded as his own daughter.

“Then do it!” Blitzo intervened in supplication. “If you know how to reverse it …”

"I'll do it, I'll do it, don't worry Blitzy," he approached him and took his chin so that he looked at him. His eyes looked like two rubies against the light of the red moon and he could see perfectly his small hazel pupils; He felt a strange sense of calm take over him. "I must go get my book," he declared, turning away from the shortest.

"Oh?" He woke up from his momentary taciturn state. "What book?"

"There is the antidote. The Book of Solomon” he added, walking to the door. "I don't usually turn to it, but we can't risk Loona regressing further in her state or she will disappear forever before night falls."

The book, the one that he stole a while ago, the same one that was on his desk in the office on a pile of papers.

"Does my dad know you took his book?" Octavia whispered, leaning next to Blitzo.

"What...? How do you suppose I have his book?" He almost screamed when the girl approached him. He covered his own mouth still holding Loona in his arms.

"Loona told me after I asked her what was the relationship you had with my father, apart from the intimate one."

"Ah" he scowled at Loona who was looking at him with puppyish eyes, bright and innocent.

"I won't say anything to him if you promise to do something for me later" she negotiated arrogantly. "I also offer to help you."

"You little brat." he felt Loona's bad influence on her.

"Is there something wrong?" Stolas asked about to leave the room.

He was already retiring and they had to act if they wanted to prevent the prince from noticing the book's disappearance.

"You have a plan?" Octavia asked.

"For what?"

It was getting harder and harder to stay focused and stop Loona from slipping out of his arms to prevent her from causing more ruckus.

"To distract my father while you get the book and bring it back."

"How the hell am I going to run all the way to my company and bring that fucking ...? Wait! I have a brilliant idea!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" the hellhound in Blitzo's arms barked and growled. "I'm going to assume it's bad."

"Oh, without a doubt."

That was going to end very badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets, do you think whatever is Blitzo's plan will actually end up badly?
> 
> I've also been meaning to turn Loona into a pupper at some point, it was something I had been planning for a while as well as what will happen next chapter 👀
> 
> Until then!


	17. Chapter 16

Of course it was a terrible idea, to top it off they had no other. The other option was to tell the truth ... which was just as bad, so Blitzo had to improvise with what he had in his hands and it was so that when he looked at his now puppy Loona a brilliant idea appeared on the top of his head like a glowing lightbulb set on fire.

With time running low, things had to be quick and simple without much explanation. Loona was released by "accident" and like a bullet she flew out of the studio, passing between Stola’s legs, knocking him down, landing on his ass to the ground.

With bewilderment, he looked at the pair still motionless at the entrance of the room, watching and avoiding laughing at how the little wolf ran on all fours, disappearing when turning right into the hall.

“Quick! We must catch her!” Blitzo exclaimed, taking Stolas by the arm to get him up.

"But I must ..." He got up caressing his behind for a moment and then noticing that he didn’t have his hat with him.

"She took the hat" Octavia said, pointing very calmly where Loona had gone.

“If we don't catch her, she will make a mess” Followed by those words a thud was heard in the background plus a broken glass sound.

“How did she escape?” He asked, feeling irritated when he looked at Blitzo.

“Do you really think this girl's bites don't hurt? Let’s not waste any more time!” He showed his damaged jacket, the wrists and buttons were already history.

The plan was simple, as the three of them divided looking for Loona, Blitzo would call Moxxie to take the book from his office and bring it closer to the castle. In view of the short time they had, Octavia suggested that she receive the book as soon as he arrived at the castle. In Moxxie's vague attempts to ask for an explanation, the only answer she got was Octavia's voice saying:

"If you don't bring that book right away my father will go personally and take it." It wasn't a threat, but it sounded like one.

Neither Blitzo, least of all Moxxie, believed that Octavia could possess a voice as dominant as the one she had. She hadn't noticed her own tone after hanging up either, she just looked at Blitzo and handed him the cell phone back.

“Let's not waste time, the idea is to entertain my father so that he doesn’t realize that the book is not where it should be”

“I don't understand why Stolas needs the book, I thought he had memorized every page, he always boasts of his incredible memory”

“My father can perform the antidote without the need of the book, but in this case there is a section that asks for a circle that can only he can contain, one that my father could be killed for if he did it outside of those pages” She explained.

“How do you know that?” He asked with surprise in his voice.

“I've been listening to my father and his lessons for years, it would be a waste if I just pretended to listen to him and didn't learn anything” she rolled her eyes remembering the time her father had spent transmitting his infinite knowledge to her.

“Wow and just out of curiosity, what consequences would it bring if that circle is made without having the book at hand?” He asked, bowing his head to the girl who immediately looked at him with distaste and turned away, it was still difficult to have Blitzo by her side.

She was trying to be patient with this guy, but she still didn't trust him entirely.

“You could cause an increase of the spell previously used. In other words, if we want to prevent Loona from rejuvenating more, what my father would achieve is to make her disappear completely, it would be as if she had never existed” she explained as if it were nothing, noticing Blitzo's expression of anguish at what she said. “Of course that won't happen” she corrected. “My father's magic is exact. That is why he is always cautious with everything he owns and does ... at least for the most part, sometimes he tends to be ... clumsy, but that's how he is.”

“I know” he agreed.

Both of them, after the small conversation, took different paths to find Loona. Octavia made the decision to go alone leaving Blitzo and Stolas to go check the lower floors. The imp hoped Moxxie's little legs were athletic enough to get there on time.

It seemed that the day didn’t want to end, just a few minutes ago he saw himself leaving the castle to go to the office, finish the work that was pending and then go home with his Loonie to watch some movies before going to sleep.

Which reminded him, what exactly was his daughter doing at Stolas Castle? Since when? Why? Did Stolas already know she was his secretary? At what point?

“Hey Stolas” He called, checking the stairs, finding a silver strand of hair. “How long have you known Loona?”

“Hm? Why do you ask?” He asked, surprised. "She's your secretary, right? she took my calls those days when I couldn't communicate with you, I didn't know that your phone had suffered an accident and that you were in the middle of some business, she always said that you were busy and could hardly pick up my calls.”

“Ah” he struck himself mentally for forgetting that miniscule detail, then there was no use hiding her from him. “But what is she doing here?”

"Apparently she's my daughter’s friend" he went downstairs followed by Blitzo. “It’s a strategy for Octavia to leave behind her absurd idea of escaping the castle and going to the city.”

"I too would try to escape from this place if they forbid me from leaving" he said in a mocking tone, but came out more as one of annoyance.

"It's for her own good" Stolas pointed out, reaching the landing of the stairs, looking over the edge for some sign of the little hellhound. “You wouldn’t understand.”

"Of course, of course. Caging a teenager will prevent her from wanting to fly out into the world and break the rules" he said ironically. “Excellent plan”

“What do you mean?” He arched an eyebrow in outrage at the insolent way Blitzo was meddling in his affairs.

The imp shrugged, rolling his eyes, it was a hopeless thing to try to talk to Stolas. The girl had already said it before, even when she refused to return to the castle she showed dislike at the idea, as well as sadness. He wouldn't be surprised if she hated that huge palace, she even looked down on her father.

They both stopped in their tracks when a noise caught their attention.

“Do you think that...?” they both looked at each other and ran in that direction.

After a couple of turns on the stairs and going down a hall they found a broken vase next to a pillar that was split almost in half.

"I won't pay for that!" Blitzo clarified, pointing to the broken objects. Stolas just stared at him. “What?”

"I'll have to have this cleaned up later," he said, continuing his walk along the trail of disaster that Loona left in her wake. “She is very restless.”

“Loonie? Oh, she’s just upset”

“Why?”

“Judging by the hour, I would say that she is hungry, therefore she must be looking for food” he concluded crossing his arms and raising his chin.

“Hungry? The kitchen!” He predicted enthusiastically

They wasted no time and headed back to the stairs until they descended through an opening large enough, steps later they saw a huge door between two pillars. So lucky they were as the cooks were not there when they entered because the time indicated it was their break, but also had less than thirty minutes before the cooks resumed their places and discovered the disorder that the little hellhound had caused.

Pots on the floor, crystal glasses, pans, food and a white powder covering the floor were the first things they saw when entering the large kitchen.

"I'm not going to pay for all this either" Blitzo quickly said and Stolas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, of course you will pay for this," he gave him a sly smile, glancing at the shorter one. “Later we will talk about how.”

"Don't fuck with me" He muttered under his breath, walking into the kitchen.

It was more than obvious that it was not a good idea to let Loona roam the castle, she knew there would be consequences and still took the risk. Nimbly, he brought two fingers to his mouth and gave a screeching hiss with them.

“Loonie! It's time to go out, the game of hide and seek is over!” he announced looking around for a clue of the whereabouts of his little girl.

"Perhaps she went somewhere else?" Stolas asked without clues as to the girl's whereabouts.

The low and small growl made his doubt disappear.

"No, she's here" he looked up.

She stood in one of the kitchen lamps, watching them from the shadows with bright eyes bathed in blood and her teeth gleaming in the blackness. The hat she wore on her head didn't make her look cute as Blitzo first thought.

“Is she happy to see you?” Stolas asked, looking at the girl with hesitation.

"I don't know," he raised his hands to chest level, his smile trembling. "Don't look her in the eye!"

“What?”

A few seconds earlier, the warning would have served him. Loona with a loud growl jumped on Stolas directly at the head. The rest went in trying to not let her bite him, although for Blitzo it was quite an entertaining scene to see one of the Lords of Hell fight a demon cub to prevent her from leaving bite marks on his head and face.

A text came to his phone announcing the arrival of his employee. He let Stolas defend himself against Loona while he answered the call.

“O-llo?” he answered calmly, ignoring Stolas's desperate screams as she tried to get the puppy off him without hurting her, while Loona continued to growl and bark.

_ “Sir! I already gave the book to Miss Octavia _ ” he announced quickly, stumbling over the words, he sounded like he was out of breath.

“Wow I’m impressed by how fast you were. How long have you been exercising?” He ran his finger over a red stain on top of the kitchen island and with a shrug, he put it in his mouth, realizing it was raspberry jam.

_ “What’s that in the background?” _

“Ah, it's just Stolas trying to get Loonie off him, she looks so cute when she attacks people.”

_ “Sir! Wait ... then it's true that you slept with Prince Stolas again.” _

“Eeeeh, Look, she's eating his head! I have to go. We’ll talk later, say hi to Millie and go home early. See you soon, bye.”

He hung up without giving the other a chance to say a word. He cursed himself inside, now he would have to give more explanations.

“Very well, Loonie” called Blitzo with crossed arms and a warm expression. “Do you want some jam?”

He offered, taking from the ground a container with the image of a raspberry on the glass. The little wolf looked at him with dreamy eyes on top of a Stolas while he lay on the ground. He handed her the jar and immediately Loona took it between her little paws, putting the first paw inside the container and taking it to her mouth to savor the glorious flavor.

“Is she calmer?” asked Stolas, defeated on the ground, opening one eye to observe the now sweet wolf.

“Lucky for you, yes” he announced, taking Loona under the armpits and thus carrying her in his arms with the jar still in her hands and Stolas's hat on.

On the way back, Stolas tried to retrieve his hat, Loona snarled at him at the slightest attempt to snatch it away. Blitzo thought he would get mad, but instead started laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Blitzo asked, somewhat delighted by that sound that came from Stolas's beak.

"Octavia was the same," he said, his smile freezing at the memory. “Once she took hold of my hat, she wouldn't let me take it back. She’d also get really mad if she didn't get her dessert after tea time.”

"Your hat is funny, it makes you look taller than necessary" Blitzo commented, accommodating Loona a little better in his arms, it was a bit uncomfortable to carry her with the hat on.

“Do you think that if you wear it you will be able to increase your height a little?” he joked, looking at him.

They circled a pillar before starting up the stairs directly to the study.

“Excuse you?” He turned his head to glare at Stolas with indignation. “My height is perfect, you are just unnecessarily tall. Also, imps are not normally so tall.”

“Oh yeah? I have met taller imps” he continued without erasing that playful smile.

“Loona, attack” he threatened, bringing the cub close to Stolas.

Instead of doing what her father told her, the wolf just kept licking her paws and looking at Stolas in a more peaceful way. In response, Blitzo was not happy that Loona ignored him and more when the tallest began to laugh at the situation.

He would never admit it, but he liked seeing that look in Stolas. He didn't look so worried anymore.

They reached the study, but Stolas had forgotten that he still had to go get his book. However, they immediately heard a recitation coming from the room. They both peeked out to find Octavia and a cauldron in front of her, stirring what appeared to be a magenta liquid.

"Oh, you've arrived" said the girl without looking up and finishing reciting that strange song.

“What are you doing?” asked Stolas with surprise.

“Finishing preparing the aging process, I found the book and since I didn't see you, I felt that it was necessary to anticipate everything for when you found Loona” she answered with her eyes totally concentrated on what she was doing.

“Did you get everything? Did you add black salt?” He approached the formula, analyzing it.

"Of course, along with the wrinkles of a dead old man" she answered, stirring the formula for the last two times.

Stolas kept asking her everything about the formula and its procedure, Octavia answered him without hesitation accompanied by a tone of annoyance. Blitzo stared at both of them, just like the taller one, his daughter was his reflection, he didn't understand how it was possible that it was so difficult for them to understand each other.

After checking everything, Stolas was the one who, with the magic circle, managed to strengthen the formula. A few minutes later, two pairs of magenta snakes coiled around the cub's small body and disappeared to leave Loona back at the correct age. 

Blitzo and Octavia without waiting, rushed to hug her, resulting in a growl from the wolf and a threat to punch each one of them in the face. What followed was that Loona reluctantly returned the hat to Stolas, that old relic had its charm. After clearing up a few things from Blitzo and Loona, it was Octavia's turn to speak.

"I'm sorry for all the problems" Octavia said in front of her father, apologizing, bowing her head slightly in a sad way. “If you're going to punish me or-”

"Wait, Via" Loona intervened, coming to her side. “Listen, it's not Via's fault this whole mess happened. Nothing would have happened in the first place if you hadn't restricted us so much. Hell, they just let us be in that boring room. What do you think was going to happen?” Loona defended pointing threateningly at Stolas, she was not afraid of him this time.

Meanwhile, Blitzo and Octavia stared at her with a worried impression and then watched Stolas' reaction.

“Hmmmm." He was not very happy looking at Loona and her insolent way of speaking to him. However, she had a point. “Maybe you're right.”

"She is?" Blitzo and Octavia asked in unison.

"Of course I am" assured the hellhound.

“I suppose the restrictions are a bit extreme”

“A little?! Hell, man! Would you like to spend eternity in one single place? This shit is suffocating.”

Every time Loona spoke, her sour way of acting came out. Blitzo was surprised, he had never seen his little girl act to defend another or even care about the situation, what he least expected was that she would confront Stolas without care. On second thought, he could have totally expected it, just not under these circumstances.

"Yeah ... I ... I guess." He looked at his daughter who was trying to avoid eye contact with him, her cheeks burning with how embarrassed she felt. “Octavia, I trust you completely, so I can believe that you will be aware that this event will never repeat itself. Is that understood?”

"Y-yes, father" she agreed, still unable to look at his face.

“And” anything was expected, even that she would never see Loona again or even want to go out with her, as if he had the time to spend time with her now anyways. “That is why I will let you both walk around the castle  _ wisely.” _ Octavia finally looked at his face without believing him. “Just don't come back into my study, okay? I'll talk to your mother about it.”

“Are you actually serious? Wow, it wasn't that difficult, was it, feath-?” Octavia covered Loona's mouth with the palm of her hand before even completing the sentence.

“Thank you, we are leaving” she took the hand of the one who was now snarling at her for having silenced her to leave the room at once.

“Wait” he stopped them without even turning around and the girl was paralyzed in place. “This conversation is not over, later I'll go to your room and we'll talk. Got it?”

“Yes, father” she muttered, nodding before leaving and dragging Loona away, it was obvious that the wolf wanted to protest.

After both of them were completely out of the room Blitzo and Stolas were left alone. The exhausted prince dropped into his chair, leaving his hat by his side; He brought his hand to his forehead and began to squeeze it as if he had a headache.

"I think you're being too hard on her" Blitzo commented, sitting down next to him.

“This is not your business” he spoke in a harsh tone.

His spirits suddenly plummeted just remembering his pendings and that now, later he would have a conversation with his daughter, who knows how it would turn out this time.

"Don't let out your bad mood on me, I'm just saying you shouldn't be harsh with that girl" he growled at the way he was talking to him when just a few minutes ago he seemed to be unable to stop smiling.

"You don't know anything, I'm just trying to protect her" he replied, looking at the window of the room.

“Even if it were, you are doing her a great disservice by keeping her here, she will stop being a little girl one day and when she makes her decision ... well, children can be a bit unpredictable or did you never have your rebellious stage?” he tried to reason seeking to reassure the prince.

He let out a long thoughtful sigh, his head was a mess. What awaited him later would be worse, however what he thought most was his beloved daughter who had to detest him by now, without even wanting to see him in painting. He would give anything to get along with her again, when she was little things were easier, now he just hoped he could spend more time with his sunshine.

"Ugh, I really don't know what I'm doing wrong" he blurted out in frustration.

“Try not to be such an idiot and pay real attention to your daughter's needs, she will end up hating you if you don't do it on time”

“It's easy to say. I'm very sure she hates me” he gave a wry laugh, leaning in, placing his arms on his thighs.

“Listen to me, feather-head” demanded the imp, losing his patience, again that expression that so anguished him. “Do you want to do things right? Then you will do things right! And I will help you not to fuck it up anymore.”

Things couldn't get worse if he collaborated a bit in the shitty relationship that those two had, he didn't lose anything by trying. What's the worst that could happen?

"That reminds me, I thought the book was with you," said Stolas, surprised, looking at the book on the table. “When did you return it to me? I thought I'd have to go to your office to get it”

“What?”

He felt his stomach drop at the avian’s words. Did he already know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo giving parenting advice, alright alright
> 
> I don't know why but I had lots of fun writing this chapter! Just imagining Loona the puppy attacking the powerful Stolas. By the way, as you may have noticed (I hope you have noticed) Stolas has felt a little down and continually has his mind in the clouds. Why would it be?
> 
> These questions might be answered next chapter! Until then


	18. Chapter 17

"Wait, let me get this straight," Moxxie broke off before his boss continued retelling the story of what happened.

The four members of the IMP team were in the meeting room at Blitzo's request. First of all, he owed everyone an explanation, although after giving it they didn't look as impressed as he imagined they’d be. All he wanted was to start the morning with a meeting where the central topic would be Stolas. To tell the truth, only one good thing had happened in the morning and that is that out of nowhere a milkshake came to his hands from heaven.

What he had now was a serious headache that he just tried to ignore, first because the day before turned out to be a roller coaster full of surprises until the very last second he was with Stolas.

"You're saying that when I told you specifically to not get more involved with one of the princes of Hell, you clearly did the opposite" he summed up, making a great effort not to shout at the request of his wife. “Not to mention that, besides this, he already knew from the beginning that we have his book and that you never knew that, right?”

"That's a very short way to sum up the whole story," he said, cocking his head from side to side, "but yes, practically."

"I still can't believe you were so drunk that you forgot that you made a deal with feather-brain" Loona scoffed, texting on her phone.

"I wasn't that drunk" Blitzo grumbled, annoyed.

“First, you didn't remember the deal with Stolas. Second you slept with the uptight prince and third,” said Loona showing her hand raising a finger for each mention. “The evidence was on your old phone, but you fucked it up with the blender”

"Okay, maybe I was a little drunk" he agreed, raising his arms in frustration.

“Now what?” Millie asked, passing her eyes over each one of those present in the room.

"Well, nothing, it just means we are tied to one of the princes of hell," Moxxie agreed with a shrug, he seemed amused by the situation, "or well, our boss is."

With tearful puppy eyes he leaned back on the desk, that was the worst thing that could have happened to him in all his years of living, not even when he lost his horse stuffed animal in the park was so bad ... no wait, that it still hurt him.

"What I don't understand is why Prince Stolas called Loona to visit Octavia," Millie said incredulously.

“The bastard wants his daughter to stay in the castle and to avoid another episode of "my daughter escapes and comes back half dead" from happening again” she answered with annoyance. “So they called me to keep her entertained or something like that, apparently I am her "friend" or so she says”

“You’re her friend? Poor girl” Moxxie said with pity.

"Keep your tongue still if you don't want me to cut it off" Loona threatened looking at Moxxie who did not seem intimidated but rather annoyed. “I don't know why, that girl lives alone in her room and in the castle. She always talks about how they overprotect her, but I don't care a bit”

Blitzo knew she was lying, yesterday she was face to face with Stolas almost showing her fangs in defense of Octavia. He almost thought that the tall demon would do something to her, but instead he agreed, giving them both more freedom to walk around the castle, even if it was with a few limits.

“So… are we in trouble?” Millie asked again, watching Blitzo with her elbows on the table and her cheeks in the palms of her hands.

“Nah, we’re okay. He said a few trivial things to me and then let me go.” He played with the small rock attached to a strip of mouse tail hanging around his neck.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes, Moxxie, I can assure you there is nothing to worry about," Blitzo said, straightening up and adjusting his suit at the same time. “Now back to work.”

*.*.*.*

“Ma’am, are you done with your husband?”

Millie's question was directed at a tall, slender demon shooting at a target with a man tied to it with knives with particular edge silhouettes.

"Oh, yes!" she stopped, about to throw the last knife in her hand. “Yes, I'm done, I don't have any more knives left, but do you think he's dead already?”

The slender sinner with purple hair and tall horns poked the man's cheek in the bullseye as she smiled in amusement.

“He looks adorable like this, don't you think?” She gave a shrill giggle, lovingly gazing at her ex-husband's bleeding face.

In response, Blitzo approached and praised her work because the massacred man did look attractive. Out of sheer frustration and malice, he took the last knife that the client brought with her and like a dart, he threw it directly at the victim's head. The purple-haired one clapped in fascination as if that was the last touch the corpse needed.

A while after the demon woman left after leaving the payment to the boss, they returned the body to the human world. It was a very interesting job that they did in the morning and they were able to take advantage of going to the beach to sunbathe, that was entertaining.

That day he did his best effort not to think about Stolas, until Friday he would not see him and he would make the most of it to resolve why it was so difficult for him to simply separate from him or to ignore him.

He couldn't have fallen in love with that jerk, it just wasn't possible.

*.*.*.*

Because of his work he was so exhausted that he forgot the talk he would have with his daughter. Stolas went in the morning to Octavia's room, he knocked twice, received no response, he decided to knock twice more, still nothing. He asked permission to enter by opening the door slowly, his daughter was lying on the sofa watching the phone with her headphones on, clearly she was never going to listen to him.

“Octavia?” Stolas called.

The girl looked up slightly, taking a straight posture quickly when she saw her father enter her room.

“You could have knocked” she took off the headphones, setting them aside next to her cell phone.

"I did, I suppose you didn't hear me" he said, pointing at the headphones with his beak.

  
  


"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," she apologized, running a hand through her feathers. “What's going on? Why are you here?”

"I just want to talk to you, darling," he walked towards her with the idea of sitting next to her.

He immediately noticed the saddened look that her face had turned into, implying that his presence was a synonym for something bad. He had to be careful, he would try his best to try to understand his daughter, but only if she allowed him to.

“I come in peace, I don't want to argue or give you a lecture” she calmed down once he was located next to her. With his hand he touched the long feathers of his little girl.

"Well...It's not like you have the time for that," she said, and Stolas couldn't help looking at her incredulously. “I thought you’d have a meeting or that you would be doing something else.”

"I may be able to reserve a moment for everything, right now it’s more important to me to try to attend to what happens to you than the rest of hell." His words attracted Octavia's attention with curiosity. “By the way I come with good news, your mother agreed to give you and your friend more freedom.”

“Seriously?” For a few seconds Stolas could see a glint of happiness in Octavia's eyes.

“Of course, I understand that if I put so many restrictions on you in the end you are going to disobey them” he raised an eyebrow accompanied by a half smile, clearly pointing out what happened the day before. “There are no conditions, I was explicit enough with her.”

  
  


"Then...Does that mean that... I can go to town with Loona?" she said hopefully.

Stolas could almost see that little girl who once kept asking him to go out to the park. He still remembered that time when she tried to swing herself when she was just a chick, but she fell onto the sand and scratched her forehead, but she didn't cry, but asked to get back on her feet to try again.

With sadness he admired his daughter anxiously awaiting her answer, he let out a heavy sigh and stroked her plumage on her head again.

“I still don't understand what the enthusiasm is for going out to the city on your own, you know it’s-”

"Dangerous, I know," she said, disappointed. “Charlie can go out to the city by herself.”

"It doesn't mean Lucifer approves of it," he said, removing his hand from Octavia.

"That doesn't stop her, though." Crossing her arms, she leaned her back against the back of the luxurious sofa with a snort.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." It was difficult to make her understand. “I wanted to ask you, by the way, how long have you known about-?”

“Your lover?” Completed Octavia, cocking her head with an amused smile directed at her father's slight blush. “I don't like him, but it's not like I can stop you and Mom from trying to fool each other.”

“You…”

“Dad, I'm not a child anymore, I spend enough time in this castle to understand very well that the walls don't only have eyes” she pointed her thumb at a random wall.

He hoped she only knew about Blitzo and not about the rest, his life had become so distracted that he didn’t take into account or make sure that his daughter didn’t know about certain things. It made him wonder what else she might know.

“I suppose you must be-”

“Disappointed?” she completed again, Stolas was shocked and embarrassed. “It should, but honestly it's been a long time since I stopped caring as much. That doesn’t mean that I accept it completely, it’s still really hard to process sometimes.”

Stolas thought that his daughter was behaving in a mature way but he didn’t know that she didn’t really mean everything she said. She would never be okay with it, even if it was hell and she kept in mind the story of her parents, it did not mean that it didn’t bother her every time those thoughts returned. She wanted to try to be understanding with her father, but at the same time she just wanted to flee from both of them.

"It's annoying, I know" Stolas sighed, looking around his daughter's room.

Octavia turned to see him without understanding what he meant.

“To have us as parents, isn’t it? You don't have to act like you can handle all this” he clarified without letting go of the embarrassment he was feeling. What Blitzo said echoed like a blow in the air. “Maybe I have underestimated you.”

“Oh yeah?” she drew her legs close to her chest, feeling a bit of freedom to sit as she wanted. “What made you think about it?”

"Yesterday, when you prepared the elixir perfectly," he remembered with a smile.

"I only read the instructions, anyone could do it" she said modestly, shrugging her shoulders and showing a slight blush.

"It's not good for you to underestimate your talent, sunshine. You know what? I'm actually free today. Do you want to do something? You choose.”

“What? Seriously?” she said suspiciously. "Do I really ...get to choose?"

"Yes" he answered with confidence. “By the way, what were you listening to?”

"I don't think you’d like it" she replied, looking gracefully at her father taking her phone with her headphones.

“Really now?”

“You're more of the classic style, I don't think you’d like modern stuff”she declared avoiding laughing at the incredulous and offended look of her father.

"Don't judge without first trying" he said defiantly, and Octavia couldn't help raising a curious eyebrow.

“Well, don't say I didn't warn you” she stretched out her finger to play the song she was quietly listening to a little while ago.

Stolas's reaction was immediate, the rhythm, the melody, the lyrics, it seemed as if the world was unleashing chaos. Octavia couldn't help laughing at her father's reaction carelessly.

“I highly doubt this is danceable!” He shouted inadvertently.

Octavia had to remove the headphones from him before answering.

“Of course it is, you are just not capable of it”

"Are you calling me an old man?" he put both fists on his hips, leaning a little to look at his daughter with indignation.

“Dad, you are more than a couple thousand years old. Do you really have to ask?” It was strange to be able to joke with him, he felt different, she didn’t know why the sudden change, but she didn’t find it unpleasant either.

Stolas immediately got up with a frown, stood in front of her daughter, and for a moment Octavia felt that it had been a bad idea to laugh like that at him. However, the tall owl extended his hand to her.

“Are you underestimating me?” he smiled at her.

"Oh no. No, dad...This is embarrassing" She shrugged on her couch as if that way she could escape the situation

“Of course not” He took her hand and lifted her as if she weighed nothing, as gentle as lifting a feather from the ground.

"Are you sure you don't have anything important to do?" she asked hoping that his answer would be affirmative, right now she just wanted to run away. “Don't you have to see Blitzo or something?”

"No, he will be busy and I asked him not to come today" he replied without concern, although he still felt a bit bad for having to talk about it.

"I really don't understand what you saw in that imp" her tone almost seemed to express displeasure. Stolas let it pass, she had the right to express herself.

He seemed to be deeply pondering his answer, as if it were a riddle in a dead language. The solution was so complex that he needed more time to clarify and not make mistakes in his choice. Or it could be something so simple and monotonous and he didn’t realize.

"I suppose he is ... unusual" he replied, letting the first words that crossed his mind when he thought of Blitzo drop. Without realizing it, a smile was drawn on his beak when he thought of the imp, that sensation was particular, but it didn't bother him. “Now, let's see…. How do you do those steps that you boast so much of?”

That day Octavia was not exempt from the embarrassment of spending time with her father, even the spa session, although that was not so bad. Who knows what hit his father so suddenly, but even now he seemed less annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stolas is trying to fix his relationship with Via and make time to spend it with her, hopefully it will all be okay www
> 
> Anyways, this chapter wasn't THAT centred in Blitzo and Stolas's relationship but I wanted to have Stolas actually try to follow Blitzo's advice! 
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who leave kudos, comment and is actually reading and enjoying this story u//v//u until next time!


	19. Chapter 18

The days passed as busy as usual, one or another inconvenience as always with a client or victim, nothing out of the ordinary. Blitzo stopped thinking about Stolas in those days in which they decided to wait  f or the long  _ awaited _ date on Friday.

He didn’t want to admit it, but it was difficult for him not to look at the clock, waiting for the usual time to go running to the palace and meeting again with the foolish prince who embedded himself in his thoughts like fangs in the skin.

Luckily, work kept his head busy. One of his missions consisted of going to a farm to assassinate the boss who had married the client's wife to keep the land and, consequently, the fortune of the business.

It should be noted that the client died in a car accident, the victim was with him, but managed to survive, the viper (the client) would have survived if it were not for the other man letting him fall down a hill next to the road and end up bleeding out, being too late to save his life.

Now he wanted revenge and what better way than to hire murderous demons to take that guy out. The funny thing was that Blitzo was able to ride a horse to chase the guy with a rope in the middle of the barley field.

"Excellent work" he said, wiping the sweat mixed with the victim's blood from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

Blitzo found it amusing to see a country setting and was even tempted to ride the horse all the way to hell. Obviously Moxxie didn't allow it, he was crazy (which was not surprising) if he thought they would break the rules again by bringing something from the world of the living to the city of demons. Millie, like Blitzo, did manage to take home two wide-brimmed hats like those worn by cowboys in the Old West.

Upon returning, he was not surprised not to see Loona, he looked at the time, she mentioned that she had things to do before the night. When he asked her about it, she simply replied: “Nothing interesting.”

He let her go, from what he understood, she would not visit Octavia since the girl would be busy all day, so possibly she would only entertain herself for a while outside before going home.

He was certainly not the only one on a "date" that night, Moxxie and Millie planned an outing after finishing work. They said goodbye before leaving the office in a hurry.

Everything was less complicated than he imagined, he even believed that there would be more lectures from Moxxie, but apparently he had no problem with Stolas, well not with him, but with the fact that Blitzo might show his lack of respect for some careless way he’d talk to him as usual. The white-haired imp knew Blitzo well enough to know the sullen demeanor he displayed whenever the prince was mentioned in any conversation.

The hour finally marked on the clock. He had gone since they got back from the mission without looking at the second hand slowly going through each mark. He had never been so eager to see Stolas, every time his new attitude towards him surprised him more, Stolas was still an annoying and perverted being, but something changed in recent weeks, as if the only thing he really wanted when he finished his working hours was to go with the great owl.

He considered on more than one occasion staying with him until the next day just to be by his side. He was becoming someone he did not know, he went from wanting to be miles away from Stolas to wanting to stay by his side a while longer. All that since they danced together, he must have put some sort of magic spell on him, somehow; his eyes could be to blame. Even his silly attempts to be romantic Blitzo found adorable, stupid, but adorable.

That frightened him, he flatly refused to be in love with Stolas, he didn't even want to think about it, much less consider the fact that there was a small possibility that he had feelings for the avian prince. However, he remembered those eyes of a duller red looking at any point when he believed that no one was observing him.

*.*.*.*

“Okay, what do you have planned?” He asked, hiding his curiosity.

“Don't be impatient, Blitzy. You'll see.”

The two of them were in a room on the upper floors of a secluded wing from Stolas's room. A hall full of artifacts for astronomy, the ceiling painted with the constellations glowing as if indeed His Highness had taken the same stars from the sky in the world of the living and placed them in it.

He thought they would go out for a walk somewhere in the city, perhaps something luxurious like what the prince was used to, not in a thousand years did he imagine that Stolas would take him to the world of the living.

Stolas with a gesture made by his hand gave off carmine light, he traced a perfect circle and on it he drew a symbol that the little imp knew perfectly well because he had already performed the same ritual a trillion times. He was amazed at the grace and ease with which Stolas was capable of demon magic, it shouldn't surprise him, but he was just beautiful.

He took a stick that was near a table and had to hit himself for that absurd thought that boldly dared to sneak in his thoughts. He even blushed slightly, he didn't notice it, but Stolas was glancing and curving a smile at him.

“Do you want to go first?” He asked, bowing slightly to the imp.

"Of course" he answered, regaining his composure as he rubbed his nose, the blow was stronger than the one from the wall.

He had been in the world of the living so many times at different locations, he even admired the stars that sparkled in the night sky, however, something different had that place they went to, it had a particular brightness to it.

“What do you think?”

The moon was waning in the sky along with the gems of the sky, the sand seemed to shine along with the sea. It was not a joke, the water really sparkled at the touch of the light. There were few humans around, but enough to notice two demons, one with horns and the other covered in feathers. It had been a long time since he cared little if they saw him out of nowhere, they always thought he was wearing a costume and ended up giving him weird looks and nothing more.

Someone passed a few steps from where they were standing, looked at him and left, greeting the other. That reaction was new, he expected a more scandalized action. He was about to question Stolas, if it were not for the fact that when he raised his hand he realized that he no longer had his claws, neither his characteristic reddish color of his skin and even the white splotches in his skin disappeared.

“But what the fuck?!” He exclaimed, his echo heard all over the beach.

"You said I should wear a disguise, I don't see why you shouldn't" Stolas answered calmly, giving Blitzo an amused look.

"I look ... human. How?" He was so taken aback that looking at every part of his body he couldn't help letting his mouth fall open.

His eyes shone and the imp just stretched his bathing suit -which also appeared out of nowhere next to the greenish yellow vest with images of hats on it– He took a moment admire his human ass and dick, every part of him really.

That was impossible, a few days ago he thought about the possibility to transform himself into a human in order to charge the living for his services, Stolas made it possible.

In case he had more doubts, it seemed that Stolas read his mind, he invoked a mirror out of nowhere among a smoke that danced between silhouettes leaving the object behind. Blitzo took it at once without wondering how he had done it. He admired his face, coal black hair, light brown eyes, and no horns. The light was not enough to admire the color of his skin, but he could swear that one area of his face was even lighter than the rest but didn’t think much about it.

He left the mirror and admired Stolas, although both took a more human form, it seemed like their height difference was even part of the process, Blitzo looked at his partner who had a face that without any doubt was not belonging to the world of the living, too tall. He was just perfect, his upturned nose, hazel eyes, his hair the same as his plumage, his neck, he didn't seem to be past thirty. He gave the appearance of a fallen angel, which would not be hard to believe.

He was damn attractive, even as a human.

“Is something wrong?” Asked the taller one, noticing Blitzo's unusual gaze on him.

“Wrong? What? N-no, it’s nothing, I was just ... Uhm, where are we?” He diverted the conversation.

He was grateful that it was night and the light of the water was the only thing that illuminated them so that the colors of his face couldn’t be noticed rising up his cheeks.

"We are in Vaadhoo, one of the beaches between the Maldives Islands," he said, looking down the length of the beach. “Generally it’s alone, there are not many people around”

“The water, it shines, why?” He questioned, he had never seen something so beautiful as seeing the slight waves of the sea give off a phosphorescent glow. “Is it magic?”

"No," he chuckled at Blitzo's silly question. “It’s actually the effects the creatures have in contact with oxygen. It’s because of the phytoplankton, they are not dangerous.”

“Oh, so you’re saying there are some little animals that produce light when the air touches them, right?” he repeated in his own way to be clear.

He took the habit of repeating what Stolas said with each explanation of each lesson so that he would not forget it, sometimes it worked, other times it didn’t for lack of interest from Blitzo’s part.

"Something like that" Stolas agreed, nodding, watching Blitzo walk to where the waves skimmed the sand. “They also call it -the sea of stars-”

He didn’t continue explaining more, immediately Blitzo, as if he was a small child, began to play with the water, kicking it or making sand demons. It was simply an incomparable phenomenon, unique to him, he couldn’t stop contemplating the scene each time he hit the water with his feet or hands. He promised to bring his family to that beach, they would never receive a client in which his victim was in an almost uninhabited place.

While Blitzo played with the water and the sand, Stolas watched him without saying a word, the immature attitude was already typical of his lover. He almost felt calm, at peace, without being tormented by the thousands of things that he carried with him. Every time he wanted to rest or forget about his problems, he immediately fell like a dead weight to reality. It was a torment, the regret that mistreated him for not being more competent.

“Stolas!” Blitzo called from within the water, waking him from his taciturn state.

He had forgotten where he was and who he was with. Again he felt his body heavy, it no longer seemed a good idea to be there. His eyes looked not at the imp, but into the distance, where the waves rose highest and descended in a light show.

He returned to earth when a small pebble struck him directly in the forehead courtesy of the imp in the water.

"Shit, if you're going to stand there like a statue at least come get wet, idiot!" he exploded from a distance with a frown.

Stolas caressed his forehead in the area of the blow, the stone may have been small, but the force that Blitzo produced in it when he threw it was enough to at least leave a red mark. The little imp was strong and, worst of all, a very good aim.

“Are you going to get in or what?” He approached, staying a few feet away.

"I better stay here" he declined the offer with a slight forced smile.

Not again, Blitzo thought when he saw those eyes, in his human form that expression was even more noticeable, heavy in the low light.

He felt so much anger just seeing him like that, he returned to the shore lifting his feet to take longer steps and arrive quickly. Once in front of Stolas, he looked at him with a frown, the tallest one stared at him unsure, he had an expression that assured he was going to pick up another pebble and throw it at him again. Sure enough, that's what he did.

“Ow!, why? Ouch that hurts you know?” He declared annoyed, rubbing his forehead again now looking at Blitzo with a frown.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He growled without fear that Stolas might do something to him later, he lost that fear long ago.

“What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me” he replied, still hurt by the pebble that hit his forehead.

“Do NOT even think of pretending! You're making the same stupid face you always do when overthinking! What the hell are you thinking of to look like such an idiot?” the words seemed to come out and he didn't realize it.

He internally cursed himself for not keeping quiet, but it was so frustrating to watch Stolas as if he held back a suffocating pain. That guy was a pervert, an idiot, embarrassing and corny; a bastard with no shame.

"It's nothing..." he leaned closer to him, making the difference in height even more apparent. He reached out his hand and placed it on his charcoal hair “...you should worry about.”

That smile was so fake. He was being so kind to him that it was hard to believe that it was Stolas himself. Not the same one who always looked for an excuse to touch him, not the one who always threw those hints at him and gave him perverted looks, the same one that made him rage, stress, want to find a way to keep him away.

"Damn it, Stolas" he look down so he didn't have to keep seeing his face.

The aforementioned raised an eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head as he always did when he was curious about something.

“Why do you always make me come?” He muttered through his teeth, feeling like he was embarrassing himself.

The tall prince widened his eyes, puzzled. It was as if he had just been asked why the sun rises in the day and sets at night. He made a noise with his throat similar to a laugh and then he responded by stroking Blitzo's hair until he brushed his cheek, then his jaw until he reached his chin placing an index finger on the bottom to force him to look directly into his eyes.

"I have never forced you to come," he said, smiling at him sweetly. “You come all by yourself. How could I ignore you?”

Once again it seemed that his touch, his eyes, his voice dominated him. At first he was indifferent, now he appreciated them as if they were the drug he needed to forget the world. He hated him, he is unbearable, an insatiable, manipulative demon; the puppeteer who manipulated his strings.

_ Who controlled whom? _

Kissing him in his human form was even weirder than he thought, he felt his lips being more sensitive, his body faltered as his tongue went to explore his mouth and his hands caressed his neck. They burned every part that touched his skin, he wanted the burning sensation to continue. He assumed he no longer wanted more of the prince, why did he return and demanded otherwise?

"The beach is empty," he indicated, whispering inches away from his lips. “What do you want to do now?”

That voice full of innuendo, it froze his body and warmed his ears.

"Fucking pervert" He took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

He was a fool, everything was going to end badly if he didn't stop, but he really didn't want to. He always said it was the last time, but he kept coming back for more because he felt the need of those ruby eyes to intoxicate him. He didn't want to fall in love, so why was he coming back for more? What kind of pain did he intend to suffer? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach these two went to is super beautiful, you should google it c:
> 
> Anyways, I don't have much to say this time except I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! Until next time


	20. Chapter 19

She would get in trouble, she was sure something would go wrong after daring to disobey her parents again. She even considered turning around and going back to her room while she still had time, but after that disaster at the bar and that out of nowhere, when she left the establishment, a bomb got dropped - who knows where it came from - and all the place ended in a shower of fire.

"It could have been worse" Millie commented next to Octavia.

“Seriously?” She warped her face into an expression of pain and anguish at the landscape in front of her.

"We could have been inside" Loona added, taking a picture with her cell phone.

"Well, there’s nothing we can do about it, let's get out of here now" Moxxie suggested nervously.

No, they weren't with Octavia or Loona when the girl escaped from her home to visit the night city while her parents were away. They ran into the couple when they entered that bar/restaurant. The rest, one thing led to another, now the place didn’t have a roof and with its interior turning to ashes.

"You should go home, princess" Moxxie said after turning his back on the premises along with the others.

They left there pretending that they never entered, the smell of ashes and burned rotten wood was stinking the area.

"Don’t talk like that to her, I'm going to make you eat a dildo, Moxxie" Loona threatened, glancing at him.

The imp was going to reply, but immediately Millie interrupted him.

"What my husband is trying to say is, don't you think it would be dangerous if prince Stolas found out you escaped again?" she reasoned showing sincere concern.

"He is entertained enough in his 'affairs' to know that I escaped, again" she said sounding nonchalant, but deep down she still felt uneasy. “I will only visit the place Loona mentioned and leave immediately. No one will recognize me.”

The outfit she wore was a black open wide hooded sweater with gold star details, a fuchsia shirt with a black and white bubble print, long shorts in the same color as the sweater and long boots that were the same shade of black.

"I say nothing bad will happen," Loona intervened, standing next to Octavia. “Knowing your father, he must be  _ very _ entertaining with his affairs.”

Octavia had a chill just thinking about what her father was really doing and Loona tried not to laugh at her expression.

"By the way, what were the two of you doing in that bar?" Moxxie asked, trying not to explode at the irresponsible behavior of both teenagers.

  
  


Both exchanged pensive glances, the reason was not so complicated to explain, it was simply curiosity. It all ended fatally when one of the customers wanted to get too touchy with Loona and she ended up throwing him on the other side of the bar. What they didn’t know was that the married couple were spending their date close to the place and when they looked through the window they found both the girls in a bar fight. The intervention cost them a lot, especially to get Octavia out of there, but the girl handled it quite well with several objects that she had up her sleeve.

“And how did you manage to knock out those guys?”

"Ah, since my last experience I decided to make some of these" she took out of her small purse to show some mini bombs the size of a marble. “They are simply sleeping pills, their effects are very interesting, I have never tried them on a demon until now. I hope it has no side effects, although the least it could cause is irritation in the rectal area, but it is 32% unlikely ... at least I think so.”

She lifted her purse to reveal the little blue items, the substance inside seemed to move in a slow swirl. The purse also contained several spheres the size of a baseball.

“And what are those for?” Millie asked curiously, her eyes flashing as if she had just found a new and interesting toy.

“If I prepared them the right way, it’s a smoke grenade that, when inhaled, creates the worst aroma that whoever smells it can imagine and it is flammable” she added with an unusual smile, she was smiling as if she were a child proud of her first drawing.

They kept walking while still looking at the princess, no one expected that she would be able to prepare such things.

“Did you learn to do that on your own?” Millie asked in surprise.

"Dad taught me some chemistry and the preparation of concoctions, potions, poison, etc" she said, remembering the boring lessons. “I only had to put together a couple of essences, measure the ingredients and that's it, it's just logical, it's not that it takes so much science to do this.”

“Your father must be impressed with what you know”

She paused for a moment staring at the ground as if there was something there that interested her. She was thinking about what happened recently, Stolas didn't really know what she was capable of and so most times she didn't show him. The others stopped when they noticed the girl's distance.

"I'm not sure if he is" she shrugged, continuing her walk.

She sighed dejectedly and then looked up at the rest with a neutral look.

"Perhaps you are right, I should return before my father finds out I escaped again or the guards discover the pillow doll." She rolled her eyes and with her head down she decided to turn around.

"Oh no" Loona intervened, pulling Octavia by the feathers. “You wanted to go to that stupid Karaoke, remember? Well, you will go, even if I have to drag you by the legs.”

Octavia wondered if she had made the right choice to consider Loona her friend, sometimes she was terrified of her and other times they understood each other very well. That was one of those times she didn't know if she was being nice to her or was threatening her for real, the fangs and the growl confused her.

“Are you talking about Karaoke Hell?!” Millie snapped excitedly. “We were going there too, right, darling?”

"Yes ... but, princess ..." He was about to say something, but Loona from behind Octavia's eyes shone blood color and her fangs rose higher. “Ugh okay, we'll go with you so you don't get in trouble. If something goes wrong, we get out of there before anything can happen to her. I would hate for your father's anger to fall on us.”

She almost felt the urge to jump because of how excited she was, but decided to remain calm, to look cool, avoiding smiling.

“Talking about your father, is there any reason why he won't let you go out?” Millie asked.

She meditated for a few seconds remembering months ago before that year’s extermination.

"I don't know," she answered, analyzing the situation. “It wasn't always like that, at least before I could go out with my father without problems, to the amusement parks or the beach, sometimes even the shopping centers. After the extermination happened, he kept busy and the restrictions began, tighter each time until leaving was forbidden.”

“Any idea what happened in that period of time?” Moxxie asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

She remembered the week when everything started to turn upside down and the castle turned into a cage. Something specific crossed her mind, but after analyzing it, she decided to discard it.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Enough of this shitty subject," Loona intervened in exasperation. “Let's hurry up and go to that filthy place, you said you'd pay for the food.”

Octavia didn't avoid rolling her eyes at the reminder of the girl, of course, now she remembered that she also invited Loona to eat. She observed the jacket that the canine demon was wearing that night, she looked more rebellious and intimidating, it was the same jacket that was guilty of their encounter. It looked pretty good on her.

*.*.*.*.

They returned from the beach, their appearances changed the moment they stepped back into the observatory. It was quite an unusual experience, he could visit that place as many times as he wanted. Even with the one who accompanied him that night.

He was so fucked, yes he was. So much so that he thought about having his head checked, so many blows could have damaged what little sanity he still had. Stolas spoke to him as they walked through the long corridors of the castle, he wasn’t paying much attention, his mind was a mess. He only nodded from time to time to confirm to the other that he was listening even though that wasn’t the case.

They had sex on that beach, he couldn’t refuse him when he used that hypnotic spell that he sheathed every time he locked gazes with him. He had to invoke all his self-control to stop Stolas when he asked for another round, he was unbearable.

"Wait in the room, I'll come in a moment" he said, fixing the collar of his shirt.

Blitzo looked up when he caught that request.

“Where are you going? And why do I have to wait in your room?” He asked. However, it was a stupid question.

Stolas just smirked at him taking another route down the hall.

“Just wait there, Could you? I'd like to talk to you” he was being so kind, the prince gave Blitzo a sweet look before leaving.

He just grunted, he didn't like being told what to do. However, it seemed almost impossible to deny something to Stolas, at that point he believed that if the prince ordered him to jump off a bridge he would ... Nah, it did not go to that extreme.

He went to the avian’s room, waited there for 10 minutes in bed, then more time passed and he began to get annoyed and played with the relics that were there. He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the room, suddenly both doors of the room hit the wall with such force that it would not be surprising that strong thud was heard throughout the entire castle.

“But what the– ?!” Blitzo yelled, leaping into place as he heard the door slam open. “What's the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Stolas's feathers twitched, his gaze blazing with fury, Blitzo was scared just seeing that expression. Out of inertia he backed away when the tall demon's eyes looked up at him, but then he ignored him and walked straight to his closet.

“Stolas?” He wanted to ask him what had happened for him to behave as if he had been mocked in the worst way out of nowhere.” Shit if you don't answer me then …”

"Octavia escaped again," he answered, moving his hands stiffly, but without losing elegance.

His composure returned when in a snap his clothing was changed for another, one more covered, all dressed in black with a hood that perfectly covered his face, apart from a scarf that covered his beak, he left his hat on the coat rack. He looked like a killer when the light from the window hit his eyes.

“What? Wait Stolas” he walked quickly, getting in his way. “First you have to calm down, she–”

“She's outside and I don't know where the hell she is!” the aura that surrounded him gave off the impression that he would kill whatever was in front of him.

Luckily Blitzo had little sense of survival, that or he was just frozen at how well those clothes fit on Stolas.

"Did you both have a fight?" He asked, looking at Stolas.

“No,” he answered immediately. “We were good all week, I don't understand why she did this again.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He avoided teasing, it was difficult but Stolas's gaze prevented him from even curving his lips.

“What is  _ obvious _ ?” He asked, losing patience.

"Via is a teenager, if you cage her long enough you're going to cause this" he snapped, raising his arms. “Shit, I don't even know why you insist on locking her up. She's not a child... and she's probably with Loona.”

“How would you know?” he growled. The answer did not calm him, it upset him more.

“Paternal instinct” he winked, hiding the trembling of his legs.

He wanted him to calm down, if he started looking for Octavia things would end badly for both of them, the girl didn’t deserve the treatment her parents gave her. If he couldn't reassure Stolas, no one would survive tonight.

“Do you love your daughter?” He asked without moving from his place.

"That’s a stupid question, of course I love her, she's my only daughter" he answered in the same tone as before.

"Didn't I tell you to try to understand her?" He remembered noticing Stolas's enveloping red aura was descending. “Have you not considered that she gets bored being here? If you don't want to lose your daughter, I suggest you change your shitty attitude and put your fears aside a bit. Once you told me that both of you often went out to any part of the city, that before you even went out with Lucifer's daughter, what changed?”

For the first time he was interested in things that were not about himself, circumstances changed when he met Octavia, the moment he decided to enter more into Stolas' life. Now it seemed that he wanted to avoid in any way any conflict that might occur between them, he didn’t want the same thing to happen as the last time Octavia escaped.

"You don't understand." The red smoke disappeared completely. “Outside, she is in constant danger. It was not my decision to lock her up, I don't want her to hate me, but if that will prevent her from getting hurt–”

"Don't you notice that you’re hurting her more by keeping her here?"

“DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!” He exploded as he had never done before, but immediately lowered his shoulders, looking away, took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with Blitzo. “Just not now, no …”

He almost ran away after that behavior, Blitzo had never heard Stolas yell and less see his feathers stretch the way they did. Something was happening, but it was clear that he would not tell him.

"You won't tell me what's going on, will you?"

He received silence from the other, he would let it pass this time.

"Fine" he took out his phone and began to type.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh'' he commanded him to shut up and after a couple of seconds Blitzo raised his tail in joy. “Found her.”

“How!?” He asked without feigning the surprise in his voice.

"Loona taught me to track her phone in case it got lost," he replied casually. “I didn't think she would need it, she never leaves it.”

He saw the direction the map was pointing, he was feeling strange about the place because he knew it, but he just didn't expect it to be the type of place that both of them would go to, especially for his Loona who hated being among so many people. Unless it was a concert.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go”

“Wait, you will accompany me?” Stolas saw him go to the door and stop in his tracks at the question.

"Of course I'll go, I'll make sure you don't fuck this up" he said without sounding vain. “Don't look at me like that, I have to take care that you don't make things worse between you and Via. That girl is not bad, she is even talented.”

"I know," he whispered sadly. “But hell is not a walk in the park.”

"And what place is?" He replied amused. “Come on Stolas, you're smarter than me.”

It took him a moment, grimacing with his beak and all four eyes resigned to following the imp.

“It's just the two of us, you're not going to make a fuss, okay?” He asked firmly.

“Fine” it was hard for him to accept the imp’s terms. Blitzo liked to see Stolas agreeing with him and paying attention to him, he was like a cute little dog.

It even provoked him to take the ropes and straps that Stolas kept in an internal closet, but that would be for later. At those obscene thoughts he slapped himself making sure the tall demon did not notice.

_ This is not the time to think about that, Blitzo. Stop thinking like you're _ **_that_ ** _ damn pervert. _

They both left the castle without anyone noticing. They had to be fast, so Stolas drove one of his fancy cars, Blitzo was tempted to steal it from him when he didn't realize it, but scrapped the idea. It attracted attention, but nothing to worry about, luckily the place was just a Karaoke Bar located in the 6th circle.

As long as they both kept their profiles low, he doubted anyone would notice him on the premises. What worried him was the girls, Loona could take care of herself, but the last time Octavia ended up with a wound on her leg. If everything went well, chances are that the only thing he would have to consider is the reaction Stolas would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia goes out with Loona and (Uncle Moxxie and Aunt Millie) the rest of IMP gang not knowing what awaits her this time :c 
> 
> Not much to say either, as always thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! Keeps me motivated to update regularly, until next time!


	21. Chapter 20

The simple fact of being in front of the premises illuminated by neon lights with a guy who gave the appearance of being a murderer, was not his idea of ending that planned outing. They went to the beach, they had drinks that Blitzo would never find in hell, they had sex while the sand shimmered under them and then when they returned it had to happen that the princess ran away while her parents were away.

In part Blitzo didn't mind, if it was him in that situation, he would have done the same, but not if his father was one of the princes of hell with a hidden temper. He had never seen Stolas lose his composure like that, he may still need to get to know him better before making him angry.

“Let's see, let's go over the plan again” Blitzo recapitulated, ceasing to observe the colorful place in front of them and focusing his eyes on the demon next to him. “We look for the girls, we don't make a fuss and we get out right away.”

"Why do you look so nervous?" Maybe it was his imagination, but Blitzo looked uncomfortable.

“Uhhh something strange always happens in this type of premises, I'm just being forewarned” he smiled with an exaggerated innocence.

He couldn't tell him that in a similar place he was kicked out for doing something he shouldn't have, now he was banned from that place, all for making a grenade explode on the roof. He kept thinking it was total stupidity to be banned for nothing, they were all sensitive fools who couldn't stand a harmless joke. 

“Just do it and ... Holy shit!!” He exclaimed suddenly making Stolas wince.

Blitzo looked through one of the local windows and his face deformed in one of total disappointment.

“What? What happened?” Stolas asked, looking out the window.

"I found the girls" he answered, frowning.

“That’s great, now we just go in and- ... Why that face?”

With sad puppy eyes, he squished his face closer to the glass as he observed who was inside along with the girls.

"Moxxie and Millie are with them ... I want to too..." he said, wagging his tail from side to side like a puppy who wanted to eat a steak served in a deli.

Stolas searched around and found his little girl next to Loona talking next to two more imps, they seemed familiar until he remembered IMP’s commercial he saw a long time ago.

Aside from that, he only paid attention to his daughter, Octavia was smiling like she hadn't done for months. Although the canine demon spent more time on her phone just opening her mouth every so often, the black haired imp was the one that interacted the most with her and it seemed her daughter enjoyed it. He didn't know what she was drinking and he didn't know what they were eating, there were a lot of people around.

His eyes glowed ruby again as a tall, purple, spiral-horned demon approached his little girl. However, a second before he could touch her, Loona took the guy by the horns and, while Stolas didn’t know what they said, nor what happened to the black haired imp that was looking with a maniacal smile at the demon, but whatever they talked about , the purple demon withdrew with an expression of total terror. Octavia started laughing after he left, it really seemed all under control.

"Come on" Blitzo woke him up, he was so focused on seeing Octavia that he forgot the rest.

He took him by the hand, pulled him to the entrance and they passed without anyone noticing, the entrance of the premises was submerged in black lights, the demons that were there showed their marks by the neon, Blitzo's white marks shone under those lights .

The room where the tables were located was large enough to also have a stage with a track which extended about four meters. Outside the bar area, red, pink and black dominated the atmosphere. Stolas looked around him detailing every part, every demon, all with an expression of suspicion.

Blitzo pulled him by the hand again, they both went to a secluded area of the stage, the venue was not exactly being a failure on its first day, it seemed that everyone was excited, the stage lights went out in anticipation of the next one who will appear to sing at karaoke.

“Boss!” Millie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

In no time, both demons reached the table where only the couple of imps were. Blitzo put his hands on the red table cloth and almost made the drinks drop to the floor. He looked quite upset.

“What are you doing here?” Moxxie asked, startled by the appearance of his boss.

Neither of them noticed Stolas until he turned to see them and the hood was slightly uncovered. The couple exchanged quick glances, smiling nervously.

“We can explain…”

“Oh yeah?” Blitzo interrupted, still upset, at least that was what his expression said. Both Moxxie and Millie didn't know what to expect. “The four of you came here together ... Without me?!”

He exclaimed, pointing to himself with a hurt expression, watery eyes and a pout.

“Sir….”

"I wanted to come here with you, I feel so betrayed" he continued, ignoring any attempt the couple made to stop him. “You just go out as a family ... without me!” Blitzo gave a dramatic squeak accompanied by some tears.

Stolas stared at him confused. Arching an eyebrow as he patted Blitzo’s back while he cried on the table soaked with his tears, then looked at the pair of imps. The pair immediately ignored Blitzo to pay more attention to the prince.

“Your Majesty, we-”

"Where's Octavia?" He asked directly with a lower tone.

"She’s..." Moxxie looked at Millie asking for her help and noticed she looked as speechless as him.

They felt threatened just seeing Stolas's gaze, they thought that at any moment he would cut them in two at the slightest second they took their eyes off him. However, that did not happen. When Blitzo realized it he pulled the tallest one by the feathers, eliciting a complaining squeal from the other.

“Don't glare at my friends like that” he scolded him, facing him directly.

“Sir!” Mumbled Moxxie trying to not raise his voice as he watched his boss looking at the royal demon with defiance.

He hadn't even realized how he was looking at them, he promised to calm down when they were there, but it seemed his worries and disappointment turned to anger with every second that passed. He couldn't make a fuss, much less take it out on Blitzo’s employees.

"I ... I'm sorry" he apologized reluctantly, putting his thumb and forefinger to his eyes, he felt a headache.

"No, no, you don't have to apologize, Your Majesty" Moxxie said quickly. "Octavia is with Loona backstage" he quickly revealed with a little hesitation.

“WHAT?!” His voice almost boomed through the whole place.

"I told you not to make a fuss" Blitz took him by the arm and forced him to sit on the table in order to reach his hood and fix it.

Moxxie almost had a fit when he saw how Blitzo treated a prince of hell like nothing. Millie, on the other hand, felt admiration for her boss, it gave her the impression that their relationship was much closer than she imagined.

“What are you two doing there?” Blitzo asked still adjusting the hood of his lover.

"We made a bet" Millie began.

“They will return, I don't think Octavia is so reckless to commit something so stupid” the second he said it, he regretted it when the girl's father looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

He didn’t imagine it to be, but he liked that even less. Octavia ran away from home, recklessly deceiving the guards and her parents, was he foolish enough to underestimate his beloved daughter?   
  


“I mean, she is very modest and has nothing to do with what we bet. What's more, they must be turning around right now” he explained, avoiding Stolas's gaze.

Blitzo was now playing with the napkins, making little origami with them, paying little attention to what was going on.

"Besides, Loona would never dare do such a thing" Millie added confidently.

"And could you tell me what the bet consists of?" His question was answered the second he finished asking it.

The stage lights lowered their pitch slightly, the curtains were unfolded, the song began to play along with a couple of voices. Loona was immediately shown on stage with microphone in hand singing the lyrics of the song on screen. Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie let their mouths fall open

"Fuck" Moxxie snapped, slapping his face.

He had lost the bet.

The worst hadn't even started, in the second verse another demon appeared taking off their black cap to throw it into the crowd. Octavia wore her feathers loose like a peacock, she didn't bring her black vest and in a short time her face looked made up. When was she able to do that?

Almost when the girls took the stage Blitzo took out his cell phone to film the pair of girls singing. Loona wasn't very expressive, but whatever they bet it had to be worth it for her to push herself that way, his little girl was rocking the stage, pushing away any jerk who got close to her and Octavia.

He lost sight of Stolas in just nan seconds, he looked around for the tall demon, how could someone like him get lost so quickly? He found him luckily walking towards the stage with wide eyes, the word "surprised" written all over his face. He was going to go after him to stop him from doing something crazy, but the prince was intercepted by another demon.

“And who the fuck that?” He asked sullenly, almost wanting to kill with his gaze whoever had the audacity to touch Stolas.

"I think I've seen them before" Moxxie raised an eyebrow, looking where His Majesty was.

"He must know them, the prince doesn't seem upset" Millie commented, looking in the same direction.

That was what irritated him the most, Stolas seemed most at ease with whoever was with him. He got up from his seat with the intention of just going to intervene in their jovial conversation.

“Sir, are you jealous?” Moxxie dared to say crossing his arms with an amused look.

“Jealous? Me? What? Pfft, please! That idiot can do whatever he wants” he mumbled, sitting back down to continue filming the girls.

The couple couldn't help but exchange exasperated glances, though Millie was having the most fun with how bad a liar her boss turned out to be. One of the advantages of Blitzo is that you knew perfectly how he felt because of how expressive he was and now her suspicions and doubts all began to make sense. She could finally see what his boss was so thoughtful about.

Stolas's goal was only to get closer to see his little girl, her smile, gestures, every part of her seemed to fly and each word sung was a beautifully intoned scream, although the lyrics had nothing to do with how she felt. He noticed a few demons that dared to go on stage with sick intentions, so Stolas with simple gestures of his hand pulled them back to their seats. Not in a thousand years would he let his baby be touched.

“Stolas? Wow, what a surprise to find you here” a familiar voice called, he recognized who it belonged to by just how he had said his name.

He turned to the side to be face to face with the star of porn movies himself. He wore a pink long-sleeved dress, uncovered at the chest and back, reaching up to above his thighs, wearing high boots with gold spiral details. He wore a side hairdo and didn't wear much makeup, yet gave off his usual seductive appearance.

"Angie, what a lovely surprise" Stolas said, feigning calm.

It’s not as if he didn’t like meeting him, they had their history and moments together, beyond sex for money there were none, in any other circumstance he would have loved to be in the presence of an old acquaintance. However, this moment was the least suitable.

"Same here, I didn't expect to find you in a place like this, feathers" the spider said with a lewd voice.

He took a couple more steps until there were only inches between them. Stolas glanced at his daughter singing on stage with the same energy as at the beginning.

“Distracted?” Asked Angel, following his gaze. “Ohoho I didn't think you like them younger now.”

“WHAT?!” He was shocked, returning his gaze to the actor. “It is not-!”

“I'm kidding, Stolas. I know she is your daughter, you have her in every painting of your huge castle” he remembered extending one of his long arms and then with his index finger giving a small boop where the demon's nose should be located.

“Ah...You-”

“I met her when they were going to go on stage. Do you like the makeup I did for her? She was so nervous and gave her a little shine to bring out a little confidence. It surprises me, I didn’t expect that her overprotective father would let his little girl walk around these places. What was it that made you change your mind?” He asked, amused, Stolas's expression telling him everything. “Wow, how rebellious, you coming to pick her up?”

“I would like to stay and talk, but I must return …”

“With those over there?” He said, nodding at the three imps at a secluded table. “This is really entertaining, coming here was worth it. Anyway, I also have to go, Someone is waiting for me at the exit.”

"Are you on a date?" Now the one with the mocking tone was the prince.

“No, an outing with friends. My boyfriend is too busy to go out with me” he sighed at the last part with a snub.

“Boyfriend? Has Valentino set you free?”

Suddenly the atmosphere between them tightened, Angel crossed his upper arms while the lower ones were brought to his hips, he looked away with sadness in his eyes.

“I see, it's not easy to get out of a deal, is it? What does your boyfriend think about it?” He touched Angel's hair delicately.

A light laugh left his thin lips, his eyes still holding some sorrow when they saw Stolas’s.

"Honestly, at this point, I'm not sure what we are," he shrugged and then with his right hand slid his fine claws through his bangs, combing them. “It's complicated, he hasn't told me that he loves me, but he always comes and begs me not to go. It's silly to tell you, it's ridiculous. But I even feel like he's hiding something important from me. I'm sorry I’m making you hear a poor sinner complaining about his sad love  _ life _ .”

“No” his pupils passed by the table where the imps were, Blitzo took photos or recorded the girls, he wasn't sure. “I think I understand what you mean”

Angel opened his eyes more, he looked once more at the table where he recently saw the prince sitting and who was there. He almost wanted to laugh at it, but he wasn't fool enough to want to die immediately, at least not now.

“Well, be careful, the first to fall are the ones who end up suffering the most. It's not good to have that load, it doesn't do your back any good” Angel adjusted the taller man's hood. “See you, feathers. And don't be too harsh on her.”

“I'll try that. Hmph you're the second person to tell me that tonight” He smiled a little, his features softening.

“Then you should listen”

Angel withdrew, waving goodbye with one of his hands. Stolas watched him go and the second he left, the stage lights blazed, the participants stopped their song.

However, Stolas didn’t see his daughter go down the stairs to, together with her friend, walk back to the table she shared with the other two imps; Octavia was horrified when she discovered that Blitzo was sitting at one of the tables. Stolas watched Blitzo smile, scream and hug Loona as she tried to shake him off.

Angel's words echoed in his head, echoing like a dark, empty tunnel. Did he really know what Blitzo's intentions were? It was nice to be by his side, he enjoyed his company, his stupidities, his acting so unappealing and the spontaneous way he always had something to say with little coherence at times.

He is probably trying for nothing, he wasn’t even sure if it was worth being with someone who doesn’t know if he loves you in the first place. In the beginning, it all started for fun, as an experiment; now he wanted to throw it all away just because silly feelings invaded his heart like high tide covered a rock in the sand.

He would have time to think about it later, his concentration should be mainly on the teenager who, amid the bustle of demons, locked her gaze on him. Her expression of terror called him immediately, he remembered Blitzo and Angel’s words, he had to calm down if he wanted to not attract attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in trouble....
> 
> ALSO! Angel showed up! You have no idea how pricey it was to get him to be in this chapter smh
> 
> The instagrams aren't 100% canon but they seemed to be friends based off their interactions there so I just had to haha


	22. Chapter 21

He walked straight up to her, none of the imps or Loona could interfere when Stolas took his daughter and led her to a secluded place. Octavia didn’t impose any resistance, she let her father take her hand and lead her outside, while the rest stayed in place.

"Couldn't you entertain him longer?" Loona claimed resting her arms on the table with her eyes on her cell phone.

“How was I supposed to know you both would go out? If you told me before, maybe I would have” he defended himself feeling a bit guilty for the girl.

"I did tell you" she replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“When?”

"In the morning, when you asked where I’d go in the late evening" she reminded him.

Blitzo tried to make memory, he remembered only Loona telling him she would go out, but he didn’t remember where. The next thing he remembers is he kept reading an ad that appeared on his phone, he was so entertained that he forgot that day’s mission, luckily they managed to kill the target as they had agreed.

Distracted as he was, he might have listened to Loona or maybe not, maybe in part the situation was due to his mind betraying him with Stolas. He had to stop whatever he had with the prince or it would end him one of those days.

"Shit" sure, she could have told him, but he could have forgotten about it too.

"Damn it" Loona muttered, looking out the window at the two slender figures.

From outside they both spoke, Octavia kept looking at her feet and Stolas spoke without letting the girl defend herself, from there they could see how Via held back the urge to cry.

"This is a disaster" Moxxie added, shrinking in his seat, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks" Millie said, looking specifically at Stolas.

Blitzo looked at Millie and then turned his gaze to Stolas, hopefully she was right and he really hoped the prince would be able to handle the situation after what they talked about before getting there.

While outside, both relatives were talking, well, only Stolas spoke lecturing his daughter. Octavia wanted to finish now, her father's words made her feel more and more guilty, as well as annoyance and anger. It was hard for her to believe that her own father was capable of ruining a moment of genuine happiness, when she felt that she could do things her way, she just wanted some freedom. Wasn't it good enough of a lecture already?

"Things can't go on like this, Octavia," her father repeated, and she just looked away with disdain. “I understand that you want to leave, but escape and making me worry isn’t-”

"I know we're in damn hell," she muttered through her teeth trying not to lose her temper. "But there's nothing wrong with going out at least once every so often. What's your fear? Nothing bad happened.”

"What if it had happened?" He tried to stroke Octavia's cheek, but she quickly avoided him.

“Dad, it happened once and they helped me. I didn't go out alone, I'm with Loona and her work colleagues. Have you seen me in danger tonight? This is hell, we're in danger all the time” She held her fists clenched. “I don't want to spend my whole life alone within the castle walls, I really miss-...”

"I know," her father answered, slowly resting his hands on her shoulders. “I also miss hanging out with you, but I ask for your patience, I promise this will be over soon enough.”

“You said the same months ago”

Guilt and grief struck him along with his little girl's words. He had a lump in his throat that was suffocating him, he wanted to tell her the truth, he never found the time to explain everything that was going on because of the fear that his girl might generalize the world in which she lives, he wanted her to continue with her impetus to leave, to know and learn.

He seriously hoped it all would be over soon.

He turned her slowly and pulled her to his chest in a gentle hug. He remembered those moments where his daughter was on stage, her voice ringing around the premises, he was still bothered by the dirty looks that some individuals mounted on her, but taking it out of the way, it was a beautiful scene when his daughter showed colors that he thought, because of him, had long since disappeared. 

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time" said Stolas, hugging his little girl. “I missed it. I’m sorry that I am the cause of your sorrows, my sunshine.”

He bowed his head a little to kiss Octavia’s head, who with bewilderment rested her head on her father's chest, hesitantly hugging him. She felt a heat run through her chest, it felt strange, as if she had never hugged anyone like that before, but it was true that it had been a long time since they had hugged like that.

From afar the IMP members looked at the owls in confusion. They knew it could be good, they weren't sure, they would find out later.

"But you're still in trouble, young lady" Stolas said, parting little by little from her without erasing his kind smile.

“I know… And mom?”

"She doesn’t have to find out, this will stay between the two of us," he reassured, cradling his right palm on Octavia's cheek. “Let's go back to the castle, okay? We will talk there, I know we can reach an agreement. It's difficult for a bird to sing while caged, isn't it?”

She nodded without protest, while smiling at the comment. Satisfied with that sign, Stolas let out a calm and slow sigh, observing the watery eyes of his daughter, he had to prevent those tears from falling again because of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blitzy!" he said goodbye, looking up at the imps and Loona a few meters away.

“Ah ha…” He raised his hand in a farewell gesture.

They were still confused, but they couldn't interfere now. He would have to ask Stolas tomorrow what happened with Octavia, the last thing he wanted was for the girl to have more problems.

Octavia looked at the others without saying a word and followed her father to the car. Once inside she checked her bag looking for her phone that would not stop vibrating, the smile suddenly returned to her face and throughout the trip home she didn’t stop texting with Loona.

*.*.*.*.*

The next day came quickly and without much waiting. The uncertainty of knowing what happened to Octavia and Stolas left a bitter taste in his mouth, he had already had twelve milkshakes that hid his concern. He asked Loona on more than one occasion if she knew anything about the girl, her only answers were simples "no" and that was it, because she had no idea of anything either.

This was how the morning was going, boring, a meeting and done, there were no clients who would give him work for that very slow day. It gave the impression that the minutes didn't advance and that the second hand in the clock was making fun of him. Playing darts without thinking, he threw one at the clock hanging on the wall instead of the target.

“Sir, it's the second one today!” Moxxie claimed, picking up the clock on the floor.

"Take it easy, ma'am" he snorted, not avoiding making fun of his outfit.

In response, Moxxie grunted without being able to complain about anything, he got in that stupid bet by his own will so now he had to assume it. Loona enjoyed seeing the shorter one pacing around in one of Millie's dresses, sure, it was worth singing if she had a chance to laugh at the imp all day.

“How are you, princess? May I help you?” Loona didn't waste a single moment to mock him openly.

And of course, Moxxie couldn't protest unless he wanted to wear makeup too, he just muttered under his breath, letting out the occasional growl. If he came to complain at some point, Loona would be in charge of painting his face with whatever she wanted. She longed for it, the only thing missing was for the white-haired one to deign to voice his complaints aloud.

“Don't feel bad, darling. I think you look great” Millie said, trying to make her husband feel better.

The only thing it did was for Moxxie to just felt like throwing himself off some cliff, in fact he looked good in that black dress and high heels; Blitzo even suggested putting on a wig to complete his look, but that didn't mean he didn’t feel embarrassed about it.

The shame that he brought over was not going to culminate until the end of the day came, anything could happen and the worst thing is that if any client arrived he would have to be the one to welcome them. It had to happen that in that moment the doorbell rang a couple of times causing Moxxie to curse silently, it was past noon according to the phones since for now, they wouldn’t have a wall clock for a while.

"A client, Moxxie. Go and do your job" Loona commanded, waving her hand.

Against his will, he went to the door to receive the unexpected client, it was too much to ask that they had no work at all, the world was always in favor of giving him the opposite of what he asked for. With no other alternative, he opened the door with a lazy gesture, welcomed the clients by pretending to be in a good mood, but in the middle of his presentation he froze when he realized who was in the doorway.

If before he felt great shame, right now he wanted the earth to open up to send him beyond the ninth circle. Millie passed by Loona's desk with some cookies in hand which fell off when she saw who was walking through the door. The canine demon looked up with little interest from her cell phone, it didn't take long for her expression to change when she saw two demons enter through the entrance.

“Blitzo!” Loona called in a booming voice.

The head of the company threw open the door expecting to find a potential client, he was bored as never before and needed to distract himself with whatever before going to Stolas’s place. However, he would have to change his plans.

"Good afternoon," Stolas greeted, passing directly into the hall with Octavia. “I have come to speak with your boss. May I?”

The tall demon walked in if he owned the place wearing his usual outfit and hat. Octavia was next to him with a less formal appearance, when she saw Loona she looked at her father and he nodded giving her the freedom to go with her. However, he had to stop when he saw Moxxie, inadvertently letting out a low laugh.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear the dress" Octavia commented, trying in vain to stop her laughter.

"Princess..." said the embarrassed demon between his teeth, the red color stood out more and than he thought was possible.

“What is happe-”

Before anyone asked, Stolas observed Blitzo static in the entrance of his own office. He gracefully walked to the tall-horned imp and said nothing more, just walked in alongside the boss without the others being able to intervene. They just silently questioned what could happen there with those two.

“Don't worry, it's nothing bad” Octavia immediately cut the tension, she wasn't surprised at all to see the others scared after last night.

"You ... you ... What are you both doing here?" Moxxie asked, adjusting the sleeve of his dress.

"I thought you’d be dead after yesterday" Loona said, looking at Octavia as if she were a ghost.

"I thought so too, but we reached an agreement that he would let me go out only if it was with his company" she explained without giving so many details of last night's conversation. “It will be little by little until I can convince him to let me go out with friends.”

“That is fantastic!” Millie shouted gladly for the good news.

“But your father, what does he want with our boss?” Moxxie asked, making a face with his lips when he realized that Octavia was still laughing every time she looked at him.

“I have no idea, I took the opportunity to come, but we don’t talk about the business he has with your boss” she went around the desk to stand next to Loona. “Anyway, he hasn't stopped smiling since the morning, so I don't think it's anything serious.”

The reception phone rang once, twice and Loona reluctantly answered as Octavia continued to talk.

“What?” She snapped, annoyed.

The receiver answered asking to speak with her boss, Loona had to inform without hiding her annoyance by the call that Blitzo was in a meeting with a client.

“Hm? Yes, whatever” she replied after the other asked him to save some data for when his boss had the relevant time to communicate.

After finishing writing down the information, she hung up. Loona just grunted and put the paper aside without giving it any importance, he hadn’t even given her a name, just a phone number. Her fur bristled for no reason, probably the fleas were making a mess with her fur again, she looked for a spray and without the consent of others she sprayed it over her.

“Ugh, Loona!” Octavia exclaimed, swallowing all the spray from that hair product.

“What?” She laughed at the girl's reaction, she already knew that would happen.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Stolas was talking with Blitzo calmly, from one moment to the next they were both on top of each other in the chair on the other side of the desk. The tallest one had Blitzo straddling his legs, the body of the smallest shook at the touch of the other's beak on his neck, his tie had been left on the floor as well as his black vest. Stolas's tongue tasted his chest like a lollipop. How did they end up in that situation?

"I thought y-you wanted to ask me something" he tried to stifle a groan as Stolas's hand undid the rest of the buttons on his white shirt.

"Then, should I stop?" He challenged, forcing Blitzo to look him straight in the eye.

His lascivious voice was a strange chant, his words turning into spells that forced him to indulge in his whims. He could have denied him and put an end to his actions, but he was weak in his gaze. That’s why the prince locked the door before approaching his desk, so that no one would be able to interrupt them.

“N-no” with a blush rising to his face, he took both of Stolas's cheeks in his hands so that his eyes were fixed on him. “Do not get used to this”

“Oh, Blitzy~” He whispered very close to his lips. “What a shame, because I'm already used to the taste of your skin and your warmth next to mine.”

He would have told him to stop with his stupid words, to stop whispering such cheesy phrases to him, but the truth is that he loved hearing him flatter him, tell him everything he loved about him. The caresses he got from Stolas lit him up like fireworks in the new year. He cursed to himself, he was lost in love with the prince and there was nothing worse than admitting it, because his fears began to grow more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is NSFW, just a heads up!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW!

From one moment to another, they both found themselves on the floor behind the desk. The seconds became eternal in each caress, Stolas’s hands brushed his back, warming every inch of skin he touched. They kissed with impetus, their tongues interpreting a dance of which he ended up yielding to the greater demon, Blitzo no longer knew who was manipulating whom, but if he had to guess, he would have to give in to his pride and, even if it was painful to him, grant it to the demon below him.

Blitzo feels the need to break away from that wet kiss, he gasps for air and he feels his head spin, he makes an effort not to moan or puff loudly. Of all the places, why his office? Why when he had his family and the idiot demon's daughter in the other room?

"What's wrong, Blitzy ~?"

There he went with his silly lewd voice, if he had to kiss him to shut him up he would, it didn't matter if he had to shove his tongue all the way down his throat, he wouldn't let anyone find out what they were doing simply because Stolas didn’t know how to keep his beak shut. But each kiss was simply poison that burned him, the prince’s tongue seemed to unleash a control over him causing his surroundings to stop existing.

"I'm warning you," he began his threat when he managed to end the new kiss and make some space between him and Stolas. The moan he let out wasn’t good, just a little louder and he’d be sure everyone would have heard. “If they hear you, I swear I will **not** have sex with you again, is that clear?”

"You ask me to be quiet." He leans forward, extending a hand to Blitzo's jaw to attract him to himself, his fingers brushing from his jaw to his chin. Just that act managed to get a gasp out of the imp. “...But can you?”

“Your daughter is in the other room” he reminds him and notices that his voice is now muffled.

“Then we better not make a sound, right? Just as you suggest” his beak reaches his neck and Blitzo feels him biting into a sensitive place.

He curses and has to bite the inside of his lower lip. Stolas knows just where to touch him and he can do nothing about it, as it could backfire and cause problems for him. He would write everything down, make a mental list of every trick and every evil intention of the royal demon, to make him pay for all his malice some other time.

“Blitzy ~ How much longer is this little game going to last?” he asks in a gasp as he lies on the ground supporting himself with his elbows.

The imp looks at him and thinks that he might be dizzy, as if an invisible cloud surrounded him, his body felt so heavy and at yet so light. Kneeling down, he placed himself between Stolas's legs, holding both of his thighs. He takes a moment to appreciate him and finds the other's genitalia fascinating, he saw how the pre-seminal fluid came out of the tip in small drops that stained the avian’s flat stomach.

"Don't bother" he gasped, leaning closer down to sink his head into Stolas's chest.

That area was comfortable and soft, like a pillow of silky feathers, he thought of the times he had slept on them and wanted to do it again. He hit himself mentally, he wants to wake up from that shameful desire out of nowhere. He didn’t want anything from Stolas, but at the same time, he wanted him to be his.

_I hate to contradict myself, it's your fault._

The star necklace hangs from his chest, it’s together with the white shirt, the only thing that Blitzo has on him. For some reason, the imp left Stolas with nothing on, his clothes scattered on the floor and he no longer knew what belonged to who.

He leans in a little more and has his member positioned at Stolas entrance, watches him lick his lips eager to feel his cock inside him. He hates him so much, but he couldn't deny the desire he provoked inside him to want to penetrate him and make him beg for more. Stolas was a fucking pervert, he knew he expected him to fuck him mercilessly, but not that day. They were in his office, his place and if he wanted him to do everything he normally does to him, then it wouldn't be like that.

“Will you do it?” He asked in that seductive voice. “Blitzy ~”

Blitzo is bothered by that defiant look. He takes his erect dick and places it closer to Stolas's asshole. There would be no more foreplay at the moment, when he got another chance he would make him scream until he was hoarse. However, that was what the other expected from him but no, the imp wants to annoy him, it makes him so upset that he has no mercy when he moves his hips and introduces his cock into Stolas with a single thrust.

“Bli-!”

He puts a piece of clothing in the other's mouth to silence his scream. He already knew that he would forget that he is prohibited from letting screams, moans or any vulgar noise come out of his mouth. His back wouldn’t come out unscathed from that one, he felt Stolas's talons digging into his skin scratching from his shoulders to the middle of his upper back.

“Shhh! What did I tell you?” He murmurs, ignoring the pressure on his back. He didn’t know he was sporting a wicked smile drawn on his lips.

He was enjoying himself watching Stolas squirm under him as he took his cock out and in so slowly that it seemed like a torment to the taller demon. It was a cruel punishment, but he deserved it. His expression begged for more, there was something in Blitzo’s chest that burned, he was tempted to remove that piece of clothing from his mouth.

“Shit, Stolas” he complains in a low voice when he sees that the other was trying to take off what prevented him from moaning. “I'll take it off of you if you promise not to be so loud, okay?”

_You’re fucking shameless._ He thinks extending his hand towards the piece of clothing and takes it off, he notices a trickle of saliva escaping from his beak and down to his chin. The blush on his cheeks intensifies, as well as his fluffy chest rising and falling agitated.

Blitzo doesn't notice, but his gaze at the moment reflects sinister amusement and Stolas finds him attractive.

They both moan quietly, Blitzo in a short time begins to accelerate his movements and even he himself forgets where they are, but their moans are still locked in their throats. The imp feels his balls tighten, Stolas inside feels wet, and he thinks he's about to come as well.

Stolas joins the imp in his movements and Blitzo follows his lead, his eyes now unable to contemplate anything other than the eyes of his lover. He doesn’t stop his rhythm and he knows that the other doesn’t want him to stop either. Stolas leans down and kisses the imp with despair, passion and affection; it tastes like mint tea, the taste is still there. He doesn't want to take his lips off his beak, he wants their tongues to keep dancing between them, he's totally out of his mind.

It's the worst thing that can happen to him, his head is in a mess and Stolas was only making things worse. His body was sweaty, Stolas’s feathers sticking to his skin and even some loose on the ground; he would have to clean up later. He savored every inch, every part of the avian’s mouth until leaving not a single spot without exploring.

He accelerated the movements done by his hips indulging himself in his desires, he was so close he could feel his own cock beg to let it all out inside Stolas. He had to make an effort to break away from the kiss with the owl. He shouldn't have. The demon's face seemed to be sweaty, his feathers getting a red tint, how was it possible for his feathers to be colored? He looked at him with a tenderness and passion that, for a moment, he thought he was the only one capable of making the prince do such an expression.

“Will you tell me what you want from me?” He murmurs so low it seems like a suffocating sigh.

“Don't talk” he orders and inadvertently lets out a gasp that he has to suppress by biting Stolas's thigh.

He has had sex with him before, he has had him that way before, why then, did he feel like his chest was about to explode? Why couldn't he stop savoring his kisses as if at any moment he was going to die? Why did he feel his gaze burning him and healing him simultaneously? He cursed Stolas when he felt like he was about to come.

“Blitzy ~” he moaned under his breath. “More…”

That hoarse plea was impossible for him to ignore, he was almost impressed by that erotic and affectionate tone he had when asking. His heart pounding in his chest, he thought it would leap out at any moment.

“As you wish”

His answer scares him, but he obeys. Every time Stolas is about to scream he leans in to kiss him, every time he moans his name Blitzo tries to get a little closer so that he is the only one who can hear it. The time was gone there, both, between kisses, caresses, frictions, scratches and the outsiders never found out what they both really talked about inside.

"So good ... You're so good at it" He groaned, feeling the climax so close, but wanting to have Blitzo's member inside him longer.

_You really are a shameless bastard. Stop driving me crazy._

*.*.*.*

“Where is my husband?” Asked Stella arriving at the castle.

She walks up the steps to the front door, two servants open it and she enters without even looking at them. Her feathers radiate their own light, her eyes are cold and severe, she doesn’t look at anyone other than the direction in which she wanted to go.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I’m afraid that Prince Stolas left together with Miss Octavia" reveals the servant at her side, focusing his face on the ground without daring to look at the lady walking besides him.

She stops and turns on her side. Her hands rested above her belly and she finely arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he took Octavia?" She questions sharply.

The other doesn’t respond immediately, he is afraid only to listen to the lady and doesn’t dare to look her directly in the face. He feels he shouldn't have spoken.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Prince Stolas took her, but didn’t tell us where, only mentioned he would go on a walk with her” he answered swallowing hard, he felt a lump in his throat, he feared that was not enough answer for Stella.

She says nothing, turns and looks down the hall as if scanning every corner again in search of some imperfection, some crumb, dust, something that she cannot find. Then she keeps walking and the servant doesn't know whether to follow her or not.

"Very well, I'll talk to Stolas later," she declares in a passable voice, but that doesn't calm the demon behind her back. “It's good, at least that way they won't dare to approach my little girl. However, I find it very strange Stolas had free time, I thought he would be busy. I guess he'll be free today.”

You didn’t need to see her to know she was smiling, she stopped next to a black porcelain pot that reflected her face. He regrets doing so, looks down quickly before she realizes that he had looked at her without her permission.

“I don't want to be disturbed, I'll go to my husband's room, alright?”She announces following the way down the hall.

The servant didn’t follow her anymore, only when the image of the lady disappeared in the corridor did he realize that he had not been breathing correctly. It didn't usually happen, but for some reason he felt colder than usual, like she was in a bad mood. He silently mourned Prince Stolas, as he went back to his other duties.

She arrived at the room without delay, two guards informed her that her husband was not here, but she, with a gesture of her hands, stopped them and ordered them to open the doors. The curtains were drawn, the light from outside is still not enough so she turns on the lights and finds her husband's immaculate room. Everything in its place, without any imperfections. She went to the balcony, she would wait for her husband there to talk about certain pending issues.

However, her plans changed when she saw an object glistening from the reflection of the light from the lamps. Something was under the bed, a little jingle peeked out every step she approached and then she realized how small and insignificant it was. Never before had she seen such a small locket belong to Stolas. She saw a button around the edge and pressed it revealing a photo, she opened her eyes wider at the impression.

Avoiding making any fuss, she just looks at the photograph inside, especially the imp with long horns and a stupid smile next to ... a very familiar little hellhound.

“That little shit…”

She dared to mumble those words just for her, it seemed that she was about to lose her temper, but she didn’t, just squeezed the object between her hands and the pressure is so great that the glass cracks in a photo with Blitzo's face and that of a white-haired imp.

She stops when she hears the door open again and quickly hides the object. She didn’t turn around immediately, she knew who had entered the room.

“Dear?” Stolas says with surprise.

Finally she turned around with the object already stored in her dress. She smiled like always as she watched her husband walk towards her.

"My dear, it's a pleasure to see you are back," she greeted her husband in front of her and brushed her hand gently on Stolas's cheek. “Did you and Octavia have fun?”

“I'm sorry I took her with me without notifying you first” he apologized without responding to his wife's caress.

“No, It’s quite alright. I know she’s safe being with you, if it’s a necessary means for her to feel less imprisoned, that's fine by me” Then she looks down at the collar of the ill-fitted shirt and sees something interesting that catches her attention. “By the way dear, since you have free time …”

“Actually, I-”

“How about we have a little fun?” More than a suggestion, when she took Stolas's hands it seemed as if she was not giving him any other options.

Stolas looks at her confused, surprised by such a suggestion, feeling the pressure that she exerted on her words. He raises an eyebrow, comes face to face with her again, and continues:

“Are you sure? I thought we-”

“Don't think so much, darling” she took off his hat to put it on the night table.

“Going out with Octavia left me exhausted, I really don’t…”

However, he couldn’t refuse, she looks at a corner with a desolate look and Stolas feels guilty. It was still a strange behavior of her, he wasn’t stupid, they both knew the kind of relationship they had, but that didn’t prevent the two of them from having something, even if it was just that.

"Okay, I'll stay with you if that's what you want" he said, forcing a curve on his lips being as understanding as possible with her.

“Thank you, dear”

She smiles to herself and while she spent the rest of the afternoon with her husband she didn’t erase the imp she saw on the picture from her mind, thinking of ways to make him get out of their lives once and for all. 

_That damned imp, he doesn't know who he's messed with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens :c


	24. Chapter 23

He walked through the park with Loona after playing on the swings (only Blitzo played on the swings), he seemed distracted and taciturn and had not stopped thinking about what happened the day before. He felt as good as well as confused, he was a fool and even admitted that he could be very clueless at times, but that was not one of those cases, he was sure of what he was feeling. 

It was just bad news.

"Hey, Blitz" Loona called him.

He looked up and realized that he was walking far behind the girl, meters away from her in fact. He had forgotten who he was with.

”What the hell is wrong with you? I haven't seen you ride those pitiful toy horses today” She pointed to the play area behind her without taking her eyes off her distracted companion.

Blitzo gave a side glance at the park, but he didn't even feel like bothering the children playing there. Straightening his back, he made his way to Loona, smiling weakly, his appearance made it seem like he was trying too hard, thinking of a thousand things, but acting to make it seem he was as good as he would be any other day.

“Nah, I don't feel like it. We better go to a pastry shop, I'll buy you anything you want” he offered, passing by her with an impeccable smile of his, almost like a real one.

If it weren't for Loona knowing him very well and getting irritated at him for acting like a fool for whatever reason, she would had left him alone, but it wasn't one of those cases where she was just simply a bystander. She’d refrain from making a sarcastic comment, first she had to think about what it was that had him so pensive. 

As they passed the park's fountain, rounded a corner, and emerged between two dry trees, Loona noticed the weirdest thing she's seen of Blitzo. There it was, a guy disguised as a rare two-headed horse giving balloons to children but Blitzo didn’t even turn to look at him; he passed by like nothing. He followed his course with a downcast gaze.

Since he offered Loona to spend time with him, something raised her suspicions, not because he asked her out, he always wanted to spend time with her whenever he had free time; He even offered to go shopping. The strange thing began when he forgot to feed the spiders that had lived with them, he didn’t eat in the morning, he served Loona breakfast, but the toasts didn't have the horse figures he usually puts in them. 

He also forgot his coat on the coat rack and Loona had to take it for him, throwing it at his face in the middle of their way there. The imp usually doesn't stop talking about whatever it is that is on his mind at the moment, instead on that outing, most of the time he was silent.

"Okay, that’s enough” the girl growled under her breath, approaching Blitzo before they took another step away from the park.

She took him by the collar of the jacket and dragged him back, they walked through a row of bare trees. She sat him down on a cracked bench, she stood in front of him crossing her arms as she frowned.

“Uhh, is something wrong?” Blitzo asked, confused, he almost seemed scared to think that he upset his little girl.

However, hearing her sigh and make a much more passible face, he became concerned. Something really bad must have happened for her to soften her eyes like that, she gave the impression of being really worried.

"That's what I should be asking" Loona said, tilting her head, causing her bangs to cover one of her eyes.

“Ask who? Me?” he arched an eyebrow. “I'm perfectly fine”

“Oh yeah?” her voice thickened a bit and her eyebrow arched in a way that only she knew how to do, it almost seemed like an art when she lined her eyebrow like that.

“I…” he doesn't know what to say, nor had he noticed himself being distracted.

Maybe he had been thinking too much since morning, but it was just nonsense, it had nothing to do with Loona or his incredibly growing company. There was no problem with their lives, there were almost no bad days anymore.

Stolas came back to his mind along with every thought related to him and for a moment he believed that he was going crazy. His chest hurts again, his smile fades and he squints his eyes as he looks at his swaying feet; the bench is high, he had not realized that. He let out a sigh, thinking there was no way everything was so perfect, and yet, he still didn’t trust anything related to the owl, or so he kept telling himself.

"Is this related to feather brain?" asked Loona, hitting the spot.

"Pfff please" he dramatically shrugs his arms and rolls his eyes, as well as waving his disdainful hand at the girl as if she had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. “Why would I think about that idiot? It has nothing to do with him”

However, he doesn’t realize that his voice drops in tone when he says the last thing. She knows that he is lying and that makes her even more angry because she doesn’t have the patience to handle a proud, stubborn and depressed Blitzo.

"Well, don't tell me anything then" she pretends to be disinterested and raises her hands as a sign to leave the subject. ”Let's get out of this stinky park.”

“It’s just that…. That fucker! ...ARGH!”

There it was, he flops onto the bench without realizing that it had no back and ends up curving his back to the shape of cracked stone. It doesn’t seem to bother him, he looks upside down at the road that is on the other side of him, there are two people running, their tummies bouncing.

"I don't understand why it bothers me so much," he says in that position as he lets his arms hang in front of him. “He's annoying, he's a fucking pervert, he's a jerk and self-centered ... he's just a nightmare.”

“Why then don't you leave him? You already got what you were looking for from him. What difference does it make?” Loona offers, sitting next to him. She found all that drama annoying because it was such a simple feeling Blitzo was obviously feeling..

"It's not that easy" he replied, making a face with his lips.

"Yes, you keep saying that" she replies, bringing the tip of her fingers to her chin. “But the way I see it, you don't have to go back.”

“Of course I-”

He stands up suddenly, interrupting himself, because he knows it’s something obvious, but he remembers a conversation with Stolas some time ago. He had told him that he didn’t have to go if he didn’t want to, that he was the one who kept going to him, a couple of months ago he told him that he wasn’t forcing him to go to his balcony and meet him almost every day.

Why then, did he keep going if it wasn't necessary? There was nothing that tied them more than the book. The only agreement they had was already fulfilled when Blitzo slept for the first time with Stolas, after that, he was free.

“I… I don't know” he hugs his legs after shrinking them to his chest.

He looks at the ground again and is openly withdrawn. His eyes visualize a point without really seeing it completely, he feels like he doesn’t know where he should go and that everything has been more complicated since Stolas became involved in his life.

Loona can't stand seeing him as if he carried hell on his shoulders, she just hated seeing him quiet and more distracted than he usually was.

“Why the hell don't you talk to him?” she sighs, gathering all her patience so as not to hit the imp next to her.

"It would be a waste of time talking to Stolas," he declares, rolling his eyes, implying how ridiculous her suggestion was.

She doesn’t contain herself and hits Blitzo in the skull, thinking that she didn’t do it as hard as she would with any other demon, but the imp doesn’t agree with her when he feels the bump on his head grow. He complains from the ground, as the blow made him lose his balance, causing him to fall on his face.

“Hey!” he claims with a tearful eye from the blow and a pout.

“If you continue with that stupid behavior then-” she stops before thinking of giving him another blow. “… If you keep denying it, you will end up thinking about it too much. Your head can't handle that much, you know?”

“Eh, I don't really get it” he replies, bewildered, stroking the bump formed on his head.

It seemed like a hopeless case to her, the only way to make him understand was for him to see it for himself, as always. They would walk around in the same place without going anywhere, she didn’t have enough patience to tolerate her  _ dad  _ if he was being like that. Which was why, as she thought, he would have to find out for himself; probably the bad way.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're not going to answer me, but yourself," she advised, and when she saw Blitzo nodding incredulously, she continued: "What do you really want from Stolas?"

“What kind of question is that?” he responds slightly annoyed

He had heard that question before, from Moxxie, from Millie, and even from Stolas himself, and he still didn’t understand what they wanted him to answer. He really didn’t want anything from that four eyed demon, he wanted nothing more than his book and now that he had it without consequences he didn't want more from him... 

He supposed he was sure of it.

"Ugh" she grunts, turns and follows the path back out of the park.

Blitzo follows her from behind asking her to wait for him, but she is faster and leaves the place first. When they arrive at the exit, Loona is waiting for him, she waits for him to catch his breath and before he questions her, the hellhound is faster and changes the subject.

"That reminds me," Loona said, taking out her cell phone. "Didn't you have to deliver a package somewhere?"

“Are you talking about that strange call you received yesterday?” He asks and she nods. “Ah, I was supposed to send a package near the shores of the end of the pentagram, I don't know more. I ordered Moxxie to deliver it; I guess Mills went with him.”

“A package? Hmmm” she shrugs and dismisses it.

There is a tense silence between the two and Blitzo can't help but feel a little nervous.

"Do you still want me to take you shopping?" He asks, really smiling at the teen.

Loona glances at him looking up from her phone, sees the road infected with wild cars that came and went as they pleased. The air reeked of gas and -somewhat unusual- jam. She shrugs and curves her lips into a half smile almost invisible to anyone except the imp beside her. That, for Blitzo, was more than a yes.

*.*.*.*.

After four in the afternoon, he went up the spiral stairs that were located in a secret entrance in one of the pillars of the tower where Stolas's study was located. It was dark, but the light hanging from his neck was enough to see the steps without stumbling. He continues to climb looking at the star in his hand, he thinks that it’s warm and notices that its light doesn’t hurt his eyes, it was small and delicate; he remembers the time Stolas gave it to him and he can't help but smile.

"Idiot" he says to himself.

He finishes climbing the stairs reaching Stolas's study, he doesn't find him anywhere, so he assumes that he must be waiting for him in his room. Cautiously through the corridors, he finally reaches his room, but notices two guards retreating from the door heading in his direction. He sees a nearby pillar with a mini statue of the prince and quickly hides behind him imitating his shape so that neither his tail nor his horns are seen.

The guards pass without noticing the imp's presence, he smiles triumphantly as he is clearly more cunning than the guards. Then he snakes his way to the big door to Stolas's room and stops when he takes the handle. His smile fell a little, it could be silly, but now he thought he was more nervous to see Stolas than other times. 

"This is stupid, it's just Stolas, we're going to watch a movie for sure, he said we could watch anything I chose..." He starts to think about which movie he would choose to watch together.

He passes confidently expecting to see the demon owl on the balcony, instead, he meets a totally different person; she turns around in shock when she hears the door open.

“Via?”

Stolas's daughter was leaning against the railing, watching him. The breeze blew a bit and her feathers moved lightly. Was it genetic that everyone in the family had that natural beauty? It's like they weren't even trying at all.

"Oh, it's you" she said with disappointment, returning her gaze to the landscape without paying attention to the imp. “I'm sorry, but my father hasn't returned.”

“He left? Where?” He asks, surprised to find himself caring.

"Didn't he tell you? The truth is, I thought he was with you” she shrugs her arms listening to the imp’s approaching footsteps. “By the way, you left this under my father's bed.”

She hands him the locket with the photo of his family inside. Until he looked at it, he hadn't realized he had lost it.

“Ah”

There is no more interaction, it seems that neither has a problem with the other staying. Blitzo glances at the girl who is looking at the city, that expression on her face reminds him of Stolas's, without any doubt they are family. Yet that look on her face makes him think of those times he found Stolas staring at any point with regret and guilt. That expression he so hates to see on him.

"I know it's none of my business," he begins to say, cutting off the silence, "but did something happen with your father? I mean, you're here and …”

"Not really" she answers, leaning her elbows on the edge of the railing and leans forward a little to cross her arms. “Why are you interested?”

“No reason, I was just asking if something else had happened between you and your father. You could say he has been in a better mood.”

Octavia narrows her eyes and looks at Blitzo, perhaps looking for something suspicious in him. Instead the imp begins to whistle, totally oblivious to the girl's gaze, he is distracted by seeing a broken-winged moth trying to fly higher in the distance, but a bird with black, moldy wings eats it.

“Yeah... I didn’t expect him to take it so calmly the fact that I ran away again” she smiles thinking about the conversation with her father when they came home that day, they both ended up talking about many things and somehow ended up having a sleepover. It amused her that he let her experiment with her makeup on him. “Apparently my father has been a lot more flexible lately, I feel like he understands me a little more than before.”

“That’s good!”

"He still won't let me go out alone, but at least I no longer feel like he's ignoring me." She looks up at the tall buildings in the distance.

“Ignore you? Doesn’t sound like the Stolas I know.”

“I mean… it's complicated, he always gives the impression that he’s busy. I think it's karma teaching me a lesson for wanting to get away from him when he started forbidding me to go out.”

"Do you have any idea why he forbids it?" He looks at her carefully, with genuine interest in her problem.

"I suppose because hell is dangerous and he doesn't trust that I can defend myself" she opens and closes her hands on her arms while shrugging her shoulders. “He doesn't trust me enough.”

"I don't think that's the case" he denies her opinion. “It doesn't sound like something that feather-head would think, no offense.”

Another silence not as uncomfortable as the first appears between them, it was strange being the two of them alone, especially with Octavia's opinion of Blitzo. It's not like he's told him personally that he hates him, but sometimes the treatment she gave him was a bit blunt when addressing him, although this time she seemed less brusque.

“You ... Do you like my father?”

If he had been drinking anything at the time he would have spit it all out along with his lungs. The question was the most random thing he had been asked that day, absurd and unheard of. But still he couldn't answer without getting nervous.

“I-I ... no ... I mean…”

“Because if it is not like that then it would be better that you leave him at once” she clasps her hands, looking at them harshly. “He doesn’t need an imp to hurt him, he already has enough to deal with…”

“Pardon?”

"You wouldn't understand." She turns her head to the other side of the tower, the symbol of her family clearly visible. “It is none of my business, but I warn you, even if you are someone very dear to Loona, I swear that if you do something to my father I will boil you in oil myself.”

“But- Wait...Stolas to me is-”

“What? What is he to you? If you're just lovers leave it like that, don't try more than that.” Octavia turns her gaze to Blitzo and her eyes are the same as Stolas's, only with a more severe look. “However, if you really love him…”

"Love him? What? I don’t-, I mean-”

“Listen” she interrupts raising the palm of her hand to Blitzo. “My dad may be a little stupid sometimes, but you don't know anything about what he has gone through, or what he is going through currently, you only see him when he is in his room or in his study. I may say that I can't stand him, but even I know I'm kidding myself ... I love my father. Since I was a child he has always been with me and has taken care of me... he was my teacher and my guide. I can't stand him when he's too overprotective and I tend to be hard on him, but I won't deny that I love him very much …”

“Via…”

"I know I'm not the ideal daughter," she straightens up and her hands are on the edge of the balcony. Blitzo looks up and the girl's eyes crystallize. “I've tried ... to be happy here, but I don't want to pretend I'm okay when it actually hurts. It's horrible to have everything, but not having anyone to share it with, being alone, despite having my father's love.”

Blitzo is shocked when he sees the girl shed tears, as if she had reached her limit. She angrily cleans them away with the sleeve of her left hand. Octavia's words come to him, Stolas appears in his mind and he remembers his lost gaze.

“I guess I'm not what he expected ... maybe he has me here because he doesn't want anyone else to see someone like me, a silly girl with no talent ... Ugh, I don't even know why I'm telling you this ... I'm a fool.”

“Enough is enough!” he interrupted by hitting the edge.

Octavia turns with surprise in her gaze as well as tears still running down her cheeks.

"That's not true," his voice softens, but his face is stern. “Stolas thinks none of that, he loves you more than anything. He always calls you his sunshine and he actually thinks you are, that’s why he strives to protect you, to understand you...Even if he is not very good at it, to be with you. We live in hell, we all need a ray of sunshine to keep us going, for me it’s my Loonie” he pauses taking the locket in his hand looking at the photo of his family on it. “If he has you here it’s because he fears that his sunshine will be taken away, he is just a father who cares a lot for his daughter.”

He thinks of Stolas, of the times when he tells him about his daughter and smiles like a fool, praising every quality of the girl.He remembers the time when she ran away, his worried face, angry, sad, lonely; he loves her more than Octavia thinks.

"He might be a fool, impulsive, self-centered, narcissistic, overprotective and incredibly irritating, but I have to admit that when he cares about someone he does whatever it takes to protect them... In that, you take first place.”

Octavia stares at him for a few long seconds, the tears disappear and she seems to have realized something. She starts to laugh for no reason attracting the attention of Blitzo who doesn't know if something bad is happening to the girl and he should call someone.

"I can't believe it!" she says, wiping the trail of tears on her cheeks.

“What?” He questions, tilting his head seriously thinking that Octavia needed help.

“Loona was right” Octavia takes a deep breath and calms down. “You're clueless, haven't you noticed?”

“Noticed what? What did Loona tell you?” He asks, narrowing his eyes inquisitively.

“Tell me, Blitz, what do you really feel for my father?” she questions again, straightening up, taking a step to the side.

The imp opens his mouth to answer that question with the same answer he had given all those times he had been asked the same question, but this time the words don't come out. He wonders why he can't say them. His heart is beating fast, he feels like it is hammering his ribs and will break them at any moment.

"Are you interested in my father? In what way?” she widens the question without erasing a sly smile.

“I…”

"Okay" Octavia interrupts, leaving the answers up in the air. “Anyway, it is not me to whom you should answer. Although, of course, you already have.”

She turns around and walks out of her father's balcony to head for the exit. Blitzo watches her go and chooses to follow her thinking that he would no longer see the owl for that day. Thinking about that discourages him, he really wanted to have him.

"I still don't like you at all, Blitz" she says, taking the doorknob, turning to the imp slowly, but without undoing her smile. “However, I must admit, I don't completely hate you either. Thanks for helping.”

“Excuse me?”

“Loona tends to be more communicative when we send text messages, it's easier” she replies, but that doesn't answer Blitzo’s questions. “When you figure this out, would you mind not hurting him? Please.”

Ending the conversation, she opens the door and leaves, leaving a confused imp in the middle of the room. Now more than ever he wanted to see Stolas, he felt smaller than he had ever felt before. 

He sneaks out of the room, storing his locket inside his suit.

He doesn't see any guards in the hallways, so he just walks around without worrying about getting caught. He realizes that everything is too big, that the paintings are looking at him and that Stolas is in one of them, he wants to see him, for no reason he wants to see him. He hugs himself but it's not enough, he needs the tall demon bird to hug him and talk to him to stop thinking about everything else.

However, the only reason why he is in that confused state as if he had a pot of crickets on his head, was because of Stolas, it was always his fault. And he feels that the only way to silence them was to be with him, with the cause.

His chest hurts, since yesterday it had been difficult for him to breathe and he thinks he is going to get sick. Stolas, How did he feel about Stolas? He's not stupid, he doesn't want to admit it, that's all, it would be painful for his feelings to not be reciprocated. What does he want from the prince? Nothing, he wants nothing more ... he wants nothing more ...

_ Shit, this can't be. _

He wants to run away from his thoughts, he no longer wants to brood over the same issue. For some reason he runs to Stolas's study and stops there, yanks open the door but who he wants to see is not there. It hurts him not to find him, he takes his hand to his chest, grasping the star. He had forgotten to close the door so he goes back the way he came, runs without worrying about being seen, his legs move and he just runs away from the crickets.

He finally stops when he opens the door in front of him closing it with a wave of his hand. He feels tired, dizzy, he seems to have forgotten how to breathe properly.

“Blitzy?” He calls surprised to see the imp in his room.

Blitzo knows why he returned, the reason why now his legs tremble towards the entrance of the balcony where Stolas is, who was taking off his cape, stopping in his task when he sees the imp. He had just returned.

“I thought I wouldn't see you today, I'm sorry I didn't inform you, a lot has happened” he explains and his eyes look in a different direction from where Blitzo is.

He realizes that he had the same expression that he hates so much to see on him, he doesn’t care about anything else, he succumbs to his deepest thoughts, his heart hammering his chest uncontrollably and not caring if he breaks a rib.

“Blitzy Are you okay? Why are you-?”

Despite the sudden movement, he didn’t let him fall, the imp jumped towards him, hiding his face in his chest with tears in his eyes. Blitzo didn’t know where those tears came from, but he didn’t want him to see him like this and he didn’t want to explain something he didn’understand. He supposed it was because he had just answered the questions that everyone had asked him, it took too long for him to see the answer when it had been in front of him all this time.

Stolas feels the weight on his chest and is scared, he has the feeling that something bad happened and that was why Blitzo acted that way. The imp was not unaware of the impression that action left on him, pouncing on him, clinging to his chest, hiding his face in him while tears ran down his eyes. The sight destroys the soul that Stolas still possessed, he hugs him back and bows his head to Blitzo, sweetly whispering to him while stroking his head, being careful of his horns.

“What happened?” He doesn't get a reply, he just gets Blitzo to cling to him more. Again he feels a bitter sensation in his chest, he doesn’t want his tears to flow if it was due to some sour event. He doesn't want the imp to cry. “It's okay if you don't want to tell me now, but at least tell me what do you want me to do? Tell me what you need”

It takes a few seconds in which Blitzo bites his lower lip, his hands on Stolas's back grabbing onto his clothes. He smells like mint, but he also perceives the smell of sulfur, it must be because he was in the city, even so the aroma is a pleasant combination because it also smells like the pages of his books.

“You” he responds, yielding to his feelings, assuming for himself all that that statement implied.

Stolas thinks he is listening badly, his four eyes open with such impression and subtlety that it seems that time has stopped. It was inevitable not to smile when he heard that ambiguous statement, it may be momentary, but it is all he needed to make him feel the greatest happiness he has felt in a long time.

*.*.*.*

"We must inform Blitzo" Moxxie says in the middle of a circle surrounded by already defeated demons.

"I agree, sweetie" Millie agrees, stepping down from a small pile of dying demons. “It was very rude to attack us when we were only delivering a package.”

“We must also call that guy, he wanted us to find out something, didn't he?” he wonders as he sees rows of closed containers.

"Yes, I hope we get paid extra for this" she complains, seeing a grenade in her hands, unlocking the safety with her teeth and then throwing it behind her as she walks with her husband.

“Same, we are not delivery men.”

Thus they leave the place, ignoring what was contained in each of the large metal boxes that surrounded the port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ish chapter, yay!
> 
> Next chapter will be NSFW.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are super appreciated! Until next chapter!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW!

He could smell the herbal essence that emanated from his feathers, it was useless to avoid not leaning in as much as he could to smell better that intoxicating aroma that prompts him to lick his neck just to see if as good as he smells he tastes.

They are in bed, Stolas on top of Blitzo and the latter wonders when it was that they both ended up on the soft furniture kissing until it was necessary to breathe; his tongue was being wildly dominated by the prince's, they intertwined as if they feared to part. He was always impressed by that impetus from Stolas, as if each kiss conveyed what he needed or he’d die.

How dramatic.

Every trace of sanity was ready to abandon him, to leave while he let himself be done by him. The desire for him to continue kissing him was even stronger than anything, he wanted to have him for himself and no one else, he didn't give a damn about the rest of the world; He would send all his plans to hell. There he was, as close as the other times, but now he could clearly see the meaning of that look.

_What were you looking for from me all this time, you idiot?_

He didn't ask the question, it was as clear as the reflection in the mirrors. Nothing could be compared to having him like this at his disposal, what an idiot the other was being, being seduced by a creature of his kind, by a demon of the lowest ranks. However, the truth is that he too had fallen for a being like Stolas, now he was lost in love with him.

The minutes became centuries full of pleasure and lust only with the kisses that were given, this time something was different, perhaps because he himself realized what Stolas meant to him.

“Blitzy~” He gasped his name as their tongues parted in a lewd sound.

Even that ridiculous nickname managed to sound so ridiculously seductive just by saying it, just because it was said by the prince, no one else, it had to be him.

Those hands stroked his jaw, outlining the bones that marked it, feeling a tingle in that area, his feathers were tickling him. Feeling the chill go up and down his spine, he swallowed hard.

“What do you want me to do with you, my dear Blitzy~?”

He cursed to himself, the question made him lean back, his heart would explode at any moment, the pressure between his pants was being a big annoyance. Only with that caress had he caused his member to wake up.

“Stolas” he pronounced his name shyly. Where did he get that tone from?

He extended his arms towards him, he wanted to entangle him to bring him closer because the desire to taste the inside of his mouth was becoming a huge need. He wanted to savor him again without shame. Everything be damned, he couldn't take it anymore, he writhed looking for the freedom of his penis. He wanted him to remove that annoying garment that was preventing his skin from breathing.

"Make me feel good" He whispered between gasps just inches away from his beak.

He kissed him finally and he tasted the wine on his tongue. Had he had wine? At what point? With who? A pitched battle was fought between both muscles, seeking more the taste of the other, a thread of saliva escaping from the corner of Blitzo's lip. He could be addicted to those wild kisses in which they could draw outside the lines, kisses that didn’t limit the taste of the two, if only air were unnecessary, he would stay like that for longer.

"As you wish" he said incredibly serene and Blitzo felt the other's smile close to his lips.

He kissed him again hungrily, with desire but incredibly delicate as if he savored every inside part of his mouth. Blitzo shrugged and stretched his legs, starting to hate everything he was wearing. Stolas noticed it, but he wanted to make him suffer a little more, so he maliciously ran his hand over the cloth, where the bulge was more than visible.

“N-no” Blitzo's gasps were more than beautiful in the avian’s opinion.

He begged him for his member to be freed and Stolas, so submissive to that sweet voice, granted it, going down slowly to increase the despair of the shortest. Now lower was his hand, traveling beyond the garment and stimulating him before snatching everything that covered him.

There were moans, whispers and words that did not finish escaping his throat. Blitzo began to remove his shirt on his own; his coat long gone. All that was left were his pants now, but he couldn't take care of that. Immediately, with a frenzy unknown to himself, he snatched all the clothes from Stolas that covered him from the waist up.

"Someone is very impatient today" he brushed his beak over Blitzo's lips and then his nose.

It tempts him to lean forward to look for that delicacy that his lips produced. His abdomen tickled, his dick was still in Stolas’s hand, still a prisoner. When the taller one touches his glans he surprisingly lets out a gasp that he is unable to hold back.

It was a burning sensation in his whole body, writhing with every touch that the other's body produced when he leaned in to kiss him or just give him small peaks. He felt so wet, he was about to burst and the bastard still wasn't letting go.

It was then that Stolas left his work for a moment and began another, dedicating himself to finally remove the garments that covered the lower part of Blitzo’s body. He was already covered in sweat from arousal, and what was totally delicious in the eyes of the owl was seeing the precum flow from the tip of his lover's red cock.

He licked his beak, gazing from Blitzo's cock to the imp's sweaty, sexy face. The imp’s hand wanted to go down to take hold of his own dick to continue with the work, there was so little left and his balls were hard as rock, wanting to release the liquid imprisoned in him through his penis. Stolas was faster and with only one of his hands he grabbed both of Blitzo's wrists to immobilize his action.

"Ah, ah, my dear imp," said Stolas, approaching the shorter man's face again. “Let me delight myself in you.”

Stolas took Blitzo’s thighs with both hands forcing him to open them more, he wanted to have a better view, the one that made his little devil somewhat embarrassed because he was looking at him as if he were going to devour him. He was so right, he wanted to eat and choke on the other's hard cock, he wanted to savor every part of his skin, especially that liquid that dripped from the tip. He licked his lips once more, Blitzo saw that hunger in his eyes, that insatiable lust.

He leaned over to the little demon, gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips that followed his chin, sliding down his chest, then his stomach, reaching his belly. Blitzo swore he was going crazy; he arched his back at the prince’s caresses. He bit his lip until it almost broke, the taste of the metal on his tongue telling him that there was already a break in it, not enough for a trickle of blood to slide down, but that taste, that of his own blood. It excited him more.

He tilted his head a little, watching Stolas give him a sly smile before opening the gap between his legs to run his mouth over his testicles. He couldn’t help but to let out a curse, what a crazy thing he was feeling, he wasn’t expecting the prince to do that to him and less that the feeling would be so pleasant.

“Sorry, but your taste” said the owl after passing his tongue over Blitzo's dick, licking those little drops of semen that dripped from him. “It drives me crazy.”

Stolas was delighted when he saw how Blitzo unconsciously moved his hips in search of more pleasure, it was his own fault, he went to look lower and found the tender entrance of his lover, he ran his tongue in it and then returned his hand to his dick to gobble it up. The worst was the prince's warm breath that felt like it could set the winter on fire if possible.

“Stolas...I...I’m” the more spasm the aforementioned provoked, the more he felt that he would reach the end without the need of other penetrating him, only with caresses and that skillful tongue that would have his mastery in making anyone go crazy in different ways.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

The absolute bastard got up only to bow again to a Blitzo who no longer knew where his head was, he was close to losing it. As he was going to beg Stolas to stop playing with him, he felt two fingers being pushed into his entrance, drawing a gasp from him in surprise.

"Let me hear the sound of your voice" he cocked his smile, delighting in the image of Blitzo writhing with the pleasure he was giving him.

Blitzo more than ever wanted Stolas to make a mess out of him, no matter the consequences, he longed to be his before the heat wave passed. The kindness with which he treated him was an impression for him, he had never noticed Stolas's treatment of him when he touched him, he was careful and sensual at the same time.

*.*.*.*

He wakes up disoriented and feels that his eyelids have stuck together. He felt tired, too much for his liking and just when he opens his eyes fully he finds the culprit for his exhaustion.

It was not once, not two, not even three times the intimate moments they had in the afternoon and part of the night. His body showed every place “Creepy mouth” had kissed, licked, bitten and scratched.

_Fucking insatiable bird._

He thinks as he sits up in bed supported by his left forearm. He watches Stolas sleep, how he hooted between dreams and thinks it’s the most pleasant thing he has seen of him, how he sleeps without worry. He never took the time to watch him lie down, wake up next to him and linger a while longer while with his fingers he arranged the ruffled feathers on his head.

_You really are shameless._

"And I'm an idiot," he murmurs, inclining his head towards Stolas's. “The idiot who fell in love.”

His right hand caresses the cheekbone of the sleeping bird, he is completely crazy about who is next to him. So he's scared, his insides seem to be in a fight. Yes, he is an idiot, he fell in love with someone whom he will never have completely, but who in hell belongs completely to someone else? It doesn’t exist, Moxxie and Millie are one of the few cases and are considered a myth. He wanted him, Stolas could ditch him and replace him with someone else at any moment when he got bored of him and Blitzo would no longer have this sight.

"I hate you for that" he whispers in a small voice, he feels his throat burn and he realizes that a tear wants to escape from his eye.

Cursing everything, he turns away from Stolas and draws his legs up to his chest, rests his forearms on his knees and buries his face in the gap between them. He tells himself that he must control himself, but it was as if what little reason he had left was laughing at him and slapping him with the force of a hurricane.

_You are a shameless fool and I am the idiot who keeps coming back because he doesn't want to be hurt._

He doesn’t want to suffer. The idea of losing him generated an anxiety that ate him from the inside. It was him who always returned to the place where he could be hurt as well as saved. Perhaps it was because Stolas was one of the few good things that had happened in his life aside from his family, and like them, he didn’t want to lose him.

What nonsense, what a mess he has gotten into. The day he gets bored of him, when he loses his interest in the small, low-class, insignificant imp; he will suffer.

The book he had in his power contains something similar, a spell that will make him lose his feelings for Stolas. He has wanted to use it since he discovered it; for some reason he hasn't done it yet. He wants to be selfish and deluded, to think that he somehow possesses Stolas's love, that it belongs to him.

It didn’t matter if all of this was a lie in the end.

“Blitzy?” He hears a hoarse voice.

The sleeping prince had awakened, his upper eyes hardly open. Blitzo is a little startled when he hears him, raises his head and looks at him.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to bite you," he says jokingly. Blitzo curves an unstable smile on his lips, it is difficult for him to be calm. “Not unless you want me to.”

“Of course” is the only answer he gets.

Stolas worries, this behavior is unusual. He sits up in bed, his brow furrowed slightly as if analyzing what was sitting next to him. He sees him as taciturn, downcast and it creates a feeling in his heart that he dislikes. So he takes Blitzo and holds him like a baby; incredibly, beyond surprise, he doesn’t resist. He sits him on his lap, rests the imp's head on his chest, being careful with the horns. He rests his left hand on his head and his right takes Blitzo's hands.

"What is it that worries you, my little imp? Any question you might have, I'll be happy to answer” he whispers, caressing his fingers on his lover's neck.

He hesitates. His heart is beating so hard that he hopes Stolas won't hear him. He feels so comfortable, there is a comforting warmth building inside him, and he has to force himself not to hug the demon he's sitting on. But, leaning back, he lets his weight fall on the taller's chest.

"Can I ask…..How do you feel about me?" he is scared to ask. He loves him and his answer terrifies him, but he wants to know.

He hears a laugh caught in the owl demon’s throat, it was thick and pompous. He tends to raise his head to look at him only to find out he was looking at him back with affection in his eyes.

"Curiosity," he answers with a soft look. “I am very curious about you, because being by your side generates a lot of peace in me and I had not felt that in a long time; Only when Octavia was a chick” he pauses, leans back on the back of the bed without letting go of Blitzo. He squints his eyes and leans over to the imp, with his hand sliding down the small demon's jaw he forces him to raise his head higher to kiss him. “And I don't want to lose it.”

Blitzo opens his eyes in surprise, he thinks he will have a moment of weakness. His eyes sting and he quickly acts lowering his head to sink it into Stolas's chest.

“Bli-”

“Just!” he starts, in a broken voice. Stolas wraps his arms around him doubtfully. “Let me hold you longer, asshole”

Stolas no longer hesitates, he hugs his little imp and lets him lie on top of him. He feels that he is fragile, that he is the most delicate thing he has touched in a long time, that he is different from all the demons he has met in hell, a rare specimen; _I don't want to lose you._ He admits it silently, Stolas makes a note in his mental palace, a request, a promise, a prayer.

_“I want to be with this little imp forever”_

He knows everything, one of the wisest demons in all the circles of hell, with armies at his service and could make anyone tremble with just a glance. However, he is horrified, anguished, because he doubts the feelings that govern Blitzo, he believes that they don’t share the same affection.

_“Who falls in love first loses”_

Angel had said something similar to him, how much reason those words contained. It was a stake that drove into his chest, suffocated him and took his life from him.

If only the imp felt the same way he feels, maybe that way he wouldn't have to fight that stake.

“Blitzy” calls Stolas, the mentioned one doesn’t respond, but he knows that he is listening. “What do you actually want from me?”

He doesn’t know how many times he has asked the same question in different ways, trying to get the truth out of him. He responds the same as always, but his answer is not sincere, he feels that he is mocking him when he says it.

“Idiot” his voice is muffled because his face is still close to his chest. “Don't ask me that question anymore, I don’t want anything.”

"Then why do you keep coming back? You already have the book, what else do you want?”

The imp wants to answer: _I want you to let me stay by your side and don't hurt me._ But the words don’t come out, only bitter tears.

*.*.*.*

They are planning something, they have the pieces in rows, curving, snaking, aligning and dividing. Just one movement, it just takes that, a simple finger on the first rectangle, a simple tilt.

The first domino piece has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit longer than this one so be ready for that!
> 
> Thanks everyone who's been reading this fic c:


	26. Chapter 25

Her father used to tell her stories and fairy tales, if he didn’t finish them she couldn’t sleep, he would read to her every last letter written on those magical sheets. She’d remember when the pictures moved, the stars in her room floated and danced around her.

She loves her dad and that's why it hurts, now what he's doing to her is ravishing. He told her stories that made her dream that she could be free, stories of adventurers, warriors, princesses trapped in dungeons, towers, wells, prisoners unjustly imprisoned.

And now she was one of them.

A princess trapped between elegant walls and dazzling hallways, accompanied, but lonely. For a time it had seemed tolerable to her, she has managed to cope with the preludes that her confinement had caused, she had silenced her doubts and has given up her desire to fly high.

She watches the news on television. That woman is stupid, annoying, and disrespectful of royalty. What did she expect from those people? Those demons are nothing more than a string of damned idiots. They are the garbage of God's creation; while he keeps the beautiful flowers to adorn his paradise, he throws the weeds into the underworld.

However, the girl who is singing on tv, that dreamy, radiant, beautiful and angelic friend of hers has the certainty that she can turn that useless herb into flowers that can adorn the garden of that almighty being.

She notices that she is not afraid, that she defends her idea tooth and nail, she sees it, she is capable of facing the whole of hell and that motivates her. Her friend faithfully believes that her dream will come true, she doesn't care about the rest, and she may not care about her father's opinion either.

Octavia feels a burning in her heart, a flame that grows and strengthens it. That night she goes to the observatory when her father is away. Turns off the lights, recites a spell and draws an arc on top of her with her hands; the sky tinkles.

There it is, what she loves most to observe, smiling stars in a dark sky. They talk to her and tell stories. She marvels when a wave of lights crosses the sky, it is cold, but it doesn’t matter. She blurs the arch and the landscape disappears, she has read the stars and has taken the courage she thought she had abandoned.

She goes to the long curtains of the huge window in front of her, takes the edges, the fabric is wine-colored and soft to the touch. She pushes them aside, opens the curtains to show what her home is, the place where she lives and she no longer has that sullen look, she no longer sees them as a misery.

She wants to go there and face the world, it is where she has to live and if she didn’t learn then those luxurious walls would be all she would see in her life. She is not a caged bird, she will not sing the same song over and over again to please her captors.

Charlie, her friend struggles to make her dreams come true without caring about the rest. She must take her example, raise her head and learn that the world she lives in is this, that hiding behind her father's cloak will no longer do her any good.

She is not stupid, she knows how to face it, she just had to take what she learned and take it to the field.

So she decides to take her hooded jacket, go through the secret passages and intrude in the garden to leave the castle. She will face the hell in which she has to live and she believes within herself, as well as her friend, that not all demons are bad and that there is redemption for those who really struggle to make amends for their mistakes.

  
“Octavia” calls her mother.

Both ladies sit on the gazebo in the garden, drinking tea and cupcakes. Octavia's mind was traveling to the past, that decision that would mark the beginning of many good things. In recent weeks, she has lived longer than in those years in the castle. Now she feels that she can run without shackles on her ankles, that she no longer needs to sing false songs.

She can now shine, sing and enhance her true colors.

"Yes, mother?" she answers and doesn’t realize that she is smiling.

“What's the matter, my girl? You have been distracted, as well as very happy. You seem different, darling” her mother takes the white porcelain cup, it’s white with ornaments of golden birds flying in blue threads that simulate the wind. The ear of the cup is curved, it is similar to the twists that the wind makes in the ribbons of her feathers.

“Really? I feel the same as always” she says taking a blue cupcake with a mini gold star on the tip of the white cream.

"Uh huh," Stella arches an elegant eyebrow, looking questioningly at her daughter. “Okay, let's continue then. Do you know why I invited you to have tea with me?”

“Uhhh, to spend quality time together?” she dares to believe. She was not thinking of ulterior motives.

"That's one point," concedes the light-plumaged lady. "But that’s not all. I know you've been busy with your ... friend, Loope”

“Loona” she corrects and imagines the girl growling as she threateningly approaches her mother for saying her name wrong.

"Yeah, her" she doesn't bother to correct herself, she makes a gesture with her hand as if frightening the image of the demon wolf. “Via, being with that ... girl, could be harmful to you, haven't you thought about it? I have been told that her behavior has been…” It looked like she was looking for a suitable word to define it without insulting her.

Octavia knows it's impossible, so she interrupts her.

“Wait, what happened with the guard was an accident” in her friend’s mind it really was an accident, she thought it was better to believe that anyway. “His arm grew back, so it wasn't that bad.”

Her mother blinked twice with cup and saucer in the air, bewildered. Clearing her throat, she set the tea on the table, and looped her fingers to rest them in her lap.

“So, what happened with the guard, was it an accident with your friend?”

Being the most preferable option, she should escape with some excuse pulled up from her sleeve. However, that only worked with her father, her mother is more complicated to deal with regarding violent matters that involve her.

"In her defense, he was very rude." She no longer remembered how many times she had apologized to the poor guard.

She even remembered baking him a cake with the words "Get well soon. She's so sorry. signed, Via" written in strawberry frosting.

“Alright. Octavia” She takes a light breath. She looked at her daughter directly in the eyes and continued: “I do not think this situation concerning you and your friend should continue and your father agrees with me”

If she were human the colors would have left her face by now. She felt pressure on her ankles. It must have been a joke, not a very funny one.

Octavia decides to laugh out loud the emotions trapped in her throat.

“Mother, you-”

"I am not going to allow that assassin to continue coming to this castle" she declares with a firm voice.

_Assassin?_

_Don’t tell me…._

_She knows._

“Mother, it’s not what you….How did you…?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

She is severe, her words weigh heavily on her wrists and feet; they burn as they fit around her neck. Something doesn’t add up, it doesn’t make sense, she has been careful.

  
“No, it’s not what you-”

"By your reaction, I have to inquire that you knew." She puts her right hand on the table, her voice is cold as a glacial. The teen feels her tongue frozen. “Octavia, do you realize what this is? You knew that….girl” she pronounces with disgust, Octavia sees it in her expression “is part of a killer company, didn’t you?”

“We’re in hell, it’s difficult for someone not to be” she doesn't recognize her own voice directed at her mother, her mouth tastes sour.

“That's why we don't get involved with them. You should not be with her kind” she replies, she looks calm unlike her words.

"She hasn't done anything to me. Loona didn't hurt me, she saved me!”

“HA!" she scoffs, and Octavia doesn't know why. “Save you? Come on, honey, did she already know who you were when she saved you?”

“Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Loona said it and she has proven it.” The hellhound hates being in the castle, she says she feels suffocated just like Octavia. It is clear that she does it because she likes her, although she doesn‘t show it, Octavia has observed her, taking mental notes of what she likes and what she doesn’t; how she can treat her and know exactly that the closest thing to a big sincere smile on her part is an upward curve at the left corner of her mouth.

"She's my friend" she says calmly without exposing her displeasure at her mother's insinuations.

"My dear, I know there are better prospects for friends who have nothing to do with ... someone of her type.”

"No, Mom, please" her eyes crystallize, she begs. There is no use, she knows that her mother is irascible.

"Your father and I have already made the decision." Unyielding, she rises from the chair.

“Dad? Dad agrees?” she questions, imitating her mother's action. “No, no, Dad wouldn't agree with it. He would never-”

“Oh?” She arches her eyebrow, that reaction is curious to her. Octavia thinks she's dancing with strings attached to her wrists, but she doesn't move them, something is making her dance. “Why wouldn’'t he agree? If your safety is what we have fought for years and even more so these past months, why would he disagree with me?”

Some of those words remain imprinted in Octavia's mind, she will find out the meaning of them later. She would have them as a note in the meantime "These Past Months". Yes, for months they have been strict, almost as if a fear greater than the ring’s collapse forced them to keep her caged with a false voice.

“Because….”

_I don’t feel alone anymore._

She wants to reply but the words don't come out. She feels cheated, there is a void being created in the center of her body and she feels more and more falling into it. She resists the urge to cry, she is paralyzed in place.

"Don't argue anymore, Octavia. It is for your sake, we will find a more suitable friendship for you”

“Please…” she mutters, pleading.

Her mother turns around and begins her descent through the steps and then continues along the smooth stone path back inside the castle, going straight on passing through the dry rose bushes.

When the figure of her mother disappears, her legs no longer support her. She takes a couple of steps back, it’s hard to believe what just happened, she is shaking and cold, she feels like she is freezing and it’s horrible. She runs off, has no idea where, but doesn't want to stop. She refuses to believe that her father agrees with that decision. It makes no sense.

What is happening? This has to be a joke.

*.*.*.*

Everything is terrible.

“Sir.”

Daydreaming, his head has been in the clouds for days. He relives over and over the moments he has had with that bird prince, he thinks that at some point he put a hypnotic spell on him.

“Sir.”

That doesn't make sense, it's stupid. Although it could be possible, he is a perverted idiot who wants everyone to do what his mouth says. However, it was easy for him to do him a few favors if he ended up spending time with him.

“Sir!”

What's next? Talk about his feelings? Never. He’d rather let himself be stabbed by someone before revealing such a secret. Stolas is a married demon with a daughter, is one of the high generals and prince of hell; Blitzo could admit that sometimes he could be reckless when making decisions, but it was not an excuse to dare to wish to be anything beyond being the prince's lover.

“SIR!”

Although he would settle for that if it made him happy.

“BLITZ!” this time Loona growls.

“What? What about what? I didn’t say anything!” He jumps out of his seat, startled.

The others stare at him wondering, their boss has been distant, high in the pentagrammed sky. He had been at it for four days now, they had to repeat things up to three times before he finally answered; Moxxie on more than one occasion has wanted to throw the chair at him, but has the patience not to.

“Okay, that’s enough. You’ll tell us what's going on with you” Moxxie orders, leaving the papers on the long table.

“No, no,” Blitzo says, unconcerned, he sits back in the chair with an aspect of exaggerated concentration. “Let's continue with the meeting ... What was it about?”

Moxxie sighs, his head hurts and feels like it will explode at any moment. Then he would take care of his idiot boss, but now he only wanted to focus on one thing and it was the problem that has been bothering him for about five days.

"Sir, for the eighteenth time," he continues, annoyed. "we have a problem with one of our clients."

“Seriously? Why wasn't I informed earlier?” He demands, bumping his fist on the table.

"We did inform you," Millie says fondly. “You have been very distracted, sir. Has something fascinating happened?” she seems to want to laugh, she knows something.

“Ah. Well” he clears his throat and adjusts the ornament on his neck. “What is this problem about? Something serious?” He ignored the imp's question.

Blitzo feels his shirt collar tight and has to use his index finger to push the fabric aside a bit and release some pressure. He’s feeling nervous.

"Sir," Moxxie repeats. “We are professional killers, our service to clients is to accept targets that have caused them problems in life or caused their death, in order to do their dirty work for them. All while they pay us.”

"Yes, yes, it is explained very well in our commercial" He is tempted to turn on the TV, but Moxxie immediately takes control of his hands. “Hey!”

Moxxie sighs, returns to the topic without paying attention to his boss's complaint.

"Someone has been hiring us to take some packages to the other side of town" he reports seriously.

“Packages, huh?” Blitzo looks at Loona, she is sitting two chairs away from him, with her cell phone in hand.

She feels the look of the imp on her and knows what he’s going to ask. She annoyedly searches for a particular message.

“He doesn't say who he is and when we tried to figure it out, we realized that they are several common and ordinary guys, nothing special. The only thing those idiots inform us is that we cannot open the contents of the boxes, they must all be taken to the place marked by the photo that was sent in the first envelope, we must leave them in one of the warehouses” she finishes saying, drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

She has the photo printed and slides it on the table, Blitzo takes it and looks at the indicated place, it looks familiar, but does not know exactly where it is.

"I don't understand why they don't hire a shipping company instead" Millie said, leaning in her chair. “We should no longer accept those orders.”

"Mills is right," Blitzo agrees, stopping looking at the photo. “We are not a shipping company. Why did we accept in the first place?”

"You told us to do it, they paid in advance" Moxxie recalls, rolling his eyes.

“What? I never-”

This entire situation was strange, in general it wouldn’t be of importance, while the money came in, the rest was irrelevant. It's how business normally works and in hell there are no legal laws regarding smuggling or packages with illegal content.

He takes the rock that hangs inside his shirt, takes it out and plays with it while he thinks, it has become a habit to take that object when he thinks or when he does not have the answers at hand. Perhaps he thought that by taking it he could dazzle even the most obtuse riddles.

"I'll go find out on my own, then" He said. He leaves the necklace still and takes the image with both hands. “The next package is mine.”

“What? Why?” Moxxie asks, alarmed.

The last times they have gone to that place they are always attacked, just stepping on the area the demons that pounced on them were a crowd.

“Because I’m not busy and this could be entertaining” he throws the image to the air and gets up from his chair more cheery than before.

“Not busy? What about prince Stolas?” Millie asks a little curious.

Just the mention of that demon makes his cheeks take a different shade of red and his heart burst his ribs. He stutters a bit before answering, Loona diverts her attention from her phone to Blitzo, not holding back a smile when she notices.

"Oh, well...Uh, he'll be out on business and I ... er, I don't have to go because ... I don’t ... Lunch!" He jumps, plastering his hands on the table and signals the time. “It's lunchtime, the meeting ends here” He laughs nervously “and I ... I'll be busy…”

“With what? You just said you wouldn’t be busy” Moxxie crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side, he has an inquisitive expression on his face.

“I’ll be busy with….Uh….”

“He has a meeting with a client, idiot” Loona reminds them.

The imps turn to her. Blitzo remembers, he had clearly told her that he had a meeting with a client, that he had, of course, forgotten about, the girl made sure not to have to repeat it a fourth time.

"Yeah!, that, I have a meeting with a client" he confirms making a gesture with his fist, striking the air on his chest.

"Oh well, come on, darling. Let’s have lunch outside, what do you think?” asks Millie getting up from her seat, approaching her husband and giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“Sounds good” he agrees more calmly.

Leaving the meeting room, Loona being the first to leave, she saw a tall man, his face was covered by a black serape that only revealed his blue eyes with sharp pupils, he wore a mold-colored jacket buttoned up to his neck , formal pants the same color as the serape and gray square-toe shoes. Everything about him gave the feeling of being high class, but for the serape, that was the only thing that did not fit with all his clothes, that, and the wide hat.

Those cold eyes passed over Moxxie's when got out of the room and into the waiting room, his presence causing him tremendous fear, as if he had shrunk even more.

“Honey?” Millie called.

That curiously dressed demon entered the meeting room, he had the feeling he had seen that client before but couldn’t remember where, but he was sure he has seen those eyes somewhere sometime.

Everything about that demon gave him a bad feeling.

“Yes honey, let’s go” however, he accompanied his wife to the kitchen, they took their lunches and went to eat outside.

Moxxie spent his lunchtime thinking about that client.

Attending to who had entered the room, Blitzo was distracted by some papers that Moxxie had left on the table on the side where he normally sits, some papers scattered with strange descriptions. They looked like notes, they talked about events that occurred in each circle of hell, all at random. Moxxie must have left them there without realizing it, he would probably come back for them later.

Either way, it was a topic that didn't interest him at all, so he just brushed the papers aside.

"So ... you want to request our services?" He asked when he sat back in the chair.

He raised his face to the person who had entered the room, his appearance was interesting, but Blitzo didn’t judge, he was only interested in having that demon tell him a few things about his target and about himself so that he can proceed to work. He needs to go out and clear his mind, mentally he already had an idea of how to kill the target if the client gave him the freedom to choose the cause of death; maybe that way he could stop thinking about Stolas.

“Your employees continue to carry the packages, one after another and my men are defeated, dismembered or lacerated one after another. Without witnesses, that's the order, all packages must be delivered by random imps, insignificant imps, easy to make them disappear and instead” he gets up from the seat and pulls out a silver pistol. “They are still standing.”

“Ah ... Excuse me? ... Fucking shit! What the fuck is wrong with him? You…”

He was acting like a madman, he was shuffling closer. Blitzo understood that he could be the one who makes them deliver the packages, a tall demon, hoarse voice, eyes like arrow blades, his skin dark in color to what was seen when he blinked and the hat tilted a little.

“Without witnesses, that's the order. They deliver the package and die, no one must know.” His spear eyes now spiraled, a thin line of smoke swirling around him like cobras.

He understands that he wants to get rid of them, that what Moxxie said probably did matter, he should have paid more attention. But it is difficult to know why he said that they should have been eliminated, that meant that, when they delivered the packages, they attacked to kill his employees, his friends, his family.

Now he was upset.

"Did you try to kill them?" he asks through his teeth, he takes out his pistol behind his pants and leaves it below at thigh level, he would shoot directly at his skull if he made a wrong move.

"Yes," he answers as if he doesn't believe it. “My men just tried ... it's a bit disappointing. My boss is upset as there are witnesses now, so we have to deal with that. They sent them more notes to go to the same place, but it didn't seem to work. Don't worry, we will no longer require your services.”

"Don't take another step," he warns, pointing the barrel of his pistol at his right eye. “Who the fuck are you?”

It was strange to feel threatened by a client, he has had similar encounters in which sinners tried to kill him, demons that he had already seen in life, but it was the first time that a client threatened to kill him. No, not only him, it is evident that he wants to kill everyone. Moxxie and Millie would be having lunch outside, Loona would be listening to music with her headphones on at a high volume, she would not listen to him even if he had the intention of calling her.

In simple words, this client had waited for the right moment to attack.

He takes a step forward, walks behind the chairs to his left, he has the feeling that the room is spinning. It's suffocating and starts feeling dizzy, he hears something fall, and the sound is like the entire building is collapsing. Unprepared, the long barrel of his pistol behaves like jelly, lurching up and down, then curling up, his weapon snaking and catching his arm. His heart is pounding and he thinks he will have a heart attack, he is going crazy, he thinks he hears the windows breaking.

Then there is an echo, the tapping of someone who now approaches with firm steps. He breathes hard, his ears betray him, he hears him from afar but the figure in front of him is getting closer. It must be the effect of some drug, he still has the gun in his hand, he notices that it is actually not entangled in his wrist cutting off the blood circulation like he thought, so he decides to pull the trigger, but his own sight fails him, he shoots and the sound of the bullets coming out of the barrel is stunning, creates a deafening noise.

He missed, he shoots despite the fact that the headache increases with each press of the trigger. He is scared, he sees in front of him flames that surround the meeting room. Then a strong blow of his back against the wall, his feet dangle, the rough hands of the demon at his throat, he holds his neck with his long claws and drives them into it, he tries to get away, but there is something that prevents him from fighting.

He is terrified.

He is alone, the flames approach and the shadow of who is in front of him darkens even his own body, only the light of the fire and the blue eyes of the one who is about to kill him remains.

"You go first" it's a repulsive hiss and he has trouble understanding. Then he opens his mouth, there are rows of teeth and they remind him of the teeth of a white shark. “Then that couple” a distorted growl, like a bad TV signal.

He can hardly take a breath, with all his might he tries to fight again, but he doesn’t know if his body is moving. There are other sounds that stun him, a thud, then something that stumbles down, breaks into thousands of pieces; his arm hurts, he feels something slimy going to his hand, it smells like iron and the air reeks of herbs in rotten water.

“Arigh!” He tries to say something but he can't.

His neck, he feels a tingle running down from his neck and gets under his clothes, it’s a liquid. He no longer listens to the man speak, that sound is what causes him problems to pay attention.

The panorama clears, he hears the creaking of a door open and then the thud of it against the wall as if it had been opened in surprise. He hears another click, it's firm, loud, and furious. The next thing he knows is that his neck has been released, but he falls violently to the ground, he can still support himself with his hands before his head hits the ground. There is a kind of greenish smoke that he had not noticed before.

He hears the glass break again, but this time he feels that it isn't part of his hallucination but from one of his windows that has been smashed with a stampede. He would like to see what is happening, what has happened to the client who has come to kill him, but he only concentrates on taking a breath and trying to figure out what is the liquid that runs down his arm and neck. There is also liquid in his eyes that burns, he listens to each drip to the ground, but it is not deafening, it’s like the soft sound of the damaged dropper, drop after drop on a full glass of water.

“Bli-”

It's funny, he now hears a voice, but it's as scattered and tinkling as the light of a firefly. It pleases him, it’s like a call that invites him to calm down, he would appreciate it more if it were not for that distortion sound. He doesn’t notice it, he is agitated and struggles to concentrate, his breathing is irregular, feels pain and cannot locate where that pain is coming from.

  
“Blitz-”

He wants to put an end to that, there’s too much noise but it’s not real, or is it? It’s strange, time seems to slow down and his body is heavy, it’s as if he saw double in a world where colors do not decide where they belong.

“Blitz-!”

That voice is so adorable, it calls out to him desperately, even though it's annoying, it makes his heart race, it runs wildly along the tracks. He gasps, he still can't catch his breath or is it the drug? When did he take drugs?

“Blitzy!”

He sees it, it’s an image that moves, his face is white and his eyes flash red. They are beautiful, it seems to him that that face is heart-shaped and that the plumage that surrounds... Is it dark gray, blue? green? black? It’s difficult to see.

“Answer me!”

He sounds distressed, his hands are on his cheeks and he pats him, it's nice. Blitzo blinks several times, he is stunned and doesn’t know where he is. Probably outside. In his office? At Moxxie's house? In Stolas's room?

“Sto-”

He pronounces some letters, he is unable to perceive the vibrations of his own voice, it’s funny, he hears everything but not his own voice.

“In the name of Lucifer, answer me!”

“Stol-”

It's cute, that hallucination is lovely. Stolas looks so real in front of him, albeit a silhouette that doesn't stay still, but it's a nice sound that his head has given him.

“Stolas, you are so cute”

“What?”

It’s adorable to see him confused, although it seems more as if he is upset. Blitzo wants to ask the Stolas in his head why he looks worried, upset, he thinks he might be agitated.

“You’re noisy too”

Blitzo starts laughing, he doesn’t actually think he is noisy. Now he feels like he’s floating. On the good side, the world is stopping spinning and unfortunately the effect of the drug leaves him, now he feels a burning in his arm, it is a long prick that paralyzes him.

“Shit…”

He staggers when he tries to get his hands off the floor, he pushes himself to sit up supporting his back against the wall. The liquid has formed a crimson pool to his left, he curses when he realizes he is hurt.

  
“This is bullshit”

“Sir!”

He thinks that his imagination is adding more familiar faces, it seems funny but at the same time it’s sad. He is scared, he trembles, it’s difficult when he tries to remain calm because he doesn’t understand what is happening and everything seems a distortion of reality.

“Take care of him” is what illusion Stolas commands

“Yes, your majesty” two voices agree, two small dots, they must be Moxxie and Millie.

There is a third dot, it is oval, tall, its fur is gray and its clothes are between dark and light. It must be Loona, his eyesight is failing him, he fears of returning to that darkness, those teeth that open like an iron maiden, bite his arm first and then his neck, his chest is next. He fears that illusion of Stolas will leave him, he needs him to be with him, so he stretches his still dripping arm towards the one who is walking away surrounded by a red aura.

“St-”

He's suffocating again, gagging, and coughing at the same time. His chest, arm, neck and eyes ache, he is dying. He is desperate for air, he is desperate to stay conscious, he puts his right hand to his chest and wrinkles his shirt, he cannot find the air he needs.

“Stol-”

There are thousands of steps trotting towards him, but he no longer sees anything but the ground, the voices turn to barks, then static, and finally thudding sounds. So he wonders if this is how the death of an imp should feel, because it hurts too much and is probably what he deserves.

However, Stolas still doesn’t know that he loves him and if he leaves without letting his lover know of his feelings, he knows that he will look at the window at the infernal landscape that stretches to the horizon, and his face will have that expression that he hates so much, his beloved bird will look at the loneliness and she, as cruel as she can be, will return the look with a cruel smile. Blitzo thinks this is how important he is to Stolas as well, so he changes his mind, because if one day he is gone, he doesn’t want the tall demon to give that look if he is thinking about him.

He finally falls, but the ground is not cold, it’s not hard and it’s not uncomfortable either. Even in that state, he thinks he has fallen into the arms of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking a while to update, this chapter was quite long and took me longer to translate than others, also because I've been busy with uni projects and commissions, I had a small burnt-out as well so there's that :c 
> 
> But anyways!! The plot THICKENS (again) the second half of this chapter was mostly told from Blitzo's perspective so I understand if things are a bit confusing rn, but I promise things will be explained in the next chapter. Until next chapter!


End file.
